


Smile For Me

by Negira1239



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 97,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negira1239/pseuds/Negira1239
Summary: Paris was at its peak of happiness... until one day, our heroes/main characters are target by gang members...Something out of the ordinary, aside from the regular akuma attacks, is happening in Paris, and it’s up to them to stop it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is Negira (pronounced Ne-Gear-A) and this is my first Miraculous Ladybug Fan fiction, but not my first fan fiction. I just wanted to saw that I’m sorry if I don’t seem like other writers- My style of writing is more action and dialogue rather than description itself. That’s why some parts may be rushed or incomplete; but I do have a good reason for this:
> 
> This fan fiction is predicted to be over 100k words long. And I’m trying to cut it down to about 20 chapters, seeing that people would rather see continuations of one shots, but don’t want to basically read a novel.
> 
> One last thing: I’d just like to say, I’d like to dedicate this fan fiction to several tumblr artists/bloggers. First off, thank you Mardmari for inspiring me to actually write this, as you inspired me with your art about how we all love and cringe at ML. Secondly, I like to thank all the fan fiction writers that currently have 150k words in their fan fiction. Fan fiction like Serendipidous Fate, Porte-Boner, Guardians, An Unexpected Revelation, Back to Us, and others (yes I read all of them fight me) inspired me to write something this long, as this fan fiction will be more... action movie based. I’d like to also thank all the tumblr artists/writers/bloggers that write those oneshots for MariChat May or Ladrien June. I was actually going to post this sooner, but because of college I’m posting this now. 
> 
> Another thing before I shut up- all the characters in the show will eventually be in here- except for Marientte’s chef Uncle and the pidgeon dude... and Mylene’s Mime Father. 
> 
> Okay I’m going to shut the fuck up and allow you to read I am so sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris was at its peak of happiness... until one day, our heroes/main characters are target by gang members...
> 
> Something out of the ordinary, aside from the regular akuma attacks, is happening in Paris, and it’s up to them to stop it.

_Blood._

_Bones._

_The sight of someone's brains plastered against the wall._

Those were the things that stood out the most when Marienette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste witnessed their first ever death.

\--- 5 minutes ago ---

The school bell rang, announcing that it was lunch break. The students rushed out of the classrooms and outside of campus, ready to go home or out for food, whichever they prefer.

"Hey Marinette!" Alya said as she patted Marinette's shoulder. Her best friend turned around, giving the basic smile her face conjures normally. "I'm going to the library to study for our test later with Nino."

"I'll join you later! I just have to run home to grab something." Marinetti said as she gestured a missing notebook from her backpack. "Want me to grab you anything?"

"Anything is fine! Anything from Boulangerie Patisserie is amazing anyways!" Alya said as she waved good bye, grabbing Nino's wrist along with her.

"Well I guess that leaves us."

Marinette turned a different way as she almost dropped her bag. There he stood, was Adrien Agreste. "Uhhhh... you want to go to my bakery? I mean it's my parent's bakery- but one day I might inherit- you know what so my parent's bakery?" She said in a short breath.

"Sure. I was so prepared on getting a chocolate croissant anyways." Adrien smiled as he lead them both out of the school and into the streets.

\----------

"So I heard you're a piano player," Marinette said in her best tone. The two had exited campus and are starting their way to Marinette's bakery. They had just crossed a street and are currently walking along a sidewalk of shops.

"Well, my mom was the one to make me learn how to play. Back then, when I was younger, my mom would play beautiful pieces and I loved every single one." Adrien said with true passion in his voice. "One day, she told me to sit with her on the chair and to press the keys. After a while, she taught me the basics."

Marinette stared at his hands as Adrien gestured playing a piano. His fingers formed arches with the palms, creating a circular space on the palm of his hand, it looked like he was pressing a circular object into a surface rather than playing a piano. "It must be nice to be able to play such an elegant instrument," Marinette said, trying to not fuck up anything.

"It was, until my mom left. After that, my father hired a tutor and she taught me how to play. It took all the fun away," Adrien said, putting his right hand back into his pocket.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," Marinette said as she did a mini bow to show apology. She sped back to Adrien's pace after.

"Don't worry about it. My mom left quite a while ago anyways." Adrien said as he gave her a smile.

_It's strange_ , Marinette thought. _That smile doesn't seem to be... genuine_? "Hey, Adrien..."

He stopped as Marinette stopped. "Im so sorry that I brought your mother up." She did a bow but did not bring her head up.

"I said don't worry about it." Adrien said as he patted her head. "A lot of people bring up stuff that reminds me of my mom. It hurts, but I manage." He gave her another smile.

"But Adrien... your smile... it isn't real."

Adrien stopped and retracted his arm. "Heh, I didn't even realize." Maybe it was all of the modeling gigs he did. "And by the way Marinette, thank you for the apology."

Marinette finally stood upright from her bow and smiled. She chuckled, "Don't mention it. Come on, we have to get to the-"

A gun shot boomed towards Marinette's right/Adrien's left. They both turned their heads to see that they've stopped in front of an alley way.

In the alley way, which was about 8 feet (or about 2.5 meters wide, was a large dumpster against the right side. Further down, there was a dead man lying on the floor. His brains have been blasted against the brick lining of the left wall, along with blood spots. A large blood pool had formed, but was quickly flowing towards the sewer drain next to them. The shooter, a man of more than 2 meters (that's about 6 feet 5.6 inches) wore a black ski mask and a brown trench coat with black slacks and leather shoes. In his hand was a semi-automatic pistol, with a caliber filled but one with bullets. Some smoke was coming out of the barrel.

"Hey you two! Did you see that?" The man shouted. He aimed the gun at the two kids.

"Look out-" Adrien said but failed to realize that Marinette pushed him away. A bullet rushed past Adrien as he fell backwards and landed on the cement sidewalk.

Marinette grabbed a beer bottle, from the area around the dumpster, and threw it, luckily hitting the armed man. "Run!" She hinted as she grabbed Adrien's arm.

Adrien jolted up by the sudden burst of energy from Marinette. Had she always been this strong, he thought.

"Adrien?" She whispered loudly. They were still running down the street. "Call the cops while I lead us to a safe place."

He grabbed his phone and called the police. "Why are we whispering?" He whispered loudly back, hearing the ringer.

"Police. What's your emergency?" Marinette turned right and they both ran down a corner. Marinette lowered herself and grabbed a table leg from the local vender and pulled, using her running as momentum. The table rotated a perpendicular 90 degrees behind Adrien, spilling some of its fruit contents on the ground. "Sorry sir! She said as they both continued running."

"Sir! What is your emergency?" The operated yelled. "We-we're being chased by a man holding a gun." He turned his head around as he witnessed the man following them. The table was somewhat of an obstacle as the man parkoured over it. Unfortunately, the spilled fruit caused leverage, and he fell backwards on his back.

"Where are you right now?" The operator said.

Adrien frantically said their location as Marinette pulled him across the street. _How much strength does this woman have_?

He also alerted his bodyguard, Gorilla, by texting him a letter X, along with his location.

"Marinette where are we going?" He asked.

"I know the way!" She said turned another corner into an alley way. The two of them kept sprinting until a bullet pierced the air between them and landed into the wall. The two let go and saw that the shooter had caught up. He let out a second shot, this time closer to Adrien more than agile Marinette. They both separated at the fork the alley way.

Adrien kept sprinting down and turning the corners. _If he could manage to hide, he could transform into Chat Noir._

Marinette kept springing down and turning the corners. _If she could manage to hide, she could transform into Ladybug._

Unfortunately, that request was not available, as Adrien found himself at a dead end.

"Well well well," said the man behind him. "If we didn't pass by the billboard earlier, I wouldn't of known that you were Adrien Agreste." The man pointed the gun at him. "Come with me or else you die."

"Not so fast!"

A red figure landed a few feet in front of Adrien. The figure stood up and grabbed a spherical object from her belt. "You're not going to hurt anyone!"

"Ladybug!" Adrien said with glee.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man said as he shot his gun twice. Ladybug spun her yo yo and deflected the two bullets. The shells ricocheted into the walls.

The man pulled out the cartridge out of his pistol and tried to reload, but couldn't as his arm was wrapped by Ladybug's yo yo string. She pulled as the man was launched towards Ladybug.

Adrien watched as Ladybug pulled her knee up at the last minute, kneeing the man's face. The man fell flat on the floor. She grabbed the pistol and dropped the cartridge of new bullets on the ground.

A small micro SD card had fallen out of the man's pocket, and Ladybug made sure it was in her hand before anybody noticed.

"That. Was. So... Cool!!!" Adrien said, cheering on Ladybug as she got the shorter to sit up and lean against a trash can.

"Well, got to go! It was nice seeing you Adrien, and be careful!" Ladybug said as she jumped and flew away with her yo yo.

A few minutes later, Marinette showed up along the corner along with a familiar face: Sabrina's father, aka the lead cop.

\-------

Adrien and Marinette were both sitting on a gurney as they were being inspected by a doctor.

Earlier, Adrien and Marinette were escorted out of the alley way by the police, and they were immediately brought to be inspected in case of any injury.

"It does seem like you have a few cuts on your hand Marinette." The Doctor said as he wrapped gauze around her right hand.

"I'm sorry, I threw an empty beer bottle at the man earlier. I didn't realize until recently my hand was bleeding."

"Be careful, you're lucky you didn't get a deep cut." The Doctor smiled. "At least you two are safe."

"Marinette, that was a cool bottle throw!" Adrien said, waiting patiently for the doctor to inspect him.

"Oh, that was nothing." Marinette smiled and blushed.

"That was amazing! You pushed me out of harm's way, and you managed to throw a bottle at that guy's face! And you managed to get me off the ground and to called the police too!" Adrien smiled, happily shaking the gurney a bit.

"That was luck." Marinette said. Oh that sounded awkward to say.

"Then stay with me, because I need all the luck I can get." Adrien said, not realizing what he had just said.

The two of them blushed and turned away from each other.

"Adrien! Marinette! I called the school to let them know that you guys will be excused." Officer Roger Raincomprix (btw, that is Sabrina’s Dad) said. "We need you back at the station for questioning."

"But I have fencing lessons-"

"Adrien, the authorities are always priority."

The four of them turned to see Natalie, followed by Gorilla. "Now what is going on officer, I represent Adrien's guardian until my boss, Gabriel Agreste is available."

"These two youngsters witnessed a murder, and ran from an armed gunman. Fortunately, Ladybug was able to rescue Adrien and took him down." The officer said, reading his notepad.

"I see. Adrien, call us when you are done at the station. Gorilla will pick you up and will drive you home. In the meantime, I will inform your father about this incident, and we will schedule a safe solution." Natalie said as they both turned around.

"Oh, and Ms. Marinette Dupain Cheng?" Marinette shook. "Thank you for saving Adrien today."

Marinette shook once more. "-and thank Ladybug for me as well." Natalie said as she smiled and walked with Gorilla to the car.

"Phew. That was a close one." Marinette breathed and reclined her back a bit.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked, "is Natalie that intimidating?"

"No no... it's just that..." She obviously could say that she was ladybug. "Gorilla scares me." Yeah. That should do it.

Adrien chuckled, "You'll get used to it," Adrien said as the Doctor approached him.

\--------

"Oh Marinette!"

"Oh sweetie you're okay!"

Tom and Sabine both hugged Marinette, squeezing their only child into their comfort.

"Mama! Papa! I'm okay!" Marinette said cheeringly, along with the tone of 'get me out of here.'

"Adrien! You're okay as well! Join our hug!" Sabine noticed.

"Oh, it's okay-"

"Come on in!" Tom said as he yanked the skinny boy into their group hug.

Marinette and Adrien blushed as they were both hugging each other, probably for the first time. Marinette could of sworn that her mom winked. Adrien could of sworn that Tom winked.

"Ah! Aww I'm so glad you're okay! We brought some snacks too!" Sabine said as Tom held up two boxes of pastries, along with a small plastic bag. "Croissants for everyone!" Tom said as he placed the boxes on the adjacent tables.

In an instant a bunch of officers lined up to get a free croissant from Tom.

"So when will you be home tonight?" Sabine asked the two children as she handed them the small bag.

"The police said they wanted to question us, as they said they'll return us around 5pm." Adrien said, as he observed Marinette pull out three chocolate croissants, 6 macaroons in a box, 3 strawberry croissants, and a baker's dozen of chocolate chip cookies.

"Mom! This is so much food!" Marinette said.

"Well, you two haven't eaten lunch yet have you?" Sabine asked.

The two kids looked at each other as both their stomachs growled simultaneously.

"But Sabine, I have a diet." Adrien whined, but was already sniffing the chocolate croissant.

"Who says you can't have one cheat day? And also you're too skinny! Eat up to be big and strong!" Sabine said as she flexed her bicep.

Marinette and Adrien gasped as she showed off a muscular bicep. "This is what 15 years of child caring and flour lifting does to a 48 year old woman!" Sabine smiled and laughed. Tom was smiling in the background.

Adrien immediately took a bite from the chocolate croissant as Marinette snuck a cookie into her purse.

The door swung open into the chief's room, and out walked a man in a different officer's jacket. He had a simple mustache, but wore many pins, metals, and other stuff on his chest. "It seems you two are eating." The man with a deep voice said. "I'll tell you what. Eat up and come in whenever you're ready. I'll just be in my office sorting files." The man turned to Sabine. "Please bear with our cooperation, and thank you for the croissants. I'll be sure to visit your bakery for a personal thank you."

The chief walked over and Tom gave him a croissant enclosed with a napkin. He smiled and walked back into his office, croissant in hand.

"I guess that's our signal to leave. Come on Tom, our lunch break ends in half an hour." Sabine said as Tom gave the last croissant.

The two parents left the station, and Adrien already finished the second croissant. "These croissants are amazing." He smiled.

"After all, they do come from one of Paris's best bakeries." Marinette said as she ate her croissant.

"Did you already eat 3 cookies?" Adrien asked frantically as he grabbed one.

"Well... yes?" She said as she placed the third cookie into her purse. She can see Ticki wink and smile as she snuck the cookie into the bag.

\-------

"Okay Marinette and Adrien. Let's keep this plain and simple." Chief Jean-Jacque said as he ate the last of his croissant.

Marinette explained her side of the story first. She made sure to emphasize how the shooter wanted Adrien dead first, as she was able to push him in the beginning. She also emphasize how in the end, the shooter went after Adrien, and how she manage to catch her breathe and find Adrien.

Adrien then explained his side of the story. He made sure to cover how the shooter shot several times at him directly, and how the shooter trapped him at the end of the alley way before Ladybug saved him.

"It sounds to me that you two are now targets to Paris's oldest gang- _le voyou_."

-btw yes I cannot think of names for my life I'm sorry. Yes that directly translate to le thug because gangster in French is still fucking gangster with the same spelling.-

A silence filled the room.

"Who is _le voyou_?" Adrien asked, breaking the silence.

"Sorry officer, I don't know who they are either." Marinette awkwardly adding in. Her voice was softer, and a bit rasp. The nervousness was getting to her.

"Marinette."

Marinette shook as she stared straight to Chief Jean-Jacques.

"Calm down a bit. I know how difficult it must be to witness first-hand murder, but you're only a fifteen year old! Plus you also saved your boyfriend from potential-"

"We're not dating." The two kids said firmly, in sync.

"Geez okay." The officer said as he brought up the keyboard and mouse to the computer. "Okay, I'm gonna have to file all this, so please bear with me."

\-------

That took seven hours.

It was already seven in the evening.

"How much longer?" Marinette whined as she popped her bubble gum bubble. She was laying sideways along the couch, whilst Adrien was found on the top of the couch half asleep. She could of sworn Adrien made a slight snore.

_Or was it a purr_? She thought.

Marinette faced the officer. "Marinette," Officer Jean-Jacques said, "I know how much you guys hate waiting on me, and I do apologize, but something doesn't make sense in this case."

The officer stood up. "I believe there's something missing here." He walked out from behind his desk and walked over to the left wall. He pressed a button on the wall and his whiteboard had shifted upward to reveal a cork board completely covered of newspaper articles and red yarn connecting it all.

The officer added in today's paper, featuring Marinette and Adrien, and thumbtack'ed it in place. "The shooter's name is Marvin..." he traced his finger across the board, "And you were attacked here..." he pointed towards a map at the location. "And Adrien ended up here..." he moved his finger along the pattern.

Adrien woke up from hearing his name and sat correctly on the couch. He let out a small yawn.

"Adrien, during your attack, did Ladybug do anything special?"

Marinette froze, as she finally remembered what the officer was referring to. She checked her pockets and did not find the micro SD that she picked up.

"Other than the fact she deflected bullets?" Adrien said mild-excitedly, he was still tired.

"I was wondering if Ladybug picked up anything."

Both of them froze.

"Ladybug might of picked up some sort of chip." The officer went back to his table. "My guys have been interrogating the shooter earlier, and he slipped."

Both Marinette and Adrien looked at each other. There was a dead silence in the room.

"Well, I should get you guys home. Tonight is a school night and I already got you guys out of class early for today." Chief JJ walked over to the door, and opened it. “Same time tomorrow?”

"Thank you," they both respectfully bowed as they made their exit.

\-------

"Well, that was awkward." Adrien said as they were at the lobby waiting area. He had his backpack returned to him by the other officers, and had taken out his tablet for homework.

Marinette had taken out her sketch book, and had started to draw something that was on her mind. "At least I didn't fall asleep." Marinette said with a bit of sass.

In her defense, she had some right to be mad. Because he fell asleep, she had to answer questions and was obligated to tell lies.

"And it was a good map m'lady." Adrien said with a smile. Marinette blushed, covering her face with her hands. Adrien followed suit as he finally realized what he did. He slapped both hands on his mouth.

"Hey... Adrien..." Marinette said.

"Y-yes?" Adrien asked nervously.

"So umm... while you were asleep earlier... you... purred." Marinette tried to say as nonchalantly as she could.

Adrien's eyes widened. "Wow... I didn't know that. I'll look into it."

Marinette chuckled, "How do you look into yourself purring while sleeping?"

"Don't worry about it." Adrien said, as he saw Gorilla at the front door. "See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow it is."

\-------

"Hey Plagg?" Adrien asked as he exited the bathroom.

"What is it?" Plagg asked as he was sitting on Adrien's bed.

"Did Ladybug seem different to you today?"

"Why do you care? She saved you from a bullet. If anything, you should be focusing more on how you almost died earlier instead of what Ladybug was doing." Plagg went back to his resting position.

"I'm sorry. I'm still shaken by the fact that Ladybug can deflect bullets!" Adrien said, kinda sounding like a fan girl.

Okay he did sound like a fan girl.

"I don't see what the big deal is for that. Your staff can also deflect bullets."

"Wait! Really?"

"Plus, your Miraculous suits are made of a magical material that protects you in the inside. They were also made with Ladybug's miraculous healing, so you can be completely healed every time she uses it."

"I noticed that," Adrien said. He went out to his window and looked outside towards the clear skies. "But Ladybug seems different somehow."

"Beats me kid. Say, would you happen to have some-"

"They are always located at the cabinet next to the book shelf." Adrien said, pointing towards the cabinet.

Adrien turned around and felt his hair. After showering, his hair had mostly dried out, but a bit of it was still wet. He walked over to his closet, opening a drawer full of towels. After much consideration, he grabbed one of the newer towels he had recently purchased. It was a dark, charismatically bright red, and scattered were blotches of black dots.

Yes he had a ladybug towel shut the fuck up.

He used the towel to dry out the last bit of moisture he felt in his hair, frizzling it until it was dry enough to sleep.

It was at that moment he heard a tapping. He looked around to see where Plagg was, but he seemed too invested into the Camembert cheese to be flying around. So where was the tapping coming from-

"Oh my God!" Adrien said as he finally saw his window. A red figures had lowered herself to be sitting in front of the slightly opened window.

She knocked on the glass and asked, “Am I in the middle of something?" She was trying not to laugh from the ladybug towel on Adrien’s head.

Adrien blushed, "No no! You're fine! Here, let me help you." He pushed a button on the wall panel and the window opened half way, which was more than enough for Ladybug to slip in.

"Adrien! I heard you were at the police station! Did they question you?" Ladybug asked as she gave him a hug. "I'm so glad I was there in time to save you."

Adrien was speechless. First, he was saved by Ladybug, who could deflect bullets. Now, he was getting hugged by Ladybug, who could deflect bullets. "Ahh.... T-thank you... for earlier..."

Really Adrien? Thank you for earlier?

Ladybug let go of the hug and laughed. "Thank you for earlier? Adrien Agreste you're one of Paris's top models and your father is Gabriel Agreste, and all you can come up with is Thank you for earlier?" She poked his nose and said, "Boop."

"Don't boop me! Also, yes those were the words I've decided to use." Adrien said trying to defend himself from embarrassment.

"You should of thought of that whilst remembering what's on your head."

Adrien patted his head and totally forgot he had a ladybug towel wrapped around his head.

"I'm not going to die this down aren't I?"

"Nope." Ladybug smiled as she went back to the open window. "I guess now that I see you here nice and healthy and safe, I think it's only right I go home and sleep."

"Wait, Ladybug." Adrien requested, "I have two questions to ask."

"What is it?”

“Can you promise to protect me?”

Ladybug paused. Adrien figured that she was making her decision to herself.

“Adrien... I promise I will always protect you.” Ladybug winked and turned around, dangling both legs out of the window.

"Next question: Where is the chip?"

Ladybug whipped out the micro SD card. "I'm bringing this tomorrow during my patrol. I couldn't do it earlier because after saying your ass I was busy with something."

She placed it in her pocket. "Don't worry it's in safe hands." She climbed the window and threw her yo yo. "Ciao," was all she said as she reeled away.

\-------

The next day Marinette woke up tired and restless.

Everything was happening to her too fast. Her monthly menstrual cycles started yesterday night, making her stomach and other regions cramped and angsty. Yesterday, she was shot at by a random shooter, and she had to save Adrien from the shooter as both Marinette and as Ladybug.

Oh the hormones.

Marinette grabbed her phone to turn the alarm off, seeing three text messages. One was from Alya, saying **Girl, where were you yesterday! Ladybug saved Adrien**!

She thought that maybe Alya wasn't aware that she and Adrien were both involved with the shooter.

The next text was from Adrien actually. They only exchanged numbers due to the event the day before, and Marinette was fully awaken because of this text. It read, **Hey, I hope we can become better friends from this *cat smile emoji***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate how I started this, but I’m gonna keep it anyways to remind you guys that ML is mostly a cringey kids show and that we need to start this off with bad cringey writing ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> Some clarification notes:  
> 1) I’d like to believe that Adrien is a pure innocent cinnamon roll. He doesn’t use profanity, and he is barely aware of what sex is.  
> 2) I’d believe that Marinette would eventually get used to Adrien; because after that, how do you not have more confidence?  
> 3) I’d like to believe that Alya is a person who’s like this- always there for her friends, does check ups, becomes the occasional Mom; I’d personally like to believe that she has a job at some place just so she doesn’t have to put ads on her LadyBlog too- she’s just that incredible.  
> 4) for those of you wondering about the whole X thing to Gorilla, let me elaborate on that. The X system is something I read about online, and it’s sort of an emergency pick me up/meet me up here thing for teenagers and adults. With this system, teenagers have to tell their parents everything they’re doing, and where they’re going, burn once they fuck up and they realize they need a ride home, or something occurred that could cause a distress or problems, they text an X along with their location. Without questions asked, the parents will drive over there and pick up their child. This system only works if the parents and the teenager set up a rule on the number of X’s they have- because obviously if you have unlimited X’s, you’re totally going to abuse the shit. That’s why I headcanon Adrien and his family/guardians to use that system. 
> 
>  
> 
> I’ll add more as I go, and thank you so much!!!  
> By the way, OOOO THE ANGST.... lol
> 
> Also, I sorta... wrote this entire fan fiction already, I’m just editing the last chapters... expect them soon, because I’m definitely going to post multiple times a week.
> 
> Also, I’m going to make a new tumblr for personal reasons, which will be in the next chapter... exciting... there, you can contact me personally and I’ll definitely answer any comments, concerns, anything!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small recap:
> 
> Adrien and Marinette are now being targeted by a gang and now they are being watched by police officers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I do apologize if this story seems rather blunt and fast. The first chapter is definitely not the best, but it’s also not the worse. It’s just a slow burn, but it will only get better from here.
> 
> Oh yeah, I’m fully aware that I contradicted myself in the last chapter, when I said Adrien is a pure cinnamon roll that doesn’t curse, and Adrien is cursing at Plagg for wanting cheese at 4:32 in the morning. I’d like to be more lenient with it- I feel like Adrien is one of those people that secretly curse in private; he’ll never make himself a non-gentlemen within his friends and family (or what of it). 
> 
> Enjoy chapter two!

Both Adrien and Marinette were dead tired in their classes. Despite only being fifteen years old, they seemed to be handling life like twenty-five year olds, but only they know that. Well, not for each other, but you know what I mean.

Adrien had yawned as he entered the classroom, setting his bag down on his desk. His head didn't even hit the bag until he was bombarded with a crowd of people forming a small paparazzi group at his desk.

"Adrien! You didn't respond to my texts! Are you okay?" Alya asked. "And don't forget what I said," Alya whispered.

"Adri-kins!!! I heard what happened, and I must say Ladybug must of been such a bitch."

Everyone looked at her and pushed her off. Even Sabrina.

"Okay everyone! That's enough!" The teacher said, "It's bad enough that we have security guards every 30 feet of each other in school. Please leave Mr. Agreste and Ms. Dupain-Cheng alone for the rest of the day. I can't even bear to think about yesterday." The professor snarled at everyone to get back to their seats as she started to write some things on the board.

Marinette arrived on time today, breathless and tired. She made her way up the steps to her seat, and immediately knocked out. Alya patted her back.

Alya whispered, "You got three minutes before the bell rings. Make it last."

Marinette immediately knocked out.

\--three minutes later--

The bell rang.

"FUCK." Marinette screamed in her sweater, which for the most part muted most of it.

The teacher was about to lecture before someone knocked on the door. She opened it and stood at the door was Chief Jean-Jacques. "May I rant for like three minutes and then I'll go? Chief of police."

"Go ahead I was about to yell at Marinette for yelling a swear word." She reclined back on her chair and started to chew some bubble gum.

"Good morning class," Chief Jean-Jacques announced, "Yesterday there was a shooting and two students were involved. Since we all know who they are, stupid internet, can we please give them the benefit of a doubt and leave them alone for a bit for today? It's not too much to ask, is it?"

Everyone murmured in agreement but one. "But officer! I'm supposed to be with Adrien today!"

"I'm sorry Chloe. And also your father does not have the power to fire me because if you haven't noticed I don't actually work for the city of Paris, but I represent Paris because I work with the country."

"Augggg!" Chloe stomped her foot. Chief Jean-Jacques winked and both Adrien and Marinette winked back.

"Another thing. Because of the shooting yesterday, your principal does not feel safe about allowing you guys out for lunch period. So for this week, lunch period is only remained in school, as we will close the gates."

Everyone grunted and murmured in disagreement. "This is only for the week, because we don't feel safe allowing you guys to go off campus. Remember, yesterday happened during a lunch break."

"Yes officer." Almost everyone said.

"Great. Because today is the first day, the school, police department, and the local restaurants had agreed to set up booths in school so you guys can get some food into your systems. But starting tomorrow, please bring your own lunch."

Everyone was somewhat excited. "Thank you for your time. Oh, and Marinette and Adrien? You guys are needed at 4 pm today back at my office."

\------

It was the end of the day, and Marinette had one hour to get the chip to the police station. But, she also had to deal with catching up with the missing lessons, as she missed half of her day yesterday.

"Ahh Tikki what do I do?" Marionette said as she was mildly panicking. "I have to get to the police station but I need to stay here to catch up from yesterday!"

"Marionette! We should get that chip to the police station immediately though. That can contain critical information the police can use!" Tikki was eating a cookie.

"I know Tikki, but my teachers said I have to stay here today to catch up."

"Well, how far is the police station from here?" Tikki asked. The police station was quite a direction away from school, but it wasn't too far.

"I think I can make it there in five minutes, give them the chip, and then go back." Marinette planned out.

The clock struck three o' clock. "Okay! I'm going. And that's that!" She declared. Marionette had dashed towards a corner, hoping she can transform without anyone watching.

Unfortunately, she crashed into someone. Not someone. That someone.

"Ow... Are you in a rush or something Marinette?" Said a familiar voice.

"Yeah, I have to go home and grab something because-" Marinette looked up to see Adrien. "C-cause I left a notebook at home!" She perked up immediately and stood up. "Sorry! I have to go!"

"No rush." Adrien mildly chuckled, "Oh also, did you get my text?"

"Yeah I did." Marinette said as she also stood up.

"Well, I hope we can get a lot closer." He smiled and left.

Marinette froze in her place, as she finally took in what Adrien said to her. She felt kind of bad for that moment, but was unsure why.

"Marinette! We should go." The tiny ladybug god said. Marinette hesitated and continued her sprint towards a secluded place.

"Tikki! Transform me!"

Okay author's note. Should I use 'transform me' or 'transformer moi?' And also Papillon? Hawk moth? I don't know what to use. Fuck it, here I'm just gonna use Papillon/HawkMoth for that and Transform me because honestly I somewhat prefer that over transformer moi.

\-------

Ladybug swung her way around Paris and made it to the Police Station within a mere five minutes of swinging. She landed on her feet in front of the headquarter doors, securing her yo yo in place before going in.

She walked in and went to the clerk at the front desk.

"Hey, I'm looking for the... person in charge here." She said, realizing that as Ladybug she never met Chief JJ.

"Oh, Chief JJ is currently not here, but I can inform him that you- oh my god you're Ladybug!" The secretary finally looked up.

"Yeah, sorry I'm in a rush right now. I just came to turn in this." She whipped out the chip from a place she kept it in. "It's crucial to the recent shooting regarding the two kids Adrien and Marinette. Please don't fail to give this to him." She placed it on the counter.

"Thank you Ladybug!" The clerk said, grabbing what seems to be a ziploc bag.

"Also, I don't have time for one on ones, unfortunately. A lot of things happen around Paris and sometimes I don't remember recent shootings and other crimes. I'm as in it as those two victims, I suppose." She turned around, "I must take my leave. Thank you."

\-------

Ladybug had made it back to school in record time, as she transformed and exited from the girls restroom.

She made her way towards the classrooms of her teachers that she missed that way, starting with the chemistry lab. Inside, she had found Adrien, sat at his usual seat, and the teacher at her desk.

"Ms. Marinette, why are you late?" The teacher said.

"Sorry, I'm still not feeling too well after yesterday." She said, gesturing her stomach. "Don't worry, you have my time until four."

"Good. Now take a seat next to Mr. Agreste, I need to go over a few things so you know what to do for the homework tonight."

As soon as the teacher turned around and started to write compounds on the board, Adrien had slipped a note from under the desk. It read, Did you really have stomach problems?

Marinette unpacked her things onto the table and got her tablet on. She pulled a pen and scribbled back, I'm a girl. You took a health class. You know the rest. She passed it back and the two started to take notes.

Eventually, Adrien passed the note back, saying, A health class? I never took one of those...

Oh no...

Marinette eye rolled and sighed, writing back, Have you never heard of the birds and the bees talk?

Adrien passed the note immediately, saying, No, I'm genuinely telling the truth. The two continued to take notes, listening to the lecture. They even participated by asking questions, after all, if they were somewhat more alone, then they could get some more effective learning down.

After what it seems to be a while, Marinette held the note and pencil. She was about to write something on there, but she suddenly realized that she was talking to Adrien. Not actually talking but having a conversation.

She didn't feel nervous until now and even now she wasn't that nervous. Was it because it's not directly talking? Was it because they had time to figure out what to say prior towards sending?

Marinette made sure that she was being productive first, writing down anything she thought was important to the homework. After all, it's not everyday your teacher stays after hours to help students learn material.

Plus, she needed to be productive to counteract the amount of note passing she did. The teacher definitely has noticed the two of them passing notes. She probably didn't care because they were still participating and taking notes.

Marinette finally responded, I'll explain later. Also, thanks for being concerned?

She pass the note and Adrien held it on his lap as it was probably safer to not put the contraband on the table.

"And further more, as the carbon dioxide is being absorbed by the ocean, the carbon dioxide is also being cycled around in the ocean via ocean currents, the biodiversity, and the biological pumps, which circulates vertically. This pump not only circulates the air flow of carbon dioxide and oxygen, do recall that there is oxygen in the ocean, this pump also- hey Mr.Agreste and Ms. Dupain-Cheng please divert from passing notes you guys can text about stuff later- the pump circulates carbonic acid in the ocean-"

The both of them shook and the paper fell on the floor. They decided not to pick it up, as they decided to focus instead.

\-------

The two of them were back at the police station, and the two of them were once again, at the same chairs they sat on the day before.

Officer JJ was behind his desk, using the computer. He kept chuckling, and teasing the two kids with his actions.

Marinette's phone vibrated, and she saw that she just received a text message from Adrien. It read, **So what about the birds and the bees talk?**

Marinette blushed, **Ummm this is something I should tell you in person... not in a text message...**

She sent the text and looked at Adrien to see his response. His face, which was originally carefree and lax, became a mild-bit concerned. **Something I have to hear in person? Well that's a bit concerning.**

Marinette read the text and responded, **actually, this may be something I have to bring Alya and Nino in. You know them. And me.**

Adrien responded with the "thinking” emoji,  **but I want to hear it from you. (Kissy face emoji)**

"Okay, you two can stop texting each other." Chief JJ said as he stood up. The two kids had repositioned themselves on their chairs, giving Chief JJ their full attention.

"Ladybug came in about an hour and a half ago, and dropped off the chip she snagged of the shooter." The officer pointed his finger to the hip plugged into the computer. He walked over towards his hidden cork board of newspaper articles and red yarn.

"Inside the chip was... clothes." The officer said, attaching this time a blue yarn and a newspaper to article on a place on the cork board.

"The clothes were designed by a company called Square Designs. They had a summer line of clothes and a couple of other designs in there." The officer made his way towards Adrien. "Isn't Square Designs a big company that's competing against your father's company?"

Adrien froze.

"Inside was also a coded notepad that our team had safely decoded. It showed entire plans of what clothes they would release, what clothes would go out of season. It also showed a lot of your father's designs."

The officer turned the projector on and displayed files of designs with the Agreste label. "Your father has already been warned about this fraud and we're already coming up with a plan on how we're going to arrest them for stealing his plans."

"The only thing missing is why does a gang member have this information? The man the shooter shot was a person from a rival gang, but with our tracking, it seems unreasonable to claim that they're involved."

The three of them entered silence.

"Okay, that's enough for today. Also, I kept you two late yesterday, so I'm gonna release you two two hours early. Also, I haven't informed your parents about this early time, so go have fun. Stay within 5 blocks within the police station, and remember, we'll always have eyes on you so you guys are mostly safe."

\-------

The two of them walked out of the police station, both with their school backpacks. "What should we do for two hours?" Marinette asked.

Holy hell they're alone. For two hours.

"Where do you want to go?" Adrien asked.

"Let's get something to eat. I didn't get to eat earlier." Marinette said, trying to keep her posture and crippling reputation.

"You didn't? What did you do earlier?" Adrien asked.

\-- earlier --

"Marinette! There's an akuma attack at the Eiffel Tower! I need help sneaking out!" Alya said, begging her friend for assistance.

"I'm not helping you bust out of school and back into school for an akuma." Marinette said. Shit I need to go.

"But I have the Ladyblog!" Alya begged.

"Fine." Marinette said. She'll sneak herself out as well.

The two of them made their way towards the back of the school, where the garbage disposal area Im was. There were four officers located there.

"Alya this isn't a good idea. Plus the school knows about your ladyblog!" Marinette said as Alya was making a plan.

"Got it.” She said, dragging Marinette behind the trucks.

Alya went on all fours and crawled under the truck's axels, making sure that she was secure.

"Be careful!" Marinette said.

"Don't worry! I'll be back before lunch ends." Alya said. Marinette dived away as the truck engine ignited. The truck drove out, passing the officers, along with the gate closing.

Marinette, while remaining hidden, transformed into Ladybug. She flew out of the school and followed the truck.

\---

The truck stopped a few blocks away from the school, and the truck driver came out and walked into the alley to grab the dumpster.

Alya dropped from the truck's bottom and crawled out. She patted herself out in case of stains and started to run towards the Eiffel Tower.

Ladybug stopped a few steps ahead of her, making sure she made a dramatic landing pose.

"Woah! It's Ladybug!" Alya said as she aimed her phone at Ladybug. "What are you doing here?"

Ladybug faces Alya, "Well, I was on my way and I saw you. Thank God I recognize the created of the Ladyblog." She did a mini bow.

"The pleasure is all mine!" Alya said, being really excited.

"Since we're both going the same way, I'll escort you." Ladybug smirked.

"And how do you suppose we do that-" Alya said as she was cut off by Ladybug's sudden grab. She grabbed Alya's waist and threw her yo yo. They lunged forwards towards the Eiffel Tower.

"Guys look! Ladybug is carrying me to the Eiffel Tower!" Alya said as she was live streaming this.

"For a high schooler, you're very heavy." She grunted as they went forward.

"For a high schooler, you're very muscular." Alya commented back.

"Don't you remember? I'm over 5000 years old?" She taunted as they swung from another building.

"You don't look a day older than 3000." Alya spat out.

They both stopped. "Did you just flirt with me?" Ladybug asked.

"Well, I mean that in a nice way, Ms.WhyDoICarryA10thGradeTextbook."

"For your information," they swung once again, "Catching up with 3000 years of history is pretty hard without a textbook. Also, Chat Noir used that line on me I think."

"Really? I didn't realize Chat Noir was really such a flirt."

"Alya. You have a section on your blog called LadyNoir only. And that splits into two links of Sin and not sin. I'm pretty sure you know that Chat is pretty flirty."

They kept swinging.

"I didn't realize how much Ladybug knows my blog." Alya said, "How often do you go?"

"Often just so you don't get anything wrong. Oh, by the way, my lucky charm for that one time with the puppeteer was a power chord, not a jump rope."

They finally made it to the Eiffel Tower, and Ladybug dropped Alya a distance away. "Okay, Alya, I want you still stay safe. Also, I don't want you to be stuck into this."

"Since when did I ever interfere with an akuma attack?" She asked.

"When the Pharaoh came. Also stone heart." The two of them started dashing to the tower.

"You got me." Alya said as she stayed behind with the reporters. Ladybug waved and ran towards the akuma.

\--- present time ---

"I had some stomach problems." Marinette said, still trying to contain all of her nervousness. "W-what about you?"

\--- Earlier ---

Chat Noir had successfully escaped the school and made it to the tower first. There, at the base of the tower, was an oddly dressed akuma wearing some sort of casual outfit. The akuma held what appears to be a selfie stick and a go pro in the other hand.

"Hey everyone! It's me, the Vlogger! Coming to you live from Perry!" The Vlogger said in English. He aimed the go pro at a couple and the camera's laser activated, turning the couple into vloggers themselves.

"Hey everyone, I just can't believe this happened. This guy, who-" Chat quickly avoided them and went towards the akuma. "Am I late to a photo shoot?" He asked.

"No, you're early for the behind the scenes!" The Vlogger said as he aimed his camera laser at Chat. He shot, but luckily Chat was very fast and had lots of dexterity.

"I didn't realize a vlog had a behind the scenes," Chat said jokingly. He pulled out his baton and extended it to pole vault over a building.

"Nonsense! Vlogs have everything!" The Vlogger said as he was vigorously shooting beams of light at Chat Noir.

Eventually, Chat's dodging came to an end as he was at a dead-end.

"Game over, kitty." The Vlogger said, aiming his camera.

He shot, but was surprised to see it blocked by a red circle and a girl.

"Ladybug!" The Vlogger said angrily.

"And here I thought you were vlogging, not making gaming content." She said. She threw her yo yo and it wrapped around the Vlogger's left hand. She pulled, and the Vlogger landed face first onto the floor. He dropped his selfie stick.

Chat Noir hit the camera away from the Vlogger's hand, sending the camera in one direction. Using his free hand, he grabbed Chat's baton with sudden strength, sending Chat back.

He stood up, holding the baton in his left. "Hmm, I didn't realize this was a selfie stick." The Vlogger said as he spun it like Chat did previously.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said, throwing her yo yo into the air. A Hamilton Soundtrack came out. What could she do with this? She scanned the area and made her plan.

"Hey Vlogger! Did you hear about YouTube's new thing with Ad's? And about how advertisers are able to not put ads on certain videos?"

"Well, it turns out," Chat Noir said, "they're not going to put ads on your videos!"

The Vlogger fell on his knees, "NOO! How am I supposed to continue vlogging?"

"Why don't you produce safer and more kid-friendly content then?" Ladybug said, handing Chat Noir the mixtape. "Find a CD player." She whispered. Chat ran.

"I-I guess I could do that." The Vlogger said, shedding a tear.

"Here, I could be in your vlog, and you'll get millions of views!" Ladybug said, "and the more people watch, the more ads and the more money you'll get!"

"Fabulous! Now come in Ladybug!"

She walked over and saw that Chat had snuck in behind them.

"Hey YouTube, this is the Vlogger, and here today we have-"

Chat Noir pressed play and the first track started playing.

"No! Not copyrighted music!" The vlogger said, panicking.

Ladybug grabbed the camera the Vlogger held and threw it towards Chat.

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir said as he did his signature poses and broke the camera on contact. Then a little black butterfly emerged and flew up.

Ladybug swiped up on her yo yo, creating a bright white line. She then dropped her yo yo and and started to spin it. "Time to de-evilize!" She said as she threw her yo yo, catching the akuma inside.

A white butterfly emerged and flew into the sky. "Bye bye, little butterfly." She grabbed the mixtape from Chat, and threw it into the air as she said, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

A series of butterflies flew around, fixing and turning back everything that was damaged or changed by the Vlogger.

The Vlogger himself turned into a male, college student who seemed to be in his mid twenties. "Pound it." The two heroes said as they fist bumped.

\--- present time ---

"I went to the library and ate lunch. I also caught up on some of the things we missed yesterday." Adrien said as he directed the two towards the restaurants.

The two of them decided to go to a nearby sushi restaurant. Neither of them had sushi for ages, and it was the first time both of them would go to a restaurant rather than ordering sushi for take out.

The waiter took them to a booth at the window, and the two were given menus. They both asked for water and both pulled their menu's up.

Tikki floated up, keeping herself hidden behind the menu. She whispered, "Marinette what are you going to do?" She pointed over the menu to Adrien, who seemed preoccupied with his menu decisions.

"I don't know Tikki I'm panicking!" She said in a somewhat loud whisper.

"Marinette keep yourself together! Your face is red," she pointed out, "Be confident! And don't forget to smile!" She flew back into Marinette's purse.

\--- on the other side ---

"Plagg! I don't know what to do! Please held me," pled Adrien, who had pulled the menu up.

"You kids and your crazy romantics." Plagg said, floating and hiding behind the menu from Marinette, who also seemed to be focused on the menu. "Just tell her how you feel and be done with it."

"Plagg! This is serious I never been out for this long without my bodyguard and I'm spending time with another girl alone at a sushi restaurant!" Adrien whispered back.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Just be confident and have fun." Plagg phased into Adrien's shirt pocket.

Adrien straightened himself up, and lowered the menu. "H-hey Marinette?" He asked.

Marinette looked up, staring at Adrien with her sapphire blue eyes. Her bangs jumped a bit, and landed perfectly above her eye lashes. Her puffy cheeks seems to be a bit red, but none the less she looked beautiful.

"H-have you decided on what to g-get?" He asked, trying to keep his composure.

"I... um... haven't decided yet." She said back. "What have you- I mean- are you getting tonight?"

Adrien chuckled, "it's 5:42, it's still the afternoon."

"What?.. I thought it's considered evening now."

"I usually consider the time after the sun sets to be evening." Adrien said, as he looked out the window. And sure enough, the sun was setting.

The buildings had blocked most of the sun, but the radiant glow of the sun was still eminent across the building silhouettes. In the distance, the Eiffel Tower stood at the right of the view, and and the lights had just turned on.

"It's evening now, isn't it?" Marinette chuckled.

\--- back to Marinette ---

"Hey Marinette?" Adrien asked.

Marinette took a deep breathe and looked up. Her bangs jumped and landed above her eye lashes, which mildly irritated her. She needed a hair cut soon.

"Have you decided on what to get? Adrien asked, smiling, with his cheeks up.

"I... um..." Marinette mentally hit herself, "Haven't decided yet." Whew was that close. "What have you- I mean- are you getting t-tonight?" She asked.

Adrien chuckled, "it's 5:42. It is still afternoon."

Marinette looked out of the window and saw that the sun was setting. She noticed the prominent glow of the sun in the distance, hiding, but still fading behind the building silhouettes.

"The sun is beautiful tonight." They both said, unconsciously looking into the distance. Once they realized what they both said they looked at each other with widened eyes.

"Ahh!" They both mini-screamed as they jumped back into their velvet booth seats. Once they realized what the other done, they started to smile. That smile turned into a gag. And that Gaga turned into full laughter.

"Oh man, you should of seen the look on your face!" Adrien pointed out, trying to keep his tears of laughter contained.

"Your face was bad as well! You were as red as a tomato!" Marinette yelled back, and now in hysterics.

The waiter approached their table and pulled out his notepad. "What can I get for you today?"

\-------

"Did you really?" Marinette asked as she picked up a piece of sashimi and dipped it into the wasabi infused soy sauce.

"Yeah, I really thought you disliked me." Adrien admitted. Back at the first day of school, well, his first day, Adrien was caught placing gum on Marinette's desk. He always thought that Marinette had a dislike for him ever since.

"Well, at first I hated you. After all, you were closer to Chloe than all of us. Plus you and Chloe came from similar backgrounds, so we were all expecting you to be a bit of a douche-bag." Marinette said, making the last bit of the sentence a bit high pitched.

"Well, I can't blame you guys. After all, you all dealt with Chloe, and her use of unnecessary, but deadly powers." Adrien picked up another raw piece of fish and ate it.

"But I am sorry about giving you a wrong impression this whole time. I should of said something about this earlier." Marinette did a small bow in her apology.

"No no, I should be the one apologizing." Adrien blushed and bowed two.

The two didn't realize they were both bowing and blushing at the same time. Not until they both looked up and saw the redness in each other's faces.

"Ahhhh." They both covered each other's red faces and they both dived towards the velvet booth.

"Tikki." Marinette whispered, "I messed up! Please help me somehow."

Tikki hid in the area between the booth and Marinette. "Marinette! This is your chance! Ask him out! Or go somewhere with him! Invite him somewhere! Something!" Tikki said as she chanted to Marinette. She then phased back into Marinette's purse.

"Plagg," Adrien whispered, "If I give you a wheel of camembert now, would you help me cause a small situation for us to leave?"

"Wow. Why with this excuse? I thought you were doing pretty well with this girl." Plagg asked.

"Plagg! I'm doing too well! I'm starting to really like her a lot!" Adrien said in a panicked tone.

"What's wrong with that?" Plagg asked.

"I love Ladybug remember?" Adrien admitted.

"What's the difference? They're both women." Plagg asked.

"Ladybug is Ladybug, but Marinette is Marinette." I can't have feelings for her if I have feelings for Ladybug." Adrien whined.

"Kid, I am over five thousand years old and over the numerous hosts that I've had, you are certainly the most hormonal." Plagg said, eating a piece of Camembert. He gobbled the whole thing and flew back into his shirt pocket.

"Adrien," Plagg said, before tucking in, "Just do what you think is right. Every host I've had has done that, and they all ended just fine."

Plagg became quiet and fell asleep.

Adrien sat back upright to see that Marinette had already gotten back up. Her face showed posture and fear, but it also showed confidence surprisingly. But how long had Marinette been sitting up and looking out the window?

\--- seven seconds ago ---

Marinette had gone up first and started to look out the window. At this point, the sun was almost gone. The last remains of light were peaking around the building silhouettes.

Adrien looked outside as well, and saw what Marinette had been focusing on.

In the distance, in the far right.

On the street...

Was Adrien's bodyguard.

"How did he find me?" Adrien asked in a worried state. "I turned my phone gps off and everything."

Adrien looked at his phone and saw that Gorilla had texted him.

It read, **Have a good time with your date. I'll be in front of the police station.**

Adrien's face had turned completely red and he had just fallen on his side onto the booth.

"A-Adrien? What's wrong?" Marinette asked. She leaned forward on her side to peek over at Adrien lying on his back on the booth seat.

He had the biggest smile ever. It wasn't one caused by drugs, or by sex. It was one that resulted from a little area in his heart opening up for the first time.

For the first time, he was granted freedom from Gorilla... with the exception of being back by 7. He never had this much freedom before, and didn't really-

Oh wait. He was Chat Noir. He had all of the freedom.

-If anything, he was granted warranted freedom. With an asterisk.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked. "Is your bodyguard okay with us being here?" She pointed to him outside of the window.

Adrien got up, and apologized. "He said he was gonna wait at the police station until it's 7. We're good." He waved at the window outside and Gorilla drove off.

"Wow. I wonder what's with the change of heart." Marinette asked.

"Don't worry about it." Adrien smiled.

Marinette had never seen Adrien smile like this before. Surely, it was the same smile he had given before, but this time it was different. It emitted a bright blue and pink aura around Adrien.

It's funny. Marinette thought she had Adrien figured out. She kept schedules and photos and everything about Adrien. She even knew she was past that point of being a complete stalker- she was basically the TSA watching over every American in the USA.

But never once Marinette had ever seen a smile on Adrien as... bright? as genuine? as legitimate? The only other face she saw someone smile like that was...

...

...Chat Noir.

\-------

The next day

  
\-------

"Marinette?"

"Earth to Marinette?" Alya screamed, "Marinette!"

Marinette had awoken from her slumber at her desk.

"What Alya?"

"What did you do last night?" Alya asked, "You seem to be more dead than usual."

Marinette thought back to what she did last night, and was clueless to what she should reply with.

"Chat Noir came and visited me?" Or "I went on a date with Adrien."

\-------

"Mama, I'm going to be upstairs!"

"Okay honey, finish your homework!" Sabine had yelled, cleaning their dishes from their finished dinner. "What do you think she does up their?"

"I don't know." Tom said, grabbing a sponge at the sink. "I just hope she doesn't do anything illegal."

"Do you ever think she has someone else up there?" Sabine asked.

"Sometimes, but I know that our daughter won't allow a boy into her room. Especially that one boy that came over that time for video games. Adrien?"

"Our daughter is strong. I know she won't do that." Sabine said confidently.

\---

"Tikki! I got you cookies!" Marinette announced as she placed four cookies on a plate designated for Tikki.

"Yay! Thank you!" Tikki cheered as she did loops in the air. She sat at the edge of the plate and started to chew on a cookie.

Marinette smiled and went towards her desk. She plopped down and got her textbooks from her backpack. "Uggg time to do calculus homework," she grunted as she pulled out a heavy textbook from her backpack.

Marinette worked on her homework for an hour and a half. She struggled at first dealing with limits and how all that shit worked. "Ahhh Tikki! I'm gonna stab someone," she said while tugging her hair out. "How the fuck does the sigma function of one to infinity as n is equal to 1 have a limit if the limit does not fucking exist!" She said as she pounded her desk, her pencils and papers jumping at the sudden table shake.

She slammed her head on the desk and cried, "How the hell am I Ladybug if I can't even determine why limits exists."

"Cheer up Marinette!" Tikki said as she was sitting on her empty plate. She really didn't understand what Marinette meant by all the math, but she was still going to be there to give background support. "Ladybug doesn't need to know limits if she's going around and saving Paris from HawkMoth!"

 

  
-some time later-

Gorilla was driving the limousine down the Main Street that lead to the Eiffel Tower. As he made a few turns, making weary of the wet roads that raining night, the guest in the backseat stared outside the window.

Gabriel Agreste looked outside of this window, observing the little park outside of the bakery his son kept buying bread at.

“Gorilla,” he called.

“Yes sir.”

“Do you happen to know why my son keeps coming to this minute park?” He spoke, fixing his glasses.

“Why is that sir?”

“His mother was the one that brought him here.” Gabriel said. He picked up his tablet device and unlocked it into the home screen. “After she had disappeared, Adrien kept coming here every day, begging me and Natalie to take him here. That’s why I hired you- so he doesn’t go outside and get himself killed.”

They made a turn and the park disappeared behind them.

“Hey boss,” Gorilla asked, “Where are we going anyways?” It was rare for him to speak. It was also rare for him to ask about events or stuff.

“Just go to the address and wait for me.” Gabriel said as he stared at the middle mirror in the car. “I won’t take a long time, but I will be inside. You are to remain in the car until I exit. Okay?”

“Yes sir.” Gorilla said as they pulled up to the location. Gabriel inspected the premises.

The building was old and worn down. It was built before World War 2, and after all the German raids, the building was already worn out. But after seventy-plus years, the building was yet to fall down. The nearby buildings were the same status as well, being worn down, dusty, and desolate. Each of the walls were made of concrete and wood scaffolding, as if the whole structure were unstable.

“Gorilla. Wait here until further notice.” Gabriel walked out of the car and walked into the arched doorway of the run-down building. The interior was completely empty. Walls had paint stripped off, the place had been ransacked, and not to mention that the tiled walls were only in scattered areas, not clumped together.

Gabriel followed the note in his pocket and followed the specific instructions that were on it. He made 2 lefts. He went downstairs. He made two rights, a left, down the hall, into the closet, go up the ladder, go down another hallway, take the third door left, go up the attic stairs, go across the attic, go down the ladder back to the basement floor, go around and through the pipes, go back up stairs, and now he was in front of a dead end. He placed his palm on the wall, specifically on egg-shell white panels, and nothing happened.

He read the instructions once more and realized that the note had a qr code and it included a random chip. He placed the chip in his palm and once again placed his palm on the tile. On his left, a tile shifted and a scanner was present. He placed the qr code on the scanner and it beeped. The wall in front of him slid to his left, shaking the walls floor, and ceiling. It revealed a brand new set of stairs. These stairs had red carpet draped over it, and it had gold colored railings.

“I must be here.” Gabriel said, as he walked into the doorway. He started descending the stairs as he noticed the door behind him closing.

Gabriel continued descending down the stairway. There were some turns, some uneven slopes, but eventually, he ended up at the bottom.

He entered a dome-shaped room underground. Each of the walls were made of stone brick, as each brick was almost twenty centimeters in length and eight in height. There were three doors, each going in a direction ninety degrees from the doorway Gabriel stood. The left and right doors had wooden doors, as if it were made back in olden times. The door in front of him, however, seemed a bit more... new.

Gabriel walked over to the door and he knocked the special combination.

“Password?”

Gabriel said the password.

The door lifted upward and moved inside, revealing a large, Armenian man with a lot of muscle. “Mr. Gabriel Agreste. We’ve been expecting you.”

—–

Gabriel followed behind the man as they both went down another corridor. As they kept walking, they would often pass men with guns, and armor, and other contraband.

“Mr. S will be seeing you shortly,” the man said as he opened a door. He waved his arm at the door, signaling him to go inside. “Wait in here until further notice.”

Gabriel walked in silently. He walked into what appears to be Mr. S’s office.  
There stood a wooden desk in the middle of the room. There were paintings, shelves, and other decoration items located inside. Gabriel sat down in front of the desk. He checked his phone and noticed that there was no phone signal.

The door behind him opened, and the man from earlier walked in first. Then, an armed second man in a tuxedo. Then a skinny man. Then a fourth person, who was also armed.

“You must be Gabriel Agreste. I. Am. Sal.” The skinny man said, taking a walk around Gabriel and the desk. Sal sat at the office chair located behind there, rolling into position. “What business do we have here Gabriel?”

“I need protection.”

“Liquor is located a block away from here.”

“Tch- Not that kind of protection!” Gabriel flustered, but went back to being calm. “I need gang protection for my son.”

“Your son? The model?” Sal asked, looking through the drawers. “Found it-“

Sal pulled out a serrated knife and held it beside his face. “I knew I was missing Cindy! Anyways…” Sal spun the knife within the palm of his hand and stabbed the table. “Why hire us?” he asked the designer.

“Recently, my son was attacked by a gang, and I need the help of another gang to protect my son in case it happens again.” Gabriel stated. “And as you know, I can afford to make that happen.”

“Interesting offer. But we simply don’t do protection.” Sal said, pulling the knife out of the desk. “It’s like a waste of time for us-“

“The other gang is le voyou.” Gabriel said nonchalantly, with his arms crossed, “And I’m willing to offer a high price for my son’s protection.”

“Le Voyou? I haven’t heard of them pussies for years.” Sal stood up and spun his knife again. “Tell you what. Because I’m interested, I will say yes.”

Gabriel stood up, “Thank you Sal-“

Sal threw the knife, and it whizzed through the air past Gabriel’s face. It struck the wall with such force, sticking it to perpendicularly. “But.” Sal cleared his throat, “I also want something.”

Gabriel gulped.

“I want Adrien to date my daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fan fiction later on will eventually include Ladybug and Chat Noir, so I wanted to ask you fellow readers, should I use Spots On and Claws Out, or transformer-moi? Or just transform me?
> 
> And for HawkMoth? Papillion? Oh god I hate these things... which one?
> 
> Finally, I just have to say, Chapter three will be soon, and I still haven’t made a new tumblr yet... I’m getting there hang on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy what happens next :)
> 
> Also, I'd just like to say I'm going to upload a bit more within the next few days, because I feel bad for leaving such bad cliff hangers.

"Marinette?"

 

"Earth to Marinette?" Alya screamed, "Marinette!"

 

Marinette had awoken from her slumber at her desk.

 

"What Alya?"

 

"What did you do last night?" Alya asked, "You seem to be more dead than usual."

 

Marinette thought back to what she did last night, and was clueless to what she should reply with.

 

" _Chat Noir came and visited me?" Or "I went on a date with Adrien."_

 

\-------

 

"Mama, I'm going to be upstairs!"

 

"Okay honey, finish your homework!" Sabine had yelled, cleaning their dishes from their finished dinner. "What do you think she does up their?"

 

"I don't know." Tom said, grabbing a sponge at the sink. "I just hope she doesn't do anything illegal."

 

"Do you ever think she has someone else up there?" Sabine asked.

 

"Sometimes, but I know that our daughter won't allow a boy into her room. Especially that one boy that came over that time for video games. Adrien?"

 

"Our daughter is smart and independent. I know she won't do that." Sabine said confidently.

 

"Our daughter is also a very strong woman." Tom added in, "Knowing her, I can put a lot of trust in her decisions."

 

Sabine smiled, "I just hope Marinette stays safe."

 

\---

 

"Tikki! I got you cookies!" Marinette announced as she placed four cookies on a plate designated for Tikki.

 

"Yay! Thank you!" Tikki cheered as she did loops in the air. She sat at the edge of the plate and started to chew on a cookie.

 

Marinette smiled and went towards her desk. She plopped down and got her textbooks from her backpack. "Uggg time to do calculus homework," she grunted as she pulled out a heavy textbook from her backpack.

 

Marinette worked on her homework for an hour and a half. She struggled at first dealing with limits and how all that shit worked. "Ahhh Tikki! I'm gonna stab someone," she said while tugging her hair out. "How the fuck does the sigma function of one to infinity as n is equal to 1 have a limit if the limit does not fucking exist!" She said as she pounded her desk, her pencils and papers jumping at the sudden table shake.

 

She slammed her head on the desk and cried, "How the hell am I Ladybug if I can't even determine why limits exists."

 

"Cheer up Marinette!" Tikki said as she was sitting on her empty plate. She really didn't understand what Marinette meant by all the math, but she was still going to be there to give background support. "Ladybug doesn't need to know limits if she's going around and saving Paris from HawkMoth!"

 

"I guess that's true," Marinette said, cracking a smile, "But why do we even need to know this stuff?" Marinette raged as she stood up. She walked and climbed over to her bed, and fell flat on to the bare mattress.

 

There was a light tapping on her sun window. "Tikki? Did you hear that?" Marinette's face was still in the mattress.

 

The tapping continued. "I hear it. I think it's from the window." Tikki pointed out, making sure to take cover being the railing. Marinette turned her self over, facing towards the ceiling on her bed. Tikki was right, there, at the window, stood a mysterious figure.

 

Marinette grunted, getting up from her bed. She climbed on the ladder and opened the sun window. She got down from the ladder before flopping on the bed once again.

 

A tall, blonde, muscular, skinny man climbed down her ladder. His black clothing had outlined his body, showing off his fine, worked out muscles. The torso was a bit small, but it was still a sight to see. His black mask had revealed the contents around his eyes, keeping his identity hidden. "Hello, princess," as the man bowed.

 

"Chat. Not now. I'm just done." Marinette said, still face down on her mattress.

 

"My lady, it seems that you have given up doing something." He sat beside her on her bed, "What is it?" He asked, placing his hand on her back and rubbing circles.

 

"Thanks kitty. But no I don't need a massage right now." Marinette said in a voice full of bitter sweetness. "I can't think of the solution for this math problem for my calculus class."

 

"Calculus? That stuff is pretty easy." Chat said. "Want me to lend you a paw?"

 

He wink and offered his paw.

 

Marinette jumped from her position and she asked., "Wait. You know calculus?" Her two hands were on Chat's offered hand, grabbing it delicately and with little pressure.

 

"Yeah. I know how to do a few things." Chat Noir pulled his hand back from Marinette's grasp and scratched the back of his head.

 

"Well, let's get to it!" Marinette said excitedly as she took her time and went down the ladder. Chat had used his baton and lowered himself onto the lower level. Marinette walked over to her seat and starred at her textbook for the problem. Chat had stood behind her, shadowing her to look at the book. Having done this homework earlier, Chat was scanning her work in her notebook.

 

He suddenly thought back to the situation with the Pharaoh. Alya had found a 10th grade history textbook from Ladybug, and it excited Adrien to hear that the textbook was only used for that school. He didn't know why he thought about that, but ever since the mention of the textbook, he always thought back to that experience.

 

Just who was Ladybug?

 

"Chat" Marinette asked.

 

"Oh sorry. I spaced out for a moment." Chat admitted, "So what's the problem."

 

"See, number twenty-three. With the sigma of one to infinity as n is equal to one, how is there a limit when the limit doesn't exist?"

 

"Ahhhh." Chat stood up straight. "That's Riemann Zeta Function right there."

 

"What's that?" Marinette asked.

 

"Well, Riemann Zeta Function is.. umm.... hang on can I have a piece of paper?" Chat asked.

 

Marinette offered him her notebook and a pencil. Chat examined the notebook, noting the cute penmanship Marinette had when she wrote numbers and the variable letters.

 

"See, here in the problem they gave you the sigma of one to infinity as n is equal to one is equal to the sigma of n to the zero power to infinity as n is equal to one. The sum here is equal to the zeta function of zero, which, though the analytic continuation of the Riemann

Zeta Function, zeta function of sigma of one over n to the s power to infinity as n is equal to zero is equal to one over one minus two to the one minus s power times the sigma of negative one to the power of n plus one all divided by n to the s power to infinity as n equals to one, can be evaluated as one over n times the limit of sin pi s over two as s approaches zero times the zeta function of one minus as is equal to one over pi times the limit of pi s over two minus pi cubed s cubed over forty-eight plus the continuing dots." Chat Noir was writing down everything too. "Times negative one over s plus the continuing dot is equal to negative half. So the limit does exist with a definable value. Furthermore, even if the thing did not have a limit value that could be analytically obtained, it still would not be ontologically correct to say that the limit does not exist simply because the limit does not have a defined movement, as the abstract concept of a mathematical series is essentially an imaginary construct used by mathematicians to aid in the discussion of summation, limits, and other properties of infinite numerical sequences, and so does not technically require a definable finite sum in order to exist."

 

Chat put the pencil down, standing back to let Marinette see what he had written down but was shocked to see Marinette's mouth dropped. "Chat. Since where you that smart?" She shouted, "Oh my god I have to ask you for help on everything." Defeated, Marinette rested her head on the same crater she created from slamming her head earlier on the desk.

 

"What's wrong with that?" Chat asked, "If anything, that's an excuse for me to come over more often." Chat winked, giving her his signature smile.

 

Marinette gasped as she struggled to pull out her phone camera. She opened the camera app and took the picture as fast she can. The snap sound can be heard from her phone camera, a sound that made Chat confused. "Why did you just take a picture of me?"

 

Marinette paused. How was she going to answer this one? "Well, umm..." Marinette blushed, turning her face into a scarlet red. "I like your smile?"

 

Chat blushed, grinning once more. "Y-you could of asked," he said. "I would of said yes still princess."

 

Marinette's hands were beginning to become clammy. "B-but Chat... T-Then your smile w-would be genuine!" She made up, "If I asked you to model for me a smile, then it's not as genuine as your reaction right now."

 

Chat froze when she said model, "M-Model? I can't do that! I mean I can't do that for my life!" Chat started to fake laugh and tried to hide the fact that his alter-ego is really Adrien Agreste.

 

Marinette put her phone down on her table, realizing that that would be the smartest option if she didn't want her phone to land on the floor. "I mean... I think you would make a great model." She admitted.

 

“No no I won’t! End of discussion!” Chat stamped loudly. “So... math?” He asked with a mild voice crack.

 

—–

 

It was about ten at night (or twenty-two hundred for you non-Americans) that Chat decided to head back. He already did his initial task to check to see if Marinette was okay, and he also humiliated himself by stating how not-a-model he was. The two of them were on the balcony top. The night sky glowed of a radiant black and purple combination. There were only two bright lights shining, but it was undeterminable to figure out whether those were actual stars/balls of burning gas or if they were helicopters or satellites or something artificial.

 

“Princess, I think it’s time that I should take my leave.” Chat said, breaking the silence. The two weren’t standing next to each other, but they were still close. Marinette had decided to sit on the lounge chair outside of that balcony whilst Chat stood beside the railing. “But before I go...”

 

Chat turned and faced his attention towards Marinette. She responded by staring back at him. “My lady... Marinette... I wanted to know...” He walked over towards her and sat beside her on the floor. “What do you think of me?” He gave her that same, sinister, but beautiful smile.

 

“Chat... Please stop.”

 

Chat froze in horror to hear what his princess had said. “W-what do you mean?”

 

_Chat... Please stop..._

 

Those words pierced his heart, sending emotions everywhere in his body. His legs went limb. His arms went tire, causing him to fall backwards onto the floor. “M-Marin... Marinette!!!” Chat screamed. He was confused. He was hurt. He was desperate.

 

“CHAT CALM DOWN!” Marinette shouted back. Chat froze again, jittering from the intense words she had expressed earlier.

 

“I meant. Please stop your smiling.” Marinette clarified.

 

“My... my smile?” Chat said confused, but still whimpering. He didn’t know what she meant.

 

“Look. I have a very good friend named Adrien Agreste. You should know him. Son of Gabriel Agreste of the Agreste Brand. We were both involved with the shoot out earlier. Anyways, like, earlier, we both went out and ate sushi... and it was really awkward.”

 

“Oh...” _Oh._

 

“But... today was one of the best day’s of my life.”

 

Chat froze, as he was not ready to take in this sudden shift in speech.

 

“Chat... Can... I share you something... personal?” Marinette stood up from her spot and started to walk over to the railing.

 

Chat stood up beside the lady. His green eyes seemed to glow throughout the night sky. Marinette felt her body being tugged by the black leather cat, his arm wrapping around her waist as he pulled her in close.

 

“Today... was my best day in my life... because... it was also Adrien’s best day of his life.”

 

Chat remained silent as his alter-ego had flashed back to his childhood memories.

 

“Today... he smiled... like he has never smiled before...”

 

_Adrien was back when he was a small five year old child. His bangs had just grown in, covering his eyes slightly. “Mommy! Look my hair grew!”_

 

_“That’s great sweetie!” Adrien’s mother said as she carried the small blonde child in the air._

 

_“Wheeee!” Small Adrien said as he was in the air as his mom spun around her spot. They both landed on the couch, both of them giggling with happiness._

 

“Adrien...” Marinette said, “I think that was the first time he smiled... after his mom’s disappearance.”

 

_Adrien flashed towards a different memory. He was a bit older; his hair had grown beautifully, similar to the hair he has currently. His father was also in the room, with their newly hired assistant Nathalie. “What do you mean she’s gone?” Gabriel yelled into the cell phone. “You guys are the police- how can you not find a five foot seven woman who was next to you three minutes ago?”_

 

_Gabriel threw his phone and it broke upon impact at the wall. Nathalie grabbed Adrien’s hand and told Gabriel, “I’ll take Adrien to his room sir. Also, a new phone will be arriving in 2 hours.”_

 

_The two of them went upstairs and they were in Adrien’s room. Adrien sat on his bed and Nathalie stood beside him, “Your father is pretty angry right now... Adrien... Are you aware of what’s going on?”_

 

_“No...” Adrien said innocently, hugging his teddy bear (this isn’t a literal teddy bear but you can imagine what it is, just nothing black cat or ladybug related... nor butterfly related), which was the first teddy bear he ever received. “Where’s mommy?”_

 

_“Mommy... is... m-missing,” Nathalie stated. She started to shed a tear as she used her clipboard to hide her face, “I’m so sorry.”_

 

_Nathalie had walked away and closed the door behind her._

 

Just as Adrien cried that day... just as Adrien broke down... just as Adrien was not able to function... Chat Noir had slumped over Marinette and started to cry.

 

He couldn’t control himself. Marinette was right. Ever since the disappearance of his mother he was never able to put up a legitimate smile. Almost every smile in his non-academic life was... fake. The only times he ever smiled out of the purity of his heart was when friends were involved. Every day he saw his best friends, he smiled. Every time he went to school, he smiled. Christmas, he smiled because everyone cared for him so much. Every time he talked to someone- even Chloe- he smiled out of the kindness he had- and this kindness was from the purity his mother had taught him.

 

Chat cried into Marinette’s shoulder, every tear simply increasing his emotions drip by drip. “Chat why are you crying?”

 

“I-I... I miss her...”

 

_Wait what_. “You miss Adrien’s mom?”

 

His miraculous beeped. One paw print had disappeared, but none of them cared. At this point, both do them knew he had a solid five to ten minutes life. But this beep had snapped Adrien back to reality.

 

Chat recognize the awkwardness of the situation, “Adrien’s mom... she took care of me... too.”

 

“Ohhh...” Marinette said, accepting the false lie that she wasn’t aware about. “I’m... I’m so sorry...” she parted Chat’s back, feeling the heat coming out from him. “I.. I didn’t know...”

 

“Mari...” Chat Noir murmured, “You did n-nothing wrong...” he still kept crying. “I... I-“

 

His miraculous beeped.

 

“Chat! Your miraculous!’

 

“I don’t care! I don’t care I don’t care I don’t fucking care!” He said furiously, but still a bit mute from yelling into Marinette’s shirt.

 

“You need to get back to where you live! Chat calm down-“

 

“I don’t care I don’t care I don’t-“

 

Chat had stopped screaming. Chat had stopped panicking.

 

Chat had stopped talking...

 

Chat had stopped moving...

 

Because...

 

Marinette had kissed his mouth shut.

 

Chat’s eyes were filled with relief. He didn’t know why, but he felt a flow of serenity and bliss fill his system, as if someone had heard him for once. He felt... calm...

 

It then occurred to them that Marinette was still kissing Chat Noir. He didn’t noticed how Marinette’s eyes were closed. She just went straight in for the kill. Her face was showing ‘I need to help him,’ but at the same time, ‘she needed to help herself.’ Her eyes seemed to be forced shut, but the small wings going off the sides of the eyes, went up elegantly. 

 

Chat closed his eyes and went into Marinette. Their lips kept touching, and none of them did... anything.

 

Marinette had let go first, pulling her head back with a smile. She gave a grin of achievement and accomplishment, but in her mind, she was panicking. Was this kids consensual? Was this kiss legal? Was anybody watching? Holy crap she just kissed Chat Noir!”

 

Chat, on the other hand, was still. His eyes were still closed, his arms were still wrapped around Marinette.

 

“Chat...”

 

**Beep.**

 

“... are you okay?” Marinette asked.

 

“I... I...” Chat couldn’t talk; he couldn’t form words.

 

“I’m sorry!’ Marinette said, making Chat let go of her. She pulled his arms off her, and stepped back. “I really wanted you to stop crying- I didn’t know what to do- I was panicking- but I’m panicking now- and I really wanted to calm you down-“

 

Marinette was stopped this time, as Chat thrusted forward and kissed Marinette.

 

They both held the kiss, as both of them knew, they both were kissing each other. They sucked each other’s lips; their tongues inter tangled with each other’s. Marinette’s arms wrapped around Chat’s neck, her hands tangled in Chat’s luscious blonde hair. Chat kept his arms wrapped around Marinette’s waist, but as they kissed longer, his arms went up and up until they were bent upward from Marinette’s arms.

 

**Beep.**

 

Both of them let go. The sudden beep made them realize their roles. Marinette was a regular citizen. Chat Noir was a super hero. They shouldn’t be doing this.

 

“Chat... thank you...”

 

“No.. my princess... thank you for... calming me down.”

 

Both of the flushed red, “Hey... Chat...”

 

“What?” He asked back, grabbing his baton.

 

Marinette smiled, “thank you for the best day ever.”

 

Chat Noir smiled, and extended his pole as he pole vaulted off the balcony into the night.

 

— Back to present —

“I... umm...” Marinette stuttered. She really didn’t know what to say.

 

“Care to explain this?” Alya asked as she pulled up her phone. There were two images on the phone as she held the device sideways. Marinette squinted and saw that both images were of her. The left image was of Marinette and Adrien both dining at the sushi restaurant. The right image, was of her and Chat making out on top of Marinette’s balcony.

 

Panicked, Marinette tried to swipe her phone back, but Alya was too fast. She side stepped away from Marinette’s swipe, and another one. “ALYA! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?” Marinette said furiously, her eyes filled with rage. 

“I have my… connections.” Alya said, remembering that she can’t reveal her hide out post that she had made when Chat started to visit Marinette at night. “Now girl-“

 

Marinette attempted another swipe, but instead she hit Alya’s arm, causing the phone to fly into the air. It landed a few feet away from them… But a few feet closer to-

 

“Oh hey! It’s a phone!” The blonde girl declared.

 

“Chloe! It’s my phone give it back-“ Alya said as she started to angrily walk over.

 

“Well well, what do we have he-“ She stopped when she looked at the images. Marinette with Adrien on their “sushi date” and the next image was Marinette and Chat Noir kissing. Sabrina looked over and her mouth dropped too. Alya walked over and snatched her phone. “I’ll just take this. Marinette, let us attend to our business.”

 

The two of them walked up the stairs towards the classroom. “Marinette, you better explain to me soon what the hell you did yesterday.”

 

“Can I explain later? I’m really embarrassed by what happened.” Marinette said as she tried to hide her face behind her jacket.

 

The two of them entered the classroom, and took their respective seats. Nino was already there, sitting in his usual spot. The two girls greeted Nino with a good morning, but Nino had other ideas on his mind. “So Marinette, I heard from my sources about last night. You got game.” A slight lenny face can be seen on Nino.

 

“God! How does everybody know about this?” Marinette yelled, slamming her head and hands on her desk. The whole table, along with their bags, shook. The entire class- or who ever else was there now- looked at the angry Marinette. They watched her as she wrapped her arms and hands around her red face.

 

“Chill Marinette. Only Alya and I know.” Nino assured her. “Yeah,” Alya assured her, “Only Nino and I know.”

 

“Know about what?”

 

The three of them stared from where ever they were at and stared at the blonde model present. His golden locks were flowing perfectly, as if Adrien applied some sort of substance for it to remain in position. His green eyes displayed assurance and dominance. His smile, was different. It displayed... more happiness than before. It changed in the sense that it gave more of a positive vibe.

 

“Guys, don’t leave me hanging.” Adrien said as he went towards his desk. He dropped his bag under the table and turned to face the three of them.

 

“Oh,” Alya started, “We were just discussing...” She whipped her phone out and found the two pictures again, “This!”

 

She handed Adrien the phone and his eyes widened. His mouth dropped. The phone was snatched out of his hands before he dropped it. “H- how did you-“

 

“We have connections.” Nino said.

 

“WE?” Adrien asked in confusion. He looked at Marinette, who’s head was even further into the desk. She looked adorable, he thought, trying to hide from him. He knew he crossed boundaries as Chat Noir from yesterday, and he wanted to ask about them. Maybe later.

 

“Adrikins!” He felt a poke from behind, and he turned around to see Chloe being him. She didn’t have the grin of evil she usually had, but she had a frown instead. “Is it true?” She asked, “Are you and Marinette...”

 

Both Adrien and Marinette stared at each other. Then they stared at everyone around them. Chloe’s outburst had reached everyone’s attention in the room, as now everyone stared at the two of them. They then stared back at each other. They both shook ‘no’ simultaneously.

 

“No Chloe, there’s nothing between us.” Adrien said, trying to push Chloe away.

 

“YES!” Chloe declared in a loud voice.

 

“CHLOE BOURGEOIS TAKE YOUR SEAT CLASS HAS NOW STARTED.” The teacher snapped. Chloe pouted and took her seat at the front. 

 

Adrien and Marinette stared at each other for the last time, sending each other signals of “We’ll talk about this later when the time comes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to rewrite this chapter over seven times, and as you can tell by the MariChat scene, I basically rushed it. I was so fed up with my writing app that I used to write this (because this is so much safer and more secure than Microsoft word or google docs), so for this, I basically rushed/tried my best to rewrite what I had written before...
> 
> so I might rewrite this chapter when I do have time. Thanks!
> 
> Also, my tumblr is Negira1239 if you want to contact me for anything. I really don't want to post anything on there, considering how I made this tumblr account as a "sub" account for my main (which I will never reveal because it's private).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit different from what has happened so far, and honestly writing this was really difficult. I hope you enjoy the build up?
> 
> Also, thanks for reading.

Marinette and Adrien got out of the police car escort and walked into the station. They were both greeted by the secretary at the front desk, who escorted them to the elevator. This time, they pressed the third floor button, instead of fifth, and walked out towards a small lobby. Chief Jean Jacques was present, but in gym clothing?

 

“Afternoon, you two. Locker rooms are to the left. Change up. Further instructions once you two are ready.”

 

_What have the two of them gotten into?_ Chief JJ asked.

 

\- a few minutes later -

 

“Welcome to the Paris Police Department Gym!” Jean Jacques said as he opened the double doors. Inside was a two story gymnasium, where there were two tracks looping around the walls. There was a basket ball court in the middle, as well as a bunch of other exercise equipment really meant for American football. There was also a weight room and other necessities in smaller rooms on the opposite side of the track.

 

Basically, imagine the school court yard but with a track around the sides, and a track up stairs. The classrooms are exercise rooms, weight rooms, yoga rooms, etc.

 

“Today, and for three days a week, you guys will be doing boot camp. Both of your guardians decided that you two needed to train.” Chief JJ turned around and started to walk to both Adrien and Marinette directly. 

 

JJ stood in front of Adrien, “I know you already have a training regimen for your modeling, but your father insisted that you go through this boot camp so you can properly build muscle aside from fencing.”

 

JJ walked over to Marinette, “Now, since I know muscle building isn’t really your thing, I created a specific training regimen for you to tone.”

 

Now he walked back to where he originally stood. “Today will be simple, we’re just going to see where you guys stand.”

 

—–

 

Boot camp was surprisingly easy. Since both of them were Paris’s super hero’s, they were originally more fit than they thought they were.

 

Marinette was able to run and jump with her surprisingly high stamina, as she also able to do flips and parkour. Her petite, but small structure allowed her to be more aerodynamic and swift. She was able to jump over obstacles and maneuver around as much as she could. 

 

Adrien, from his fencing, was able to keep composure as well has hold his breathe. But from being Chat Noir he was also very fit and flexible as well. Since he was already tall for the individual, and from being Chat Noir, he already established himself as a meat shield of sorts. Thanks to his skinniness (well, his almost anemic body structure) he was more flexible and nimble. Although he wasn't exactly as fast as Marinette, he had his own unique aspect: he was a counter- a different type of fighter.

As for using a baton, well the police version, he was a pro already. He was able to twirl the stick just like his baton. Although it couldn't extend it- or use any of the cool features his baton had- the police baton was ten times heavier and harder.

 

The both of them were now at a simple target practice. “Now,” JJ announced, “I’ll measure your ability to throw. It seems redundant, but since you two are under aged to own actual weapons, we wanted to know how well you throw since that will probably be what most civilians do.”

 

Adrien went first. He stepped up to the found and was handed a baseball. He aimed, and with JJ’s instruction, he raised his leg into the air. His arm, with the ball, went behind him over his head. With one swing, he managed to throw the ball towards the target, using his extended leg as a counter balance. The ball zoomed through the air, hitting the pressure plate at the wall.

 

The officer being the podium tapped the screen, scanning over the information. “He threw 120 km/hr! (That’s about 74 and a bit miles/hr)”

 

“Well done Adrien! Marinette, step up to the mound.” Chief JJ wrote the data on his clipboard. 

 

The two of them high fived each other as they switched spots. Marinette was handed the ball, and she took a pose similar to Adrien. The ball was almost the size of her yo-yo, so she wondered if it’ll be the same.

 

Doing the same thing as Adrien did, she threw the ball, arching her back and extending her leg as a counter balance. The ball zoomed and it hit the pressure plate.

 

“Holy- 150 km/hr!” (That’s about 93 miles per hour). The man at the podium asked.

 

“Marinette! How did you throw like that? That’s even faster than most officers here!” Chief JJ asked her.

 

“Well, I have accuracy, and I aimed at the middle of the pressure plate.” She made that lie up.

 

“Okay, don’t tell me.” JJ said as he knew Marinette was lying. “Let’s move on to-“

 

“CHIEF!” A fellow officer screamed as he sprinted his way over to Chief Jean Jacques. “We found their hide out!”

 

“What?!?!” the three of them said.   
  


 

“Okay. We need to get to there immediately. Adrien and Marinette, you two are dismissed early- go home immediately. Alonzo, come with me.”

 

— An hour later —

 

Marinette raced upstairs to her beloved bedroom as she threw her stuff on her desk. She turned her computer on and went to the LadyBlog. She wanted to know if her and Chat Noir were starting to become a public thing, but she found nothing about it. Instead, she found that Alya was live streaming something. She clicked on it, and Alya was standing outside with a bunch of police officers. She recognized Alonzo there.

 

“Hey Ladybloggers! I am here at the gang hideout that attacked poor Marinette and Adrien a few days ago, and now the police are going to raid the place!” Alya flashed the camera to behind her, where the police had a battering ram at the front door step of an abandoned apartment complex.

 

A bunch of officers started to form a barrier in front of Alya, as riot shields were faced towards the building.

 

“Hey! You’re in the way-“ Alya screamed, but instead there were gun sounds. The riot shields had protected them.

 

“And you said we were in the way.” Alonzo said, as he held the riot shield.

 

“Tikki!” Marinette said, “We should go there!”

 

“STOP!”

 

A window had smashed open from the apartment complex of the shoot out, and a large man had been thrown out of the window of the third floor. He landed on the ground with a thud.

 

That man... was Gorilla.

 

A bunch of police officers surrounded Gorilla as a pair of paramedics were rushed towards him.

 

“Citizens of Paris.” Announced the same voice from earlier. “I... am... Cain!”

 

A man appeared near the top of the building, and was surrounded in dome of some sort. The men shot at him, but the bullets merely deflected off the glass. “You guys can’t break through bullet-proof glass that is six inches thick! Now for the important matter.”

 

Cain was a fairly tall man. He was six feet two inches, and he was a good build. He wore a white tank top to expose the amount of muscle he had, and he wore camouflage pants and boots. He looked to be an American, but his French is superb. He held a blonde, skinny boy over his shoulder, and easily picked up the unconscious person with one hand. That person, was Adrien Agreste.

 

“Here with me, is Adrien Agreste. He’s unconscious, and right now killing him seems to be a good idea. But what if I-“

 

He held a small knife and cut his arm. A small amount of blood started to flow. Cain placed the knife away and grabbed with him a syringe. “This syringe has a parasite that can cause him various diseases. Conform with my demands and I’ll let him go.” He turned around and into the building.

 

“Tikki! Transform me!”

 

—-

 

Ladybug arrived at the scene in record time. She made a fabulous landing in front of Alya and walked over to Chief Jean Jacques, who was set up near Gorilla asking him questions. “Chief JJ I presume? Ladybug.”

 

“I’m charmed. Thank you for the chip. Without you, I wouldn’t of found this place.”

 

“Sir, I’m going in. I need to save Adrien-“ she walked forward but was stopped by JJ’s grab. “Ladybug! We don’t have enough infor-“

 

“I’m sorry. Adrien is someone close to me.” She said in a low voice. “I’m going in.”

 

JJ threw her a button and Ladybug caught it. “That’s an emergency button. Press it when you need back up.”

 

“Thanks.” She walked over to the front of the building, where the door had been successfully rammed. She threw her yo-yo in the air, and announced her lucky charm. She received a second yo-yo, but it had an eerie glow radiating with it. This was the first time she had this happen.

 

A faint voice came from her subconscious. “That’s a second lucky charm! You can use a second one later!” _That was probably Tikki._

 

Ladybug started to swing the two yo-yo’s, creating two red circles on her sides.

 

“Good luck in there!”

 

Ladybug turned her head around and saw Alya waving with glee. She nodded, and ran in.

 

—-

 

She barely made it inside the front door and she was already being fired at by machine guns. There were two shooters, one on each side at around fifty degree angles. Thankfully, her dual yo-yo‘s were able to deflect the bullets. Once the shooters stopped shooting, she spun counter clockwise, releasing her yo-yo‘s.

 

Upon impact, the shooters were sent backwards, and each yo-yo had grabbed a machine gun. She pulled pack, and received two warm machine guns. She dropped them on the ground and kicked them backwards, down the front steps of the door. She forgot that she was being live streamed by Alya, who was at this point speechless.

 

She can faintly hear Alya in the background screaming, “Holy crap did you see that? Ladybug deflected bullets, got two guys and their guns!” Marinette walked in, spinning the yo yo’s once more, and saw that there were more goons around the corner. Each had a semiautomatic pistol, a black ski mask, and some sort of padding.

 

Ladybug started to use a single yo-yo to knock out her opponents and her other yo-yo as a shield. She was able to maneuver through the goons, as she was able to take out each one. As she cleared the first floor, she found that she was at the staircase. There were both an upstairs and a downstairs. She walked back towards the front door and called for JJ.

 

JJ walked over, and she told him, “There’s an upstairs and a down stairs. Where do you think they’re holding him.”

 

JJ handed her a walkie-talkie. “Here, so you don’t have to come outside again. Thank you again anyways.”

 

Ladybug nodded and ran back in. She can hear from her walkie-talkie, “We have reports that they’re upstairs. But we’ll go down stairs in case there’s more stuff.”

 

She pressed the talk button, “Got it. I’m heading up.” She spun both yo-yo’s and instead of going up the stairs, she ran up the side of the walls. She went around the spiral and saw that her arrival wasn’t a surprise. She jumped off the wall once she ran towards the top and tumbled.

 

“It’s Ladybug shoot her!” One goon said as they all started to fire uzi’s. Ladybug kept spinning a yo-yo, using that to shield the incoming bullets, while her eyes attempted to divert for another plan. Her vision went slow motion and grayscale, and she looked around the setting. She saw pipes above their heads, and she saw a table in the room she she was. She pointed out a total of eight males, each with their own gun. She got an idea.

 

She charged forward, spinning her left yo-yo for bullet protection. The men kept shooting. But once the first two men on her left stopped to reload, she used her right yo yo as a bullet shield and spun a full clockwise circle to switch. Her left yo-yo, now spinning fast from all the momentum, was sent flying, grabbing the very left shooter’s neck.

 

She pulled and the male was sent flying towards her. The men accidentally shot some bullets into their goon as she now flung the string towards her right. The dead male was now flying sideways, flying into both men on the right side. She took cover at her left, and punched the other male left there. She grabbed the uzi and shot the men where he cowered in pain.

 

Ladybug then grabbed the uzi and started to shoot up ahead. She wasn’t aiming to kill anybody, but to diverge them. She sprinted and shot a yo yo at the pipes. She swung on the string, using the uzi now to shoot the two in the middle. They were both dead.

 

She then used her second yo yo to grab the leg of the table and pulled it to the last two folk in the back. The table was flying towards one man, slamming him into the brick wall behind him. Ladybug threw the empty uzi at the other male and shot her yo yo at both of them. Now both of them were unconscious.

 

She was about to pick up her walkie-talkie when her inner senses tingled. She extended a yo yo and swung upward, like an underhand. A bullet was shot towards her, and was able to not only stop the bullet, but she was able to perfectly calculate it to where it ricocheted back to the man’s face, right between the eyes.

 

Ladybug saw the staircase to the third floor, and pulled up the walkie-talkie. “Second floor mostly cleared. I have access to the third.” She announced.

 

She can hear the marching of men in bullet-proof armor and riot shields coming up the stairs. Chief JJ was first out of the group, and saw the blood stains and gore across the room. “Geez Ladybug, calm down.”

 

“Sorry Chief. Adrien is a dear friend of mine and I can’t let anything happen to him. It’s a promise.” Ladybug said. She knew that she had murdered everyone on the floor, but deep inside, she really didn’t care. Adrien was not only unconscious, but he was also prone to getting a parasite inside of him. “Got to go. I’ll let you know when-“

 

Her arm was grabbed once again, “I’ll come with you.” He said, holding his gun in hand. They both went up the third floor. 

 

Ladybug, of course, went first as she wall jumped into a narrow hallway. There was the staircase in front of them, but on the third door to the right, there was no door but a giant hole. She and Chief Jean Jacques went over to inspect the damage, and saw that an explosion occurred. They both got through and saw that they were in the same room Gorilla was thrown out of. Turns out, Gorilla was exploded out, as JJ was able to detect that a grenade went off.

 

The two of them were in the narrow hallway once again, and inspected the other five rooms- all empty.

 

Chief JJ announced, “Third floor clear!”

 

“Basement is cleared of goons! But Chief, we found crucial information and a bomb!”

 

Both of them looked in concern. Ladybug said, “I’ll go up and you go back down?”

 

They both smiled, “It was nice working with you.” Chief JJ said. They both did a handshake, but Ladybug was pulled into Chief JJ. “We’ll discuss more on this tomorrow Marinette.”

 

Marinette kinda froze when he said her name, but she was able to 

 

“Tomorrow Chief.” Marinette said as she watched him leave.

 

“Tikki!, Transform me back!”

 

Marinette reappeared, as Tikki phased back into physical form. “Here, eat up.” She said, offering her two cookies.

 

“He knew!” Tikki said as she took a bite off the first chocolate chip cookie.

 

“It’s okay. It’s the chief. I know he won’t say.” Marinette said. She then noticed that she still held onto a yo-yo... the one from the lucky charm.

 

“Your powers are becoming stronger!” Tikki said, “Since you now form a bond with Chat Noir, you received a buff in your energy status! Now you can use two lucky charms, and you can keep lucky charm items until you utilize them both!”

 

“Woah, Tikki! That’s so cool!” Marinette said, as she threw the yo-yo. It behaved normally like the other, and it did the same functions. “Hey Tikki...”

 

“Yes Marinette?” She said, finishing her cookie.

 

“I...just killed a bunch of people didn’t I?”

 

“Yeah...” she said, staring the second cookie. “But that isn’t the highest priority Marinette! Adrien is!”

 

“But... all these people died because of me!”

 

“Marinette! All of these people did bad things anyways!” Tikki spoke back, “And you were doing a good thing by helping the police raid the place anyways!”

 

“I... guess...”

 

“And Marinette! Being a hero doesn’t mean you can’t kill anybody. Being a hero means you (she took a bite) you risk your life for others. Being a hero means you’re doing good for the community that you love. Being a hero (she swallowed) means you’re helping as many people as you can, in sacrifice of your own life. Marinette I never told you you could deflect bullets but you somehow did it anyways!”

 

That part was true. “Thanks Tikki. You ready?”

 

She took the last bite, “YES!”

 

“Tikki! Transform me!”

 

—

 

Ladybug had reached the fifth floor, and was targeted by two large, hefty men. One man held two tomahawks while the other one had a katana.

 

The katana man ran first, slicing in front. Ladybug used a yo yo and flew herself to the left. She landed and sent the second yo yo towards a ceiling beam. She flew upwards, landing on the ceiling beans. The man threw a tomahawk and Ladybug used her yo yo to catch it. Surprisingly, it worked.

 

She swung the tomahawk yo yo towards the man with the katana. It let go once the string of the yo yo touched the beam she was balanced on, and the tomahawk was sent flying towards the kartana man. He deflected it, sending it to the side.

 

She jumped down in between the men, and they both ran towards her.

 

She sent the two yo yo‘ in both directions, and she grabbed both of their right ankles. They both tripped and fell backwards. She used her strength and the magical yo yo‘s to send the two of them flying out of the window, in the cleared off street where the officers are. She stood outside of the new hole she created, and made sure to wave at Alya.

 

She heard a transmission from the walkie-talkie, “Ladybug! The bomb had been triggered! We have seven minutes before the building explodes!”

 

She pulled the walkie-talkie, “I’ll finish before that.

 

Instead of using the staircase, she decided to swing out from that hole and land on the ceiling of the building. She did aerial flips and landed on both feet, both yo yo spinning.

 

She felt a drip of rain coming down, as dark clouds has started to rain on Paris.

 

“Ladybug!”

 

She saw Adrien in the dome with Cain. He pointed the gun at him, yelling “Shut up!” Adrien cowered into the corner.

 

“Well well well... if it isn’t Ladybug. Where’s your black cat?”

 

_Where was Chat Noir?_

 

“This does not involve him at all. Give back Adrien Agreste!” She said, walking closer to the glass dome.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Cain said.

 

Marinette stopped in her tracks and saw that it was only them three on the flat roof. All the police copters and news copters allowed Ladybug to confirm that no one else was up there.

 

“You killed most of my goons, to which I say, ‘Nice job.”’

 

“Thanks. It’s in the wrists,” she said as she threw a yo yo in the air. “Lucky Charm!”

 

“Impossible! You can only activate one lucky charm!” Cain said as he witnessed a red streak of light from the yo yo.

 

A suction cup and a hook appeared. It was too self explanatory.

 

She threw the suction cup and it landed on the glass dome. She pressed the walkie-talkie and said, “I got the dome on a hook! Pull it up!”

 

A police helicopter flew over the dome and dropped a rope with a hook attached to the end of it.

 

Ladybug ran and threw a single yo yo to the helicopter hook, sending it to hook onto the glass dome hook. She then used the second yo yo and threw it at the glass. It bounced off like nothing.

 

“This glass weights about a thousand pounds! There’s no way you can lift it with us inside.” Cain said, still holding a gun to Adrien, who was on fetal position on the floor.

 

“ADRIEN! NOW” Ladybug yelled.

 

Adrien snapped and used his mouth to bite Cain’s hand. Luckily, from being Chat Noir, his fangs developed without anybody noticing.

 

“AHH FUCK OFF KID!” Cain said, as he was trying to pry Adrien off of him.

 

She pressed the button, “Shoot at the dome! Now”

 

The second helicopter was sending massive amounts of bullets from the mount on a certain area. Each bullet kept bouncing off, but it was slowly leaving cracks on the outside.

 

Inside, Cain was now wrestling with Adrien, as he was using some newly taught moves from the police force.

 

Ladybug threw a yo yo into the sky and it clipped onto the helicopter landing skis. She ascended into the sky, and once she was underneath, she pressed the walkie-talkie button, stop shooting!”

 

She used the helicopter as a boost and shot herself down. She spun both yo yo’s at perfect 90 degree angles 45 degrees from her (basically she made a triangle). She dived faster and faster until-

 

CRACK

 

She broke through the dome. The yo yo’s, and her diving speed, was enough to rip the hole pre-fractured by the massive machine gun bullets.

 

She landed onto the ground and swung both yo yo’s at Cain. The two wrapped around his body like nothing. She looked over and saw that Adrien’s head was bleeding. He was swatted off and knocked into the glass, giving him a head injury. She grabbed Adrien and pulled him out of the glass dome after tying Cain to the helicopter rope.

 

“I’ll get you for this!!!” Cain said as he was helicoptered off.

 

Ladybug had heard a beep in her miraculous, and set Adrien down on the roof top. His unconscious face was now pale. His mouth was ajar open, as it showed he was still breathing. She grabbed Adrien and held him piggyback. “Let’s take you to the hospi-“

 

Ladybug felt a sound wave from below and the sound of the building exploding.

 

The building had blown up, and all the officers had cleared off prior. Ladybug and Adrien were sent into the air as helicopters were also blown away.

 

Ladybug used a yo yo to tie Adrien onto herself, and her second yo yo on the helicopter ski once again. From the bomb’s explosion, she had pendulum momentum and was now swinging using the helicopter as the counter weight. She made the yo yo detach as now they were swinging building to building.

 

“Oh shit oh shit oh shit.” She kept saying as she was trying to slow down their momentum. Unfortunately, there was no pole that she could use to levy the weight of both her and Adrien.

 

So they kept swinging... and swinging...

 

Until they stopped... on the ground..

 

Ladybug risked using a traffic light as leverage, so she threw the yo yo and was able to get them down safely.

 

——

 

_“Adrien!”_

_“Adrien!”_

_“Adrien!” Gorilla yelled. They were going home from the police station when their car got hit by another driver._

_They were hit from the left, making Gorilla stuck at the door. Adrien was able to get out from his right, but his seatbelt got caught. When he escaped, a man smuggled a white towel on his mouth,_ and that was all he remembered.

 

“And that’s all I recall.” Adrien said to Chief Jean Jacques. He was in a gown on a hospital bed. He had been admitted by Ladybug after the building exploded, and now he was being questioned once again by Chief JJ. He did struggle though, as having a minor concussion made him have constant headaches and sleep.

 

“This is the second time you’ve been saved by Ladybug.” JJ said.

 

“Third. First time involved an Akuma named Volpina.”

 

“Oh, okay. He scribbled that down. “All you received was a mild concussion so you should be free tomorrow morning. Aren’t you happy tomorrow is Saturday?”

 

Adrien frowned. What a Friday.

 

“Do you know...” Adrien looked at JJ, “Why he targeted you specifically?”

 

Adrien thought about it, “Isn’t it because I’m a model? And the son of Gabriel Agreste?”

 

“It might be. But from our investigation with Cain, he admitted that taking you wasn’t the main reason.”

 

Adrien was puzzled. He really thought he would be a target because of his father's company.

 

“He was after Ladybug.”

 

— A few hours later —

 

Gabriel was back down stairs in the gang hideout. Sal was thinking in front of him. “Sal! I asked for the protection of my son and he got abducted by Cain yesterday!”

 

Sal was still thinking.

 

“You know what. Fuck this.” Gabriel said as he stood up. He took his briefcase back and angrily walked out. "And for the record, I will disown my son if I ever see him with you or your daughter." He left. 

 

Once he heard Gabriel go to the elevator, Sal took a deep breathe. He slammed his fists into the desk, causing giant holes. “Goddamn it Cain!”

 

“Sir calm down-“

 

“Shut the fuck up George!” Sal yelled as he slammed one of the men into the wall.

 

Sal was venting; he breathe heavily.

 

“Damn it... god damn it....” Sal started to tear up. “Cain ruined me. Without the money... we can’t pull off phase 3 of the plan.”

 

“Can’t we just rob a bank-“

 

“We need a financial broker!” Sal yelled, “A goddamn bank robbery won’t do jack shit.”

 

He threw the knife. “George and Geoff. Just leave me alone. I need to think.”

 

The two body guards left. Sal continued to be mute in the room.

 

“Yes... HawkMoth said as he recognize the agony in Sal’s voice. “You can’t have a business without a broker.”

 

He held his left hand, and a white butterfly had flown onto this hand. He cupped it with his right, and a black energy had formed into the butterfly. Once it completed it’s transformation, the akuma began flight in search for its target.

 

The akuma flew across the Paris skies, flying below bridges and around skyscrapers. When it arrived at the run down building, it went through the same trail as Gabriel did. It went up and down ladders, tunnels, the little space beneath the door, and even through air vents. It appeared in Sal’s office and it phased into the knife.

 

Sal looked up, with the butterfly mask above their eyes.

 

“Violet Gang, rise. I’ll give you all the power you need, but you need to get me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculouses.”

 

“Understood sir,” Violet Gang said as the dark energy phased over him. His transformation was simply in a black suit.

 

“HawkMoth. I request that I wait a while and formulate my plans prior to my birth to the world.” Violet Gang said as he walked out of the office.

 

“I allow it. You must get me their miraculouses though.”

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll get them.” Violet threw his knife and it flew over 160 km/hour (over 100 mph).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that happened... I don't know when I'll upload the next chapter, but it will be soon.... Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya ruins MariChat I'm sorry folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Alya is now paying in the relationship restaurant with her reality check.
> 
> I'm sorry that was bad and it didn't make sense. No matter, here's another installment.

Chat Noir felt free that night. After exiting the hospital, he was driven straight home by a new person while Gorilla was out of commission. Gabriel walked him into his bedroom, and talked to him while Adrien was sitting on his bed.

 

“Adrien, I canceled all of your lessons for tomorrow so you can rest for tonight and tomorrow.”

 

“Thanks father.”

 

“Oh... and Adrien... for now you are to have no body guard. Think of it as... a break until Gorilla is better.”

 

Adrien’s eyes were widened. Sure, he was worried about Gorilla’s condition in the hospital. After all, he took a car hit, several bullets, a grenade explosion, and a fall from the fifth floor of a building- and yet he was still alive. He reminded himself to keep note of Gorilla’s tank-like body for inspiration.

 

Gabriel excused himself and left his son’s room. As he was leaving, he literally had to pinch himself forward, knowing how his son might abuse this freedom of power.

 

The door closed.

 

“Plagg. Did you hear that?”

 

“Where is my Camembert?” He asked.

 

“No! I don’t have a bodyguard until Gorilla is better! I need to celebrate-“ Adrien got out of bed and stumbled.

 

“Kid. Let yourself rest for a-“

 

“Plagg! Transform me!”

 

“God fahhhhhh-“ Plagg said as he dropped the piece of cheese and got infused into the ring. (if it isn’t obvious, he was screaming god fucking damn it, but got cut off)

 

Chat Noir appeared a moment later, and climbed out the window.

 

-A few minutes later-

 

Chat Noir had arrived at Marinette’s house and knocked on the sun roof. The door unhatched and he jumped right in.

 

“Alya. It’s nice to meet you.” Alya said as she stuck her hand out. Chat Noir stumbled a bit back, surprised to see another person’s in Marinette’s room. He fixed his posture, and bowed.

 

“I didn’t know we had more guests.” Chat Noir said, grabbing her hand. “Chat Noir.”

 

“Yeah, well we need to talk because of that.” Marinette said as she pointed to the giant poster on the bottom level.

 

The poster was a full image of Marinette and Chat Noir kissing. From Ayla’s phone to a 24 inch by 36 inch poster, the picture was really clear.

 

“You made this into a poster?” Chat asked with excitement, “Can I have one this big?”

 

“No! That’s not the point!” Alya said out loud, but whispered, “It’s 50 euros for HD.”

 

“Alya, so what’s the point of tonight?” Marinette asked as she was coming down on the ladder. Chat Noir was so mad that he didn’t carry cash tonight. He pinched himself without the other two girls screaming.

 

“We’re here tonight because you two kissed. Now, I don’t know the events leading to the kiss, but care to explain, miss-I-was-having-the-best-day-of-my-life-two-days-ago?”

 

-After a long explanation-

 

Marinette explained everything. She started how she and Adrien were free for two hours and thus the sushi restaurant scenario. Then Gorilla called and he said they were also off the hook, which made Adrien happy for some reason.

 

Then at home Chat came over and Marinette was telling him about her day when Chat started to cry because he knew Adrien and Adrien’s mother-

 

“Wait you knew Adrien’s mother?” Alya asked.

 

“Well, Mrs.Agreste was my care taker too. My father was extremely busy, and my mother passed when I turned five,” Chat Noir lied. “Thus Mrs. Agreste, because my mother and her were really good friends.”

 

“Makes sense,” Marinette said.

 

Alya snared at Marinette, “Proceed the story.”

 

Chat was crying because of how much he missed Mrs.Agreste, because you know childhood mother figure. Then to shut him up Marinette kissed him, and he kissed back to shut Marinette up about kissing Chat Noir.

 

“Wait THERE WAS A SECOND KISS?” Alya screamed in panic.

 

“Yeah…” The two of them said.

 

“Fuck my life.” Alya said, cursing herself. She made notes to her “connections”. “Okay, so anything else?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Nada.” Chat Noir confirmed.

 

“Good. Because now I need to talk to each of you privately.” Alya said.

 

“What?” Marinette asked.

 

“Since this is Marinette’s house, Marinette stays here. Chat, go outside, I’ll join you in a bit.”

 

“O… kay…” Chat Noir said, following Alya outside.

 

Marinette was now left in her room alone.

 

“Tikki,” she whispered.

 

“Yes Marinette?” Tikki whispered, hiding behind her textbooks.

 

Marinette sat at her desk and turned her computer on. “When should I ask Chat Noir about why he wasn’t helping me yesterday?”

 

“You mean Ladybug?”

 

“You know what I mean?”

 

“I think it’s more important that you ask Chat about what’s in-between you two. After all, you can always ask him that later when Alya isn’t here.”

 

“You’re right Tikki.” I’ll go get some cookies for you.

 

-Chat Noir’s conversation-

 

Alya and Chat were both at the balcony of Marinette’s house, something you don’t see everyday.

 

“Chat, can I call you that?”

 

“Sure. Go ahead.”

 

“Chat, I wanted to ask, why are you after my Marinette?”

 

Chat smiled, “Marinette is a kind soul. She’s someone you don’t see within the public that often.”

 

“But you don’t even know her.”

 

“No, but my alter ego does. And he loves her.”Chat had just realized what he said. He grabbed his baton and started to sprint towards the nearest railing. _Okay, time to go home and to rethink my whole life. I will live in a cardboard box in a hole at the corner of a mental institution where- SHIT._ He was caught by Alya.

 

“CHAT! Stop running!” Alya screamed, “Please just express yourself.”

 

“I.. I can’t talk about myself.” Chat admitted, “It’s dangerous!”

 

“But you said you love her!” Alya said, finally stopping the fleeing Chat Noir. “Please, explain yourself.”

 

Chat Noir turned to Alya, looking down at her reporter eyes. “Yes. My alter ego loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng. What is it that you’re asking?”

 

“Chat Noir… that is so cute, but-“

 

“Look. Alya. I see Marinette everyday. I see her a lot in public, a lot in her room, and sometimes at coincidental times. I even cooperated with her on Nathaniel’s akuma.”

 

“Evillustrater ( _Le Dessinateur_ )?” She had to ask Marinette about that later.

 

“Him. And after all that, I started to realize… my heart is struck in between two fabulous ladies.”

 

Alya stood in silence listening to Chat’s rant. “Why are you telling me this?” She finally asked, “Is this really what you want to share to a reporter- to me?”

 

“Alya, you’re Marinette’s best friend. It doesn’t take a genius to figure that out. You’re one out of three people that need to approve Marinette’s future companions or partners.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

“Alya, you’re basically the closest person I have contact for dating approval.”

 

“Chat Noir. You flatter me too much.” Alya said with a smirk. “Are you sure you love her though?”

 

Adrien thought about it. He was really… stuck.

 

Ladybug, his crime-fighting partner, was someone he trusted with his life. He could always rely on her to save his ass whenever he was held victim to the akuma. Whenever he was down, his lady made him smile. Whenever he flirted with her, there was little to no response that he wanted, but in the end, his lady always made it up to him- in some way.

 

Marinette, on the other hand, had the humor and smile of Ladybug. She would always listen to Chat Noir’s problems, and he would do the same. Every time he came over, Marinette has always showed her hospitality. She was really nice and considerate of whatever came up. She even offered him the occasional food and nap area.

 

“Alya…” He was really fed up on how he couldn’t release his own feelings. He took a deep breath, and in one breath, he said, “Ever-Since-I-Found-Out-She-Crushed-On-Me-A-Few-Months-Ago-I-Always-Felt-Really-Bad-About-It-And I-Really-Want-To-Make-It-Up-To-Her-But-Then-She-Looked-Really-Cute-And-Adorable-Wait-She-Was-Always-Like-This-And-I-Realized-“ He took another breath, “That-I… love… her.”

 

He didn’t realize how out-of-breath she was.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Alya said out loud, but whispered into his ear, “Adrien Agreste.”

 

Chat fainted on the floor upon impact of his name.

 

-Adrien took one nap later-

 

Adrien had awoken as Chat Noir on the lawn chair on the balcony, with both Marinette and Alya there.

 

“Morning sleepy head.” Alya said, patting Chat’s blonde hair. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep everything from our conversation a secret.” She winked.

 

Adrien felt his soul release from his body. And now that Alya knew, it was very difficult for him to stare at Marinette the same way ever again.

 

“Marinette, I’ll keep our conversation private as always.” She winked at her too, and looking at Marinette, she also cringed too.

 

-What happened before-

 

“Okay, so Chat Noir is up there. Now... us.” Alya said. She went to the first level where Marinette was on her computer. “So... any feelings for the lucky fella?”

 

“Ha ha very funny.” Marinette pouted. “Alya I don’t know why we’re having this conversation when I clearly know which guy I like and what guy I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

 

“I wasn’t going to say any of that but okay, thanks for bringing it up!”

 

_Shit._

 

“So who’s the fella?” Alya took a seat on the long chair at the end of her room and laid down against to it. She placed her elbows on the head of the chaise, resting her head on her hands.

 

Marinette sighed, “I hate making this decision. Chat or Adrien.”

 

_Too bad you can’t pick both- oh wait you can!_ Alya thought, “I like how it’s two people who are blonde and have green eyes.”

 

Marinette let that sudden realization in. “Fuck! Alya! Do I have a type?” Marinette asked.

 

“Yeah you do.” Alya said. The Adrien type. “Anyways, so... who is it gonna be?”

 

“Do I really have to pick one?” Marinette asked, “They’re both great guys and I know one has better advantages over the other, but I can’t choose! Isn’t that inhumane?”

 

“Well picking who to date is completely different from who to marry or to procreate with.”

 

Marinette’s face was a bright red shade similar to a tomato. “K... kids...”

 

She imagined 2 scenarios where she married Adrien and the other Chat.

 

She had three kids with the both of them, and their kids would be so cute... except Chat’s kids all wore masks and black leather spandex.

 

“Okay Adrien it is.” Marinette said.

 

“Wait... that’s it...” Alya asked, “That’s so anticlimactic.”

 

She even sat upright from the chaise.

 

“I’m sorry if you were wanting more Alya, but I want to get to know Adrien more.” Marinette said, “After all, he was the man I was crushing on for a while.”

 

“What about Chat Noir?” Alya asked, “Since he’s the one visiting you and apparently having make-out sessions with you?”

 

“Chat Noir… He’s different.” Marinette said as she spun her chair towards her friend. “Look Alya, I just want to give Adrien more time. I understand Chat Noir might like me-“

 

Oh sweetie, it’s more than that, Alya thought.

 

“-and yes we both did kiss multiple times, but… Chat Noir will always have a place in my heart. He’s caring. He’s funny. He’s such a dork sometimes.” Marinette chuckled at her own statement. “I really hate to do this to Chat Noir, but… I want to give Adrien some more time.”

 

“I understand. After all, you did like him first.” Alya said. She smiled as she led her friend back to the balcony.

 

-Back to present time-

 

“Why are there so many potted plants around me? Chat Noir asked as he got up the lawn chair.

 

“Well, you purr while you sleep.” Alya said, and while you were up here I saw a wilting rose regrow. And so I moved another potted plant and it grew a bit more. So now you’re surrounded by small potted plants.”

 

“Goddamn it. I heal shit, and I break shit.” Chat said as he stood up.

 

“You better not break any pots then.” Marinette said.

 

“So Alya, what’s the consensus?” Chat asked.

 

“Well, from the two conversations, I feel that it is the safest option for you to stay platonic and to stay as friends.”

 

Damn it. Adrien thought. Marinette had a similar thought as well, as she low key wanted to stay with Chat Noir. But, since she omitted to Adrien, Alya had a say.

 

“Trust me. You won’t regret it.” Alya winked at them.

 

-Some distance away-

 

“Stupid Ladybug. Foiled my plans on the fucking glass dome.” Cain said, as he used his knife as a blade.

 

Cain had successfully escape prison by busting out the rope on the helicopter. He was now in his back up base. “Oh well.” He said.

 

He remained in his office, looking at all of his old plans. “I guess plan B it is then-“

 

“Cain.”

 

“Who said that?” Cain asked as he sliced a piece of wood.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” said the lurking man in the shadows.” He threw his three foot long dagger and it went through Cain’s heart. It flew through the man and it went back to Violet Gang’s left hand. The knife glowed from its first kill, increasing in length size.

 

“I’ll take a stab at it.”

 

-A few moments later-

 

“Hey, Chat Noir?” Marinette said, breaking the silence.

 

Alya had left them so they can resolve their issues. “Can I ask a personal question?”

 

“Sure.” Chat Noir said, taking in the view of the intersection Marinette lived in. His chest leaned against his crossed arms that rested on the railing. Marinette peeked and saw the generic sad smile that was always on his face.

 

“What is your relation to Adrien Agreste?” Marinette asked, after taking a stand on Chat Noir’s left.

 

Chat took a breath. He really despised lying. He really did. But since he was sworn to hide their identities with Ladybug, he had no choice. He took a second breath, “I’m… Adrien’s… cousin…”

 

He felt really uncomfortable saying that. He really did. He really hoped that Marinette caught on that he was lying.

 

“His cousin? He never mentioned anything about it.” Marinette replied, “Well, that makes a bit more sense.”

 

“A bit more sense? How?” Chat asked, facing his head towards the curious Marinette.

 

“Well, if you and Adrien are related, then that explains how both of you are blonde and have green eyes.” Marinette said, “Apparently only two percent of the world has green eyes.”

 

Chat chuckled, knowing that Marinette is using that as leverage about liking the same guy with different egos. “Does that mean you have a type, my lady?”

 

Marinette stopped and looked at Chat with infuriated eyes, “I don’t have a type!” she yelled, punching Chat’s arm.

 

“Oww. My lady, I didn’t realize you packed quite a punch.” Chat said, trying to fend off the punch but really it hurt inside.

 

“Sorry, but I don’t believe my type is green eyes and blonde hair-“

 

“And tall-“

 

“And tall-“

 

“And skinny-“

 

“And skinny-“

 

“And handsome-“

 

“And- HEY knock it off!” Marinette yelled, punching Chat again in the arm, at the same place.

 

“Gosh my lady, I’m sorry for my behavior- wow that one actually hurt.” Chat said as he felt the small bruise forming. Nothing a little make-up can cover.

 

“Sorry. I have a lot going on right now,” Marinette said, “And it involves you and Adrien.”

 

“Speaking of Adrien, have you heard from him?” Chat Noir said, “Didn’t he go to the hospital?”

 

“Yeah, Ladybug came and saved him. Hey where were you at?” Marinette asked.

 

“Oh, umm I was busy with something else that was outside of Paris.” Chat Noir lied, “And Ladybug was able to handle it.”

 

They both chuckled, then they came to a silence.

 

“Chat, do you think we should start dating?” Marinette asked, finally dropping the bomb between the two.

 

“Marinette, you’re a sweet person, and I never wanted to hurt you like that,” Chat Noir flushed out. “At first, I came because I really wanted to check up on you after I heard about the shooter. I care about you.”

 

Marinette blushed, thinking _awwwww_ inside her mind.

 

“But… I know it’s wrong for me to see you like this,” Chat Noir confessed. “And the whole kiss thing, that was evidence that we shouldn’t be dating.”

 

Marinette looked at the black sky, as she could start to see a small star or light shining. “Chat. You know I have feelings for you, and I care about you, but I also have feelings for-“

 

“Adrien Agreste.” Chat Noir said in a low voice, “It seemed pretty obvious.”

 

“Yeah…” Marinette agreeing, sulking down to her head laying on the railing. “I’m really sorry Chat.”

 

“Don’t be. You make my nights entertaining. I just stay in my house and do nothing.” Chat said. “Why do you think I’d visit often?”

 

There was a small silence between the two, “Chat, can I ask another personal question?”

 

“At this rate, we’re playing twenty questions my deer. Go ahead,” Chat said with a small smile.

 

“When can I find out who you are in the inside?” Marinette asked.

 

Chat took a while to respond. Marinette had thought that maybe it hit him too deep inside, and that asking that would jeopardize their relationship. She looked away, back at the star, until he responded,

 

“Until I find out who Ladybug is.”

 

-Late Night-

 

“Hey kid, you sure said some pretty risqué things back there.” Plagg said as he took the bite of camembert Adrien had given him.

 

Adrien remained silent at his computer, looking at the LadyBlog. After getting hit and being held hostage by Cain, he hadn’t been online since. He was watching the live stream Alya was doing, and he watched how Ladybug arrived at the scene. She had a quick conversation with Chief Jean Jacques and he seemed to have handed her a button before Alya got cut off by a bunch of riot shields.

 

Alya moved to a different spot in time before Ladybug used her lucky charm to summon a secondary yoyo. “Plagg, how did Ladybug receive a second yoyo?”

 

“Her powers. They’re growing.”

 

“Growing?” Adrien asked. Ladybug had ran into the building and was defecting the machine gun bullets.

 

“When the Ladybug holder and the Black Cat holder start to form closer bonds, their powers increase due to the increased partnership. That’s why master said the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculouses are the perfect halves of each other.”

 

“Wow. That explains- wait a minute. She didn’t hold a closer bond with Chat Noir! She made a bond with-“

 

Adrien stopped his sentence, knowing what would come next. He gulped, and said, “Me.”

 

“The black cat miraculous.” Plagg added.

 

“But… she doesn’t know who I am, right?” Adrien asked, seeking assurance. He turned to his bed and saw that Plagg had fallen asleep. “Damn it Plagg!” He said, slamming his fists into the desk. He went back to the live stream.

 

Ladybug was taking goons, as appeared the breaking of windows and their silhouettes. Later on, two people were thrown out of the wall and Ladybug appeared as she yo yo’ed her way to the roof. Afterwards, the police were making everyone evacuate of a bomb, and Alya ended her live stream.

 

“Shit… Ladybug saved me from a gang, and a bomb?” Adrien realized.

 

“You also got a minor concussion from that guy so she saved you from that by taking you to the hospital.” Plagg added before he went back to sleep.

 

“Fuck my life that too?” Adrien rested his head down on the desk. “Now I’m just a weakling aren’t I?”

 

Adrien frowned, pulling his headphones off. He stood up and walked over to his bed, where he flopped over to the side he usually slept on. His flop made Plagg fly off the bed.

 

“Hey bozo watch where you’re sitting.” Plagg angrily said to Adrien.

 

Adrien remained silent. He opened his mouth to breathe.

 

“I’ll have you know I am the god of destruction!”

 

Adrien remained still. Not intimidated, not angry. Not even smiling.

 

“I can do shit to you in your sleep tonight so you better sleep with one eye open!”

 

Adrien remained as he was, not affected by the death threat. “It’s okay. I’m a weakling, and if you kill me, Ladybug will save me again.”

 

“Kid don’t say that.” Plagg said as he floated over to Adrien’s face. He landed on his forehead. “Adrien, there are so many things that are positive about you.Why are you focusing on the not-so-great parts?”

 

“Because it’s the side that everyone sees.” Adrien said.

 

“Don’t say that shit. Ladybug nor Marinette would want to hear that.”

 

“Ladybug. Marinette. Hell, just anyone will point out flaws in me.” Adrien said as he turned to face away from Plagg. “I just want to be left alone Plagg.”

 

Following his requests, Plagg left Adrien to his own devices.

 

Adrien remained still on his bed for a while. He looked at the time to see that two whole hours have passed. He needed to shower.

 

“But what’s the point of showering? To look nice and presentable to other people who don’t see me for what I offer?” Adrien thought.

 

Adrien kept sulking, and remained in his spot for another good hour, until his phone vibrated. He picked his phone up, and his eyes sparked. It read,

 

**Marinette: Hey Adrien, do you have plans tomorrow night?**

 

**Adrien responded: None, what do you want to do?**

 

**Marinette: Why don’t we hang out at the carnival tomorrow?**

 

The carnival was a annual event that came at that time of year. It was really an event for the kids, but for a lot of people, it was the perfect opportunity to go on a romantic date.

 

**Adrien immediately replied with: Sure. Not like I got nothing else to do.**

 

His depressing mood was really getting to him.

 

But, as fate has it, the two of them haven't googled what the carnival was though. In fact, the ones that thought of the carnival. Was Alya... and Tikki... and Plagg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow.   
> Also, Thanks for the kudos! I'm happy that people are reading this, despite how shitty this fan fiction was written.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So umm... Adrienette date here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to say that this is my favorite chapter out of the whole series, and I'm pretty sure it's going to be favorited by most people who read this.
> 
> Enjoy.

Adrien was lying on his bed, still being depressed about being a “weakling.” Because of his inability to cooperate, Plagg decided to go on an adventure and go to Marinette’s house. After forty minutes of floating, he landed at Marinette’s room. He phased though the wall and found Tikki eating a cookie.

 

“Plagg, what are you doing here?” Tikki asked. Marinette looked over to see a black cat Kwani sitting on the counter next to Tikki.

 

“I came here as a representative for my host,” Plagg said, “Currently he is a sad piece of shit crying on his bed.”

 

“What?” Marinette yelled.

 

“Don’t worry about it. My host really deserves it.” Plagg became more comfortable with his seat. “But I’m not here to talk about him. I’m here to talk about you.” He pointed at Marinette.

 

“Me?” Marinette asked.

 

“Yes you sweetie. Do you have any Camembert?” Plagg asked.

 

Marinette nodded no. “Damn. Well, continuing with what I’m saying then. Marinette, I know the current conditions of the relationship you hold with Chat Noir, and may I just say- ‘blah!”’ Plagg choked.

 

“Plagg that’s too far! But so true!” Tikki said, standing next to Plagg.

 

“What?” Marinette asked, shocked to see Tikki take Plagg’s side. She even witnessed Tikki giving Plagg a high… fin?

 

“Seriously, I don’t recommend you date my host.” Plagg said. “Or if you were going to, at least give- what’s his name?”

 

“Adrien Agreste.”

 

“-Adrien Agreste a chance!” Plagg turned around, marching over to the plate Tikki used for her cookies. “If you don’t like Adrien, go for my host. If you like Adrien, then fuck my host. Plain and simple?”

 

“I mean... I guess?” Marinette said.

 

“Good. There’s a carnival tomorrow. Take him. Good. Okay bye before I start sleeping.” Plagg said as he phased outside and started his journey back home.

 

-Now-

 

**Adrien: Sure! Wanna meet up before hand or just meet up there?**

 

**Marinette: Want to meet me at my place then? I live within walking distance to the carnival anyways.**

 

**Adrien: Okay, whatever you say**

 

Adrien was about to type my lady after that, but that was reserved for Ladybug. Instead, he left it blank. He looked over to the shelf, where Plagg usually hung out, and Plagg was sleeping at the cushion he bought for him.

 

“I guess I’m going on a date?” Adrien said out loud. “Shit I’m going on a date- WHAT DO I WEAR?”

 

-A few kilometers away-

 

“SHIT WHAT DO I WEAR?” Marinette screamed.

 

—— The Next Day ——-

 

It was the day of their first so-called date. The sky was a clear meadow of blue, as no clouds had appeared that day. The wind and temperature was optimal that day, sporting around 18-20 degrees Celsius and with 4 mile per hour winds. Today seemed... cooler.

 

After five hours, it was almost two pm, and Marinette was still in bed. She was in too much comfort- her bed sheets were smooth with silk. Her pillows were extremely fluffy that day. Her blanket was radiating a small amount of heat out her body at a rate it was... nice...

 

Her phone vibrated, and Marinette decided it was finally time to connect to the real world. She fumbled over and grabbed her phone at her side. She saw that there were some notifications on Alya’s LadyBlog, a few texts from Alya, some emails, and three texts from-

 

“ADRIEN!” She screamed out loud, waking up the red goddess of creation and luck from her perch.

 

“Marinette... not now...” Tikki moaned.

 

Marinette unlocked her phone and read all the texts she had unread.

 

**Alya: Girl! The love carnival is back in town!!!**

 

**Adrien: I’m so excited to go to the carnival!**

 

**Alya: I just heard from Adrien, DID YOU GUYS NOT KNOW IT’S A LOVE CARNIVAL?**

 

**Adrien: Marientte is this a love carnival?**

 

**Alya: GIRL GET YOUR BITCH ASS OFF YO BED BEFORE I COME OVER AND PUMBLE OVER YOUR ASS BECAUSE YOU’RE GOING ON A DATE WITH ADRIEN AGRESTE!!!**

 

**Adrien: I’m actually more excited about it...**

 

**Alya: GIRL I NEED TO COME OVER NOW.**

 

**Alya: GIRL. IT IS 2 PM WHEN THE FUCK ARE YOU AWAKE.**

 

Marinette decided to text back Alya first: **I’m awake now.**

 

**Alya: Can I come in?**

 

Marinette texted back: **“Wait, are you outside?”**

 

“Marinette!” Her mother called, “Alya is here!”

 

“God fucking damn it.” Marinette muttered as she got up from her bed. Tikki flew into her sleeping hiding spot- where she can rest peacefully and continue her nap.

 

Alya ran up the trapdoor/stairs and opened it, entering Marinette’s room.

 

“Morning sleepyhead.” Alya cheerfully said, closing the door behind her. She walked over and held her phone towards her neck. “Start talking.”

 

—–

 

“So you decided to go on a date with Adrien?” Alya asked with a hint of attitude in her voice. She was leaning against Marinette’s chaise with her arms crossed.

 

“Well, it’s because I wanted to give Adrien a chance before continuing with Chat Noir- not that I’m giving Chat the advantage here- but Adrien can still- you know what I’ll stop talking.” Marinette was at her closet, bringing her full-body mirror out.

 

“Marinette! You’re growing up to be a big girl!” Alya said in a cheerful voice. Her arms stopped crossing and . “Buuut the date you’re bringing him to is a love carnival and Adrien is also freaking out.”

 

“Really? How do you know?” Marinette asked as she went to her closet.

 

“Connections.” Alya said.

 

—–

 

“Nino I’m freaking out! Marinette is bringing me to a love carnival!” Adrien screamed in a panic.

 

“Calm down dude. Also, your microphone sounds so clear but the sound is so high.” Nino said, readjusting the volume. “Can you not scream?”

 

They decided to skype, since Nino was banned from ever setting foot on the Agreste premises. “I can’t calm down! This is a date! I’ve never dated someone before- I MEAN I never went on a date before.” Adrien’s hands were on his head as he was freaking out.

 

“Adrien!” Nino shouted. “Get serious with this!” Adrien stopped and looked at Nino. “You need to get your act together! And you need to plan your outfit and go on that date with Marinette!” Nino said straight forward.

 

“What do you even wear to a love carnival?” Adrien asked. He transferred the call to his tablet and walked towards his closet.

 

He opened the double doors and showed to Nino that he really had a lot of clothes, and that they were all the Agreste brand.

 

—— Montage moment activate - * _play Phoebe Ryan’s Mine (Win and Woo Remix)_ (The chorus really, the rest is fine)——

 

Adrien wore a black and while checkered blazer, a red shirt underneath, and a pair of black skinny jeans with black high tops.

 

“Nope too hipster.”

 

~~~

 

Adrien wore an olive green turtle neck with a white dress shirt underneath. He also had khakis and a pair of sneakers.

 

“Nah olive green is out of season.”

 

“What season are we even in?” Adrien commented as he took the sweater off.

 

“Season one of _when will they find out_.” Nino muttered.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

~~~

 

Adrien wore a black-polka dot and red jacket, a red T-shirt, black-polka dot pajama pants and a pair of red shoes.

 

“No that’s simply ladybug. Or should I say, “Adri-bug?”

 

“Nino... don’t ever make a pun. Ever. Again.” Adrien said as he stared at Nino into the camera with dead eyes.

 

“Sheesh, Alya told me that already.”

 

~~~

 

Adrien wore a white dress shirt (not buttoned up) with a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and orange sneakers.

 

“Dude that’s what you wear everyday.” Nino said.

 

“Stupid animators. Give me other shit to wear.” Adrien said as he took off his shoes again.

 

~~~

 

Adrien wore a male romper.

 

“Adrien. Where did you even get that?”

 

“Well, I saw it trending on an American store, so I asked my father to make one. What do you think-“

 

“Burn it.” Nino said, this time staring into the camera with dead eyes. “I never want to see that stupid piece of shit on you ever again.”

 

“Okay, okay sheesh.” Adrien said. “I didn’t realize how much you were becoming Alya.”

 

~~~

 

Adrien wore a black t-shirt with a white skull and bones on it in the center. His jeans were ripped at the knees and left calf, and he wore rainbow socks and a pair of gray shoes. His hair was even brushed to create a fake emo bang.

 

“To emo.”

 

~~~

 

Adrien wore a white dress shirt with a black blazer over it. He also had white baggy shorts and a pair of black high tops.

 

“Dude, too formal. Plus, you look like Meliodas.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Just keep changing.”

 

~~~

 

Adrien wore an Agreste branded tuxedo, complemented with a green bow tie and a masquerade mask.

 

“Definitely too formal.” Nino said, “but I like the mask.”

 

~~~

 

Adrien had overalls on-

 

“Nope! Next!” Nino said as soon as he saw the denim on his chest.

 

“Oh come on!” Adrien screamed.

 

~~~

 

Adrien wore a black shirt, a gray jacket, a pair of gray joggers, and a pair of running shoes.

 

“You look like an American fuck boy.”

 

“Is this what they look like?” Adrien asked, surprised by Nino’s knowledge. “That explains so much.”

 

~~~

 

Adrien wore a white tank top, a black leather jacket, a pair of blue jeans with the ends rolled up on his ankles, and black and gray shoes.

 

"You look like Danny Zuko from Greece the musical."

 

"But I look good-"

 

"NEXT."

 

~~~

 

Adrien wore his normal black shirt, the black leather jacket from the last outfit, a pair of black skinny jeans, and his black high tops. 

 

"I don't know... the leather jacket is giving me Chat Noir vibes." 

 

"Really?" Adrien finally smiled after hearing the first ever comment from Nino after wearing so many outfits.

 

"Nope. Go back and change." 

 

"FUCK." Adrien swore, hanging his leather jacket.

 

~~~

 

“Nope.”

“Nada.”

“Go back inside.”

“Nope.”

“Nope.”

“Please don’t.”

“No.”

“Nope.”

“Adrien you’re sixteen please not the overalls.”

"ADRIEN PUT THE ROMPER DOWN NO."

"COME BACK HERE ADRIEN! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

"ADRIEN YOU HAVE THIRTY MINUTES GO WEAR SOME DAMN PANTS."

 

~~~

 

Adrien wore a black and white checkered blazer with a red long sleeve shirt underneath. He also wrote blue jeans and a pair of red, yellow, and orange ombré slip-on shoes.

 

“That’s the one!” Nino cheered.

 

“Nino this was from the first outfit!” Adrien said, ruining the montage and it’s music.

 

“Hey you wanted my opinion.”

 

“Now I only have 10 minutes to get ready.” Adrien pouted. He went to the mirror in his closet and sat at the table there.

 

“What are you going to do? Contour?”

 

“Not quite,” Adrien said as he pulled out his color corrector and foundation.

 

— Marinette’s date preparation —

 

Marinette checked the weather and saw that today, even though it is sunny, was also going to be a bit chilly. Alya watched as she went through her closet and screened through to find a pink blouse. She also wore a black lace tank top underneath. Marinette also found a pair of blue shorts and a pair of brown shoes.

 

“Wow.” Alya said as she saw Marinette pick up her standard purse. “You literally got your outfit in five minutes.”

 

“It’s my system.” Marinette said. “First, temperature of the day, wind breeze speeds, and amount of sun shine. I have all of my clothes in a system where anything out of season, or not fit for those conditions, are removed. Then I have a daily horoscope test, where I wear the essential colors. Clothes that don’t fit those colors are removed.”

 

Marinette opened her closet to reveal a rainbow of clothes. “Then I pick whatever I like in that section.”

 

“Woah! You even have an olive green section!” Alya pointed out.

 

“The best part is, I designed over 95% of these clothes.” Marinette bragged. “So you don’t see any repeats- everything is unique.”

 

Alya walked over from where she was sitting at the chaise towards her closet. “This system allows me to get ready for school in three minutes too.”

 

“Marinette! This is amazing!” Alya said as she was typing into her phone. “You have fifteen minutes before Adrien arrives too!”

 

“Oh god I forgot to incorporate Adrien’s horoscope!” Marinette said as she panicked. She googled the horoscope and found that a color for Adrien was black. “Shoot it’s black! What do I-“

 

Alya walked up and searched through Marinette‘s closet to pull a black pair of knee-high boots. She also found black and white checkered ribbon and tied Marinette’s buns using those.

 

“There. How about now?” Alya asked as Marinette checked herself out in the mirror.

 

“Alya, this is perfect!” Marinette said as she struck a few poses. “But why the checkered pattern?”

 

“Just a hunch.” Alya said as she guided Marinette to the mirror. “So what make up today sweetie?”

 

“I feel like I shouldn’t do anything too much.” Marinette said as she already grabbed the Madeline fit me foundation and a color corrector.

 

She hid most of her acne spots with the green color corrector (fun fact guys, it’s green because it’s the opposite color of red on the color spectrum; thus it can conceal pimples or any red blemishes) and doused a bunch of foundation on her face. She decided a full face would do.

 

Alya handed her the beauty blender and she went to work on her face. Eventually, all the foundation was spread out.

 

“Any lipsticks? Ooo black would look nicely-“

 

“Alya, I’m already wearing so much black,” Marinette pointed out, “Can’t I just wear a simple red or something?”

 

“Fine.” Alya pouted, giving Marinette the red lipstick. She smeared a small amount on her face, using a brush to paint and to spread the rest out.

 

“I’m so excited! You’re so-“

 

———————–

 

“- ready on your date!” Nino said with excitement.

 

Due to the lack of Gorilla, since he was hospitalized, Adrien now had the freedom to walk to anywhere. He decided to take his time and to enjoy the scenery. After all, it’s not often you’d get to enjoy a day like this.

 

Prior to Adrien’s departure, he decided that a small amount of cologne would do. He decided that half a pump would do, as he wasn’t a huge fan of Agreste male-based perfumes and colognes.

 

“I’m really nervous Nino.” Adrien said as he held his phone vertically, still skyping Nino. “This is my first date ever, and I’m really starting to worry about my father letting me go to this.”

 

“Oh, you’ll be fine!” Nino assured to him. “You sure you know where you’re going?”

 

“I definitely know the way.” Adrien confirmed as he crossed the small street, arriving at the bakery front. “I’ll talk to you later.”

 

“Good luck bro! You’re gonna rock it!” Nino assured him as he hung up. Wow, a four hour skype call and no difficulties. This is a five star call, Adrien thought as he tapped on the screen.

 

He entered the familiar bakery, smelling the sweet and fresh scents of bread. Plagg had shook in his shirt, and that was probably because he could smell Camembert.

 

He went up to the counter, and found that Mrs. Dupain-Cheng was running the register. “Hey Mrs.Dupain-Cheng, I’m here to pick up Marinette for the carnival.”

 

“Oh, Adrien! It’s so good to see you! Marinette! Your friend is here! Call me Sabine!” Marinette‘s mother said as she went around the counter to give Adrien a hug.

 

“Aww, it’s okay-“

 

“You got skinnier.” Sabine said in a flat voice.

 

“Oh come on!” Adrien moaned in sadness. Ever since he came over the first time, and some other times afterwards, Sabine always commented on how Adrien was becoming more anorexic rather than healthy.

 

The truth was, Akumas were becoming more difficult- they were becoming faster, smarter, and stronger, and that resulted with Adrien becoming Chat Noir more often and for longer periods, resulting in more fitness than he can consume.

 

“Tell you what.” Sabine said, as she went behind the counter, “If you come back here the next time, and I see that you’ve become skinnier, then I will have to invite you that night to a dinner where I will feed you until you become not skinny.”

 

“But what happens if I do become fatter?” Adrien asked, not sure where she was going with this.

 

“I’ll give you a whole box of chocolate croissants- with glaze.” Sabine added, “Free of charge.”

 

Adrien’s mouth had opened when she said chocolate. His mouth began to water when she said croissant. As for glaze, he almost fainted from the amount of sugar from that.

 

“Deal!” He said as he shot his hand out.

 

“I respect your decision,” Sabine said as she shook his hand.

 

Marinette had exited the private back door and walked over to the counter. She wore a pink blouse with a lacy black tank top, a pair of knee-high boots, and a pair of blue jeans. But what caught Adrien off the most was the black and white checkered ribbon tying her hair.

 

“M-Marientte, you look... pretty.” Adrien was only able to say that without killing himself.

 

“Thanks.” She said in a somewhat slow voice. She turned her mother and planted a kiss, “I’ll be back tonight. Take care mama!”

 

“Have fun tonight kiddos.” Sabine smiled and waved as she watched Adrien and Marinette leave the bakery.

 

Alya had came out of the back door with her phone in hand. “Are they gone?” She asked.

 

“The two lovebirds had left the station.” Sabine said, “Thanks you two for doing this for me.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Nino said on Alya’s phone screen.

 

—Walking down the street —

 

Adrien and Marinette had been walking down the street towards the love carnival. So far, they passed the park and saw that a group of children were playing tag with each other, with a parent watching over all of them.

 

“Hey Marinette,” Adrien asked, “If you ever got married, how many children would you have?”

 

Marinette blushed at this question, as she sorta had a plan with all of this figured out. “I’d have three children.” She said. She literally restricted herself from not mentioning more-

 

“What about pets?” Adrien added.

 

Fuck. “Well, I’d love to have a dog or a cat, but definitely a hamster; they’re so cute!” Marinette said.

 

—————

 

Adrien was really nervous during this walk. So far, he had sneezed several times from pigeons as he was allergic to feathers. Next, he was looking at a different direction away from Marinette. He didn’t want to lose focus on walking there as Marinette was really distracting him.

 

He saw that at the park they were walking by, several children were playing tag.

 

“Hey Marinette,” he said, breaking the silence. “If you got married, how many children would you have?”

 

Please don’t say three.

 

“I’d have three children.”

 

Fuck. “What about pets?”

 

There’s no way she say- “Well, I’d love to have a dog or a cat, but definitely a hamster.”

 

Holy fucking shit she got the same plan as he did.

 

“They’re so cute!!!” Marinette added, not noticing how sweaty Adrien was from being this nervous.

 

“Speaking of parents,” Marinette transitioned, “How were mine?”

 

Adrien gave a long and silent pause. Not that he didn’t know how to describe her parents, but he really didn’t know what he should tell her.

 

There was the bet they made earlier, there was the fact that his father regularly buys their bread from that bakery because Adrien begged his father to do so. And there were a few other things as well.

 

“Well,” Adrien started, “they’re way more friendly than my father.”

 

“Based on what I’ve seen so far,” Marinette responded, “I agree.”

 

“And they’re so chill in comparison to my father.”

 

“Hm-mmm.” Marinette agreed.

 

“And the best thing about them is their daughter.”

 

“Hmm-what!?” Marinette suddenly realized at what Adrien said. He didn’t seem to noticed until Marinette stopped walking.

 

Now Adrien noticed what he said. “I mean umm...” Adrien was panicking, “I’m so sorry!” Adrien apologized.

 

Marinette started to chuckle, “It’s okay... that was... nice...” she said in a low voice. They both resumed walking.

 

—————

 

Both of them have arrived at the park the carnival was taking place in. Based on what they could see outside, there were multiple colored tents and booths. A lot of kids were seen roaming around inside, but as they got closer to the entrance, there were less kids and more adults and teenagers their age.

 

They found where the line started and waited a short three minutes before they were in front.

 

“Two tickets please,” Adrien asked.

 

“Hey! Aren’t you that Agreste kid? On the bill boards?” The ticket master asked.

 

“Umm... yes?” He said, hearing Marinette giggle.

 

“Oh I see, bringing in the lovely lady behind you for a date?”

 

“Umm... yeah?” He assumed. Was it?

 

“Well well well! I guess we have a celebrity guest and his date tonight!!!” The ticket master yelled at the two of them, making sure it wasn’t loud enough for the rest of the line to hear. Adrien have him the appropriate funds and he gave him two tickets, two galaxy themed buttons, a black rose (only the flower/petals part) pin and a regular rose pin (similar to the first one.

 

“Since you two are considered to be special guests here tonight, we have certain rules here where you two need to wear roses on your person so our staff tonight can recognize you.” The ticket master had a fair point. “The pins are to show that you guys paid your ticket through me. Got it?”

 

“Got it.” Adrien said, “Thanks sir!”

 

“Anytime kiddo.” The ticket master said as he directed the two towards the front gate.

 

The two of them walked towards the entrance of the park, where there laid a beautiful hedge of sapphire blue dyed roses. The arch way went over the entrance, and it was embedded with multiple colored lights. The logo for the carnival and the theme for tonight, “The Stars at Night.”

 

Adrien asked, “Hey Marinette, how about we take a photo?” whipping out his phone camera.

 

“Let’s do it!” Marinette said as she stood next to the tall Adrien. He held the phone in selfie mode and took one pic.

 

“Hey! Let me get that for you!”

 

An employee of the carnival, with red hair styled to have a bang, came up to them. He wore all black; having a spot of purple on the bottom left circling around his shirt. He wore many pins and wrists bands, and they were all being lit up.

 

“Nathaniel?” Both of them asked.

 

“Surprise! I’m working tonight!” He said, “Now how about a real picture?” He asked while holding a bulky camera. Based on how bulky it was, you can probably tell it was really expensive.

 

“Let’s do it!” Adrien said, holding Marinette close. Marinette had a slight blush, but conformed with Adrien’s interest.

 

“No no no.” Nathaniel muttered, “This is a night of romance in the galaxy! You need to show that inside is not only a concoction of gases, solids, and liquids, but a beautiful arrangement of comets, stars, and constellations! Adrien! Sit here and do this-“

 

Adrien did as he was told. “Marinette sit here and do this-“

 

Marinette did as she was told. SNAP.

 

“Next pose!” Nathaniel said, rearranging them. SNAP.

 

“Final picture!” Nathaniel chanted. The two of them moved to a third pose, but this time Nathaniel said, “NOW!” and a sudden figured pushed Adrien and Marinette together to kiss- mouth to mouth. SNAP.

 

Normally, under regular circumstances, if they both kissed each other and consented to it, then they would of held the kiss. Since this time there were over forty people, who cleared the way for them to have a photo by the way, watching them do these poses, and that Nathaniel was taking the picture, they didn’t hold it. Well, they did, but not as long as they desired.

 

Nathaniel spoke, “Okay you two. I’ll hide what just happened. I swear, artist’s honor! And I’ll show you guys what your photos are in an hour. See you two!” Nathaniel ran to the photo booth and as he was leaving, those forty plus people started to clap, seeing Adrien holding up Marinette.

 

“I’m sorry,” Adrien said, “I didn’t mean to-“

 

“No no, I’m sorry.” Marinette said, trying to hide her blush.

 

They were both silent as they entered the park. “Hey, M-Marinette.” Adrien asked while stuttering. “C-can we just forget what we did like five minutes ago?”

 

“YES! Definitely…” Marinette assured, as they both started to walk into the carnival.

 

—————

 

Nathaniel walked over to the photo booth area and walked over to a computer. He scanned his ID and connected the camera to the computer. “Alya, you’re in the clear.” Nathaniel said.

 

Alya came from behind the tent, also dressed as an employee. “I’m so glad I took this job!” Alya said. “I’m also glad that I started my break a second ago.”

 

“I’m glad you dragged me into this!” Nathaniel said as he showed all 63 photos he took. Before, he had placed the phone on burst mode and had the camera record at 60 frame per second 4k resolution, and he had it dangle on his neck as he was molding Adrien and Marinette to their positions. Nathaniel already split the video into clips on his walk over. On the computer, he deleted the clips of him molding the two models.

 

He also started an export of a copy of the whole video to Alya’s flash drive. “Okay, time to actually get their photo so I wasn’t lying to them.” Nathaniel said, cracking his knuckles.

 

He started scrolling through the clips of Marinette and Adrien holding their poses. He even slowed the video to one thousandths of a second so he could catch the possible split time both of them looked presentable.

 

The first pose was with them looking into the camera with smiles. Adrien was on the left side, stretching his arm out around Marinette’s side, which isn’t really noticeable (the camera was aimed to be above breast-level for both lovers and the top of the frame captured the beautiful archway.

 

The second pose was a sneaky one he devised. First, he told them to stand next to the entrance where they were both holding hands and looking at the camera (you can see their entire outfits as Nathaniel captured the whole arch way). But Nathaniel forced them both to turn around and hold hands, to see if they should be standing at that area (but really that was the sneaky part, as the video recorded a perfect frame of them both holding hands as they were entering the carnival). He immediately went back and made them both stand on one side as Marinette leaned in on Adrien’s chest.

 

The third pose was the kiss, where he made them walk forward towards the stairs. He made them both sit down and he stood close to them as the frame consisted of their faces and partially their shoulders. Earlier when Nathaniel said now, another employee had squished their faces so they would kiss perfectly, and jumped out of the way in time for them to both close their eyes.

 

“Alya, this is wrong.” Nathaniel declared as he started to render that photo.

 

“Then why are you also uploading those pictures on your flash drive too?” Alya asked.

 

“Because Adrienette is so fun to ship and to tease.” Nathaniel said, “Also because I really need an inspiration for when I’m drawing stuff like this. Those two always inspire me to draw from the heart.”

 

“Awww, that’s cute.” Alya commented, “Thank Nathaniel, I owe you one!”

 

“No need to thank me! Thanks for this job! Holy crap I’m getting paid twenty euros by the hour and I also get free drinks at the local pub here too?”

 

“Virgin drinks! But still-“

 

“This place is awesome!” Both Nathaniel and Alya said.

 

—————

 

Marinette and Adrien were walking around the carnival, as Marinette’s purse started to shake. “Sorry, that must be my phone, I’ll be back.”

 

“It’s okay, I’m gonna use the restroom.” Adrien said as he walked over to the bathrooms.

 

Marinette hid behind the tent and Tikki sprung out. “Marinette, may I ask for a personal favor?”

 

“What is it?” Marinette asked, as Tikki never did this sort of thing before.

 

“May I… leave you for an hour? I sense Plagg around!”

 

Tikki had always been around Marinette’s side ever since she found out she was Ladybug. It was a strange requests, but suddenly in her mind, she started to remember the experience with the pharaoh. Tikki and Plagg were probably over five thousand years old, and since they were both the halves of each other, Marinette realized that they never talk to each other unless both of their hosts knew about each other’s identities.

 

“Sure! You can definitely go- wait a minute, does that mean Chat Noir is here?”

 

Tikki didn’t think about that. “Well, I do sense his kwami here, but I can’t sense the other host.”

 

“Ohh, but go have fun! Just signal me!”

 

Marinette left Tikki behind the tent as she found Adrien back at where they were. “Sorry, my parents checking in.”

 

“It’s cool.” Adrien said ash they started to walk towards a booth.

 

—————

 

Adrien went into the bathroom and Plagg came out of his blazer. “Adrien, can I hang out with Tikki?”

 

“Who’s Tikki?”

 

“Well, that will be Ladybug’s kwami.”

 

“Ladybug is here?” Adrien said in a rasp voice.

 

A small, red kwami phased into the bathroom through the ceiling. “Hello.”

 

“Woah! You’re Ladybug’s kwami!”

 

“I’m Tikki, it’s nice to meet you Adrien!”

 

“Nice to meet you too.” Adrien said as he extended his finger. Tikki high-five’d it.

 

“Please? Can I go with Tikki? I won’t ask for camembert!”

 

“No cheese?” Adrien asked. “Hmm… since you always ask for cheese, and now you’re not asking for it… sure. Just return to me later on tonight before we leave.”

 

“THANK YOU THANK YOU!” Plagg said as he phased into the ceiling. Tikki chuckled and followed the black cat.

 

—————

 

Nathaniel was still at the photo booth, rendering out another couple’s photos, when Adrien and Marinette had came. Both of them were smiling, as Marinette held a plushie of a black cat with green eyes the size of a giant Tsum Tsum, and Adrien also held a plushie of a ladybug also the size of a giant Tsum Tsum. Both of them had their roses, as Adrien pinned his on his front shirt pocket and Marinette on her right ear.

 

Thank god no one had corrected them on the flower on the ear thing.

 

“Hey you two! Ready to see your photos?” Nathaniel asked, cheerfully.

 

“We were very curious about them.” Adrien said, “Because you made us do… some things…”

 

“Yeah, sorry, that’s our job here.” Nathaniel said. He pulled out a white envelope of the photos he printed. “Since these are free, they come in a 11 1/2 by 8 inches (I’m sorry non-customary measurement users, this is usually the size that’s usually the size of a sheet of paper), and a 6 by 8 inch (this is for a small photo frame). Since you two are a couple, I’m obligated to print two copies of each, and to give you these seven photos for free!”

 

“since you paid fifty euros for a ticket holy shit.” Nathaniel thought.

 

Adrien and Marinette each grabbed their respective stacks and started to slowly look through the photos. The first photo, which was them standing in front of the arch close to the camera. The next was the same but this time the camera was more distant. The third was with them at the arch way, holding their hands. The fourth was them turned around, holding their hands. The fifth was Marinette leaning on Adrien, looking up to him as he looked down on her, at the arch way. The sixth was with them staring into each other’s eyes as they sat in front of the stairs. The seventh was with them kissing, with both of their eyes clothes.

 

“NATHANIEL!!!!” They both screamed as they saw the seventh photo.

 

“Guilty.” Nathaniel said as he winked at them, giving them the peace pose. “Have a great night,” Nathaniel said as he went back to his station.

 

Now, both Marinette and Adrien had seven photos each of the monstrosity Nathaniel took.

 

“These photos are pretty good though,” Marinette finally muttered out, “I mean-not the last one- but the other six photos are really nice- I mean the las-“

 

That was the last thing Marinette said at that moment, as Adrien went straight in, and kissed Marinette on the lips.

 

Nathaniel held the camera, blushing behind his monitor.

 

Marinette stopped panicking and simply allowed herself to be kissed by Adrien Agreste, son of Gabriel Agreste, who owned Agreste Designs.

 

Once their lips parted, they both stared into each other’s eyes, seeing their reflections on their pupils. Marinette was able to see the large, dark pupil in Adrien’s green eyes, and inside she could see herself. Adrien was the same, as he stared into Marinette’s blue eyes. He could see himself in the dark center of her pupils.

 

Both of them were speechless. What do you do after such a nice kiss after that?

 

Adrien’s mouth began to smile, the same smile Marinette had taken a picture of the days before. She didn’t realize it, but her own face began to grin. She felt her teeth raise, as the sides of her mouth went up too, showing her beautiful white smile.

 

They both joined their foreheads together, not letting each other go. They simply realized, this moment that their sharing; this moment that they will never forget; this moment that will become a memory just like the umbrella scene; this is the moment, that they realized: what they have for each other is real.

 

“Marinette.” Adrien said with his smile in a low voice.

 

“Adrien.” Marinette said with her smile in a low voice.

 

“Will you… be… my girlfriend?” Adrien asked, raising both of his arms. His left hand swept Marinette’s bangs, and his right arm went to her left hand, holding it without resistance.

 

“I… I do.” Marinette agreed, as her free right hand swept Adrien’s bangs away. And they kissed once more.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

Nathaniel was so glad the roses they were given had special hidden microphones that were recording the conversation.

 

——————

 

Plagg and Tikki were both sitting on the top of the ferris wheel. It wasn’t as tall as the London Eye, but it was taller than a four-story building.

 

“I can’t believe it! Our hosts are finally going to start dating!” Tikki cheered.

 

“Oh I can’t wait for that to happen,” Plagg said with sarcasm. “This totally won’t become a Romeo and Juliet situation- or better yet-what happened in Greece!”

 

“Don’t worry about them! They won’t become like that!” Tikki assured Plagg.

 

“Remember Greece Tikki? Those two died when they were being hunted down by the Romans! They’re gonna get killed from that gang that targeted them the other day!”

 

“i think they’ll be fine.” Tikki said, “The police are with Ladybug.”

 

“You got the French Police to help Ladybug?” Plagg asked, “I totally feel safer,” he said with sarcasm.

 

“Cheer up Plagg, and don’t worry as much. After all, these kids are going to set a legacy.”

 

“You’re right about that.” Plagg said as he leaned against Tikki. “It’s been so long since we were together like this.”

 

“It sure has Plagg.” Tikki took a bite of the cookie Marinette packed for her. She offered some to Plagg, who took a small bite. “It sure has…”

 

“Oh god, why do you eat cookies?” Plagg said as he started to cough.

 

“Why do you eat camembert?” Tikki asked, as she was laughing at Plagg trying to spit out cookie.

 

—————

 

Marinette laid in bed in her pajamas that night, still not accepting the fact that she is now officially dating Adrien Agreste.

 

She threw her pillow over her face, trying to scream. but was unable to produce anything. She was definitely speechless.

 

“Congratulations Marinette!!!” Tikki cheered as she flew and dropped confetti all over Marinette’s bed.

 

“Thanks Tikki! I should probably sleep for school tomorrow- but how will I sleep tonight?” Marinette said as she felt her heart pacing.

 

“Maybe with this.” Tikki said as she dropped the picture of Adrien and Marinette kissing at the stairs.

 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-“

 

—————

 

Adrien was also in the same position. He didn’t know how he’ll sleep tonight, as tonight was the night he didn’t allow his nervousness get to him.

 

“Adrien Agreste... and Marinette Agreste... or she can keep her surname, but AHHHH!” Adrien screamed into his pillow.

 

“And she wants three kids! And a hamster!!!” Adrien screamed once more.

 

“Can you keep it down?” Plagg said as he was near the black rose. Plagg was looking at it.

 

“Sorry Plagg, but I’m so excited!!!” Adrien screamed.

 

“I can tell,” Plagg said as he cut off the microphone part of the Rose. He tossed it into the trash before Adrien looked over. “By the way there’s no more Camembert.”

 

“I’ll get you more Camembert! Let’s do it!” He said cheerfully as Adrien got up from his bed and headed towards the kitchen.

 

Plagg flew back into his small area Adrien had made, and started to sleep.

 

—————

 

Marinette was finally asleep that night- at two in the morning. Tikki flew out from her hiding place and flew down to find the rose pin. She found the little incision area and carefully removing the microphone. She threw the mic away, carefully following Plagg’s instructions that night.

 

— back at the carnival —

 

“Hey Tikki,” Plagg said, “So you know that girl Alya?”

 

“Marinette’s best friend, yes?”

 

“When I was flying home yesterday, Alya had caught me and told me about tonight’s plan.”

 

“Did she use Camembert?”

 

“No! She used a combination of cheeses. Anyways, she told me about their roses having microphones in them, so later tonight can you remove them?”

 

“Wait a minute... are you helping Adrien and Marinette, our hosts, get into a relationship?”

 

“Maybe...”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

|——— bonus content ———|

 

*this doesn’t really contribute to the story line, but it’s up to you if you want it to be.

 

*this part here is mature, because it involves dirty and adult themes.

 

*you have been warned.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Adrien was on his bed while Plagg had flown to the second floor, hiding up there.

 

He looked at the nice photos Nathaniel took, and the 27 euro poster Alya printed, and it really made Adrien... hard.

 

Well, not the idea of him kissing Marinette, but the idea of Marinette being horny did.

 

—

 

Plagg swore he could hear Adrien masterbating for over two hours that night.

 

————–

 

Tikki had flown down stairs that night into the bakery. Sometimes, when Marinette requested time to be alone, she would fly into the bakery and eat the cookies Marinette had purposely left for her.

 

They were in the bakery, and the only light in the room of the dark bakery was the lights in the counter between the register and the kitchen.

 

Tikki sat there, eatting her chocolate chip cookies one by one. Sometimes, she was there for minutes. Sometimes hours. She knew tonight, she mind as well sleep somewhere here, because tonight she knew Marinette’s wrists were being used tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I always had a headcanon that Sabine, Tom, Alya, and Nino all low key ship #Adrienette and they are all low key trying to get them together. 
> 
> Also, for the bonus content part, I don't exactly know how much I can say really, so I tried to leave it as vague as I could. 
> 
> And AHHHH Nathaniel #TumblrChild #TomatoChild. He's like the honorary sunshine child after Adrien in the class. Don't you dare diss on Nathaniel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So umm... it has been a while since I've posted the last chapter, and it was mainly because I was away on holiday. Oh wells, here's a chapter to make up for that.

Marinette woke up the next morning feeling restless. The carnival from the night before was taking over 95% of her mind. The kisses from last night were... well, lack of a better term...

They were everything Marinette had hoped for and more.

 

It really took her a long time that night to get over the fact that she was finally dating Adrien Agreste. Thee Adrien Agreste. Son of Gabriel Agreste, arguably the best designer in Paris. Adrien Agreste. Model. Honor roll student. On the fencing team.

 

_Adrien Agreste... Marinette... Agreste?_

 

Marinette screamed into her pillow, as now that was the focus of the night. _Marinette Dupain-Cheng or Marinette Agreste?_

 

"Marinette! I'm surprised to see you awake this early!" Tikki floated next to her head. "You don't usually get at at six thirty in the morning!"

 

"Six thirty-" Marinette looked at her phone and saw that her phone clock was at six thirty. She smacked herself, realizing that she spent the whole night thinking about Adrien and marrying him. "Fuck my life Tikki."

 

"Marinette don't you-" Tikki was too late. Marinette had draped her pillow over her head. "School starts in an hour and a half!"

 

"Wake me up in an hour."

 

"Marinette!!!!" Tikki screamed, trying to muster her strength to pull the pillow out. No luck. "I will get you! Marinette you better-"

 

Marinette's phone vibrated and Tikki hovered over it to see what it was. Adrien texted her.

 

— A few hours later at school —

 

Adrien walked into the school. His morning shower allowed his hair to be back at the full volume it usually was. Wearing his usual clothing of a black T-shirt, a white dress shirt, and a pair of blue jeans and orange sneakers, he felt alive for some reason.

 

Maybe it was because he was dating Marinette Dupain-Cheng....

 

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng... Marinette... Agreste?_

 

_Oh no._

 

"ADRIKINS!" 

 

Adrien had just sat down at his desk, and was already bombarded by Chloe. "Hey Chlo," Adrien said in a low voice.

 

"Did something happen?!?!" Chloe asked furiously. _What ticked her off this morning?_

 

“No-“

 

“It was that Marinette huh!” Chloe yelled furiously, “I knew you two wouldn’t work out and-“

 

“I’m sorry, what did I just walk into?” Marinette said as she entered the classroom. Marinette walked into the classroom with her usual clothing. She held her school bag along her shoulder, holding her phone with her phone with her other hand. She walked over to her desk, seeing that Adrien was being pestered by three people. As she walked past Adrien’s desk, he stopped her.

 

“I was just saying to Chloe… and Alya and Nino…” Adrien said out loud before whispering to Marinette something the other three couldn’t distinguish.

 

“Ohh, I see.” Marinette said with a monotone. She approached Chloe with Adrien, “Hey Chloe, Adrien told me there was something wrong between us.”

 

“YES THERE IS! YOU TWO HAVE NOTHING IN COMMON AND YOU TWO WOULD BE BAD IN A RELATIONSHIP BECAUSE-“

 

Marinette turned around and kissed Adrien in the lips- a fast one, but still a kiss. “Yeah, we’re dating.” She said in the same sarcastic monotone.

 

“UGGGGG AHHHHHHHH!!!!” Chloe screamed before stomping out of the room. Sabrina followed.

 

“WOOO!” Alya screamed. “ADRIENTTE WAS A SUCCESS!!!!”

 

“WOOOO!!!!” Shouted everybody in the classroom but the two of them. Even their teacher was celebrating. Everyone started to high five each other and cheered.

 

“Did you know about any of this?” Marinette asked, still in Adrien’s arm.

 

“Nope. I thought you were a part of this.” Adrien confronted.

 

“Has the whole class been shipping us since day one?” Marinette asked Adrien.

 

“YES!” Shouted everybody but Adrien.

 

“I would say yes.” Adrien said.

 

...

 

...

 

That all would of happened if Marinette was that confident.

 

Being in a relationship was way different than Marinette and Adrien thought. For one thing, they never realized how badly they desired their cell phones. Around six am, Adrien and Marinette were both awake, as they spent the whole night texting each other.

 

A **drien: So when should we tell everyone about ‘us.’**

 

**Marinette: I think we should keep it a secret.**

 

**Adrien: A secret?!?! Why????**

 **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay some quick notes...
> 
> I will be posting more tomorrow, because seriously editing these things actually takes hours, and putting these to AO3 without it going wrong takes forever too.
> 
> And also, I'm very interested in starting a new side fan fiction from this. I'm pleased to say that I'm going to join August's oneshots/dabbles/event for the ML series. Every day of the month of August will feature a new prompt and I already started on ideas on what to do with them. 
> 
> Also, I think a lot of people will really like these ideas. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel bad for not uploading for a week ( in-between chapter 6-7) so here's another upload. Thanks for reading!

Violet Gang was in his office, browsing through his laptop. This new office and building were all upgrades of the old base. Now, instead of his office being about 12 feet by 14 feet; his office is now 120 feet by 140 feet.

 

Ever since Cain’s assassination, he had also killed seven more gang leaders. And for every gang he took down, he took in all of the members, accumulating about a thousand members. With so many members, Violet Gang had to expand his base, thus the newly furnished office.

 

A butterfly ring appeared on Violet Gang’s face. “Hello, Violet Gang. I’m glad to see things have changed?”

 

“HawkMoth! Just the person I wanted to see!” Violet Gang said, walking over to the window display in the back.

 

His office was located at the same place, but he expanded the base so behind his office, there was a giant arena/hangar the size of an American football field. Downstairs, there are people training; they threw knifes, used guns, and they were being taught self defense moves. “Here, I expanded the area so now we can properly train everybody on weapon use. HawkMoth, after getting Ladybug and Chat Noir, I have decided that I want to take over Paris.”

 

“Good for you!” HawkMoth proclaimed, “I expect to see two Miraculouses by tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow indeed.” Violet Gang as HawkMoth phased out.

 

———

 

Adrien was back in his bedroom, wearing his limited edition Ladybug pajamas. He had finished his homework thanks to Marinette and Alya, and returned back around eight thirty. When asked about his late arrival home, Adrien simply put that he had a lot of difficult problems that involved partners.

 

“Next time,” Nathalie said, “Please try to come back earlier. Your father requested that you return to modeling for the new spring line that he’s premiering.”

 

“A new spring line? I was wondering when he was going to release it.” Adrien said as he placed his backpack down. “When am I going to the photoshoot Nathalie?”

 

“You’ll be going this saturday.” Nathalie reported. “Please try not to make plans for that day.”

 

“Saturday? That’s the day after tomorrow.” Adrien reported, the date he thought he can take Marinette out.

 

“I’m sorry Adrien, but your father’s orders.”

 

“I understand. Just wondering, what do I have tomorrow?” Adrien asked.

 

“Tomorrow is your last free day. After saturday’s photoshoot, Paris Magazine wants an interview with you, and that night there is a party at the corporate headquarters to celebrate twenty years of your father’s company.”

 

“I forget that the Agreste name is older than me.” Adrien admitted. “Ugg, I guess I have to change my plans.”

 

Adrien walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him; and after taking a shower, he is where he is now.

 

“Hey Plagg?”

 

A black cat had phased from the spot from the upper floor of his bedroom and appeared a few feet away from him. “What do you want?”

 

“Plagg, what should I do with Marinette? I have to move our date to next week.” Adrien said in sadness.

 

“I know. I was there… remember? Now where is the camembert again?”

 

“But Plagg, I don’t know how to break it to Marinette.” Adrien said, moving his head so it’s raised. Plagg could be seen flying to the cabinet grabbing a slice of his infamous cheese. “I really wanted to-“

 

“Fuck her brains out?” Plagg asked, eating a slice of camembert cheese.

 

“NOO!” Adrien said, blushing like a tomato. “I-I wanted to take her out to a nice place.”

 

“And then fuck her brains out?” Plagg asked.

 

“NOO!” Adrien said, blushing even more. “Plagg! Stop thinking dirty!” He threw a pillow at him, but Plagg stood there and phased through it.

 

Plagg simply chuckled and picked up another piece of cheese from his wheel. He had four remaining in his six-pack wheel. “I know you’re thinking about that.”

 

Adrien flipped over and hid his face in his second pillow. “Stop it Plagg!!!”

 

Plagg was rolling all over the bed laughing- ROBL’ing? “What’s up kid? Your mind can’t comprehend a naked girl?”

 

“Shut up Plagg!” Adrien yelled through the pillow. “Marinette is a kind girl and I would never do anything to violate her!”

 

Plagg chuckled once more. He approached the cinnamon roll with a new piece of camembert. “I know you Adrien. I know how you like to imagine… boobies.”

 

“Oh God! Stop it Plagg!” Adrien yelled as he begged Plagg to stop talking about such adultery. “Please!”

 

“Boobies…” Plagg said, imitating the aliens from Toy Story. “Big… bouncy… boobiessssss.” Plagg said, exaggerating the s.

 

“Plagg!!! STOP!!! PLEASE!!!” Adrien screamed at the tiny black god of destruction. “I never wanted to defile Marinette!”

 

“I never said anything about defiling Marinette.” Plagg said with a smirk on his face. “You were totally thinking about it… weren’t you?”

 

“No! Nope! Nope! Nope! nope! NOOOOPE!” Adrien yelled as he closed his ears off using his fingers.

 

“You were thinking of... touching-“

 

“Ahhh Plagg!” Adrien cried in horror, trying to protect his innocence.

 

“Her...”

 

“Ahhhhhh!”

 

“Boobies.” Plagg whispered in his ear.

 

Adrien suddenly lost it and had stopped functioning properly. He had fallen sideways and knocked out. Plagg could of sworn part of Adrien’s soul had left his body that night.

 

——–

 

Adrien woke up in a state of dizziness. Never had he had ever felt so nauseous waking up, and all that happened was Plagg taunting him... about...

 

_‘ADRIEN! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!_ ’

 

Adrien slapped himself and cleared his mind. He looked at the time and it was almost five am. It was strange, waking up an hour early. Adrien grabbed his cell phone and checked his messages.

 

He only received two messages, and both were from Marinette.

 

**Marinette: Hey Adrien, turns out, I’m booked this weekend, but wanna have our date tonight?**

 **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit. Shit's finally going down.
> 
> Next chapter should be up tomorrow.
> 
> Also, I headcanon Plagg to be one of those alien toys from Pixar's Toy Story during the boobies scene. Like I can totally imagine Plagg teasing Adrien with that voice and taunt since Adrien is headcanoned to be a Disney fan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the next chapter. I hope y'all enjoy!

-At a News Studio-

 

“Last night, at the annual Asian Night Market nearby the Louvre, two teenagers were kidnapped last night.” The news reporter spoke to the camera. “We come to you, live from the scene!”

 

The camera cut and now they were at the scene of the crime.

 

“Thanks, Nadja! I, Alec, am at the scene of the crime. Witness say that last night, a young couple had come to the night market and after some shopping, they both sat at this park bench, and were both drugged.”

 

Nadja is, if you didn’t remember, Maron’s mother and the news reporter. Alec is the bald host dude on television.

 

The camera moved around to show plastic cones around the spilled Milk Tea and glass shards from the mason jar. “Here, you can see that after they got drugged, their drinks spilled, and with this orientation of the glass shards, they were dragged this way.

 

The camera moved again and showed the somewhat rugged grass that lead them to the street. “They were probably dragged to this street, where the two teens were probably placed in a vehicle and were driven off. Back to you Nadja!”

 

The camera cut again and went back to the station. “Thanks Alec! These two teenagers, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and Adrien Agreste, son of Gabriel Agreste, were kidnapped last night. Anybody knowing their whereabouts should contact the number on the screen now.”

 

A number had prompted on the screen as the camera transitioned back to Alec. This time, there were people beside him that he was interviewing.

 

“Hello, my name is Nathaniel, and I was selling some art last night at the night market. Adrien and Marinette had visited my booth last night, and we had a pleasant conversation. I’m so sad to see that they were both k-kidnapped.” Nathaniel started to tear up and Alec gave him a tissue. “The worst part is, they left without me ever saying good bye to them- they saw that I was busy with some other customers and they left my booth. I feel so bad now.”

 

-Alya’s house-

 

“Damn it! DAMN IT ALL!”

 

Alya threw a box of tissues across her room, hitting the wall and sliding down it.

 

“Woah Alya, calm down.” Nino said.

 

The both of them found out last night when Sabine called and asked about them. Then they received a call from Nathalie, who asked where Adrien was. Within hours, the police were called and the whole night market shut down early.

 

“I can’t believe it!” Alya screamed, “It’s that fucking gang that took Adrien last week!”

 

“Calm down Alya! We all knew it was them!” Nino said, trying to alleviate Alya, “But you heard the police! We shouldn’t interfere with it or else we can be in danger!”

 

Alya threw her pillow at Nino, who was standing, by the way. He dodged it and it hit the wall, landing on top of the tissues. Since the kidnapping, Nino had been at Alya’s side since- they were both contacted by the police for questioning, and they were both questioned by the parents.

 

“I… I…” Alya couldn’t continue her sentence. Her eyes started to puff, and the next thing she knew, she was crying.

 

Alya felt powerless. It was one of the few times she had ever felt powerless to do anything, and she hated it. She always felt that if something were to happen, she needed to contribute in some way.

 

Nino sat beside her on her bed, and lightly stroked her back. “Hey. Alya.”

 

Alya kept crying.

 

“We need to stay strong.”

 

She kept crying.

 

“It’s what Adrien and Marinette wanted us to do.” A small tear had formed on Nino’s face, and it fell on his cheek. It landed on his thigh, but thankfully Alya never say. Because if she saw him crying now, then she wouldn’t have never stopped.

 

——— At the Agreste Mansion ———

 

“Sabine and Tom Dupain-Cheng. It’s nice to see you two again.”

 

“It’s been a while, Gabriel Agreste.” Sabine spoke.

 

This was their first time at Adrien’s house, and it was because both of their kids were kidnapped. What were the odds?

 

“Gabriel, sir,” Nathalie spoke, “I had to cancel your afternoon plans because Chief Jean Jacques requested a meeting with you, and Sabine and Tom.”

 

“Thank you Nathalie. Take a break until later tonight please.”

 

“Will do sir.” Nathalie closed the door.

 

“Sabine, Tom. I wanted to thank you for watching over Adrien for the past few days. Adrien is becoming more rebellious, just like his mother, and knowing that he’s residing over at your house is making me feel a bit less worrisome.” Gabriel took a sip from his china cup, which probably had tea in it.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Adrien enjoys the company of others! Especially Marinette.” Tom said as they all took a seat.

 

“I thought Adrienette had died a few days ago,” Gabriel mentioned, “I saw it trending in France a few days ago.”

 

“Well, they were secretly dating.” Sabine spoke in a loud whisper. “But you didn’t hear that from me.” She winked at Gabriel, who chuckled at her humor.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I knew it didn’t die. And it’s because Adrien spends a lot of time at your place. Speaking of, how was Marinette with this? Was she the one that won my hat contest?”

 

“Yes! That was her!” Sabine proudly announced, “And she really enjoys Adrien coming over. Don’t worry, we watch over them.”

 

“That’s right! The worst they did was walk up and down our stairs together!” Tom laughed, realizing how he shouldn’t mention how they’ve kissed multiple times, and that they slept together.

 

“Hmm.. I must personally thank you two though. Normally, I would be really agitated about all this, and it’s because I really care for Adrien.”

 

“Adrien is a good kid, Gabriel.” Tom said in response.

 

“I know he’s a good kid- he gets it from his mother. Unfortunately, he inherited some other things as well, he’s allergic to feathers because of her.”

 

“Oh really? I didn’t know that.” Sabine thought out loud.

 

“And… Adrien has a weakened immune system, so I really worry about his physical health.”

 

“He does?” Both parents asked, “But we always see him so healthy.” Sabine said.

 

“I hired a dietician so he can keep being healthy. Dereck also makes sure he has the form to model.” Gabriel bragged.

 

No wonder why he’s skinny. “Gabriel,” Sabine spoke, “But he seems so unhappy about modeling.”

 

“Just the other night, he stayed over for dinner, and we asked him how the photo shoots were. He always said how they were boring, and how he simply wanted to quit modeling.”

 

“And when we asked why, he simply told us that you would refuse.”

 

Gabriel paused in silence.

 

“And, one last thing Gabriel. Has Adrien ever told you about us or Marinette?”

 

“He… has not.”

 

———Some place far away ———

 

Adrien had woken up in a prisoner cell. His head was hurting, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe until he calmed his breathing. He looked around and saw that Marinette was also with him. He also noticed how they both had the bracelets on still as well.

 

They were in some sort of underground holding cell, as the walls around them were solid stone slab. The metal bars in front of them made it impossible for them to get through.

 

“Marinette.” he whispered as he shook the body. “Marinette!”

 

Marinette had awoken, and also had the same problems as Adrien. “Adrien… where… where are we?”

 

“I think… We got kidnapped.” Adrien said as he helped Marinette sit up.

 

The hallway where the holding cell was facing was probably three meters tall, with a hallway width of two meters. Adrien thought they were underground because of the rocky walls, but it seemed like they weren’t based on the spacious hallways.

 

“Wait a minute…” Adrien sawon the other side of Marinette a brown paper bag and a plastic bag next to it. “Is that… the cheese and the cookies from last night?”

 

“I… I think it is…”

 

They heard foot steps and they both shuffled towards the back of the cell, holding each other.

 

A large male, the same first one that kidnapped them, walked over and swiped his card, opening the eight bars at the very left. “Girl. Come with me.” He also held a gun at them too.

 

Marinette frantically stood up and walked over. “Wait, can I bring my cookies?”

 

“Fine. Let’s get going.”

 

She grabbed her bag and followed him out.

 

_Damn_ , Adrien thought, _he was alone._

 

He patted himself down and saw that they grabbed his phone off them. He also searched through the paper bags and saw that Plagg was inside, eating a whole cheese wheel.

 

“Plagg!” he whispered, can you get a keycard and get me out?”

 

“But… cheese…” Plagg replied.

 

“Plagg, that market is open next friday. I can buy more.”

 

Plagg flew up and phased through the bars as he went around the hallway, searching for a key card whilst Adrien decided to load himself with cheese.

 

—————

 

Marinette was thrown into a holding cell at a different area. It was almost the same size as Adrien’s, The man pushed her in and closed the door behind her. Once he was gone, Tikki had come out of her hiding spot. “Marinette! They took your phone and wallet, but I was able to hide and sneak in.”

 

“Nice Tikki! Try to find a keycard for my escape! Take a cookie in case!” She handed Tikki a cookie and Tikki disappeared behind the bars. Marinette also loaded herself with cookies, trying to find places to hide the bag. In the end, she managed to shove them in the small pockets of her cardigan.

 

—————

 

Plagg had returned to Adrien’s holding cell, and shook his head. No luck.

 

Adrien had just hid the last piece of camembert in his flannel, as now he had somehow managed to hide an entire wheel of camembert throughout his body.

 

“Sorry Plagg, emergency measures.” Adrien said, explaining himself.

 

Plagg hid inside the bag as another set of footprints were heard. The a second large man came. “Now, your turn.”

 

“Can I take my cheese wheel?” Adrien asked.

 

“Fine. Just go.”

 

Adrien followed the man throughout the base, looking around at the interior. He passed Marinette’s cell, seeing her slumped over. He did a quick wave and continued the male.

 

Adrien was taken through a series of hallways and corridors through the underground base. The tunnels and the hallways all looked the same, as these tunnels looked like they were literally dug out moments ago.

 

After going up to an elevator, he ended up in another hallway, with a pair of double doors. The man moved forward and opened both doors. Adrien walked in on his own before the door closed behind him.

 

“Ahhh, so good you’re finally here, Mr. Agreste.”

 

“Who are you?” Adrien asked in his confidence voice.

 

“I am simply a gang leader; nothing else.” The man stepped out of the shadows to reveal Sal in a dark suit. The only difference from before’s appearance was that he wore a top hat. “The name’s Violet. Violet Gang”

 

The gang leader started to approach the model. “Do you know… why… I brought you here?”

 

He didn’t know why he was brought here; nor about where he was. He certainly didn’t like how Violet Gang was taking pauses during his speeches. “Why did you bring me here?”

 

“See, I saw that a few days ago…” Violet Gang spoke after a moment of silence. “You were… kidnapped… by Cain.”

 

“…. And?” He asked. “This is my third kidnapping.”

 

“Adrien. Do you know why I trapped you here?” Violet asked.

 

“No?” Adrien responded.

 

“Because… you attract a certain someone that I’d like to defeat. Someone that… is a hero.”

 

Adrien’s eyes widened as he knew what he was talking about. “Ladybug?”

 

“Exactly.” Violet Gang had pulled out his knife, and licked the area on the blade. “And I need you… hurt.”

 

Violet threw his akuma dagger. The knife itself seemed to be the same size as a standard kitchen knife.

 

If it wasn’t for him having that police training, and being Chat Noir, he would of gotten a deep stab wound. Fortunately, he moved away in time. But what he didn’t know was that the knife was magical.

 

It flew back around, and Adrien was able to move just enough of the way before it slashed his right arm. The cut wasn’t deep, but he can see his blood dripping along the side of his flannel.

 

“You got moves kid.” Violet said, grabbing his knife as it flew across the room to him. “I applaud you for your speed… But you can’t handle… this.”

 

Adrien was once again unconscious thanks to a large man coming quietly behind him and placing the white cloth over his mouth.

 

“Greg. You sure like to gag our hostages.”

  
  
“It’s fun boss. You should try it sometime.” Greg hauled Adrien over his shoulder, along with his wheel of cheese.

 

“Take him to the plane and tie him up.”

 

—————

 

After Adrien walked past her cell, Marinette had stayed slumped in her cell. She was sitting with the wall behind her, simply observing the cracks among the rocks. Earlier, she had sent Tikki out to help her find a key or something that may become useful.

 

She had waited for about ten minutes, based off her counting, and Tikki had squeezed through the bars as she was able to grab three items. The first was an electronic scan card and two small throwing knives.

 

The electronic scan card was white with the normal swipe area on the side. Marinette placed that somewhere inside her jacket, as now she had no purse or cellphone.

 

The small knife was a balance knife. Marinette’s fingers were small enough to fit through the hole at the end, as she held it with the hole. There was a red rope that was used for grip tied around the stem in-between the hole and blade. At the end of the blade was a safety stopper. Marinette placed both of them in her back pockets. _If I ever need to throw a knife_ , she thought, _mind as well have it somewhere accessible_.

 

“Marinette,” Tikki whispered, “Where can I hide?”

 

_That’s right. Without the purse, Tikki didn’t have a comfortable place to hide._

 

“Is there a way for you to hide… in my cardigan?” Marinette was searching through her cardigan for any inside pockets. “Is there a way for you to silently follow us? Since you can phase through walls?”

 

“My powers are limited, Marinette. But want me to try?” Tikki asked.

 

“Wait! I found a hole!” Marinette said as she found a small spacious area in her cardigan. Tikki flew inside and snuggly fit in the small space. Marinette had waited in her cell for another few minutes until a large man arrived.

 

“This way, sweetie.” The large man said as he opened the door.

 

Marinette grabbed her bag of cookies and followed the man.

 

“Can I have a cookie?” The man asked. “I love me some Kinako cookies.”

 

“These are kinako cookies?” Marinette asked, “Take one.”

 

The man turned around and with his large hand, he picked up a cookie from the bag. It was a circular cookie, and he took a small bite of it. “Funny. These aren’t that hard.”

 

The two walked up a set of stairs and a series of hallways. Eventually, they ended up in front a set of double doors. The man opened a single door, and Marinette walked into the office.

 

The office Marinette walked in was really open. She could see columns everywhere, furniture at some areas, a large desk at the end, and a bunch of paintings.

 

She also saw a skinny man with a top hat and a suit at the middle of the desk. He was overlooking the window behind the desk. Wait, there’s a window? She thought.

 

“Ahh, so you’re the other person with Adrien Agreste.”

 

The man behind the desk started to walk over, and Marinette felt a tingle where Tikki was. Was she detecting something? she thought.

 

Usually, Tikki is able to feel for akumas or for akuma objects. She concluded that the man had some sort of connection with an akuma. “What do you want with me?”

 

The man laughed in hysteria, “Sweetie, sweetie.”

 

The man was about two meters away from where Marinette was standing. “I know all about you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. How you and Adrien are dating despite the twitter war about #RipAdrienette.”

 

Marinette stood where she was, but she was still tense. “Why do you need me?”

 

“Well, I don’t necessarily need you… I need Ladybug.”

 

She gulped.

 

“Adrien has the ability to get Ladybug to do certain things.”

 

Phew.

 

“Studying off past akuma attacks, Ladybug has a certain… liking… to Adrien. Even in his last kidnapping with Cain, he got Ladybug to save him.”

 

The man walked over to his right, over to the couch. “But now that I have you… I can make Adrien do my bidding.” He pulled out his knife from out of no-where. Marinette felt Tikki tingle more, and she took note of it.

 

“And now I need Adrien to say some things…” The large man behind Marinette had grabbed a camera and had set up a tripod.

 

“What are you…” Marinette asked as she saw the man approaching her and the dude setting up the camera. He gave the thumbs up and the man threw his knife at Marinette.

 

Marinette was able to duck as the knife flew over her head. She watched as the knife was able to fly- it turned around and it headed towards Marinette. Thanks to her fast reflexes, she tumbled forward and the knife missed again on the second flight.

 

The man grabbed the flying knife in the air. “You got some skills dodging my knife. Hanson, can you grab her and hold her still?”

 

Hanson from behind the camera had moved around and moved towards Marinette. His large hands and body made it hard for Marinette to maneuver around, so she decided to do the next best thing: she skid under the large man.

 

She ran towards him and slid underneath, in-between his legs. She stopped sliding once she was behind the camera, and she had to roll towards the left direction to avoid a flying knife.

 

She managed to get up and this time, she was able to pull out the small throwing knife. The flying knife was coming closer to her, aiming for her head.

 

She ran towards the blade, and as the flying blade stabilized into the air for a direct hit, Marinette placed her index finger inside the knife hole. Her thumb and middle finger had secure the knife upwards, away fro her arm, as she charged towards the blade. By pressing the plane with her left hand, the knife was table when it made contact.

 

Marinette successfully used her knife to push another knife way. Sparks flew everywhere as Marinette pushed against her might. Once the knife passed through, she kept running with her knife in hand.

 

“Stop her!” the man screamed at Hanson as he grabbed the returning knife. “Bring in Greg and Mason!”

 

Hanson charged at her, and Marinette charged at him. She threw her knife at the large man, and it stuck him in his left arm. The man screamed in pain as Marinette was able to jump and press the knife into his arm. The man screamed in agony of the knife in his arm.

 

Marinette landed on the floor successfully, now running towards the door.

 

When she was in front of the double doors, two large men appeared. They both grabbed her and brought her over to the man in the suit.

 

“Thank you, Greg and Mason. Greg, hold on to her. Mason, bring Hanson to our infirmary.”

 

They did as he please.

 

“Thought you could escape me huh?” the man asked, now holding the knife against her throat. “Well, too bad for you, my knife is magical.”

 

Marinette tried to pull her head back from the blade next to her neck.

 

“I realized… I never introduced myself. I. Am. Violet Gang.”

 

“Violet… Gang?”

 

“Yes sweetie. Now hold still-“

 

He made a small cut on Marinette’s arm, and watched it as fresh blood was now spilling out.

 

“Greg, follow me.”

 

The three of them walked back to the camera. Greg held her in front as Violet Gang hit record. He ran back around and in front.

 

“Greetings… Paris…” Violet opened his hands and spread them out over his head. “I am… Violet Gang.”

 

He moved out of the way to reveal Marinette trapped in Greg’s arms. “Here I have… is Marinette. She… is my new guinea pig.”

 

“I. AM. NOT. YOUR-“

 

Violet used his knife once more and cut her other arm. “Shut the fuck up sweetie.”

 

“-ANYWAYS!” yelled Violet Gang. “I have a list of demands from the city of Paris, and I must have them by tomorrow, sundown- OR ELSE!”

 

“You’ll never get away with this!” Marinette yelled. Violet Gang now made a third cut in her arm. “Shut up Marinette.”

 

Violet Gang faced the camera once more. “My demands are… I want LadyBug and Chat Noir! AND… I want… their miraculouses!”

 

“If I can have them both by tomorrow sundown, then I will not harm the citizens of Paris. However, Marinette won’t be the only one that will suffer. I also have here Adrien Agreste as well, and I’m not afraid to throw him into a wood chipper. Good day.”

 

He hit the record button and stopped recording. “Greg, take her to the airplane. I got some editing to do.”

 

—————

 

Marinette was carried into a private jet by Greg. Inside the jet was pretty small, but everything inside the jet was… fancy.

 

The small kitchenette was on the right side of the plane. There was a small eating area on the left, a couch behind that arrangement that was also across from the fridge, and two more sofas in the back. The restroom was also behind there as well.

 

Marinette was held and dragged by Greg to sit in the back sofa next to the kitchenette, where she saw a familiar face. “Adrien!” she cried out loud.

 

She was thrown next to him, now sitting next to him tied up. He was still unconscious, but now slumping on her shoulder. Both of their hands were tied prior, along with their feet.

 

Some more passengers boarded the plane as well. Hanson and Mason were on the couch across from them staring Marinette and Adrien down. Three businessmen sat in front as well, and the final person to board was Violet Gang.

 

“How are my hostages in the back?” Violet asked.

 

“Still here and alive sir.” Greg said.

 

He walked over to Marinette and Adrien.

 

Marinette still had died blood on her arms. She stopped bleeding, but now that she was tied up, she couldn’t do much else. Adrien was also tied up and unconscious. His emotionless face was resting on her shoulder.

 

“You guys make really cute hostages. START THE PLANE!”

 

The door closed and everybody wore their seatbelt. Even Violet Gang, as he took the seat in front. The airplane started to move around the hangar, and a giant door had opened in front of them.

 

The airplane had gained speed as it flew out of the doors, closing after them. As the doors closed behind them, the ground shifted back to normal, as the hanger was located underground, and a hill was the hanger doors.

 

They all waited for the airplane to reach its peak height. As they flew higher and higher, Marinette began to worry more. Now that they were on an airplane, what would they do to them?

 

“It is now safe to move around the cabin.” The captain spoke.

 

Everybody took their seatbelt off and looked at Violet Gang.

 

“Gentlemen, you are probably wondering why I brought you all about thirty-seven thousand feet in the air.”

 

As Violet Gang rambled on, Adrien started to come around.

 

“Adrien,” she whispered, “Stay quiet.”

 

Marinette jumped up a bit and used her hands to pull out her secondary knife from her back pocket. As Hanson and Mason looked at Violet Gang, Marinette used this time to cut her ropes. After cutting one thread, she can feel her hold loosening.

 

She decided that she would keep it on her arms, in case they notice.

 

“The video I filmed earlier has now broadcasted everywhere in Paris. Now is phase three of the plan.” Adrien was still slumped over, but slowly moved so she could pass the knife to him. He was very slow, but eventually, he was freed.

 

A purple butterfly had appeared over his mask, “Violet Gang! I hope we are having progress. I just saw the video.”

 

“HawkMoth! What a pleasant surprise! What do you think of it?”

 

“I love it. Keep doing what you’re doing.”

 

Marinette hid the knife back in her back pocket by doing a small jump. HawkMoth had disappeared.

 

“Oh! I see Adrien is awake now! Time to film part 2!”

 

Greg pulled out the camera from earlier, and aimed it at Violet Gang. “Hello Paris, it’s me, Violet Gang, once again. Right now, I’m standing in an airplane 37k feet above the ground, and here I have my hostages.” He walked over to Marinette and Adrien, and grabbed them both by their hair. He dragged/made them walk over to the front of the plane.

 

“Remember, tomorrow sundown! If I don’t have LadyBug and Chat Noir by then, then I’m gonna hurt these two like never before.”

 

The two stared at the camera, with eyes of desperation. They needed to be saved.

 

“Cut!” Greg said, I’ll send it to the police now.

 

“Great! Now as for you two-“

 

“Boss! There are planes following us!” The captain said.

 

“What?” Violet asked. On the screen above the kitchenette, the imaged popped up. Using the camera located behind the airplane, they saw that there were police airplanes following them.

 

“Fuck my life! How did they find me? No matter.” Violet said. “Use our weapons.”

 

The captain in front pressed a button and from the back of the airplane, a turret popped up from behind. From it, the plane suffered a bit of turbulence, as everybody held onto something. A secondary screen from behind turned on to show the two planes flying around with a cursor in the middle.

 

“Hanson, handle the turret.” Violet said.

 

Marinette and Adrien had fallen back to the ground from the turbulence, and were lying against the wall next to the exit. Marinette brought her knife out and started to cut her leg rope. “Can you open the airplane door? I have an idea.” she whispered.

 

“That’s crazy! We can’t fall out from 37,000 square feet.” Adrien whispered back, being the look out. “We’re gonna die from falling.”

 

“Don’t worry, I have a plan.” Marinette said as she finished cutting her rope. She handed Adrien the knife and he started to slowly cut it. The problem was, with throwing knives, only the tips are sharp. The sides were also a bit sharp, but it was more dull than it should.

 

The place was also experiencing turbulence as well. Now that Hanson was firing a turret at the planes behind him, the airplane kept shaking as it flew in the air. It made everybody sit down and watch on the monitor.

 

Because of this, Adrien was able to hack away at the last part of the rope, freeing himself entirely.

 

“Adrien, can you open the door? I’ll cause a distraction.”

 

“Okay, in three,”

 

“Two. One!” they both said in unison. Adrien quietly got up first and started to pull the heavy lever.

 

Marinette got up and threw her knife at the men. With her accuracy, she managed to hit Violet Gang’s side.

 

“Wow!” Violet screamed as the knife was stuck in him. He turned around as Marinette kicked the knife inside him more.

 

“GET THEM!” He screamed.

 

All of the men got up from their seats, and tried to grab her. Unfortunately. Violet Gang was in their way. The furniture in the plane made the walkway more narrow, but with Violet Gang trying to pull a knife out of him, the large men were finding it difficult to move around.

 

Marinette kickedViolet once more and made him fall to the floor. She turned around and started to open cabinets.

 

Greg was the first one to come up. He jumped over Violet Gang for a bodyslam, but Marinette was able to dodge by backing up. The bodyslam shook the whole airplane, and made everybody hold onto a railing. The bodyslam also broke the cabinette door off its hinges. Marinette grabbed the closest thing inside, which was a pot, and smashed it against Greg’s head.

 

Greg became angrier as he was now trying to grab Marinette. Since he was still down, Marinette decided to open the top cabinets, and found that there were cups and plates inside.

 

One by one, she reached in and grabbed a dish, throwing it at Greg and the other men in the back.

 

She even found a bottle of alcohol, and threw the bottle straight at Greg’s head.

 

“Marinette!” Adrien yelled. He managed to get the door open, watching the door’s hydraulics moved down. Adrien was holding onto a railing as now the door was completely open and papers and napkins were flying out of the plane.

 

Marinette let go of the object she was holding on to and sprinted towards the exit. She grabbed Adrien’s hand, and they both jumped out of the plane.

 

**_BANG BANG BANG._ **

 

——— A few minutes earlier ———

 

*News reporter*

 

“We just received word that a man, who claims himself as Violet Gang, has the two teenagers as hostages. We now go live to Alec for analysis.”

 

The camera cut to Alec, who was standing in front of a green screen. “Thanks Nadja!” The video of Violet Gang cutting Marinette was playing in the background as Alec started to lecture.

 

“Here is the video of Violet Gang holding Marinette Dupain-Cheng as hostage. We can see here that he’s gonna keep her hostage until he has his demands. And they are…”

 

The words popped up under a banner in the screen. “LadyBug and Chat Noir! Violet Gang now wants Paris’s superheroes as leverage for these two, sweet, innocent teenagers! Back to you, Nadja.”

 

The camera cut back to them, “Thanks Alec, and-“

 

Alya had muted the television. After several hours of searching, Alya had finally found the two, and they were being held hostage. Unbelievable.

 

“Nino! Call Nathalie! I’ll call Marinette’s parents!” Alya commanded.

 

Nino nodded and grabbed his phone to call Nathalie. She quickly picked up, “Nino?”

 

“They found Adrien! He’s being held hostage by-“

 

“Nino, aren’t you watching the news?” Nathalie yelled,“There’s a live airplane chase right now.”

 

Nino looked at the television and saw an airplane with a turret. “Alya! Volume up now!””

 

Alya turned the volume up. “Now, there is an unauthorized airplane flying above Paris right now, and it is armed with a turret in the back!”

 

“Holy shit.” They both said.

 

The turret began to fire, as it took down one of the police’s planes. “We are now flying out before we get shot! But we have reason to believe that Violet Gang is in that plane!”

 

The plane started to have a lot of turbulence, but was cut off by the camera. It was now back to Nadja.

 

“Wow, I can’t even begin on where to-“ Alya turned the volume down as Sabine picked up her phone. “Did you watch the news?”

 

“We saw everything! Sabine said. “I couldn’t watch because poor Marinette!”

 

“I know...” Alya voice cracked as she said that. She ended the call and slumped over to her bed. Nino went to her place and sat beside her, just like a few hours ago.

 

“I know how you feel...” Nino said in a soft voice.

 

Alya looked up and turned the volume up again, “Violet Gang, once again. Right now, I am standing 37k feet in the air, and here are my hostages.”

 

Adrien and Marinette were being held by their hair as Violet Gang held them up. Their arms and feet were tied together, and the both of them stared at the camera. Their arms were both covered in blood, and their clothing started to have tears and rips.

 

Alya cried even more, making her bed and pillows even more snot filled and wet. But this time, she wasn’t alone.

 

Nino has laid down next to her, and started to cry. “I can’t... I can’t hold it anymore...”

 

“Wait! What’s going on!” Nadja reported from the studio.

 

They both faced the television and the news helicopter was recording the airplane flying in the air. The door had opened, and a blonde figure was standing at the door, holding on to the handle at the side. After a few seconds, a dark hair colored girl was at the door hanging onto the boy. They looked down and at each other one last time. The two of them jumped out of the airplane.

 

“ADRIEN AND MARINETTE!” Alya and Nino screamed and cried out loud in high pitch voices.

“MARINETTE! ADRIEN!!!” Sabine and Tom screamed at the top of their lungs.

“ADRIEN!” Gabriel and Nathalie yelled, as they watched Adrien jump out.

“NOOO!” Nathaniel screamed as he watched his inspiration and his best friends jump out of the airplane.

“AHHHHH!” Rose screamed as she and Juleka watched the two friends jump out of an airplane.

 

Everybody else who watched the news witness the horror... of Adrien and Marinette diving out of an airplane. They both jumped and whizzed through the thick clouds that day. It was raining in Paris.

 

There were only dark days after that in Paris.

 

—————

 

“Hold on to me!” Marinette screamed.

 

“Never let me go!” Adrien screamed.

 

They were both falling. Out of an airplane. Into the the clouds. The water, from the rain, was hitting them from below and not above.

 

Marinette felt a sharp pain at her sides.

 

“What do we do now?” Adrien said.

 

“I... I...” Marinette realized how careless this decision was. Her original plan was to jump out and transform into Ladybug, but at this point, she couldn’t do it.

 

She didn’t have the heart to change in front of her lover.

 

Adrien was shocked too. He could change into Chat Noir, but doing so would reveal to Marinette that he was him. How it was really him that visited Marinette those random nights- how it was him that saved her from Nathaniel’s akuma.

 

They looked down to see the city below them. Sadly, the area they were gonna land was near the Eiffel Tower... on land.

 

“Marinette! I just wanted to know... I will always love you!”

 

“Adrien! Stop talking like that!”

 

“Marinette! I still love you! And I will always be by your side!”

 

“Adrien! Please stop! We’re not dying!”

 

“Marinette I-“ Marinette had pulled herself towards Adrien, and kissed his lips.

 

Once they let go, Marinette spoke, “I love you!”

 

“I love you too!”

 

“Oh come on!”

 

Plagg flew out from under his jacket and remained on Adrien’s chest.

 

“PLAGG!!!” They both screamed.

 

“PLAGG?!?!” They both screamed at each other.

 

“Plagg! You weren’t supposed to come out yet!”

 

Tikki also came out and stayed under Marinette’s body.

 

“TIKKI?” They both screamed.

 

“TIKKI!!?!” They both screamed at each other.

 

“Can you stop with the screaming? My ears hurt.” Plagg waved his arms up and used them to cover his ears by pressing them against his head.

 

“Wait- does that mean-“ Marinette asked.

 

“-And you are-“

 

“Ladybug!” “Chat Noir!” They both said at the same time.

 

They both stared at each other in disbelief.

 

“Oh just transform already!” Plagg screamed.

 

“Marinette!!!” Tiki screamed.

 

“Plagg! Transform me!”

 

“Tikki! Transform me!”

 

They both underwent their transformations as a pink and green light had erected from the two of them.

 

Their lights wore off and the two had transformed within seconds.

 

“What shall we do M’Lady- I MEAN Marinette?” Chat asked.

 

They were a while away from the ground, but they were going too fast.

 

“Lucky Charm!” Marinette three her yo yo up and she got a parachute. “Finally! Something useful!”

 

Chat Noir wore the parachute on his back and read the brief instruction manual that kept breaking hold from the velocity of their fall. Ladybug was securing herself and Chat within the parachute’s harnesses.

 

“I think I got it down.” Adrien spikes

 

“Same. Ready?”

 

“Three. Two. One.”

 

A red and white polka-dot parachute boomed through and inflated above them. They were both dragged up by the parachute, almost as if they were being tossed around.

 

They were probably forty meters away from the tallest building around there.

 

A set of handles and ropes came from above, and Adrien held onto both of them. “What are these things?”

 

“I think that’s to steer!” Marinette pointed out. “Try it!”

 

Adrien pulled the left harness down and the parachute had made them veer left. They glided among the skyline, slowly descending into the Paris afternoon.

 

“Adrien… This is… beautiful.”

 

The last time they were at this height was when they were against Nino’s akuma: the bubbler. Since then, the highest they ever had gone into the sky was that- the pharoh’s beam of light didn’t exactly bring Ladybug to that height, and jumping off the Eiffel Tower a few times didn’t do that either.

 

Now that they were still a few ten thousand feet in the air, Ladybug couldn’t help but noticed how small everything was. Civilians, or the people that were out and about at that time, were ants. Buildings and other complexes were the size of small boxes of candy. Cars were simply the size of those chewable gummies.

 

“Everything look so... tiny.” Chat Noir admitted. They glided down more, coming closer to the buildings.

 

Eventually, they reached the roof of an apartment building. The two of them landed in a tumble, resulting in Ladybug laying flat on the floor. Chat Noir used his Cataclysm and destroyed the harnesses, freeing him from Marinette.

 

She threw the parachute in the air (it didn’t go that high) and yelled, “Miraculous Ladybug.” A series of butterflies had infested, but only flew around Ladybug and Chat Noir. Afterwards, they dispersed.

 

“It seems since the Akuma wasn’t purified, it only healed us.” Chat Noir pointed out. “Shall we de-transform?”

 

“Can we? My side is killing me.” Marinette said.

 

“Plagg!” “Tikki.”

 

“Detransform me!”

 

They both went back to their civilian forms. Adrien remained standing in his flannel and skinny jeans. The cut he got from Violet Gang had healed, leaving no scar.

 

Marinette was still bleeding. Her cuts from Violet Gang had healed, but her black tank top, now wet from the rain, was now dripping blood. She also realized there were three holes in her tank top and cardigan.

 

Once she saw that she was making a puddle of blood and rain water, she had passed out.

 

“Marinette!” Adrien screamed. He went to his lady, and made her sit upright. He saw that in her side were three holes- bullet wounds.

 

Someone, not Violet Gang, must of shot her three times when they jumped out.

 

And as Ladybug, she bared with that pain the whole descend.

 

“Marinette! Marinette!!!” Adrien cried out loud.

 

“Adrien! Calm down!” Tikki flew out, frantically requesting Adrien to calm down. “I know where she can get healed! Transform back to Chat Noir and carry her!”

 

Adrien did as requested. “Plagg! Transform me!” The transformation went through once more, changing Adrien back into Chat Noir. He picked up his lady, and listened to Tikki’s instructions as he jumped across buildings and streets.

 

—————

 

Chat Noir walked into the massage parlor for the first time. He didn’t recognize this place before, but since it was Tikki, he had no choice.

 

A small, Asian man was at the counter. “Chat Noir! What a surprise! Hello Tikki- and Plagg.”

 

“Master! Marinette is hurt!” Tikki said as Adrien carried her over.

 

“Master?” Adrien asked.

 

“Master Fu is the guardian of the Miraculouses. He was the one that assigned you your ring.” Tikki stated.

 

“Adrien. Take her to the back. Wayzz! Get my bag!”

 

He did as he was told. He went behind the curtain and rested Marinette on several stacked sleeping mats. A small, green turtle kwami appeared with a brown satchel. That was probably Wayzz.

 

“Master! Your bag.” He said, holding onto the bag with his flippers.

 

“Thank you.” The master was searching through his bag. “Can you flip Marinette to the side of the wound?”

 

Chat Noir did as he was told and held Marinette on her side. She was shot three times, all on her right, back sides

 

“Can you life her shirt up?” The master requested.

 

Adrien gritted his teeth. This was the first time he ever did something like this, and he was extremely shaky. “Umm... I’ll try?”

 

He grabbed the edge of the shirt and pulled it up, slowly. He didn’t know whether it was because he didn’t want to see what the inside of Marinette looked like, or if it was because he didn’t want to see what the outside of Marinette looked like. He knew he was already too deep into this... ' _surgery_?' already.

 

“Adrien! Lift the damn shirt already!” Tikki screamed as she flew over and landed on Marinette’s side. She helped push Adrien’s hand up, more and more until the three wounds were exposed. “Geez Adrien! Marinette would be okay with this!”

 

_Huh. Tikki was right. If he got shot, he would want Marinette to look at it._

 

His hands were now clinging her shirt up, exposing the pale, white skin at her side. The three holes made up an obtuse triangle, with the lowest bullet going near her hip and the highest was past her belly button line/region. Adrien felt obligated not to stare any further.

 

The master started to do some chanting. He sprinkled some sort of powder onto the wounds, and the contents inside the bullet started to shake.

 

Wayzz appeared at the site of damage, and started to chant as well. His eyes flowed a light green, as the three bullets, and it’s scraps, floated out of Marinette.

 

“Adrien, please use your cataclysm on these bullets.”

 

He did what he was told, and yelled, “Cataclysm.” In a moment’s instance, the black ball hand formed on his right hand.

 

“Now I want you to focus. Since there are multiple small objects, what I want you to do is use your left hand and touch the ball.”

 

Adrien followed his instructions and his left index finger touched the orb.

 

“Now pinch it.”

 

He pinched it, and pulled it. The ball stretched and became longer.

 

“Now can you destroy these items?”

 

He used the bigger blob and engulfed the items inside the orb. The scraps were floating towards the core of the black orb of dark energy, shaking as they reached the center of the sphere. Instantly, they all crumbled into dust and blew into the wind.

 

“Can you detransform now? I need Plagg for this next part.”

 

“Plagg! Detransform me!”

 

A green light flashed and he was back into Adrien. Plagg flew out, exhausted. “Cheese...”

 

“Actually, I still have some.” He pulled out a small piece of cheese that he had hidden earlier. Plagg took that piece and ate it whole.

 

“Plagg? Can you assist me at this next part?” Master Fu asked.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I need you to grab me the first aid kit. Adrien, can you hold the flashlight while I focus on the wounds?”

 

—————

 

After thirty minutes, they successfully closed and disinfected the wound. “I sprinkled onto there some herbs so she should heal a bit better. Tikki, stay with Marinette so your healing can help her.”

 

“Got it.”

 

“Adrien, I must talk to you.”

 

Adrien nodded and followed Master Fu back to the lobby. He turned the television on, turning the channel to the news. “I want you to stay here and not go outside.”

 

“Not go outside? Why Master Fu?”

 

“Outside is really dangerous now, with Violet Gang loose. He had now grown incredible power.”

 

The two of them watched the news once more, seeing that they were now covering other topics. “I want to keep you two here until both of you are better. I want to train you both on increasing your abilities.”

 

“Our abilities?” Adrien looked at him, clueless.

 

“Do you remember LadyBug a few days ago? She could use two Lucky Charms. And you just now. You can extend the powers of Cataclysm.”

 

That was true. He didn’t know why, but now the both of them were slowly learning more about heir abilities.

 

“And it’s because of your bond. Since you two are dating, you two are now developing newer abilities.”

 

Was that how it really worked? He thought.

 

“Tikki and Plagg are two halves of a whole, remember? So if one grew, the other grows to balance it out. The same can be said about closeness- your relationship with each other affects how the Miraculous gives our energy.”

 

Adrien took note of that. He grabbed a cup of tea that was sitting in front of him, and drank some. “Master Fu? Do you have anything to eat? By any chance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really sorry that I can't think of how to write fighting scenes... or how to write "character deaths" or anything like that.
> 
> Anyways, I'm not too sure on when the next chapter will be up because I have finals coming up. Also, yes I have summer school shut the fuck up and get your edge-u-ma-kay-shun. Expect it to be before July ends though.
> 
> Thanks for reading and remember, any complaints about my writing just go to my tumblr blog negira1239ml.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet Gang becomes Violet Gang and I show you the amount of knowledge I have on politics.
> 
> SpoiLer It aInT mUch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! I told you I would get a chapter down before the end of July! Actually, I feel bad that this chapter is really short than literally all the other chapters- it definitely the shortest chapter in here- so I decided I'll upload 11 tomorrow.
> 
> Also, I'm doing an August daily event where I write something for everyday of the month. It's not the AdrieNath event (which I didn't find out about until recently) it's all Adrienette, LadyNoir, MariChat, and Ladrien.

It had been the next day, and the deadline was coming. LadyBug and Chat Noir still had not showed up.

“Damn those two.” Violet Gang said, shaking at his desk. He pounded his desk in frustration, breaking it in half. The other large men in the room hesitated to leave his office.

After Marinette and Adrien jumped off his airplane, Violet Gang had flown to Northern France and assassinated the final gang that he had researched upon. He was now back in his office, angrily taking his revenge of losing his hostages on his furniture. 

A purple butterfly screen appeared once more. “Violet Gang! What is going on?”

“HawkMoth… I… um…”

“I told you! You had one chance! Now I don’t have Ladybug’s nor Chat Noir’s Miraculous!”

“HawkMoth- but they esca-“

“I’m removing your powers now!” HawkMoth made a gripping motion with his hand, and Violet Gang crumbled to the ground. He screamed, as HawkMoth was trying to take over his mind. 

“Stop!!!” He screamed. Violet Gang said as he was grabbing his head. “Ahhhhhhh!” He screamed. 

HawkMoth clenched his fist harder, and the butterfly appeared in front of Violet’s face. The material started to fade and crumble back into dust. He could see from his knife- his akumatized object- that the dark butterfly that manifested into it was starting to come out. The wings had popped out, and the body was starting to form.

Violet screamed as the butterfly fully formed on the top of his knife- which transformed back into his original knife- and started to flap its wings. The butterfly on his face had fully disappear, and he can feel the particles coming off his transformation.

“NO!” Violet Gang grabbed his knife and stabbed the butterfly in the air to the ground. He placed both hands on the handle, and focused his energy.

He focused, feeling as if the evil was charging something inside it. After charging to what he felt was the maximum, he screamed, “Fuck! OFF!” A wave of black and purple energy erupted around him, and the butterfly screen cracked.

“How? How did you do this?” HawkMoth asked. “You’re supposed to be under my will.” HawkMoth’s connection to him is starting to fade.

“I am my own now!” Violet Gang screamed. “I. Am! My! Own! WILL!” 

“How dare you oppose me!” HawkMoth screamed right back. His used his grip against Violet Gang, but it did nothing.

“HawkMoth! You are not in control of me anymore!” Violet Gang declared. “I am my own god!”

“I will get you for this! You will rue this day!” HawkMoth’s butterfly broke from the knife Violet Gang threw.

“I don’t take commands from anybody. Jackass.”

——— That Night ———

It was a Sunday night when Violet Gang arrived at Paris’s city hall. He stepped out of his armored vehicle and inspected the sight. “Greg, Hanson, Mason. Join me inside. Frank, go park the car somewhere.” Violet Gang stepped out and the three large men followed him. As he gone up the steps a whistle was blown. They all stopped walking and watched as several police vehicles pulled up along the curb. A squadron of police officers with riot shields cam into formation in front of the doors at city hall. 

Two police officers walked up from behind, each aiming their guns at Violet Gang. “Freeze. You are not going anywhere!” Chief Jean Jeaques aimed a pistol at Violet Gang.

“It’s too late.” Violet Gang threw his knife into the air and it morphed into a giant lance. It landed horizontally as Violet caught it in the air. The three men cleared the way as Violet spun the lance around. He stabbed the butt end of it to the ground, and a shock wave blew everybody some meters away. Even the three men were effected as well- they fell down a few flight of stairs. “Sorry men.” He apologized, but ran towards the entrance.

“He’s running! Get him!” Chief JJ screamed. 

The squadron in front of the entrance slammed their riot shields onto the ground and remained, making themselves impenetrable. Another squad, from behind started heady fire upon Violet Gang. Violet Gang used his lance once more, making a giant swipe horizontally across all of the riot shield men. They were instantly threw back by the shock wave, and their shields of glass had shattered. As for the bullets, Violet jumped and dodged every bullet that was sent to him.

He used his lance once more and sent a third shockwave to the crowd in front of him. With no riot shields, all of the men took impact and transformed. A black, bubbly substance started to cover all of their bodies, manifesting itself onto other body parts.

When the black particles went away, a new type of person stood in place. There was no armor, no police symbols anywhere, and no uniforms. Instead, stood normal men, holding guns and other weapons. 

“Gentlemen.” Violet Gang called out, “You are my new gang army. Everybody! RISE!”

They all did as they were told, and stood up.

Chief JJ stood in horror, as the thirty plus men that were up against Violet Gang were suddenly turned into gang members. He tried to pull his walkie talkie to call for backup. “Mayday! Mayday! We need back-“

Chief JJ froze in place as he watched his own body parts become consumed within the black particles. “Sorry, chief. I need you.” Violet whispered.

Once Chief JJ’s transformation was complete, a new gang member stood in place. He still had JJ’s face, but his clothes and personality were completely different. “MEN! FOLLOW ME!”

Violet threw his lance at the front entrance, and it struck right at the door. The lance started to move up and down by itself, sawing the door open. The lance retreated back to Violet Gang’s hand. He approached in the door and kicked it open. 

Him and his arm walked in and the receptionist stared at the angry men behind them. “Sir, the city hall doors were open. I understand that you’re trying to take over this place, but please… That door is expensive. Carry on.” The receptionist went back to her work..

Violet Gang and his army of transformed police gang members went up the stairs to the floor of Mayor Andre Bourgeois office. Once they were outside of the office, Violet kicked the door down and aimed his knife at Mayor Bourgeois. 

“Greg, start recording.” 

“Recording.” 

Violet Gang approached the scared Mayor and threw the knife at him. The knife flew and instantly hit the Mayor’s stomach. The Mayor’s eyes widened as he saw his own blood drip from his stomach. He gave one last breathe before collapsing on the floor. 

“Citizens of Paris. Violet Gang here. Since LadyBug and Chat Noir decided not to show up… I guess it’s time… For me to take over!” Violet Gang dashed out of the doors to the nearest open window. He threw his knife and jumped out of the window, landing on his knife. He floated up to the roof and approached the top of the building. Greg was recording this by climbing up the side of the building with a camera in hand. Once he got to a stable platform, he stood there and captured what Violet Gang was going to do.

Violet Gang clapped his hands together and formed a long staff when separating his hands. Once he had his hands out to the max, a flag was constructed out of the pole. On the flag pattern, was a purple background with the letters VG on it. He grabbed the floating flag with his hand and stabbed it in place of where the Paris flag was. 

A dark beam of energy erupted from the flag, and it spewed into the sky. As the energy shot up, it started to fly in all directions, converting clouds of white into thunder clouds of darkness. The sun was covered by the darkness, and eventually, the whole city was covered in this darkness. 

But it didn’t stop there. It kept traveling and traveling. It went over the city of Tours, the city of Bourgeois, and other cities. It reached the Mediterranean Sea, the Atlantic Ocean, and the English Channel. Essentially, it covered all of France.

Violet Gang found Greg and posed on his flying knife. “Citizens of France! I, Violet Gang, am now the new dictator of France! And as my first act of Violet Gang! ALL! CRIME! MY GANG MEMBERS AND I COMMIT! IS! LEGAL!”

“Second decree! LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR ARE TO REPORT TO ME! FAILURE TO DO SO WILL RESULT THE DEATH OF EVERY NON-GANG MEMBER!”

“Third decree! I DECLARE WAR ON ALL COUNTRIES, NATIONS, AND POWERS THAT ATTEMPT TO OPPOSE ME!”

“I WILL MAKE MORE RULES, BUT FOR NOW, I MUST TAKE MY LEAVE AS DICTATOR. THAT IS VIOLET GANG FOR YOU, SIGNING OUT!”

Greg turned the camera off. “I will upload this as soon as I can sir.”

“Excellent.”

——— At the United Nations ———

“We can’t just let Violet Gang do whatever he wants!” 

“France is being out of control!”

“We need to do something about France!”

At the United Nations meeting, members, counsel members, and representatives were all arguing over the darkness that took over France.

“France started having weird shit for a weird months! That was their problem!” The ambassador for the United Kingdom spoke.

“Bitch! You had that same shit too! Akumas are a international crisis, remember?” The United States ambassador spoke.

And that case was true. Every super power country, along with some developed nations, had their own super heroes. For the United States, there was a number of Miraculous holders that spread out across the country.

For the UK, they had four Miraculous users for the entire area. 

For France, there was quite the number, as the Guardian is based there. 

Egypt also had a number of Miraculous users.

“Guys! We’re all forgetting the bigger issue!” The France ambassador spoke, “This darkness that is engulfing France is also affecting the neighboring countries!”

The map showed that the border was the only thing restricting the darkness.

“Plus! Violet Gang has declared war on any nation, country, or power that will try to oppose it! I don’t want my citizens to be hurt! Hell, I don’t want to cause any more trouble for my country! Please! Help me out!”

All of the other countries’ ambassadors thought for a moment, mumbling to themselves, others, and on their phones.

“Very well.” A judge spoke. “We will now declare a new plan for France, called the Akuma Change Plan. This plan is designated for countries to help other countries on this plan with any Akuma-related attacks. Who wants in?”

(By the way, I really don’t want to put the whole process of creating a plan, because that is boring. As you probably noticed, I’m literally trying my best to prolong this chapter because this chapter is short as fuck and I know you guys want content. Also, let’s pretend... that this is how the UN functioned for this ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )

A number of countries rose their hands, including France, the US, the UK, Russia, South Korea, Japan, Germany, Egypt, Italy, Spain, Turkey, and so on.

“Now that we established the Akuma Change Plan; we must establish a bill for it. In the meantime, countries that have joined in on the bill. Please support France with their current Akuma situation.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reveal to friends chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter until another few days. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Also, this chapter was quite a struggle to do, as a lot of stuff does happen in this chapter.

Paris changed after Violet Gang hospitalized Mayor Bourgeois.

 

The country of France was placed under lockdown by the United Nations to stop the spread of Violet Gang’s influence. The bordering countries- Germany, Spain, Italy- set up a temporary wall between the countries in case the gang members decided to attack them.

 

After Violet Gang placed his flag on the top of the capital, the whole country of France was under a wave of influence. Gang members from everywhere united and had gathered to join Paris, where they roam the streets in pandemonium. They constantly robbed stores; they had races up and down the streets; they even peed on the toilet seat without cleaning it up.

 

This was essentially the Akuma revolution of 2017. In Paris France.

 

When Violet Gang became dictator of France, the US, Britain, and China decided to declare war on France; specifically to take out Violet Gang. Because of this, Paris also became a war zone.

 

Everyone had mostly evacuated, except for some of the civilians.

 

——— Some Time Later ———

 

Alya and Nino ran down an alley, trying to dodge bullets coming from Violet Gang’s gang members.

 

“Hey! Give us our car battery!” One of the members shouted. It was true, Alya and Nino had stolen a car battery from one of their vehicles.

 

Alya and Nino kept sprinting as the five members behind them started to shoot their Uzi’s. They quickly turned the corner before the path of them was pelted down with bullets.

 

Alya and Nino made it to a fork in the road and went right. Alya used her knife and cut a string, which triggered several barrels to fall from the roof. It took down four of the five members.

 

“Squadron four! We have a problem! Calling for backup at District 13!”

 

Alya and Nino kept running. “Why did we need a car battery again?”

 

“We need electricity to signal Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Alya said rashly.

 

That was also true.

 

When Violet Gang took over, Ladybug and Chat Noir never came to the line of duty. At that time, their alter egos were being held captive by Violet Gang, and thus were not able to do anything by it.

 

“I thought we were getting this to Sabine and Tom!” Nino screamed.

 

That was also true as well. Their original mission to recover a car battery for Marinette’s parents. After Mayor Bourgeois’s absence, Alya’s mother was held captive under Violet Gang as head chef. Her father was also held prisoner as he attempted to hide in the zoo under the protection of man-eating animals. That didn’t work so well.

 

Nino‘s parents were also held captive as well, as both of them were captured by Violet Gang’s goons. They both went to Sabine and Tom, as Marinette seemed to disappear off the face of the Earth. Also, they had an oven that operated without actual electricity, so they had heat, food, and a shelter.

 

Plus, it was the least they could do. Since Tom and Sabine weren’t as young and nimble as they were, they would send them out in hopes of them scavenging food and other supplies.

 

Paris totally went downhill after this experience.

 

——— In a distance away ———

 

Marinette woke up with the most insane headache she had ever had. It pounded her head, feeling as if her brain kept contracting. She opened her eyes in what it seems to be forever.

 

Her vision was blurry, but she was able to see a splotch of red in a beige.

 

“Marinette! You’re awake!” Tikki cheered as she flew and hugged her host at her cheek.

 

“My... head... hurts...” she whispered. Her throat was dry, and the back of the mouth was completely stiff and harsh.

 

“Adrien! Adrien!” Tikki called out, flying out and phasing through the walls.

 

A few minutes later, Adrien had come through a curtain holding a pitcher and some glasses. “Are you awake Marinette?” He asked in a low voice. He walked over to Marinette on the floor and knelt next to her. “I’m glad to see you awake sweetie.”

 

Adrien was wearing only a black shirt and his jeans. He didn’t look like he slept at all for these few days- the bags in his eyes became as deep and black as the night sky on the waning gibbous moon. His hair was in a mess and his skin was dry and dirty.

 

“Where... are we?” She asked. They were in a singular room. Scrolls of paper were everywhere on the walls. There was a singular ceiling window, which indicated day time. Hanging around on the ceiling were multiple wind chimes and hanging ornaments. That window light was the only light source of the room- the place was complete dark except for that.

 

“We’re in Master Fu’s massage parlor.” Adrien said as he poured a glass of water. Marinette sat up and Adrien helped her lean against the wall. He gave her the glass, his hands slowly letting go of the glass as he handed the cylinder to Marinette. She was shaking, as if she couldn’t stabilize herself.

 

He helped her carry the glass to her mouth, where she drank the whole thing in one try. “That was so good.” She said. This time, a voice more prominent.

 

“Thanks bugaboo.” Adrien said, giving her a kiss on her cheek. “Wanna try to stand up?” He asked in a whisper.

 

“My sides... they’re in pain.” She said.

 

She lifted the tarp to show that she had a bandage at her side- the side that she got shot at. She was still wearing her clothes from he other night, but only had the blood stained black tank top that was underneath. She could see her pink blouse at the side.

 

“Master Fu and Wayzz used their healing magic to help with the wound. I just taped it.” Adrien reported. “Tikki also stayed in here to help the healing rate.”

 

She forgot that Tikki was the god of luck and creation. There were many times Marinette had pricked herself and within minutes her fingers were healed. This also explained the multiple occasions people around her injured themselves, and within fifteen minutes they’re as good as new.

 

“So… how long have I’ve been here?” Marinette asked as she downed another glass of water.

 

“Umm… A week.” Adrien admitted. He sat down with her, hugging her as she was drinking her water. He can feel the intensive shaking Marinette was radiating.

 

“A week?” Marinette said as a surprise. “I only got shot though!”

 

“You got shot three times. And we have no medical equipment or drugs other than pain killers and a standard first aid kit.” Adrien said as he poured a third glass of water. “Drink these while you’re at it,” Adrien said as he handed her two tylenol pills.

 

She did as she was told, ingesting two pills whilst drinking more water. “What happened while I was… unconscious?”

 

“A lot.” Adrien said. He told her about how Violet Gang had taken control of Paris and how the United States and Britain were going to bomb Paris to help the French government. Once he started mentioning the robbing, Marinette leaned in on Adrien’s side, crying and shaking. They laid there in silence for a while, allowing Marinette to catch up to what is reality.

 

“Where’s… mama and papa?”

 

Adrien remained in silence. “I… I don’t know… I was here watching over you and helping Master Fu come up with a plan of action.”

 

A knock on the wall was made, and Master Fu poked his head into the curtain, “Marinette! I’m glad to see you awake!” He said as he moved the curtain to open. “When you two are done, I want you guys to come outside and have tea with me.”

 

The master left, leaving the two of them back at the room alone.

 

Marinette clung on to Adrien, now fully embracing herself for a hug. She felt how much skinnier Adrien was becoming; he must of not been eating much. Speaking of which, how long was the last time she ate?

 

“Hey, Adrien… when was the last time I ate-“

 

“Let’s not go there.” He said, immediately cut her off. He gave her a look regret and fear. “I… had… to do some things… to keep you alive.”

 

“Oh…” Marinette stopped going to that topic. “Wanna… help me up?”

 

Adrien stood up first and knelt down in front of his lady. She hugged him around his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her sides. After a short count down, Adrien successfully lifted up Marinette and held her against the wall. “Can you walk?”

 

“Hold on to me.” She said, placing both hands on the side of damage. She took one step forward with the help of Adrien, and extended her other foot. Adrien slowly followed her from behind, allowing her to continuously step forward while safeguarding her not to fall.

 

——— Outside the room ———

 

Marinette and Adrien were at the small coffee table in Master Fu’s lobby. There were six cups of tea, a small plate of cheese, a small plate of cookies, a small plate of freshly picked flowers, and two sandwiches. Marinette grabbed a sandwich and started to eat, with all the kwamis watching her.

 

“Did you tell her?” Plagg asked.

 

“Nope. I am not mentioning that.” Adrien said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

 

“But Adrien! What you did was so adorable!” Tikki said as she bit into her cookie.

 

“I must say, Master Adrien, what you did was commendable.” Wayzz said as he took a bite of the stem of a flower.

 

“… Thanks.” Adrien said, blushing.

 

“Can someone tell me what Adrien did?” Marinette yelled, tired of hearing the constant banter about this situation.

 

“Nope.” Plagg responded, “Adrien’s personal order.”

 

Marinette bite into her sandwich, giving everybody the stink eye.

 

Master Fu came in through the front door and laid down a map of Paris on the table.

 

“Morning, Marinette. I hope your wounds are becoming better.” Master Fu sipped some of his hot tea.

 

“Oh, they are Master Fu.” Marinette said.

 

“Hey umm…” Adrien spoke up, “Master Fu, is there a time when we should come out of hiding?”

 

Adrien and Marinette had been stuck at Master Fu’s for the sake of Marinette’s recovery. Ever since, they lost connection with everybody they knew except for each other.

 

“I understand, Adrien, you want to go back outside and defeat Violet Gang. But I’m afraid Violet Gang is must stronger than a regular Akuma.”

 

Master Fu went to his mystical hexagonal box and opened it, showing the fox and bee miraculouses. “I see. It’s still not time yet.” He closed the box and faced towards them.

 

“When akumas are out for too long, they can spread and create clones and armies for the original akumatized host. But, if they remain in their host, they manifest into stronger beings. Their influences on victims are stronger, and eventually, HawkMoth won’t even be able to control them.”

 

Master Fu used his cane and pointed at the map. “Now that you two are better, you two must start training so you two can defeat Violet Gang.”

 

“Training?” They both asked.

 

“Since you two now share closer bonds with each other, you two are slowly unlocking more and more powers. Especially Adrien, with what I was teaching him this week. It was-“

 

“MASTER! I requested you not talk about this!” Adrien said with a red blush.

 

“My apologies. Anyways, I want you two to experiment something, and then you two can go.”

 

“What is it?” Marinette asked.

 

——— A distance away ———

 

Alya and Nino came through the back entrance of the bakery. They went to the kitchen area and found Tom and Sabine. They were still creating barricades around the shop. They created a wall in the front, closing all the windows and doors. Their only circulation came from the stairs that led to the upstairs house.

 

“Sabine! Tom! We got a car battery! The refrigerator is saved!” Alya said. Nino carried the heavy box and carried it to the refrigerator where Tom grabbed a bunch of cables. Sabine came in and gave the two of them a hug. “O- thank you two!” Sabine cried on their shoulders. “Have you two heard from Marinette and Adrien?”

 

“No… we haven’t…” Nino answered, emptying his messenger bag. He also dropped some sausages he picked up from one of the gang members, and some other foods.

 

“Oh…” Tom said in a sad voice. All of them haven’t seen Marinette or Adrien before the gang kidnapped them.

 

“Kids! Let’s eat up for tonight!” Sabine said, trying to bring up the mood. They all headed upstairs to the house kitchen. Thankfully, no one decided to rob them, being located on a higher level. Alya and Nino also moved some of their most important stuff, like their computer and some photos. None of them knew where their family or other friends were, so having those photos seemed to bear more guilt than memories.

 

The gas still worked, along with the water pipes, but the electricity occasionally worked. Sabine showed them that, using the oven, she managed to bake a set of lasagna that could feed them for days. “This is the last of our ingredients, so I decided to use them for this. Eat up.”

 

They started to have their dinner, using Alya’s cell phone for entertainment. Today, they were watching a news conference by the UN, and they decided that tomorrow, the United States and Great Britain will invade France.

 

“Is this a possible rescue?” Alya asked. The four of them looked at each other.

 

“Alya… is it okay if… we waited for Marinette to return?” Sabine asked, holding Tom closely.

 

Alya looked at Nino, and he gave the heads up. “Definitely. I have a feeling that she will be doing fine.”

 

——— Three days later ———

 

It was three days after, and Alya and Nino left the bakery to do some more scavenging. Today, they decided to go outside the area a little bit, and to head over to the fifth district of Paris.

 

They snuck around the area, being careful of not being caught again. Today on their list was more food, water maybe, and anything else they could get.

 

After several hours of searching, they were lucky. They found several cans of food, a gallon of water, and were able to find some matches.

 

Alya and Nino were walking down the street, ducking behind cars, going through alleys, when they heard someone talking.

 

They snuck up behind the wall and saw that there were fourteen gang members all aiming their guns at an old man. “Give us all your money!” One man said, knocking the gun’s barrel end at his forehead.

 

“Want to hear a poem I heard one time?” The old man asked, giving a smile.

 

“You just wanna die you mother fucker?” The man loaded one bullet into the barrel.

 

The man grabbed the gun and lowered it’s caliber. “May I please recite my poem, good sir?”

 

The man hesitated. “Your final words sir. Not mine.” He aimed the gun again.

 

“Stroll the streets of nightly day

Of two hearts that’s gone away.

And split apart from here then on,

Beneath the stars of Great Beyond.

For every time they say goodbye,

Never know of love they tried.

To wonder and guess of something more,

Between the two of lovers store-“

 

The man shot his gun and the old man was still standing. He simply moved out of the way before the gang member shot.

 

“How rude, not letting me finish my poem.” The old man said.

 

“Your last words! Not. MINE!” The man said as he shot again, the old man dodging once more.

 

“STOP!”

 

The fourteen men watched as Alya and Nino ran over to the old man. They stood in front of him, “Don’t hurt him! He’s not harming anyone!” Alya screamed.

 

“Please don’t shoot him-“ Nino turned around and saw that the old man had disappeared.

 

“Where did he go?” The gang members asked. “Woah, he’s gone.”

 

“SILENCE!” The main man went up to both Alya and Nino. “The name’s Mitch. Now give us all your shit before we kill you.”

 

Alya and Nino stared at each other. They both nodded twice, and Alya dropped her messenger bag. Once it hit the floor, she threw a rock she picked up earlier and hit Mitch’s head. Nino dropped a home made smoke bomb and the two of them rushed out. Unfortunately, the winds were strong today, and the fourteen men were in pursuit of Alya and Nino.

 

“Alya! We’re gonna die!” Nino screamed as they kept sprinting. They went down multiple alleys, small trails, and other routes to try to lose them, but unfortunately, they were getting no where. They ended up in district three, a different direction that wasn’t close to district thirteen.

 

Alya tripped over the curb and dropped her bag, spilling some cans from earlier. Nino stopped and helped her up, but she tripped again, revealing a sprained ankle. “Shit shit shit!” Alya said.

 

“Well well well.”

 

They turned around and saw Mitch a meter and a half away from them. He had a purple bruise on his forehead, more on the left side. “You two. Are definitely going to die.”

 

He pulled out his gun and aimed it at Alya’s forehead.

 

Alya and Nino started shaking and crying. After so much, both of them were going to die. All of this effort, and they were simply going to die on the street. Tom and Sabine would never see them return; their families would never see them again. Their life flashed before their eyes as the gun flare illuminated in front of the two of them.

 

“GO TO HELL!” a woman screamed.

 

BANG.

 

Alya’s eyes were closed, squeezing as hard as they could squeeze. But after several seconds, she could still move them. She opened them, and saw that a person in a red cloak was in front of them. This cloak was massive, having two large ears on top, kind of like a puppet for a rabbit. The person’s hands were in position as well. Their left hand was used as a counter balance, being extended behind them. Their right handed yielded a string, as the person’s body had rotated counter clockwise. A yo-yo had retracted back to that person’s hand. Their feet were poised, as the person had just jumped and slid in.

 

Nino shook Alya’s arm, indicating her to look behind the red cloak person. A bullet hole was in-between Mitch’s eyes.

 

Mitch’s eyeballs stopped functioning as his pupils could be seen going inside the eye socket. His body started to go limb, as the force of the bullet almost knocked him over. He crumbled forwards, falling to his knees and then to the ground.

 

“Are you okay?” The person asked. It was a female’s voice. A very familiar female indeed.

 

“I’m… my ankle…” Alya spoke in the loudest voice she could produce, which wasn’t that loud. The problem was, she was crying, as that person was giving her emotions. She recognized that person.

 

“H-Hey!” said one of the group members, “It’s the Red Cloak of Death!”

 

They were all backing up. “What’s the Red Cloak of Death?” Nino asked.

 

“The Red Cloak of Death is a person who’s been assassinating our arsenal!” the grunt admitted.

 

“She’s been going around and killing all of our men! She killed over thirty people so far!”

 

“WAIT!” said another member, “They’re alone. There’s thirteen of us! We can kill them!”

 

“Yeah!” They all chanted and aimed their guns.

 

“Chaton!” The Red Cloak lady yelled as she sprung forward. The lady swung her yo-yo in a circle, a reminiscing pink circle that had a prominent glow behind it. Alya and Nino watched in silence as this lady was somehow deflecting bullets.

 

“Now!” she yelled.

 

“Cataclysm!” a man yelled.

 

A person in a black cloak identical to the lady’s came out of the alley. That person sprinted past Alya and Nino from behindand jumped onto the hood of a car. In his arms, a black circle was forming, but what was surprising was that he was wielding a silver baton in his other hand. He held the baton with both hands, and a black scythe formed in his hands. His jump on to the car resulting with him jumping with more height to perform his move.

 

He spun in a clockwise direction, heading in the middle of the bullet frenzy that was being sent to the red cloak lady. As he was spinning midair, his scythe released a wave of black energy. This energy was in the form of a slash that the scythe generated, still keeping its form as it traveled towards the thirteen gang members.

 

The wave of black magic went through all thirteen members, but continued to the building behind them. The thirteen members were blown back, as the power of the cataclysm disintegrated all of their guns.

 

The thirteen men noticed how they were all missing their guns, and decided to charge the two cloaked figures. Big mistake.

 

The black magic had disappeared in the baton, but the figure broke the baton into two, and charged at the group. The red figure also sprang forwards, using her yo-yo to attack the opponents.

 

Meanwhile, Nino helped Alya get up. “Nino… Are they?”

 

“I think they are.” Nino answered as he helped her stand up. They watched as the two figures take out all thirteen men.

 

The red cloak lady had thrown her yoyo into the ground, allowing it to violently rotate as it stored potential energy. When an opponent came by, she threw the yo-yo out, knocking the man’s face inside. He was sent flying into other men. She charged forward and attacked the next incoming gang member that approached her.

 

The black cloak male used his dual batons and simply beat everybody with it. He only needed to hit them twice for them to stay down.

 

When they were done, they both walked away from the slaughter of the thirteen men and approached Alya and Nino. They were both silent.

 

Alya tried to see if their faces could be seen, but unfortunately, their cloaks hid their faces, as it only displayed a pitch black in the front. “Ladybug? Chat Noir? Is that you two?” Alya asked.

 

The two figures chuckled, “Well,” the red one spoke, “not quite.”

 

They both took off their hoodies simultaneously, and revealed their heads.

 

“Hi, I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

 

“Hey, I’m Adrien Agreste.”

 

They both extended their hands, showing that they both yielded their respective weapons.

 

Both Alya and Nino were completely speechless.

 

——— Two days ago ———

 

Marinette and Adrien were walking behind Master Fu down an alley. It was that day she found out how the Massage Parlor was still in tact.

 

During the time of the Akuma’s spread of darkness over France, Master Fu placed a barrier spell surrounding the building. As people started to rob stores, shoot innocent citizens, and commit crimes, the building had exploded, making it look barren and old.

 

But, what really happened was the barrier spell had placed that facade. The only people unaffected by the spell were the people and creatures in it; so Marinette, Adrien, and Master Fu, along with all the Kwanis, knew that the massage parlor was completely safe during the robbing. Anyone else would simply think that the place exploded and would not enter or raid it.

 

Marinette held Adrien’s hand as they followed Master Fu down dirty and dusty alleys. Since the sun is blocked by darkness, the area always had an overcast sort of weather.

 

“This seems to be a clear area.” Master Fu said as he held his giant reusable bag.

 

“Master Fu, what’s inside the bag?” Adrien asked.

 

“These are your cloaks!” Master Fu said as he pulled out a black and red coat.

 

“Woah! That looks cool!” Adrien said as he accepted the black cloak.

 

“Why do we need cloaks?” Marinette asked.

 

“These cloaks will monitor and will maintain your powers, as everything I will teach you will be extremely dangerous.”

 

“Why are you teaching us about extremely dangerous things?” Adrien asked as he was putting the cloak on.

 

“The same reason why you guys learn about Chemistry- It looks cool and it’s awesome.” Master Fu said with his tone.

 

Marinette and Adrien finally secured their oversized cloaks over themselves. Once they were completely on, the cloak itself expanded so they looked like they were bigger and wearing a dress. The two little bunny ears at top stood on their own.

 

“Now you two, watch what I do. Wayzz.”

 

“Yes master?” The turtle spoke as he levitated next to his master’s hands.

 

Master Fu brought out a crystal, which he wore from his necklace.

 

“Wayzz! Assist me!” Master Fu said as he held the crystal on his necklace.

 

The crystal began to glow, as a beam of energy connected with Wayzz and the crystal.

 

Wayzz transformed into a giant staff, and the energy from the crystal stopped.

 

Master Fu grabbed the staff and slammed it on the ground. He turned around, towards the dead end, and chanted, “Emerald Shield!”

 

A giant shield had formed in front of Master Fu.

 

He turned back around and faced the two surprised children.

 

“See what I did there? Wayzz transformed into the object that would normally assist me during my transformation. And I was able to use my normal abilities as well. Wayzz! Your assistance is not needed anymore. Thank you.”

 

The staff turned back into Wayzz, who flew to his master’s shoulder. “Doing this takes a lot of energy from your kwani once you used your special move. But, you can also transform into your miraculous self if you desire, but note that you are still limited to one special ability for the whole time.”

 

“Wait Master Fu. But I can use Lucky Charm twice.” Marinette spoke.

 

“For you two, it’s a different story. Marinette, since you could use two lucky charms before the use of the crystal, you will have different effects than Chat Noir. But since Adrien was able to stretch Cataclysm a week ago, he is also subject to change.”

 

“What can I do, Master Fu?” Adrien asked.

 

“Here.” Master Fu held two crystals for the each of them. “I’ll install them on your bracelets.”

 

“Our bracelets?” They both said.

 

Ever since Marinette was resting, Adrien had totally forgotten that they were both wearing the same bracelet the shop keeper gave them. “We got these bracelets from a shop keeper at the Night Market.” Adrien explained.

 

“No wonder! That was Master Shin (pronounced sheen)! He is the miraculous guardian for Italy!”

 

“What?!?!” They both shouted in surprise.

 

“That’s why these bracelets looked familiar.” Master Fu said as he embedded a crystal to one of the lines inside the bracelets.

 

“So Asian dude? Shorter than Marinette, spoke French, platinum blonde hair, young, and wears black?” Adrien asked.

 

“Did he have a mole on his left cheek and have blue eyes with a small mustache?”

 

“Yes.” Marinette said in shock.

 

“Then that’s him. I have to visit him one of these days.” Master Fu said as a reminder to himself. “Now, show me what you got.”

 

“Plagg!” “Tikki!”

 

“Assist me!” They both shouted at the same time, holding up their bracelets.

 

A small light formed in both of their crystals, as a small beam from the both of them went to their corresponding kwamis.

 

“Young ones! Your hearts need to be in it! Connect your hearts to your Kwamis!”

 

“How the hell do you do that?” Plagg muttered.

 

“Tikki!” “Plagg!”

 

“Hear our prayer! Hear our cries!” The both of them chanted. “Allow us to be one with our Kwamis! Please let our hearts open up to our Kwamis!”

 

The beam had become stronger and bigger, almost like Master’s Fu’s. The Kwamis were now engulfed in a light of energy.

 

“Allow us! To surpass Transformation!”

 

The beam became as big as Master Fu’s and now a series of red particles (and black for Chat) started to flow from the crystal to Tikki and Plagg.

 

The orbs containing the Kwamis floated over to them, and the both of them tapped the top. The orb rippled, and started to shake.

 

For Tikki, the orb became smaller and smaller until it became the size of Ladybug’s yo-yo.

 

For Plagg, the orb became more cylindrical and long, as it started to morph into Chat Noir’s baton.

 

Once the two kwamis were done transforming, the weapons remained floating, until the two picked up their corresponding artifact.

 

“Wow. I never held my baton as myself.” Adrien admitted.

 

“It feels weird? Doesn’t it?” Marinette said as she gave the yo yo a few drops and extended it. It was still magical, as it was able to do everything Marinette maneuvered it to do.

 

“Now Adrien, I want you to try something. But first, kiss Marinette.”

 

“Okay?” Adrien asked, giving Marinette a peck on the cheek. He was quite hesitant at first, but after pecking her cheek, he had a slight blush on his face.

 

“Stronger!” He requested.

 

“What do you mean by-“

 

Adrien got cut off as Marinette tip-toed up to kiss Adrien’s lips. It was a bit quick, but enough to leave him speechless. “Good luck, Chaton.”

 

Adrien went in front of the two, aiming at the dead end.

 

“I want you to use Cataclysm.”

 

“Okay, Cataclysm!”

 

Adrien did the pose and a black orb of energy formed at his right hand. He carried the baton with his left.

 

“Now carefully, put the two items together.”

 

He did as he was told, and inched the orb and the staff together. As he was doing so, the baton started to shake. The orb was shaking as well, asnow it was a bit harder to keep them together so close.

 

“Fight it Adrien! Do it!”

 

“I’m trying!” Adrien said as now he was using his strength to combine it.

 

“Something is missing then.” Master Fu spike in a low voice. “Marinette, can you cheer him on?”

 

“Oh? Okay. Adrien! You can do it!” She yelled.

 

Adrien turned around and saw that Marinette was watching. She was jumping and cheering. “You can do it!”

 

He went back to the two objects, and tried to remember what happened within the past few weeks. He and Marinette got together. He and Marinette kissed. He and Marinette made Nathaniel happy and successful.

 

If he could do all of those things, then he could totally combine a cataclysm with his baton.

 

He tried hard, pushing the two together.

 

“You can do it!”

 

The two objects were coming closer and closer.

 

“I love you!”

 

That was the last thing.

 

Adrien combined the two things, and the cataclysm took over the baton. It started to shake in his hands, and the baton extended itself to be about one and a half meters long. The cataclysm surfaced towards the end away from Adrien, and it started to form a triangle perpendicular to the baton.

 

“Congratulations, Adrien.” Master Fu spoke up, “You created the Cataclysmic Scythe.”

 

The scythe materialized now, as the cataclysm formed a curved blade at the top.

 

“Cool!” Adrien said as he held the pole. “What can I do with this.”

 

“Based off the past cat miraculous users, most of them couldn’t even do this, so I’m not really sure. Wanna give it a try?”

 

Adrien saw a cardboard box at the end of the dead end. He aimed his scythe at the box, and spun a full 360, and swiped at the box that was four meters away. The cataclysm left the scythe and remained as a giant “slash” of energy. It traveled through the air, and went through the box, as well as a meter into the building. The bricks on that wall crumbled, leaving a giant hole.

 

“My best estimate is five meters. You can destroy anything within a five meter wave range.” Marinette said, inspecting the damage.

 

“That. Is. So... cool!” Adrien fangirled.

 

“You should transform back for Plagg.” Marinette spoke up. She wanted to see Adrien’s celebration dance, but that would have to come at a later time.

 

“Plagg! Change back!”

 

The staff morphed back into the black cat Kwami. “Adrien! I feel so tired right now.”

 

“Eat some cheese, fella.” Adrien handed him a piece of Camembert, and he gladly accepted.

 

“Marinette, it is your turn now.”

 

Marinette switched places, now taking the yo yo she had in her procession. She spun it around, made it extend and grab things that were in her reach.

 

“Try a lucky charm.” Adrien suggested.

 

“Lucky charm!” Marinette said as she threw her yo yo into the air. Nothing happened.

 

“Strange. Lucky charm!” She threw her yo yo again a second time.

 

“Perhaps, you can’t do lucky charms in your civilian state?” Master Fu suggested.

 

“So what can I do?” Marinette asked.

 

“What about Miraculous Ladybug?” Adrien suggested.

 

“But I throw my lucky charm item into the air.”

 

“Why don’t you try something this.”

 

Master Fu made her spin the yo yo in a circle, just like she normally would.

 

“Marinette! You can do this!” Adrien shouted from the back.

 

“I want you to chant something that might be odd to you.” Master Fu said.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Try saying, Miraculous Laser.”

 

“Miraculous Laser?” She said in question. Suddenly, her yo yo started to charge blue, and the pink ring started to have a blue outline. Once the outline grew to be bigger than the yo yo, rift beams formed at the center.

 

Once all the beans collected, a blue orb formed in front of the spinning circle.

 

“Yell fire!” Master Fu told her.

 

“Fire!” Marinette yelled.

 

The orb shot a burst of light at the wall in front of her, and instead of destroying anything, it healed the wall. The bricks and the cardboard box from the cataclysmic scythe were restored.

 

“That. Is. So. COOL!” Adrien screamed out loud as he ran for his lady. He tackled her, giving her the biggest hug he can give.

 

“Tikki... change back.” She whispered, trying to breathe from the tight hug. The yo yo changed back into Tikki, and she was very tired.

 

“Marinette... cookies.” Those were the only words Tikki said as she was slowly descending.

 

Adrien let go, and Marinette caught her before she hit the ground. She grabbed a small chunk of the Japanese cookie she had in her cardigan, and hand fed it to the tired god.

 

“I hope this training will help you defeat Violet Gang. And don’t worry, your Kwamis will develop more stamina, so they won’t become this tired after a few more times.”

 

“Thank you Master Fu.”

 

“You’re welcome. Now let’s go back and have some tea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe I hoped you enjoy this! Also, I'm going to start uploading another work for the month of August. Please support it!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette discuss their "suicide" and they reunite with Marinette's parents.

Nino and Alya used their keys and unlocked the back door to the bakery. The door clicked, and the four of them entered the back.

Marinette felt odd at this situation. None of the things on the lower level were they were supposed to be, and the fact of the matter was, how was she supposed to explain to her parents how she and Adrien lived from jumping out of an airplane last week.

“Adrien.” She whispered, making sure Alya and Nino weren’t listening. “What are we going to say?”

Adrien also had given a lot of thought to it. Alya and Nino had informed them that a lot of news sources and media outlets marked Adrien and Marinette dead. They even went as far as to say that they committed suicide- with no body found.

“I think the best thing to say is... we’ve been saved by LadyBug and Chat Noir?” He wasn’t lying.

“But I don’t know if we should bring that up now. After all, Paris got screwed by the both of them.”

That fact was also true. Thanks to the unforeseen turn of events of Violet Gang taking over Paris, they didn’t know whether people still see LadyBug and Chat Noir as heroes or outlaws.

“You guys coming in?” Alya asked. 

The two of them turned around and saw that Nino and Alya were waiting for them. “We... don’t know what to tell them...”

“Don’t worry.” Alya gave her best wink, “We got this.” 

“Yeah, don’t you worry about it.” Nino assured them, “We came up with something.”

Mainette and Adrien looked at each other, wondering if they should do a back up plan, but it was too late- Alya and Nino had already went inside. 

“Sabine? Tom?” Alya called out. 

“We’re upstairs!” Sabine yelled. 

Nino had shut the bakery door behind them and rolled a giant shelf into place. “Security measure.” He whispered to them. 

Alya waved at Adrien and Marinette to come up, but to their surprise, they were afraid to. Adrien and Marinette were both compelled to stay back.

Was it nervousness? Marinette thought? No, it wasn’t it.

Marinette knew why she was so afraid to come up. 

— — — — —

A day before, Marinette and Adrien were outdoors, training their newly found powers. They had moved to a different location across town, trying to take out some trash bag dummies they had set up. 

Since having the experience of being Ladybug, she was already used to using a yoyo. But, having all of the fatigue and stamina as Marinette, she was so many times slower. Her yoyo was identical to the one she’d normally carry as Ladybug, so the only thing lacking were her stamina and her physical attributes.

“This… Is… So hard!” Marinette said in tiredness. 

“Keep it up, Marinette!” Adrien yelled at her, trying to remember his fencing skills using his baton. “You’re not the only one experiencing fatigue, remember.”

Marinette threw her yoyo and it magically flew around the two trash bag dummies. She tightened the yoyo string rap, and the two trash bags fell over from their podiums.

Adrien extended his baton, making it almost three meters long, and started to rotate it above his head. He did several sweeping motions, and managed to hit the two trash bag dummies from across.

“Should that be enough for today?” Marinette asked. The sun was setting, and Marinette’s stomach growled. 

“Is my lady hungry?” Adrien asked, petting her stomach.

“Aren’t you hungry as well, Mr. ‘I just want water and a sandwich today.;”

“Shut up. I like sandwiches.” Adrien pouted. “Plus, I’m pretty sure Tikki and Plagg are all worn out.”

“That’s true.” Marinette thought. They had been training for most of the day, anyways. They didn’t use their special abilities, but by not using them, their weapons hadn’t changed back to their kwamis.

The two of them started to head back. Putting their hoods on, their entire face was consumed in blackness. No one from the outside could see their faces, nor their shoes- except for each other.

“Adrien… I wanted to ask about something.”

“What is it?”

“Master Fu told us that we have to go back out and defeat Violet Gang as soon as we can.”

“That’s right.” Adrien gave his best smile, and Marinette smiled back.

“I’m just more concerned over… what to tell everybody.”

When Marinette woke up from her wounds, Adrien and Master Fu had informed her that everybody thought that they were dead. Everybody witnessed the news helicopter’s live feed of the both of them jumping out of Violet Gang’s private airplane. And most presumably, everybody thought they had died.

“How we handled escaping death?” Adrien wondered. “I… didn’t want to put a lot of thought into it.”

“But what if people ask us how we lived? And what if they put the two things together and expose us as LadyBug and Chat Noir? What if-“

“Marinette.” Adrien whispered. “Look.” He pointed over to an alley way with three cars parked on the street. They approached it quietly, sneaking behind one of the cars. 

There were a total of twelve members, each crowding around to whatever was at the end of the alley.

Marinette and Adrien got closer, and it was revealed that at the end of the alley way was Chloe and Sabrina.

Chloe was quaking in fear in the back whilst Sabrina held a semiautomatic gun. She seemed to small for it, but thanks to her father, she knew how to handle the gun.

“Come with us, Chloe Bourgeois. You are needed for Violet Gang.”

“Sabrina! Shoot them all!” Chloe screamed.

Sabrina wanted to shoot them all; but she couldn’t. She didn’t have enough will power to do so. Killing twelve men was so much harder to do rather than standing up to Chloe.

“Leave them alone!” 

The twelve men turned around, and Chloe and Sabrina tip-toed to see what was going on.

There were two people at the end of the alley. One was wearing a red clock, and one was wearing a dark cloak. 

The red cloak figure held a yo yo with her left, and the black cloak figure held his scythe with both hands.

“Who the hell are you?” One of the gang members in front of Marinette asked.

“Two people that are gonna kick your asses.” Marinette spoke back.

“I’d like to see you try-“ 

The red cloak figure threw her yo yo and it went around the guy’s neck. It wrapped around the neck once before coming back to the host. She gripped the yo yo itself, and pulled the strings, suffocating the man who was questioning them.

The eleven other men simply watched as she pulled harder, and blood had started to flow from his neck. “Help.” That was the gang member’s last word as he fell to the ground. Dead... flat.

The yo yo unwrapped itself and Marinette grabbed its return.

“Anyone else opposing us?” The red cloak figure asked.

The eleven men picked up their fire arms and aimed it at the red figure. Seeing the guns go up, she started to change posture, and held the yo yo with her left, with her body left in attack stance.

The black cloak figure changed positions and held his scythe with one hand now.

Chloe stomped her feet at the stand-still. “Okay? What is going on-“

The eleven men started to open fire at the red cloak figure. She threw her yo yo forward, and started to spin it in a violent circle, making it deflect all of the incoming bullets.

The black cloak figure jumped back, preparing his scythe. He spun his scythe back, holding it with one hand. “My lady, shall we try a combination move?”

Master Fu had informed them before they left today that they could attempt to combine attacks. Although it was a theory that Master Fu thought of, the idea behind it was something the two of them wanted to try. 

“Ooo? A combination move? Let’s try it.” 

The red cloak figure continued to spin her yoyo, even after the gang members stopped firing their guns. “You ready Chaton?”

“Ready whenever you are.” The black figure said.

“Miraculous laser!” Marinette yelled. The yoyo started to charge with a blue aura, and as it started to rotate around Marinette’s hand, the blue glowed stronger and stronger.

“Cataclysm!” Adrien yelled. The familiar black orb appeared at his right hand, and instead of combining it with his scythe (which is technically his baton), he reached over and placed the orb in the spinning yoyo string. 

The yoyo stopped radiating a blue light, and it started to emit a dark, black light instead. Black particles started to form and absorb into the center. The more Marinette kept spinning, the more the particles starts to collect. Eventually, eight streams of black light from the outside ring started to collect into the center, forming a sphere of dark energy.

The eleven men stood in awe, as they were not aware of the two cloak figures combining their magical power. They were also not aware of magic being real in the first place, so they simply stood there.

“FIRE!” They both shouted. The sphere broke, and a beam of black energy shot forward. Marinette hit every man standing in front of them, slowly turning the laser so it hits everyone. 

The laser stopped firing, and Marinette recalled her yoyo into the sleeve. 

The eleven men were all on the floor, dead. There was no blood, but all of the men were lying on the floor. There were no more weapons located anywhere- all of the men left on the floor were all disarmed and empty.

Marinette hid her yoyo in her sleeve, and the yoyo turned back into Tikki. Adrien did the same, placing his baton in his sleeve. Plagg came back and remained hidden within the cloak. 

Chloe and Sabrina approached the two figures, unharmed and unaffected by the miraculous laser.

“What did you do?” Chloe asked in rage, “Those men took our stuff! Now we have nothing!” 

“Chloe calm down! Their cars are still here!” Sabrina pointed out. “Our stuff was in their car!” 

“Oh… okay. Thanks.” Chloe said with a changed tone. They walked around the two figures, and Sabrina smashed the window of the first car using the end of her gun. She reached in and opened the door. 

“Woah, they got hard core.” Adrien whispered into Marinette’s ear. “Shall we head back?”

Sabrina and Chloe turned to where the red and black cloak figures stood, and found that they were not standing there anymore. 

Adrien and Marinette were walking back to the massage parlor. “So what should our story be?” Marinette asked.

“I don’t know, Marinette. Everything I come up with has flaws and contradictories.” Adrien said in a low voice.

“Adrien… we need something. Otherwise, people are going to think we’re ghosts or something.”

“You’re right. I just… I haven’t been thinking straight for these few days.” Adrien admitted. After caring for unconscious Marinette for a full week, he really wanted to spend some time with her. But after learning she was Ladybug, he simply wanted a bit more. He really loved Marinette- her intellectual intellect, her aspiring personality. She was basically his other half.

“What’s been on your mind?” Marinette asked. She stopped walking and faced him. He saw her eyes of concern; her pupils were dilating and her nose was pointed towards him. She was generally concerned over his well-being.

“I’ve been thinking…” Adrien admitted, “I… I.”

Adrien couldn’t come up with what to say next. He didn’t know what he wanted. Did he want to spend some quality relationship time with Marinette? Did he want to stop Violet Gang? Did he want to finally admit the love he had for Ladybug to Marinette? He didn’t know what to tell her-

“Are you thinking… about us?” Marinette asked.

“… yeah.” Adrien could feel the small amount of heat resonating from his face. He was a natural at hiding emotion and displaying emotion, but sometimes, if the feeling was too strong, he couldn’t control it.

The two continued to walk back to the parlor. “You don’t seem so sure about it.” Marinette stated.

“It’s not that.” Adrien took a deep breathe, trying to alleviate the blush on his face, “I… Marinette…”

A small wind blew in-between the two. Marinette turned to him.

“Marinette… I love you. Ever since I handed you that umbrella, I always thought… that you would never accept me.” 

The two started to cross a street. “I always thought that you looked at me differently than everybody else. Everybody saw me as a multi-millionaire that was crazy for going to a public school. And everybody thought I was similar to Chloe.”

They ended back on the sidewalk, walking back to their destination. “And it was really you that… made everybody think differently. You somehow made everybody… like me. Now everybody knows how kind I am and how different I am from Chloe.”

Marinette kept listening to him as they walked the sun set in the horizon. 

“That’s why I… fell in love with you in the first place.” 

Marinette smiled, even though she was in front of him. 

“But… it really conflicted me… because I also loved Ladybug.”

“Ladybug was a very big thing in my life- and she still is. I used to look forwards to patrols and stopping akumas just so I can joke around and make Ladybug smile. Don’t get me wrong, I still look forward to them now, but after finding out you and Ladybug were the same person… I don’t know how to feel, or what to feel.”

The two of them found the massage parlor in sight. It was still a couple of blocks down, but it was coming up. 

“For that one week you were gone… that was the first time I truly felt alone.”

Marinette turned to see Adrien- tears in his eyes and a frown upon his face. 

“I always felt like I wasn’t alone, and it was because I knew Ladybug was watching upon me. You even saved me from the first gang group. But for that week you were gone… I… I…”

“Did you feel like you were a weakling?”

Adrien stopped to see Marinette crying this time. Her eyes were puffy; a single tear had dripped down her face. “That’s what I was experiencing when I started to fall in love with you.”

They both stopped walking at this point, and realized that they were at a small park. They each took a seat on a nearby bench. “Ever since you handed me the umbrella, I… I fell in love with you. You turned out to be this really kind, and generous gentlemen. Chloe was nothing like you- you never resembled anything like I first imagined of you with the gum. That’s why… every time I came up to you after that… I was broken. I couldn’t form sentences next to you… I couldn’t stop smiling… I couldn’t even make sense of the things I was saying.”

Adrien smiled, “That was you…” he thought.

“And being Ladybug… I don’t know why, but I was always nervous around you. But when I’m with Chat Noir, you become so… different.”

“You become a different person once you have a mask on.” Adrien said out loud.

“Exactly. That’s why after the shooting, I felt much more confident with you. I was suddenly doing things Ladybug would do… but as myself. And after saving you from the gang group… I never felt so indifferent about myself. I felt like I had two personalities, and I had to pick one.”

“I felt the same way… And that’s why I visited you at night as Chat Noir.” 

Marinette looked over to Adrien. “You and Ladybug were really similar, but there was something distinguishing different between the two of you.”

“Ladybug… was radiating confidence and she always rejected me, even through my witty puns.” Adrien chuckled, “But you, Marinette, just like Ladybug, you always listened to me and you always took me in. But what’s different from you two was that… I always thought you liked me whereas Ladybug would push me back for another day.”

Marinette scooted in closer to Adrien, “I didn’t mean to. The kiss.”

“The kiss was what complete made me pick you over Ladybug,” Adrien admitted. “That’s why I really wanted to learn more and more about Marinette. As Adrien, I couldn’t get anything out of you- except information from Alya and Nino. But as Chat Noir, you were so comfortable speaking to me. Why?”

“Adrien… Chat Noir… well, Chat Noir seemed completely different from Adrien. Adrien… you’re very quiet and introverted… and you always do what you’re supposed to do. Chat Noir… he does that too, but he was so loud… and open… and flirtatious. It’s so different talking to him than to you Adrien… and right now, it’s still a bit weird.”

“Yeah, it’s still a bit weird… but umm.. .yeah. That’s why I always went to you as Chat Noir.”

“Adrien… I visit you as Ladybug for the same reasons… but there’s also a reason why I acted like I did as Ladybug. And it’s because… I feel so weak as Marinette and so powerful as Ladybug.”

Adrien was the one to remain silent. 

“Adrien… Do you transform so you can feel stronger? So you don’t feel weak?”

Adrien opened his arms and hugged Marinette. “Y-yes.” 

Marinette sighed. She never felt so much relief from herself, or coming from Adrien. “Adrien… what should we do now?”

“For what event?”

Marinette hadn’t thought about that. What was their relationship now? Now that they both discovered each other’s alter ego’s. What should they tell the world? When they both jumped out of the airplane and came out alive. What should they tell their family and friends when the whole apocalyptic world is over?

“Wanna go over them slowly?” Adrien offered. “For starters, I don’t want to lose you Marinette.”

“I don’t want to lose you either… Adrien. Can we stay… as boyfriend and girlfriend… or maybe…”

Adrien’s eyes widened when she said ‘or maybe.’

“Wait! Do you mean-“ 

“SHH!” Marinette closed Adrien’s mouth, “Not here. Not now. When the moment is perfect.”

Adrien winked, and his happy smile™ returned. 

“Now, about the airplane. We shouldn’t pin this on Ladybug and Chat Noir.” 

“We shouldn’t. People would suspect us, since Ladybug and Chat Noir didn’t appear to stop Violet Gang.”

“Did they… search the area?”

“Yeah, they searched the area of where we could of landed. And they found nothing.”

“Damn it.” Marinette cursed. 

Across the walk way, stood a lone tree. On the tree, there were three birds, chirping with each other.

“Say… what if we put in a new person?”

“A new person? Do you mean a new hero?” Adrien asked.

“Could be. Should we say that?”

“A third party saving two teenagers from falling thirty-seven thousand feet in the air and splatting on the ground. Sounds believable.”

“And what about… what do we say to everybody?” Marinette wondered.

The two took a pause on talking. They were completely starstruck on the idea of telling everybody where they disappeared this week. And the idea of them dating- since everybody placed bets on them, they needed to resolve the issue.

“I think... we need to come out to everybody.” Adrien said in a low voice. “I can’t stand to see everybody like this.”

“I feel the same way. It’s painful watching everyone throw in fifty or more euros.”

“Didn’t Jagged Stone pay two thousand?”

“Exactly my point!” Marinette said, with a deep blush.

Adrien gave the frustrated Marinette a hug, calming her down to her quiet state. “Want to go back?”

“Yes please.”

— — — — —

She didn’t know whether or not they could pull it off. It would be the biggest lie they would ever pull on her parents:

Convincing them a third Miraculous user aided them from falling.

Marinette and Adrien followed Nino up the stairs to the main room. The place looked the same as Marinette had left it, except Nino and Alda’s stuff was in a neat pile in the living room. Sabine and Tom were sitting in the living room, each doing their own activities. Since there was no electricity, the living room was dark, except for the open windows and candles were lit. 

Tom was reading a book. He was reclined on the couch, reading a book with his left hand whilst using his right hand to drink a cup of water. Sabine was sitting on the other couch, knitting what seems to be a scarf. 

“Sabine! Tom! Look who we brought!” Alya shouted with excitement.

The two of them looked up to see Marinette and Adrien coming up the stairs, the both of them holding hands. Sabine dropped her knitting sticks and her scarf, and started to stand up. Tom also dropped his book and jumped to his feet. The two parents ran over to their daughter and essentially tackled her with hugs. 

“MARINETTE! ADRIEN!” They both screamed and hugged the two of them. 

“Sweetie! I missed you so much!” (D)

“Adrien! Did you grow an inch or something?” (M)

“Marinette! Is this muscle!” (D)

“Adrien! YOU LOST WEIGHT!” (M)

“Marinette! You gotten bigger!” (D)

“Adrien your cheek bones look more defined now!” (M)

“Marinette did you get-“ (D)

“OKAY MOM! THAT’S QUITE ENOUGH QUESTIONS ABOUT MY BODY!” Marinette shouted, cutting off Tom and Sabine’s constant questions. 

Sabine and Tom kept hugging. In fact, they started to cry.

“Mama... papa... I’m sorry I yelled at you guys like that.”

“It’s not that... we thought... I thought you died.” Sabine admitted.

“We were gonna call a service once we left France.”

“Wait. We’re moving out of France?” Marinette yelled. 

Alya and Nino walked over to where Marinette was. “Marinette,” Alya reminded her, “Violet Gang took over.”

Marinette looked over to Adrien, who was still in the group hug, and he looked back. They realized they had to defeat him soon.

“Mama... papa...” those were the only words she can make out. She was speechless. 

“Sabine. Tom...” Adrien said as he offered the box of tissues Nino passed to both Sabine and Tom. “Wanna inform us on what happened so far? Marinette and I lost connection with everybody for a week.”

“Sure sweetie.” Sabine said as they finally let go of the two of them. “Also, I really like your cloaks.”

“Thank you.” They both said simultaneously.

— — — — — 

“Wait.”

“So you two are dating?” Alya furiously said as she slammed the table. “Sorry Sabine and Tom.”

“It’s okay for you to be angry. You bet a hundred euros didn’t you?” Sabine reminded her.

“But you two bet a box of chocolate croissants!”

“Those were days old and stale.” Tom said as he continued reading.

Adrien and Marinette were sitting at the couch in the living room. Alya and Nino took the couch next to them, with Sabine in between the four to act as a moderator as sorts. Tom was at the kitchen table reading.

“Yeah... we’re- umm... dating.” Marinette said.

“And we already talked over everything Alya.” Adrien said, giving Marinette’s hand a tight squeeze.

“You say that like... you’re hiding something. Agreste, what else is there?”

Holy hell. Why is Adrien so easy to read?

“I rather not say...” Adrien blushed. “It’s personal.”

“Personal my ass- sorry Sabine for the language- but Adrien, AND Marinette. You two are hiding something.” Nino commented, now giving them the stare down.

Sabine chuckled. “I know what it is. Remember what I said about a week and a half ago?”

The four of them were wondering. Marinette and Adrien gasped and immediately hid themselves within each other as they knew what she was going to say.

“I said. ‘Nothing will change my perspective on relationships UNLESS... I see a wedding ring.’”

Adrien and Marinette cringed whilst Alya and Nino were knocked back by Sabine’s words.

“A WEDDING RING?” They both shouted. 

“Marinette! Where is this ring?” 

“Adrien! Am I going to be your best man?!?!”

“WAIT AM I A MAID OF HONOR?!?!” 

“OH MY GOD DUDE CONGRATULATIONS!!!”

“HOLY SHIT WE NEED A VENUE AND BRIDESMAIDS AND SOME DRESSES AND TUXEDOS FAST!”

“MY COUSIN CAN ORDAIN THEM-“

“AHHHH HE (I) DIDN’T PROPOSE YET!!!” They both shouted, Marinette saying he and Adrien saying I.

The four of them, even Tom, stared at them. “Yet?”

Alya and Nino stood up. Holding a death stare in their eyes.

Sabine also held this stair, “Search them.”

Alya and Nino approaches Marinette and Adrien, who were both trying to hide underneath the cushions on the sofa.

“Where’s the ring... guys?” Alya and Nino said nonchalantly at the same time.

“We don’t have a ring!” Marinette said, holding up both of her hands. “See!”

“My mom gave me this silver ring!” Adrien said, holding up both of his hands.

Alya grabbed Marinette’s hands, and wrestled her into the couch. “So you two... talked about... MARRIAGE?!?!”

Nino did the same for Adrien, “WITHOUT. US?!?!”

“Mama! Please do something!” Marinette begged as Alya was trying to kill her.

“Sorry Marinette. You deserve this.” Sabine took a sip of her tea.

“I am disappointed in you Marinette. Same goes to you Adrien.” Tom said as he watched from the distance. 

Alya continued to push Marinette’s arms out of the way, but something on her right wrist caught her eye. She grabbed the hand and pulled the sleeve of the cloak down, revealing the pink bracelet Master Shin (Sheen) had given them.

“Marinette... What is this?” Alya asked in nervousness. Sabine and Tom peeked over and saw the beautiful bracelets with crystals inside. Nino pulled Adrien’s sleeve down as well, revealing a black version of it.

“You both have matching... bracelets...” Alya muttered. “That... is...”

“SO COOL!!!” Alya and Nino both said simultaneously. 

Sabine smiled, “When did you get that sweetie? It’s beautiful.”

Marinette blushed, “Thanks mama.” She looked over at Adrien, and he nodded back. Change of plans.

“Actually... Adrien... h-he wanted to wait until we were done... and we’re financially stable, until...”

“...until?” Alya said, trying to rush her.

“Until I proposed to her.” Adrien completed the sentence, and Alya and Nino were knocked back a second time.

“I wanted to wait... and Marinette wanted to wait as well... so I got us these bracelets... instead of promise rings.” He looked over at Marinette, who simply nodded.

“CONGRATULATIONS YOU TWO!!!” Alya and Nino said as they jumped the both of them.

Tom and Sabine approaches the four of them, tears coming out of their eyes. “Adrien.” Tom said.

He looked over, brushing his bangs to the side. “I’m glad to call you... my son... in-law.”

Adrien started to sniffle, and wiped a tear from his eyes using his sleeve. “And I’m glad to call you my father... in-law. And same goes to you Sabine... or should I say, Mother... in-law?”

Adrien jumped away from his group of friends and ran into Sabine and Tom’s warm and toasty hug. The three of them were crying.

“So did you have sex yet?” Alya whispered.

Ever since that happened, Marinette had sworn that her mom, Sabine, was also listening to Alya when she asked that.

Looking back at it now, Marinette sworn that Tom winked at Adrien. He never gave her a confirmation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So umm... I'm going to be on holiday, and I may or may not miss days. Don't worry! I'll still upload!
> 
> My blog is Negira1239ml if you like to go. Also, I'm doing another daily series for Miraculous Fluff Month. Its called Miraculous Fluff Month, Music Video edition where I basically do all the prompts with a continuous story and with a song or video that fits that description. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the reunited family... and it... turns werid.

Tonight would be one of the most awkward dinners Adrien and Marinette would ever have.

 

Earlier, Alya and Nino were able to scavenge several cans of food and water. But after finding Marinette and Adrien, they decided to head back, with Nino carrying Alya with her sprained ankle.

 

On their way back, however, they realized the gang member’s vehicles were not yet looted, so they went back and found that the gang members had a lot of food remaining.

 

They also learned that the cloaks Marinette and Adrien were also held, what seems like, infinite storage. Thanks Master Fu.

 

Marinette and Adrien sat next to each other on the couch at the living room table. Since there was the six of them, their dining table was too small to fit them all.

 

On the floor was Alya and Nino, and on the other couch sat Sabine and Tom. Since it was Marinette’s and Adrien’s return, they decided to feast tonight.

 

Sabine, with the help of Tom, prepared a pot of mashed potatoes and gravy, three cans of cut and fried spam, mixed cut vegetables, and rice. Thankfully, everything prepared tonight came from cans.

 

Marinette and Adrien took their cloaks off and draped them onto the couch.

 

“Marinette! Is that blood on your shirt!” Sabine screamed.

 

“Shit.” She cursed herself silently, “Yeah... it’s umm...”

 

She looked at Adrien for help, who only nodded no. They needed to spill on everything.

 

“Can I go change first?” Marinette asked.

 

After several minutes, she changed into a different shirt.

 

“Okay, so story time.” Marinette clapped her hands and grabbed her bowl.

 

While everybody was eating, Marinette and Adrien were story-telling on everything that happened. When Marinette and Adrien jumped out of the airplane, one of the goons had shot out of the plane door, hitting three bullets into Marinette’s side.

 

“Oh my god sweetie! You were shot!!!” Sabine cried, “I’m such a bad mother!” Sabine started to cry into Tom’s shoulder, and he hugged her, comforting the sad Asian woman.

 

“But it’s okay! Adrien carried me and we found Master Fu, who healed me.” Marinette said, assuring her parents she’s fine.

 

“Master Fu? From the massage parlor? I thought that place got smashed and exploded?” Alya asked, grabbing one slice of spam.

 

Oo... right. That.

 

“Master Fu was hiding out in an abandoned apartment building.” Adrien cut in.

 

They then explained how they stayed for a week for Marinette to wake up from her coma, and how at the time Adrien stayed over and watched her.

 

“I took care of Marinette when she was in a coma. I did some things I can never reveal, but it was all worth it.” Adrien kissed Marinette’s cheek, and everybody aww’d.

 

“Seriously! What did you do to me?!?!” Marinette screamed at him. “Master Fu was teasing me about it! What. Is. It?!?!” screamed paranoid Marinette.

 

“I’ll tell you when we bring you to a real hospital after this whole... mess. Remember, you still need a doctor to look on that wound.” Adrien said, eating some food.

 

“THIS REQUIRES ME TO SEE HOSPITAL ATTENTION?!?!”

 

They then told how Marinette woke up after a week and they spent two more days trying to rehabilitate Marinette.

 

“And that’s when we talked about... marriage.” Marinette added in.

 

“And then after that, we set out and found Alya and Nino cornered by gang members.” Adrien said.

 

“You guys got caught?!?!” Sabine and Tom screamed. “You said nothing happened!”

 

“Oops.” Alya admitted.

 

“That’s when we came, and we-“ Adrien was cut off by Marinette.

 

“We knocked out all the gang members. By throwing pipes and stuff at their heads.” Marinette have him a ‘don’t tell them look.’

 

“And that’s when we came here.” Adrien said.

 

“I see. Well, for one thing, after all this, I’m personally dragging all four of you to a therapist for therapy.” Sabine said, pointing at all of them.

 

“Hey!” Nino yelled back.

 

“And secondly, I’m just so happy to see all of you back!” Sabine cried into Tom’s shoulder again.

 

The four of them laughed it off, as they continued their family dinner.

 

— — — — —

 

“Adrien? Marinette? Have you given any idea on your wedding?” Sabine asked.

 

Marinette choked on the rice that she was eating.

 

Adrien was drinking water and trying really hard not to spit-take.

 

Alya was laughing as she was rubbing her best friend’s back to help with the choking.

 

Nino was laughing when he handed them some more water.

 

“Ahhh! Well, not really.” Marinette said, setting down her bowl and chopsticks.

 

“I mean... we just talked about it yesterday-“

 

“Then we start now!” Tom said, bringing in an album of their wedding day. “Here’s Sabine and my wedding.”

 

“Oh God! Make it stop!” Marinette screamed as he opened the three inch binder.

 

— — — — —

 

“- and here is Sabine in her wedding dress.” Tom pointed out to the four kids.

 

Sabine was in a beautiful wedding dress, holding a small bouquet of flowers. She was under a gazebo, standing next to a stone park bench.

 

“Wait! Is that a ladybug!” Alya pointed out, and Marinette has a small heart attack.

 

Several ladybugs were found on the bouquet of roses- and there was one in Sabine’s hair.

 

“At my wedding, there were so many ladybugs. And I don’t know why but they were all on our roses and bouquets- we almost had to call the gardeners to lure them all away.”

 

“But a lot of guests really enjoyed the ladybugs, saying how they were a good omen of luck and prosperity. And they were right.” He nuzzled his hand on Adrien’s hair, changing his curious face into a gentle, and warm smile.

 

“Awww.” Alya And Nino commented.

 

“Hey, Tom. What’s that?” Adrien asked. He pointed to the set up where there were two chairs and a man in a tuxedo standing at the side.

 

“That’s the tea ceremony!” Sabine cheered. “We decided to also have a traditional tea ceremony, so we can please my Chinese family.”

 

“Should we do that too?” Adrien said, with stars in glitter in his eyes.

 

“We should continue eating dinner.” Marinette commented, “and also I think we’re forced to do that, based off mama’s death stare.”

 

Everybody looked to see Sabine giving Marinette a death stare.

 

— — — — —

 

Tikki and Plagg were up in the kitchen, overseeing everything going on at the safety of the top of the refrigerator.

 

“That’s so cute.” Tikki said to Plagg, “They’re planning their wedding.”

 

“Blah. Like that matters.” Plagg said as he took a bite of the Camembert.

 

“You know what this means Plagg? They’re bonding even closer!”

 

“Wait- does this mean-”

 

“More powers?” They both said simultaneously.

 

“Plagg, this means we won’t be as tired!”

 

“Finally, my back was killing me from staying in scythe form.”

 

“Should we tell them?” Tikki asked.

 

“Nah. Let the humans have their fun.” Plagg took a small nibble. “And also, I’m having a tough time not laughing.”

 

“Laughing about what?” Tikki asked.

 

“Adrien feeding Marinette.” Plagg said whilst not trying to laugh.

 

“Plagg! That was adorabl-“ Tikki looked over to see Adrien feeding Marinette a spoonful of mashed potatoes. She couldn’t hold it, and she started to laugh.

 

Plagg joined in too, rolling over the refrigerator top. “I’m so glad we didn’t tell Marinette.”

 

“I’m so glad we didn’t tell Adrien!” Tikki said loudly, laughing even harder.

 

“Remember the first time? ‘Oh I’m so nervous about this. Should I stand here? Or here? Oh god! Why isn’t it going down!”

 

They both started to laugh harder.

 

Marinette saw the two laughing at the top of the fridge whilst consuming some mashed potatoes.

 

“Marinette saw us. We need to be- quiet.” Tikki said in a lower voice, “But I can’t stop laughing!”

 

Adrien looked over and he saw the two Kwamis laughing. He knew what they were laughing about. He leaned in to whisper to Marinette, “Just ignore them.”

 

She nodded back.

 

“So when should we tell Marinette that Adrien fed her when she was in her coma like a bird?” Tikki asked.

 

“When should we tell Adrien that doing that was unnecessary and that the magic would of healed Marinette normally without the bird feeding?” Plagg asked.

 

— — — — —

 

“Hey Sabine?” Nino asked, “Are there photos of Marinette when she was younger?”

 

“I’m glad you asked Nino!” Tom said as he slammed onto the coffee table another album labeled Marinette age 0-5.

 

“Oh God please make it stop!” Marinette screamed.

 

“Quiet. You’re ruining the moment.” Alya hissed at her.

 

“Marinette looks cute as a baby!” Adrien pointed at the first baby photo, touching her cheek.

 

“She was such a cute baby, and she was so bad as well.”

 

The three of them laughed as Marinette hid behind the cushion.

 

“Oh- and here’s Marinette in grade school!”

 

“Eyy! That’s me!” Nino cheered, showing off himself in the kindergarten class photo.

 

“Wait, you two knew each other back then?” Alya and Adrien asked.

 

“Yeah. Alya, you and Adrien were new to our school, remember?” Marinette reminded them.

 

“Nino, you were so cute as a baby boy!” Alya said as she squeezed his cheek.

 

“Stop it Mom.” Nino said as he tried to free himself from Alta’s grasp.

 

“And here’s her learning how to use the restroom-“

 

“MOM THAT’S ENOUGH!!!” Marinette said as she closed the binder with her foot whilst closing Adrien’s eyes with her two hands.

 

— — — — —

 

“So Adrien and Marinette. Hit any bases so far?”

 

Adrien and Marientte were so close to dropping their food.

 

“Alya! You can’t ask them that!” Nino said in response. “You know they haven’t done anything dirty yet.”

 

“Nino!” Marinette blushed.

 

“Wait? No sex yet? And you disappeared for a week too!”

 

“Alya!” Marinette hid behind a pillow.

 

“So you didn’t do something?” Tom asked cluelessly.

 

“Papa!”

 

“Remember when we were like that?” Sabine said nonchalantly. She and Tom pounded it.

 

“Mama!”

 

“Hey, I made you.” She pointed at Marinette, “So I have to know sweetie.”

 

“Ahhhhh!!!” Marinette screamed into the pillow, and leaned into Adrien.

 

“What’s sex?” Adrien asked.

 

Everybody dropped their chopsticks and looked at him with a blank expression.

 

“Alya. You owe me fifty euros on Adrien being an innocent cinnamon roll.”

 

“Mama! You know what a cinnamon roll is?!?!”

 

“Nino! You owe me fifty euros too. Told you Adrien was a sunshine child.”

 

“WHY IS EVERYBODY PLACING BETS?!?!” Marinette cried out loud.

 

Adrien was very confused. First, sex? And now cinnamon rolls? He probably shouldn’t ask about what hitting a base was either, because clearly he is undereducated on everything in life.

 

— — — — —

 

Most of the food on the coffee table was consumed. All the mashed potatoes were gonna, and so was the spam. There was a bit of left over gravy and vegetables, but everybody had a fair share.

 

Sabine started to collect the dishes and headed over to the sink. Tom helped and collected everybody’s bows and utensils. “Thanks Sabineand Tom for the meal.” Alya and Nino said in unison.

 

“Thank you Sabine and Tom.” Adrien said after them, realizing how improper it is to do so.

 

“No problem!” Sabine and Tom said. Plagg and Tikki phased upstairs.

 

“Come on Marinette, we’ll show you upstairs.” Alya said, grabbing her hand.

 

The four of them went to Marientte’s room. A spare mattress was placed on the floor, and blankets and pillows were on it already.

 

“So how should we sleep tonight? Boys in the floor, girls on the bed?”

 

“Actually.”

 

They all stared at Adrien. “I.. umm...” he realized what he just started. Alya and Nino’s eyes had lit up.

 

“Yes! Please! Here!” Alya pushes them towards the loft ladder. “We’ll share this bed. The going-to-be married couple takes the loft!”

 

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other. They forgotten how they both napped together that one afternoon. “I’m fine with that.” Adrien said.

 

“I’m fine with it too.” Marinette said back, with a smile on her face.

 

The two of them leaned in and kissed each other.

 

“Awww...” Alya said, “That’s going to take some time getting used to.” She and Nino turned around and fake vomited.

 

“Get a room!” Nino said.

 

“You’re in the room!” Marinette scolded back.

 

The four of them simply laughed. And that’s when Adrien and Marinette nodded at each other. Adrien went down stairs to grab the cloaks. “Alya, Nino. Can we discuss something on the balcony?”

 

“Sure. What is it?” Alya and Nino asked. They all followed Marinette to the balcony, and Adrien came up afterwards. They wore the cloaks while Alya and Nino had jackets to wear to bear with the coldness of the night.

 

“We wanted to discuss something.” Marinette said, “And it’s regarding earlier.”

 

“You deflected bullets and Adrien destroyed a bunch of guns and knives?” Nino asked.

 

“See! You get me! I was shook too when I saw Ladybug do it the first time!” He high-five’d Nino.

 

“Adrien.” She said affirmatively. “We... we need to leave tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow?” Alya asked, “Why?”

 

“Because we’re Ladybug and Chat Noir.” Adrien told them.

 

There was some small silence.

 

“Shit.” Alya and Nino both said simultaneously.

 

“SHHH!” Marinette shushed them and covered Adrien’s ears. “He’s innocent sunshine child! Don’t use profanity in front of him!”

 

“Mari? What’s shit?” Adrien asked with curiosity. This one he knew, but he decided to play dumb and innocent.

 

“AHHHHHHH!” Marinette screamed in horror.

 

“Marinette! Calm down!”

 

The red ladybug kwami floated up next to her. “Adrien can handle profanity. It’s fine!”

 

“No he can’t.” The black cat kwami floated next to Adrien. “He asked me what a dick was last week.”

 

“Plagg!” Adrien blushed, “You said you wouldn’t tell anyone.”

 

“Aww, it’s okay Adrien.” Marinette hugged.

 

Alya and Nino were still standing there with their mouths wide open.

 

“Oh. This is Tikki. This is Plagg. These are Kwami, who give us the magical power, with our miraculouses,” they showed them their miraculouses, “to transform into Ladybug, and-

 

“Chat Noir.” Alya finished her sentence.

 

“Tikki. Plagg. Alya. Nino.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you two.” Tikki floated to them. Alya poked her index finger out, and Tikki high-fived it.

 

“Do you guys have any Camembert?” Plagg asked.

 

“That’s why you have so much Camembert!” Nino realized.

 

“And I thought you were a Camembert addict.” Alya said towards Adrien.

 

“Speaking of cheese, do you like wine with cheese?” Nino asked.

 

“Well, champagne is good, but what I really like is Chenin Blanc. Apples and cheese is a good combination.” Plagg admitted.

 

“Moving on!” Adrien shouted, “Marinette and I need to leave tomorrow to attack Violet Gang.”

 

“Yeah… so we need to somehow convince my parents to let me leave again so we can save Paris.” Marinette said.

 

“Wait, I have a question though. How could you two use your yo yo and baton without a transformation?” Alya asked.

 

“We stayed at Master Fu’s for two days training.” Adrien said.

 

“So is Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting tomorrow? Or is it Marinette and Adrien Agreste?”

 

The two looked at each other. If they attacked the base as their alter ego’s, they were sure it would go down differently.

 

“I have an idea,” Nino said. “It involves stealing clothes, but it could work.”

 

— — — — —

 

Thankfully, the water was still running. Marinette and Adrien hadn’t had a good shower for a while, ever since they got kidnapped.

 

“Marinette.” Adrien stuttered as Marinette approached the bathroom. It was only the two of them in the room, as Nino and Alya were at the balcony on top. “I... I have to tell you something.”

 

Marinette looked over at Adrien, who gave a guilty vibe. “Did... something happen?”

 

“So... remember when you were in a coma? Well, I mean remember during the time you-“

 

“Yes, Adrien, get to the point.” Marinette was hoping he would tell her what unspeakable thing he did to Marinette during that time.

 

“Well, I... umm....” Adrien was really nervous, because his mind couldn’t function when it came to stuff like this.

 

“I kept you clean during your coma.”

 

Marinette’s clothes dropped to the floor.

 

“I umm... got a bucket and a towel, and I umm... yeah...” Adrien had a bad blush and immediately turned around. He was going to walk off the balcony, but was surprised to get a hug from Marinette.

 

“Thank you.” She said. “It must of been hard caring for me whilst I was unconscious.”

 

“Marinette... that wasn’t the unspeakable thing I was talking about.”

 

“Damn it! What is it?”

 

“I’m not telling you! And umm...” Adrien turned to face Marinette, “I...”

 

“Adrien...” Marinette whispered, “Wanna join me in the shower?”

 

Adrien never accepted as fast to anything ever.

 

— — — — —

 

Okay; this part is basically a shower scene. And it’s up to you if you want them to have basic shower sex (nothing breaking virginity) or if you want them to behave like a normal and rational- okay they’ll kiss and shit big deal. Either way, you can decide if they should have basic sex or not. I’ll put the scene with sec in the end, so it doesn’t really affect the flow of the story. Also, events like this won’t affect future story line.

 

Have a nice day. -A/N-

 

— — — — —

 

Adrien had received a set of clothes from Tom, and placed his old set on the sink counter. The washroom was a lot smaller than his, but he didn’t care- he would see Marinette naked again.

 

He took off his remaining clothes until he was left a pair of boxer briefs. He blushed as he noticed that Marinette was staring.

 

Marinette only had her underwear on, as the shirt and pants she took off were on top of the toilet seat cover.

 

“Adrien...”

 

“Marinette...”

 

“Are you ready?” She said.

 

Adrien was looking at her body. Her curves really stood out when she was wearing nothing but her bra and panties. Her side wounds from the bullets had healed, leaving only a scar. He forgotten how Marinette had a small set of abs.

 

Marinette was also checking out Adrien. He had widened shoulders, a broad chest, no chest chair, and had a six pack. Down lower were a pair of blue Agreste branded boxer briefs, and there was definitely a bulge there.

 

“Adrien... I know about... the men...” she couldn’t even finish her sentence.

 

“Marinette, I’m so sorry... I... it’s because-“

 

“I know.” Marinette blushed, rushing her next sentence. “Want to unhook me?”

 

Adrien’s face turned even more red. He walked over to the back of Marinette, and placed his shaking hands onto the hook. He has done this a few times, so undoing it should be a piece of cake.

 

Wrong. That piece of cake turned out to be a rubix cube. Adrien couldn’t unhook it, as it seemed some hooks were stuck. He got it unhooked, and the bra fell onto the floor. Marinette placed her bra on the toilet and placed both hands over the areas.

 

She also took her panties off herself, setting them on the toilet with the rest of her clothes as well.

 

She turned around, and Adrien’s nose was bleeding (figuratively).

 

Adrien stuttered, “Want to take off... my boxers?”

 

Marinette nodded, and pulled both hands to his sides. She grabbed the waistband, and pull it down. She watched as the penis was lowering and lowering, but once it was freed, the erection flopped up and down, making Adrien cringe.

 

“Sorry. It does that.”

 

Adrien grabbed the boxers and threw them on the sink, on the top of the pile of clothes.

 

“So... we umm...”

 

“Now we have seen each other naked.” Marinette said. “J-join me in the shower?”

 

“Yes.” That was all he was able to say. Marinette turned the water on, and the faucet started to run. She pulled a lever and the water started to dispense at the shower faucet on top.

 

Once the water was hot enough, they both got in. Marinette stood next to the faucet as Adrien was in the back bed.

 

“Adrien,” she said, “Thank you for joining me here.”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“I really wanted to talk in p-private about something.” 

 

“Oh... I see.”

 

“Adrien... do you want me to teach you what sex is?”

 

Adrien froze. Alya had whispered in his ear that it was how people procreate.

 

“It’s okay. We won’t do anything scary. I just... never mind it was a thought.”

 

Adrien felt a sense of relief from hearing that. “Can we just... kiss and stuff?” Adrien asked.

 

Marinette walked forward and kissed Adrien’s lips.

 

And they continued to do so.

 

Once they washed their hair, they continued to kiss.

 

Once they used body soap, they continued kissing.

 

When Marinette turned the water off, she climbed out of the bathroom first, handing Adrien a towel. They both dried up, and put their clothes on.

 

Marinette exited the restroom first, and made sure the coast was clear. Adrien followed behind her as they went up to her bedroom.

 

Of course, Alya was there. “You guys are cute, showering with each other.”

 

“So first base was made?” Nino asked.

 

“NO!” Marinette threw her hair brush at him.

 

“What’s first base?” Adrien asked.

 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Marinette screamed as he was trying to cover Adrien’s ears.

 

— — — — —

 

Marinette and Adrien both jumped onto Marinette’s bed, as this was the first bed that they had comfortably slept in for more than a week.

 

Ever since Marinette and Adrien were kidnapped, all they ever rested on was rocks, couches, yoga mats, and blankets. Now, with the comfort of them sharing a bed with each other, Marinette and Adrien almost knocked out from impact.

 

“Alya, look.” Nino pointed to Marinette’s loft bed. They saw two feet coming off the bed, which made them giggle. The two of them decided to see what they were doing.

 

Alya was expecting sex. She was hoping Marinette was sleeping on top of Adrien’s dick.

 

Nino was expecting Marinette under the covers of Adrien receiving his first ever blow job.

 

They did not see that at all. Instead, they saw two people sleeping with each other. Adrien was sleeping along the edge of the bed, facing upwards. Marinette was sleeping using Adrien’s chest as a pillow. She was bent in a comfortable position though, as she was able to knock out instantly.

 

“They look really cute together.” Alya whispered. “They really are meant for each other.”

 

“Let’s give them some privacy.” Nino whispered back once he heard slight snoring.

 

The two of them went down the ladder.

 

“Do you think they bought it?” Marinette whispered.

 

“I’m pretty sure they did.” Adrien whispered back.

 

“I’m tried... Good night.”

 

“Good night Marinette. I love you.”

 

“Love you too.” Marinette gave a quick kiss to Adrien before she fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who came back from holiday... holy crap it's been forever and I feel really bad about how I'm... about 15 days behind? Half a month? Damn lol.
> 
> Anyways, I'm going to try to upload all of the fan fiction that I've written and edited, and thanks for putting it up with me.

“What? You’re leaving already?” Sabine screamed at Marinette and Adrien.

 

The two of them were wearing their cloaks once again. Underneath, they did a complete outfit change. Marinette simply changed to a more comfortable set of clothes, and as for Adrien, Marinette had simply used her fabrics and crafted Marinette Original clothing.

 

“Mama, Violet Gang is looking for us.” Marinette said. “We need to leave before he finds us and you guys again.”

 

“Sabine, it’s a lot safer if Marinette and I go out again. I promise we will be okay.” Adrien said, holding Sabine’s hands.

 

Sabine started to cry again, and she leaned in onto Tom’s shoulder/arm.

 

“Take care of her? Son... in-law?”

 

“Don’t worry. I will. Father... in-law.” Adrien gave a smile, and it brightened Tom’s mood.

 

The six of them went downstairs to the entrance of the back door. Sabine and Tom were at the door already, arms open for their daughter and future son in law. 

 

“Good bye Mama, and Papa.” Marinette hugged the both of them.

 

“Good bye, Sabine and Tom.” Adrien said, after giving them a few seconds of personal family time.

 

“Marinette. We’ll walk you out.” Alya said as she was putting her shoe on. With her ankle, Alya couldn’t run, but she was still able to walk thanks to her wrapping her foot.

 

The four of them walked out of the bakery. Marinette was able to get ahold of a batch of cookies that she made, supplying enough energy for Tikki. Adrien was able to stumble upon a wheel of Camembert Tom and Sabine had at the bakery. He had to ration it though as Plagg’s abilities take more food than Tikki’s.

 

They made it to the front of Adrien’s home, which for some reason looked pristine and not affected by the gang members.

 

“I wonder if my security system is really that good,” Adrien wondered out loud.

 

“Whatever it is, we need to tell your umm... guardians... that you’re alive.” Marinette said.

 

They were at the front gate, and Alya and Nino were taking their leave. “We’ll see you later?” Alya said nonchalantly.

 

The four of them already knew that saying goodbye was too much. Instead, they shoved it off and said that they’ll see each other soon.

 

Alya and Nino were walking down the street back to Marinette’s bakery as Adrien pressed the button on the gate.

 

“Go away.” The voice said. “Who is this?”

 

“Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien said to the speaker.

 

The gate opened, slowly moving along the gravel road. The two walked in and the gate immediately closed behind them.

 

“I wonder why Gorilla was at the gate.” Adrien said as they walked towards the front door.

 

Without taking the first step, the door opened and Nathalie ran out, hugging Adrien first. “Adrien! You’re alive!” She said as she started to tear up. “Your Father wants to see you.”

 

“I’m gone for one week and he still sees me as an employee and not his son.” Adrien muttered. Marinette chuckled at his statement, but stopped, as she was surprised to see Nathalie hug her too.

 

“Thank you for keeping Adrien safe.” She said, moving her hand from her clipboard to give her some pats on the back.

 

“It’s no problem.” She said as Nathalie freed herself.

 

The two of them entered the mansion. Adrien followed behind Nathalie as she guided them towards Gabriel’s office. Marinette, on the other hand, was simply imagining things.

 

This was her first official time at the mansion. Before, she was Ladybug protecting Adrien. And other times before she went to Adrien’s room. Now, she was simply in awe as she saw high ceilings, chandeliers, and even giant paintings everywhere.

 

Nathalie knocked on the door, and heard, “Come on in,” before entering. She walked in first and held the door as Adrien and Marinette went in after her.

 

Gabriel’s office was a mess for the first time. Apparently, when the apocalypse was going on, Gabriel was dealing with over hundreds of thousands of his clothes and money being stolen by the gang members. All of his designs and papers were on all the tables in his office.

 

Not only that, Gabriel had four monitors on his desk. Apparently, he was the number one most focused for finding the missing Adrien and Marinette, as informed by Nathalie.

 

“Adrien! You’re alive!” Gabriel ran over for the first time, and this really frightened Adrien. He had never seen Gabriel so full of joy and energy.

 

“Hi Father.” Adrien said as Gabriel lunged at him for a hug. “And this Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my girlfriend.”

 

Nathalie dropped her pencil as Gabriel dropped his whole body. “G-G-GIRLFRIEND?!?!” They both screamed.

 

“We should not tell them about the other thing yet.” Marinette whispered.

 

“Yes... girlfriend. Father, I know you said that girls are-“

 

“Wonderful!” Gabriel cried.

 

“Wait what.” Adrien stopped himself.

 

“This is wonderful!” Gabriel said as he threw a random stack of papers into the air.

 

Adrien was very confused. _His father would never act this way... unless-_

 

“Nathalie! Schedule some way for us to leave Paris! Adrien! You can come back into modeling! Think about it! ‘Adrien Agreste! Back from the dead!”’

 

_That’s why...._

 

“Father-“

 

“And we’ll bring in Miss Dupain-Cheung here as well! The couple that survived the plane crash-“

 

“Father.” Adrien was more stern with this call.

 

“Adrien Agreste REBORN!”

 

“Father! STOP!” Adrien shouted, canceling any noises and movements around the room. “I came back to see if you changed your mind about my safety, and you’re here thinking about your company?”

 

“Adrien. We need to move out of Paris because of Violet Gang.”

 

“Father! Are you even listening to me?”

 

“Adrien! We need to relocate so that we can regrow from these losses of-“

 

“Father! I am not leaving Paris with you!” Adrien snapped at him. He grabbed Marinette’s arm and headed towards his room.

 

“Adrien! What about your fath-“

 

“Forget my father. He only looks at me as an asset of his company.” Adrien started to march up the stairs and slammed open his bedroom door. He dragged Marinette inside as he closed the door behind him.

 

“Marinette, can you grab the camembert? Plagg will show you where it is.” Adrien said angrily as he went over to his closet. He opened the double doors and started to explore his cave of clothing. Plagg flew out and sat on top of a cabinet, calling Marinette over.

 

“Is the camembert inside here?” Marinette asked.

 

“Yeah. Grab two wheels.” Plagg said as he opened the cabinet doors.

 

“Why two? We already have one in our cloak.”

 

“Violet Gang, remember. I need all of the food I can get so you two can defeat him.”

 

“Fair point.” Marinette grabbed two wheels and placed them inside her cloak. It magically took them in, and it made no size difference on the outside.

 

Adrien came out of his closet, with a new change of clothes. “Thanks Marinette for the clothes.” He said, still a tone of frustration in his voice.

 

“Adrien,” Marinette called out, “I’m really worried about you.”

 

“Marinette. I just want to get out here as soon as I can.” Adrien said as he took some clothes and shoved them into the cloak.

 

“Adrien! What are you doing!” Gabriel walked into the room. “And what is with the hideous black cloak?”

 

“Father. Leave me alone! I’m going to hiding with Marinette.”

 

“Preposterous! You are coming with me out of the country so you don’t get killed! Gabriel screamed.

 

“I’m going into hiding so you don’t get killed!” Adrien shouted back.

 

“Adrien, stop acting like a kid! You’re eighteen!”

 

“FATHER I AM A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD.”

 

Marinette froze as she watched Adrien and Gabriel screamed and yelled at each other. Never had she seen Adrien develop so many veins in his neck.

 

She saw Nathalie at the door, signaling her. She walked over and walked out of the room. Nathalie closed the door behind her, “I sincerely apologize for Gabriel’s behavior, Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

 

“Adrien warned me about this beforehand.” Marinette said as she followed the assistant. She lead Marinette to the dining room, where she was served hot tea.

 

“We increased security around here, so our electricity, water, and food is fine.” Nathalie said, taking a seat next to her. “And all staff is protected here. That’s why you still see staff and a lot of family members here.

 

Marinette did notice in fact. With such a large mansion, she saw earlier small children at specific areas in the house. “Will you guys ever run out? Of supplies?”

 

“We... were planning to go tomorrow. But Gabriel wanted to wait for Adrien.”

 

“Oh...” Marinette said as she took a sip of her now lukewarm tea.

 

“We were all thinking that Adrien wouldn’t come back, but now... you two did.” Nathalie continued, “And when you two showed up the gate, he finally came out of his office.”

 

“He was in there the whole time?” She asked.

 

“He was the only one helping the police- or what’s left of them- find you two. Since then, this is the first time he set foot somewhere else in the house.”

 

Marinette thought about Adrien during their one week away; actually their last moments before running into Alya and Nino.

 

—————

 

Marinette followed Adrien towards the cemetery.

 

Master Fu had just told them that they had finished their training, and rewarded them the cloaks. He didn’t mention any of the cloaks features, but mentioned that the cloaks will help them hide their identities.

 

He had released them, saying how they should return to their families before they battle Violet Gang.

 

“Adrien? May I ask where we’re going?” Marinette said, following behind with their hoods on.

 

“I... want to visit my mother...” Adrien said.

 

“Oh...” Marinette bit her lip for bringing that up again. “How was your Mother? Anyways?”

 

“My mother... she was a great person...” Adrien said as they crossed a street. “She was the one that advocated me to go to public school.”

 

“Really?” Marinette asked, “I thought you argued with your father on that one.”

 

“I had to, after... she left.” Adrien looked up and saw that they were at a flower shop. Most of the flowers were already dead from the florists running away from France. Adrien walked around the area and saw that there were still some roses that were alive.

 

“Adrien.”

 

Adrien looked behind him to see Tikki at the flowers. The kwami flew around the flowers, releasing a magical trail behind her.

 

The flowers resurrected from death and bloomed once more. Dead roses and tulips were revived; vines and other plants regrew from their potted areas to other vacant areas.

 

Adrien watched over his head as Tikki did a fly-by around the other plants. Flowers of all shapes and variants grew back to their peak times, growing so large that some flowers were bigger than their hands.

 

“Thanks Tikki.” Adrien said as he took some roses.

 

Marinette found a bag and opened it for Adrien to place it inside. They found a loose faucet, and filled some part of the bag with water.

 

“Hey, Marinette.”

 

She looked up to see a smile at his face, “Thank you.”

 

Marinette chuckled and kiss his cheek, “Anything for you, minou.”

 

—————

 

Adrien and Marinette stopped at what seemed to be the largest tombstone in the cemetery. There was a giant stone slab with an angel holding a harp standing over it. It was entirely stone; the harp itself was carved with extreme delicate procedures, as there were fine and enriched details trailing along it.

 

And at the base of the pedestal, stood a photo-in cased in glass- of Adrien’s mother. It was inside a block of stone, angled in about 35 degrees.

 

Adrien stood first, as he approached the tombstone before Marinette. She stood and watched as Adrien took a knee and took out the plug.

 

Each tombstone came with a plug in the ground, which when removed, can be placed upside down back into the ground- becoming a cup. Adrien placed the cup/inverted plug into the whole and placed the bag of flowers and water into it. He made sure the flowers were promptly and beautifully displayed before he stood up.

 

“Your Mother is beautiful.” Marinette said as she looked at the photo. She then read what was engraved underneath:

 

_Cecilia Agreste. 1972-2015._

 

“She was about 44 years old when she left.” Adrien said, noticing how Marinette looked at the engraving.

 

“Left?” Marinette asked. She didn’t read anywhere Rest In Peace.

 

“She disappeared, and no one was able to find her.” Adrien said afterwards. “Father and I still believe she’s out there. So for safety, we decided to not put Rest In Peace- in hope that she’ll return.”

 

“I hope... she... comes back around?” Marinette commenter, as she really didn’t know what to say. There really wasn’t a script for what you say to people who purposely leave their families.

 

Marinette walked over to her boyfriend, who still stood patiently in front of the bouquet. She looked over at his disturbed face. The frown on his mouth; the eye bags becoming more prominent.

 

She patted his back- even she couldn’t handle what Adrien was handling. “Stay strong...” she opened her arms and Adrien embraced them.

 

“Marinette. Can you hide something with me?”

 

Marinette had to think about what that meant. From a normal perspective, people would think about hiding bodies together.

 

But from Adrien’s perspective... it was a secret.

 

“My mom-“

 

Marinette was kind of shook when he said Mom, mainly because that was the first time she heard Adrien say Mom. Usually, it’s Mother and Father. Grandmother and grandfather. Not Mom... and never a dad.

 

“My mom... ran away from my father.” Adrien whispered. “She... she couldn’t handle him anymore.”

 

Marinette remained silent.

 

“And I remember her... telling me...”

 

Adrien flashed back to the event. His mother and Father were both arguing in his office.

 

—————

 

_“Adrien needs friends! He needs a public school education!”_

 

_“Adrien can have all the education he needs from the lists of private tutors I have on speed dial!”_

 

_“Gabriel! Adrien needs to have people around his age to interact with!”_

 

_“He has Chloe and all of my business partners’ children!”_

 

_“But those are the upper class! He needs friends of all races and genders and income levels-“_

 

_“Cecilia! Do you even hear yourself!”_

 

_“Gabriel do you even hear me?” She shouted back. She stomped out and found Adrien peeking in at the door. She made an immediate turn and bent down so she was eye-to-eye with Adrien._

 

_“Adrien. I’m sorry. I have to go.” She whispered loudly, having tears come out of her eyes._

 

_“Mom, where are you going?” Adrien asked. He was a year younger than the present time._

 

_“I have to go... now. I’m sorry Adrien.” She gave him one last kiss on the forehead._

 

_“Adrien. Please-“_

 

_—————_

 

“Don’t become like Gabriel.” Adrien and Cecilia said at the same time.

 

Marinette now started to cry. She couldn’t handle it- this was... to deep for her.

 

“Why... Are you crying?” Adrien asked.

 

“Adrien... I love you... and everything you’re going through.... it’s... it’s really sad.” She said, now crying into his chest.

 

Adrien patted her back. _Seeing Marinette like this really struck him. It was the first time... anybody cried..._

 

_... for him._

 

“Marinette... thank you.”

 

Adrien and Marinette got out of their hug and looked at the tombstone. The angel stood in its place; it was standing up with the harp at its left hand, and its right directed at the sky.

 

Marinette looked around, and saw that the hand was directing to a branch on a tree. And on that tree...

 

Stood a figure in a blue cloak. The same as theirs.

 

“Who are you?” Marinette shouted. Adrien lost his focus and turned to Marinette. He looked up and saw the blue cloak figure.

 

The two gotten into their attack stances, ready to summon their weapons.

 

“Stop.”

 

It was a woman.

 

The blue figure jumped and landed on the grass in front of them. “I’m an ally.”

 

A peacock kwami flew out of her sleeve, and waved. It didn’t speak.

 

“Come back in.” She directed, and the kwami flew back into her sleeve.

 

“Who are you?” Marinette asked.

 

“The same as you two. But I’m from England.” She said. She had really fluent French, despite her being from England. “I came to stop Violet Gang from spreading to other countries.”

 

“How can we trust you?” Adrien asked.

 

“Umm... Minou, she just showed her Kwami.”

 

“Fair point, my lady.”

 

The two looked back at the blue figure. “I have come to share news, my allies.”

 

The blue figure’s kwami came out again, this time holding a blueprint. She grabbed it, and the kwami flew back into her sleeve. She extended it and displayed a giant airship.

 

“This is Violet Gang’s plan on invading other countries. He plans on attacking England in five days.”

 

“What!” The two of them said.

 

“I need your help. I need you two to investigate his base and foil his plans.”

 

“What will you do ma’m?”

 

“I need to go back and protect my homeland.” She said. “His airship might already be completed. I need to make sure my home doesn’t get destroyed.”

 

She threw the blue print to Marinette. “On there is a map on how to get inside. Good luck you two.” The blue cloak figure jumped and ran off, leaping on several buildings.

 

Marinette hid the blueprint in her cloak. “Adrien... let’s head back.”

 

“Definitely.”

 

The two wondered into the street. They both remained silent the whole time, as if they were being watched.

 

After several minutes of wondering, they eventually found Alya and Nino stuck at the side of a curb.

 

—-

 

Marinette snapped back to talking to Nathalie. “Hey... Nathalie? How long have you been working with Gabriel?”

 

“I’ve been working with Gabriel for quite a while. Ever since the company was what it is today.” She explained.

 

“Can you explain what happened when Cecilia and Gabriel were fighting?” Marinette asked. “We... we visited the tombstone a few days ago. Adrien... told me.”

 

Nathalie looked into her eyes, using her dark soul-sucking stare at her pupils. “Sure. Since you seem to be very close to Adrien.”

 

This woman doesn’t know. Marinette thought.

 

“Gabriel and Cecilia were arguing for a few months, and it was all about Adrien’s future.”

 

“Adrien was a good boy. He always listened to his parents, and he was so adorable as a child.”

 

“As a child, Adrien didn’t know what he wanted. He would jump from being a cowboy to being a knight to being a teacher.”

 

Nathalie showed several pictures on her phone. There were pictures of Adrien’s schedules, pictures of him studying, etc.

 

“Because of this, his father put him in everything. He put his son in fencing, for being a knight. He put him in Chinese so he can become fluent in multiple languages, and he put him in piano lessons.”

 

“What about modeling?” Marinette asked.

 

“Adrien was always modeling since he turned ten years old.” Nathalie said. “His Father made him model for his own clothing brand, and he boomed instantly.”

 

Marinette swiped and saw multiple photos of him at younger ages, wearing all sorts of clothes.

 

“Cecilia got sick of it. Always having to clean all the makeup out of him, having to make him starve for the model diet.”

 

“Gabriel starved Adrien?”

 

“When Adrien turned 14, he was going through puberty- he was developing muscles, his voice was lowering to what it is now. The only thing was, he grew taller... and fatter.”

 

“Some of the photographers wanted Adrien to be skinner, and Gabriel said no problem. He went to the chefs and planned out a 2000 calorie diet for his son.”

 

“Isn’t that child abuse?” Marinette whispered, being fully aware of who she was taking to.

 

“To an extent.” Nathalie admitted. Cecilia saw the schedule and still fed Adrien pastries and other carb foods in secret. Even I was involved in it. I ordered chocolate croissants once a week at your parents’ bakery.”

 

“That’s why they made so many!” Marinette realized. Nathalie chuckled.

 

“Gabriel found out after a few months, and confronted Cecilia, ending the streak of chocolate croissants. But don’t worry, Cecilia came to the bakery herself and bought it instead of having me go there.” She smiled. “Those were the times.”

 

“Hey Nathalie? So what ended all of this?”

 

“Cecilia was at Adrien’s photoshoot one day. He was working with other models for the summer line in 2014.”

 

“I remember that one. There were four other kids right?”

 

“Correct. All of them went to public school, and they would pick on Adrien for not going to them. Personally, I bet they were all jealous because of how much Adrien was at home.”

 

“Oh, so-“

 

“Yup. Cecilia wanted to take Adrien to public school, and talked to Gabriel. They then had an argument, and then Cecilia simply walked out. We never saw her after that, and we could never track her down.”

 

“Oh... I see. Is that why Adrien fights with Gabriel?”

 

“Half the reason.”

 

“Half?”

 

Nathalie leaned near Marinette’s face. “I shouldn’t share this, but I know I can trust you. Marinette... the other half of the reason is because of you.”

 

“Me?” She asked for clarification, but all she received was a nod.

 

“Adrien mentioned your name at dinner one time. He asked if you could come over so you two could do homework.”

 

“And Gabriel said, ‘No. Because Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the daughter of the bakers who snuck thousands of calories into you.’”

 

“No fucking way.” Marinette said in disbelief.

 

“I honestly think that is bullshit.” Nathalie grabbed her clipboard and showed her an order form. “He regularly orders from the bakery.”

 

“Then why would he say that?” Marinette asked.

 

“Because. You resemble Cecilia too much.”

 

Marinette froze. “May I...”

 

Nathalie showed her a picture of Cecilia, and also pulled out a hand held mirror. She held up the two together, and she saw no resemblance. “I don’t think there’s a physical resemblance, but more... emotional.”

 

Marinette gave her back the items. “Does Adrien see his mom in me? And Gabriel?”

 

“I don’t know. I don’t have enough details.”

 

There was some large noises coming from upstairs. “We should probably get up there.”

 

——–

 

Marinette and Nathalie walked into Adrien’s room, and saw one additional change to it. There was a giant hole in the wall.

 

“Adrien!” Marinette screamed. She ran over to the boy, who was standing near the restroom. She saw that the cloak extended to cover both hands. “What happened?”

 

“Marinette! Stay out of this!” Gabriel shouted. He was standing next to his computer. “Adrien we need to talk this out!”

 

Adrien ignored his father and continued to walk around his room, collecting his things. “Marinette,” he calmly spoke, “Let’s leave.”

 

Marinette was about to oppose, but saw several things. First, she looked at Adrien. His hood was off, and he was completely... blank.

 

Blank. His eyes, showing green, were full of anger, but nothing was in them. His mouth; was a plain smile. His cheeks, usually full of emotion and color, were now as white as snow.

 

She looked around for other opposition, but saw Nathalie still at the door. She shook no, but she was mouthing, “Go on.”

 

And then she saw Gabriel. He was really angry. Veins were popping out of his head. His fist were clenched, and his suit had rips in it.

 

“Good bye, Nathalie. And Gabriel.” Marinette said, as Adrien dragged her out.

 

—————

 

Adrien was silent the whole trip to Violet Gang's base. Marinette lead them using the blueprint map the blue cloak person gave them. They made left and right turns; walked over bridges; and even had to go across the River Seine through unorthodox methods.

 

“Adrien.”

 

He was silent.

 

“Adrien?”

 

He was silent.

 

“Adrien!” Marinette yelled. She turned around and saw that Adrien was holding a photo of his mother. The corner was partially ripped, and saw that half of her face was gone with it.

 

She looked up to Adrien’s face, and saw that half of his face was as gone as the photo.

 

His eyes show zero mood, zero emotion. Nothing in his pupils danced life.

 

But his smile- no his frown. The whole time, he couldn’t move his lips. They were naturally molded to that frown now.

 

Marinette whispered, “Tikki. I need you again.”

 

“I got you. Touch the photo.” She whispered back. Tikki sensed her energy and pumped it into Marinette’s arm.

 

Marinette walked over to Adrien, who didn’t even look at her. “Adrien... I’m sorry for what happened earlier.”

 

“He....”

 

“I... I spoke to Nathalie.”

 

“He....” his hand was shaking, the photo shaking up and down. “He ripped... my mom...”

 

“Adrien...” she said, “Nathalie told me why... she left.”

 

“Marinette... he ripped my last memoir of her.”

 

Marinette looked at the photo resting in his hand. “Let me try something.” She touched the photo and a wave of red energy pulsed through the photo.

 

Adrien held the photo and watch it slowly restore itself. First, the glossy paper restored, and then the ink followed afterwards. It was going in, pixel by pixel. After a few seconds, the photo was completely restore.

 

Adrien immediately hugged Marinette, almost choking the life out of her. “THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!”

 

Marinette could feel the tears from Adrien’s eyes going on her shoulder. She winked at Tikki, who went back inside. “Adrien...” she called for his attention.

 

“Marientte! I love you forever and ever!”

 

Marinette chuckled, laughing at his childish tone. “I’m glad that you’re happy.”

 

“Marinette! I can never thank you enough for this!” He kissed her cheek.

 

“But Adrien... what happened earlier?” Marinette asked, holding him back from coming a second time.

 

Adrien froze, and saw the tone that Marinette was conveying.

 

He didn’t want to tell anybody about it. He didn’t even want to tell Nino about it. But since Marinette was able to restore the last memoir of her, he whispered it out.

 

“I don’t have a father anymore.”

 

Marinette dropped to her knees. Did they... did he...

 

“Did... he do this...”

 

“No.... I told him... that I never loved him...”

 

Marinette started to cry, curling on the floor. Adrien took a knee and patted her back. “It’s my fault.” Marinette cried.

 

Adrien remained silent. He gave her a small cheek kiss and allowed her to continue crying.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is 15, and I think I'm going to end this series on 19.... yeah have fun with that.

Marinette and Adrien were right outside of a run down building. The map had lead them to this location, with a specific dot outlined within the building itself.

 

“Is this the place?” Adrien asked. He tip toed and peek over a broken wall in front of them.

 

“It says here that there’s a door.” She said, looking at the map. “It’s in there.”

 

Adrien and Marinette split up. They looked around corners, nooks, and wandered around.

 

It was almost ten minutes later that Adrien had found the secret door. He lifted the wooden door, and it revealed an underground tunnel. “Marinette!”

 

She heard the call and ran over to where she heard it. She jumped over walls, ducked under beams, and eventually came over to Adrien.

 

He opened the door completely, and nodded. They both went down.

 

— — — — —

 

After a series of hallways and ladders, Marinette and Adrien made it to a dead end. The walls were made of brick tiles, and nothing seemed to continue down the pathway.

 

“What now? Mylady?” Adrien asked. “Should I use cataclysm?”

 

“Put your hood on first and get ready to refuel. I think the fight is going to start now.”

 

They both fed their kwamis to the max, offering cookies and Camembert cheese to Tikki and Plagg.

 

Once they were recharged, they both called out their weapons.

 

“Tikki!” “Plagg!”

 

“Assist me!”

 

A yo yo appeared in Marinette’s hand, and the baton appeared in Adrien’s hand.

 

“Marientte... do you feel... different?” Adrien asked. For some reason, he felt more magical. He couldn’t explain it, but he felt more powerful than he ever did from the past two days.

 

Marinette felt different as well. She felt her own body become lighter somehow, and she could feel the energy coursing out of her yo yo.

 

“Must be new powers,” Marinette guessed, “Ready?”

 

“Ready?”

 

“3.” Marinette said.

 

“2.” Adrien said.

 

“1.” They both said

 

“Cataclysm!”

 

— — — — —

 

An explosion occurred at the door of the entrance. Some gang members took cover, whilst others simply looked at the hole that started at the door.

 

“Security bree-“ a gang member shouted, but was cut off by a yo yo in his mouth. He was pulled towards the smoke, tugged into the dust cloud.

 

The remaining members aimed their guns at the explosion, and waited for the dust cloud to clear.

 

The smoke and dust cloud remained for a few minutes, but after it had mostly cleared, two silhouettes could be seen within its confines.

One person was in a red cloak, standing with their left arm raised and their right arm forward, appearing in a stance ready to throw. The black cloaked figure was a bit taller, but had a stick in his right hand. In his left, was the goon they reeled in and now were choke holding.

 

“Fire!”

 

The gang members fired their guns at the two newly arrived intruders.

 

The red and black cloak figures immediately sprinted to different directions, each bringing out their weapons. The red cloak figure started to spin her yo yo and deflecting her bullets. The black cloak figure used the goon’s body as a shield: he held him at his side and the gang members kept shooting their fellow mate instead of him.

 

Once he approached the group in front of him, he threw the body forward and started to beat everybody with his batons.

 

Adrien was able to take down the four men in front of him. He took cover and watched Marinette.

 

Marinette took a different approach. She did charge to them, running towards the six shooters. She continued running until she was in-between them.

 

“Lucky Charm!” She yelled, emitting a large, pink light into the air. A second yo yo appeared, and she quickly armed herself.

 

She threw her yo yos in opposite directions and managed to grab two men. She spun them around in the air, slamming them into other people.

 

Once the two men she carried were down, she threw a yo yo at a man’s arm, and caught him. She focused her second yo yo at a wall, which ricocheted towards the man’s gun. Using the strings, she jumped up and landed on a ceiling mean.

 

She pulled her right yo yo, and the man started to shoot everybody. Using her left yo yo, she controlled the direction of the gun, as the man’s trigger finger was stuck in place due to the yo yo.

 

“Chaton!” She yelled.

 

Adrien charged at the controlled gunman and smacked his head with the baton. He became unconscious and Marinette called back the yo yo’s.

 

The ten men were all dead/down.

 

“I didn’t know you could use a lucky charm.” Adrien said as they headed towards the door.

 

“I could now, apparently.” Marinette said.

 

— — — —

 

“Sir! Sir!”

 

“What?” Violet Gang asked the gang member.

 

“Two people had just invaded the front door!”

 

“Impossible! The front door is hidden and is 30 centimeters thick!”

 

“They destroyed it sir! And they just got through the main lobby!”

 

“Call all the troops and focus on sector two and sector seven. Call all the big guys to sector 14. Operation Invasion is on.” Violet Gang focused and his knife flew into his hand. He ran out of his doors and started running.

 

—

 

Everything would of been so much easier if everybody didn’t have different attack styles.

 

Marinette and Adrien were mowing down gang members and troops like wildfire. They were able to infiltrate successfully into what seemed to besector two.

 

After seeing more troops in the room, Marinette handed Adrien her yo yo.

 

“A yo yo? What are you thinking?” Adrien asked.

 

Marientte tied the yo yo to the end of Adrien’s baton, making it into a makeshift whip. “A whip. Try it.”

 

The yo yo itself was attacked the the baton, whilst the string was used to secure itself in place. It was also tied in a way where the remaining string would become the whip itself.

 

Adrien held the baton in the air, with the yo yo attachment to the back, and swung it forward towards two goons in front of him. The string flung forward and it hit the left goon. Adrien pulled back the baton with his wrist, and the whole string snapped and went sideways, hitting the man on the right too. The left man was knocked back, along with having some of his clothing ripped off.

 

He found it... satisfying... to say the least.

 

“I see that grin on your face.” Marinette called him out. “And I got to say... some day.” She winked at him as she ran towards some goon members.

 

Adrien used his whip once more, and was able to hit several people at once. “Woah. This is so cool!” he said as he whipped another few who approached him.

 

Marinette continued down a corridor, and saw a fleet of probably twenty members in formation. The people in front held guns and pointed at her.

 

“Fuck it.” She thought out loud. She screamed and yelled down the hallway.

 

The five men in front started firing, shooting bullets after bullets out of their guns.

 

Marinette could feel the red cloak give off some energy, as she was able to run around the bullets, doing flips, sidesteps, evades, and other maneuvers around the bullets.

 

Through the narrow hallway, Marinette kept spinning her dual yo-yo’s whilst dodging larger projectiles and other obstacles.

 

She extended her yo yo, and used the pendulum like force she was generating to hit the bullets herself. Once a bullet was at the correct spot, she swung her yo yo and it hit the bullet back to the shooter. She watched as she managed to hit someone with the ricocheted bullet.

 

She continued doing this, using her flexibility to generate centripetal force to hit bullets back.

 

Eventually, one person was left, and they even realized their situation. Marinette swung the yo yo and it wrapped the person’s arm. She tugged, sending the person flying towards her knee. She lifted the knee up in perfect time, hitting the gang member in-between his eyes.

 

“Minou. Follow me!” Marinette directed Adrien. He had just finished putting down everybody in the section. “Coming my lady.”

 

— — —

 

Violet Gang tackled the doors down into the hanger, where the giant airship was parked.

 

“Gus!” He snapped his fingers and a large man with a uniform came up. “Start up the ship. We need to execute Operation Invasion now.”

 

“On it sir.” Gus ran into the airship and started to call everyone to their stations.

 

“Hanson. Mason. Greg.”

 

The three large men appeared, coming out of the airship. “All three of you, go to your stations. We’re attacking those English bastards first.”

 

“Yes sir.” All three of them turned around and ran inside.

 

Violet Gang looked at the airship one last time.

 

The airship was something similar to a Star Wars ship- it could fly. It was about as tall as the Statue of Liberty’s torch, and it was as wide as the width of a basket ball court.

 

On the outside, there were guns and turrets on all the sides; and lined with missiles along the bottom. The ship was pained to be a camouflage green, with the propellers red.

 

“Men! Take your stations!” Violet Gang yelled, “We launch in T minus FIVE MINUTES!”

 

— five minutes remaining —

 

Marinette and Adrien were trying their best to get as far as they can without transforming.

 

As Master Fu puts it, “Transforming should only be used to hide your identities. And your transformations are now unstable due to your increase in powers.”

 

“Unstable?” Marinette asked, “Why would they be unstable?”

 

“Because.” Master Fu smiled, “You two have more of a bond now.”

 

Marinette thought back to what Master Fu said, “Transformations are now unstable due to your increase in powers...”

 

“Adrien? Did you know what Master Fu meant?”

 

“Master Fu? About what?” Adrien threw his baton at a gang member and hit his head, sending him back against the wall. The baton came back to him like a boomerang.

 

“About our transformations.” Marinette threw her yo yo and it ricocheted into another approaching gang member.

 

“He said they were unstable. And that they should only be used during our battle with Violet Gang.”

 

Marinette ran into a giant corridor and started to spin her yo yo again. “We got company.”

 

“Right behind you!” Adrien yelled, somersaulting over Marinette.

 

—- two minutes left —-

 

Marinette and Adrien turned to see the television monitors that were in the hallway turn on.

 

“Fellow members of my Gang!” Violet Gang was in front of the camera, holding his knife in hand. “Operation Invasion is a go! Everyone to your stations!”

 

Marinette and Adrien watched as the gang members who were about to attack them change positions and turned around.

 

“And for the intruders in the base...” Violet Gang smirked at the camera. His fingers were bending and were tapping along his opposite fingers, “You will never make it to me.”

 

The recording cut off.

 

“My lady. I don’t like the sound of that.” Adrien allowed his baton to change back to Plagg, who immediately ran into his sleeve. Marinette did the same, changing her yo-yo back to Tikki.

 

“Adrien… we have to keep going.” Marinette said, looking at both directions of the corridor. “We need to stop Operation Invasion or whatever he’s doing.”

 

The two of them sprinted down the hall, running as fast as their bodies can.

 

— one minute and forty seconds left —

 

Marinette and Adrien made it to a set of elevators, and decided to go down to the basement level five- the lowest level. The two of them waited in the elevator, both of them feeding their Kwamis. As the elevator was going down deeper and deeper into the earth, they were monitoring the time.

 

“Can’t this go any faster?” Adrien said impatiently.

 

They waited a bit more, and finally the door opened. When the double doors slide to their sides, the two of them sprinted down the familiar hallway. The two of them recognized the hallway as the hallway the large man made them walk around to get to Violet Gang’s office.

 

“Do you think he’ll be in his office?” Marinette asked Adrien, who was scouting down the hall.

 

“I don’t think so. That background wasn’t his office.” Adrien said as they started to run down the hall.

 

They eventually made it to the only pair of double doors they’ve seen in the underground hall way, which was Violet Gang’s office. They each took a side of the door, and got their kwamis to change into their respective weapons. “Ready?”

 

“Ready.”

 

They both kicked the double doors down, and charged into the office.

 

It was empty.

 

“Damn it! He’s not here!” Adrien said. They both looked around and even searched the office for a bit.

 

Marinette went around the office, inspecting any difference from the last time she was here. The blood stains were still on the floor from last time she was in here. The couches and furniture looked like it was unturned.

 

“Hey. Marinette.” Adrien said, looking at his desk.

 

Marinette walked over and went behind Violet Gang’s desk. She saw multiple photo frames of people on his desk. Each frame consisted of random males and females, and some males were lined with an X. She recognized Cain on one of the frames, and a giant red X was on there.

 

“What is this?” Marinette asked.

 

“I think… he killed all of these people.” Adrien said, setting Violet Gang’s recent kill on the table. “Wait… Is that-“

 

“Adrien that’s your dad.” Marinette pointed towards a removed photo, sitting near the edge of the desk. There was no X, but the photo was fairly recently taken. “And wait… is that HawkMoth?”

 

The two of them only had one image of HawkMoth, and that image was a bunch of butterflies coming together near the top of the Eiffel Tower back in the first akuma, Stoneheart.

 

Adrien picked up both photos of Gabriel and HawkMoth. HawkMoth’s didn’t have an X over it, but had a special embroidery around it.

 

“What do you think this means?” He held both photos side by side, “They were both next to each other.”

 

“Hmm.. No clue.” Marinette kept looking at all the other victims in the photo frames. Each time she kept looking, she kept seeing more X’s. “How many… do you think there are?”

 

“I’d say… A good thirty?” Adrien predicted. “Shall we keep looking my lady?”

 

“I’d say… We don’t need to.”

 

Adrien turned around to see what Marinette was looking at. She was looking out of the window outside of Violet Gang’s office.

 

Outside the view was the airship the blue cloaked person revealed to them on blueprints. It was massive and silver, looking similar to the Millennial Falcon from Star Fox. The airship took up most of the space in the hangar, and the doors at the other side of the room were beginning to open.

 

“Adrien, we need to go now!” Marinette said, starting to run to the door.

 

“Marinette! The elevator is too slow!” Adrien said, following her by going around the desk. “I have another idea.” He brought his staff up, and pointed it towards the window.

 

“Adrien Agreste, are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Marinette said, taking her stance.

 

“Marinette, are you ready?”

 

“I’m ready.”

 

“Three.”

 

“Two.”

 

“One.” They both said, and then dashed towards the window.

 

Marinette flung her yo yo and Adrien threw the baton afterwards. When they were at the window, they both side tackled the already cracked glass and smashed out the room.

 

— twenty seconds left —

 

The two of them were now free falling down about seven flights of stairs after smashing out of the window.

 

“Grab my hand!” Marinette shot her yo yo towards one of the wings sticking out of the airship, and it wrapped around the panels. Adrien grabbed her hand and they swung with centripetal force under the airship. Once they reached the ground, Marinette let go and the two of them swung forward.

 

They both landed on their feet, surprisingly.

 

The walk way to board the airship was starting to rise, and the two started to sprint towards it.

 

“Adrien! Staff!” Marinette said. Adrien split his staff and threw one part. That part lodged into the walkway, and expanded to about half a meter length.

 

Using the other half, he grabbed his girlfriend and they both extended up to the walkway. Grabbing the other half of the baton, the doorway finally closed.

 

— — — — —

 

Violet Gang was at the captain’s cabin of the ship. The room itself wasn’t that big- it was probably half the size of the principle’s office back at the high school.

 

“Sir!” A gang member holding a tablet device entered. “The two intruders are on board!”

 

“WHAT?” Violet Gang voice was so loud and furious, the entire ship had shook. “HOW DID THEY GET IN?”

 

The gang member almost dropped his tablet device. “Umm, sir. T-they went through the main entrance in time.”

 

“Too late now.” Violet Gang presses the intercom. “Start the ship.”

 

The whole airship shook as all of the engines turned on. Several motors kicked in, and the propellers started to spin.

 

Everything on the shelves started to shake and fall off. Everyone on board was holding onto some sort of railing so they don’t tumble over.

 

— — — — —

 

“Marinette! Grab on!” Adrien grabbed onto the railing with his left arm and extended his right. Marinette ran into his embrace as the airship started to shake and lift off the ground. Outside the windows, Adrien can see gang members holding light sticks and guiding the plane out.

 

“We’re moving.” Adrien said, feeling the ship rushing forward.

 

The airship was now a few meters off the ground. The six propellers on top were probably a few meters away from hitting the ceiling as well.

 

With the hangar doors completely open, the airship activated its engines and started to move forward. The airship was rather wobbly in the hanger, slowly moving and shaking as it went through the underground hangar. It flew towards the doors, slowly gaining speed and momentum.

 

Once it flew outside, the airship had sped up and ascending towards the atmosphere.

 

— — — — —

 

The airship was about 36,000 feet in the air flying North-west of Paris at a speed of 450 miles per hour.

 

A/N: Not that I’m a physics major, or an airplane pilot, I’m just going to assume that it will take about forty minutes for that shit to reach Great Britain.

 

A ding had rang throughout the plane, and the fasten seat belt sign turned off.

 

“This plane has seat belts?” Marinette said as the two of them disbanded their hug.

 

The both of their weapons were vibrating vigorously, as if it were unstable for them to remain weapons.

 

“Change back.” They both said, and Tikki and Plagg has morphed back.

 

“Marinette! Adrien! We both detect the akuma!”

 

“An akuma? Violet Gang?” Marinette asked.

 

“He’s close.” Plagg said, his whiskers twitching, “I think you guys should transform into your suits.”

 

“Transform?” Adrien stepped in, “But Master Fu said-“

 

“The time is now!” Tikki stepped in. “We need to cure the akuma as fast as we can!”

 

“You ready?” Adrien asked Marinette.

 

“Adrien... we need to do this.”

 

“I couldn’t agree more. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Chaton.”

 

The two of them gripped their hands together, and shouted out their respective sayings.

 

“Plagg!” “Tikki!”

 

“Transform me!”

 

A fusion of green and pink light had leaves out of their cloaks. The familiar transform sequence hat normally occurred was different this time.

 

Adrien could feel the energy flowing around his body. It started to manifest from the ring on his finger, as the previously silver ring absorbed Plagg and turned black. A dark and bubble-like energy started to flow out of the ring, and it was covering his body.

 

He waved his fingers in front of his face, and the familiar mask of Chat Noir grew on it. His ears had appeared on the top of his head, and the familiar black suit was starting to come in.

 

Marinette was also feeling her transformation being different form the previous times. For one thing, she mimicked Chat Noir with the mask, as she simply waved her hand over her face for the Ladybug mask to appear.

 

She also felt the source of her energy from her left earring. She can see pink bubble-like particles swiftly flowing and wrapping around her body like ribbon. Once there was enough, the right earring sent a signal to all the energy spheres, and it went into her body.

 

She felt more heightened, as she can feel her senses becoming stronger. She opened her eyes to see that her regular Ladybug outfit was there.

 

“Chat Noir?”

 

“Yes, my lady?”

 

“Do you notice anything different?”

 

“With our transformations? Yes indeed.”

 

“I feel really... powerful.” Marinette let go of Adrien’s hand and clenched her fist. She can feel her veins emit some of her energy.

 

“And we can test that out right now.” Adrien pointed out that their sudden transformation had attracted the attention of several gang members.

 

— In another part of the ship —

 

“Sir! We just received word that the intruders at are the bottom deck entrance.” The gang member was now following Violet Gang through the hallways of the third floor.

 

“Send Greg down there.” Violet Gang said. “I need to work on the weapon.”

 

“Right away sir.”

 

— Ten Minutes Later—

 

Apparently, their suits are predicted to be about double the power than before.

 

Ladybug and her dual yo-yos were more powerful now than when she rescued Adrien. Her yo-yos grew larger, almost the size of a small skillet. The strings were meters longer, and was now as invisible as fishing wire.

 

Chat Noir’s baton is now... different as well. He discovered that now, as long as the weapon was stick-like, he could morph the baton to any of the weapons of his imagination.

 

He miraculously changed the baton to his scythe, which actually looked more like a scythe than it did before, to a lance. And then to a spear. And then to a trident.

 

“Ladybug this is so cool!” Chat Noir had spun and use that momentum to throw his lance into several gang members. It pierced through their bodies easily, stopping after impaling a third person. Chat Noir ran forward and grabbed his lance. He used his leg as leverage to pry his lance out. It pulled out without any struggle, the lance still looking black and stainless.

 

“I know right Chat!” Ladybug sent her yoyo to both directions, in front and behind her, and they both grabbed one gang member’s leg. She started to twirl the strings, and the two gang members were immediately lifted off the ground. They even started rotating, hitting any gang members nearby, catching any bullets being shot at them. To Chat, Ladybug looked graceful as she was ribbon dancing gang members to death.

 

Once their area was cleared, Ladybug and Chat Noir followed the spiral staircase to the upper deck. Luckily, the ship was made so there were two staircases going through the whole ship in the front, and in the back. The two were at the back of the ship, but they had made it to the third floor without struggle.

 

On the third floor, awaited them a pair of double doors. That was all- literally just a pair of double doors sat at the end of a spiral stair case. The two heroes stood at the top, each with a hand on both door handles.

 

“My lady… I can feel the akuma at the other side of this door.” Adrien could sense the dark energy being emitted behind the door. His body was reacting towards the strong akuma presence in the other room.

 

“Me too...” Marinette could feel her yo yos slowly gravitating towards the door. “Ready? There’s no going back now.”

 

“Marinette, There was no going back to begin with.” They both pushed forwards, and met the purple eyes of Violet Gang.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So I'm basically going to release one chapter a day (to the best of my abilities) and just finish this. Thanks for reading!

The room the two of them entered was a circular room. The dome roof could be retracted to allow natural light in, but artificial lights filled the room.

 

Stood at the other side, with a small arc cut off from the main circle of the room on an elevated platform, stood their enemy- Violet Gang.

 

Ever since he got HawkMoth off of him, Violet Gang was emitting more darkness and evil energy than usual. His wardrobe changed to have a purple blazer, the tail of the coat ending around his knees. He wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves cuffed at his forearms. He also wore a black ascot, a pair of neon purple slacks, and some dress shoes as well.

 

And stood next to him, floating on its own, was a two meter long dagger. The knife was about 4 feet long (1 and a 1/3 meters almost?), six inches thick, and approximately half a meter wide. The handle for it was curved, but nothing special was on it. The scary thing was, the knife had Violet Gang’s own emblem engraved at the base of the knife- a VG with a butterfly outlined.

 

“Welcome to my ship.” Violet Gang had turned around, opening his arms to gesture their appearance. His face had HawkMoth’s butterfly outlined around his eyes, as if it was torched into there. His head leaned a creepy right, and yelled at the two heroes, “Prepare to die.”

 

The knife floated and laid sideways in the air, leveling itself at the elevation of Ladybug and Chat Noir’s chests. It the launched at a fast speed, targeting Chat Noir first.

 

He whipped out his baton, which morphed into a scythe, and slashed in a upward, diagonal direction. The knife was deflected, but on its own, it balanced out and struck again. Chat Noir kept deflecting the knife as it kept going back for more slashes.

 

Ladybug sprinted towards Violet Gang, seeing that Chat can keep the knife at bay. She launched herself from running alongside the wall, jumping and landing at the elevated platform.

 

“Ladybug. I should of suspected that it was you and Chat Noir that I infiltrated my base.”

 

“Violet Gang! What are you planning to do?” Ladybug said, getting her two yo-yos ready. “Chat and I will stop you!”

 

“Oh Ladybug. You’re so... unaware of my plans, aren’t you?”

 

Ladybug was rather confused by what he meant. “Come again?”

 

“Ladybug. I seek world domination.” Violet Gang grabbed a cane from the nearby table, and stomped it on the ground. The cane itself took life, as Violet Gang sent some of his energy into the wooden stick. A purple vein encircled the cane, glowing and radiating its powers. Ladybug watched as the cane did a small transformation into a thicker, but purple cane. Even the handle/knob at the top had a redesign.

 

“And how do I achieve, world domination, you ask? Well, I’ll do it... by uniting all the gangs in the world into one unified Gang!” He gestured to his side a map of the whole planet. The map was draped over the side of the wall, and a red light was glowing where they were at. All the blue lights indicated cities with mass amounts of gangs and other illegal or evil organizations.

 

“First stop! England!” Violet Gang slammed his hand at the wall next to him, and England’s blue, glowing light started blinking.

 

“Violet Gang, you won’t get away with this!” Ladybug charged forward and shot her first yo yo at Violet Gang.

 

Using his cane, he deflected the first yo yo, butwas surprised to see his cane caught by a second yo yo. “Interesting,” was all he said before pulling the cane back at his direction.

 

Since the strings were stuck to Ladybug’s fingers, Ladybug fell forwards, and almost face planted towards the ground. She retracted her yo-yos, and placed them at her sides.

 

“Ladybug. Let’s make this duel... legendary.” He set his cane aside, allowing to float independently.

 

“Prepared to get bugged out.” Marinette said as she took her fighting stance.

 

Violet Gang charged forward, running at his opponent with his head down, and sent two punches at her. Ladybug pulled both forehands up, blocking his punches. The forces of the two punches actually pushed her back a bit, but she didn’t mind it at all.

 

When Violet pulled for a third punch, Ladybug charged forward this time. Gathering some of her creational energy in her fist, she punched Violet upward at his chin, doing an uppercut. Violet Gang was sent back, flying high and a few feet away from Ladybug. He landed on his back, shaking the platform.

 

Ladybug looked at both of her hands, which were now covered with pink veins of her creation energy. As soon as she looked up, Violet Gang was standing.

 

“It seems you have gotten stronger as well.” Violet Gang said, cracking his neck. “Two can play this game.” Violet Gang charged forward once again, this time, his body dashed along the floor. Ladybug held her arms in a arms in an X, but didn’t expect Violet Gang to hit her legs. He spun his body in rotation, kicking her leg to the side. Ladybug fell on the floor sideways, and rolled backwards.

 

Ladybug tried to get back up, but her leg was caught by Violet’s hand. Violet pulled her leg and threw her to the other side of the platform, sending her flying in the air. She spun her legs and body in a series of rotations, allowing her body momentum to flow in different directions. When she landed, her feet skidded the ground, allowing to take away some of the damage.

 

Violet Gang was already near Ladybug when he jumped towards her, throwing both hands in the air, ready to hit her with the force of his clenched fists. Realizing that she was at the end of the platform, she ran and slid under Violet Gang’s legs. As she was sliding under, she extended both yoyos and each yoyo wrapped under one leg. As she squatted up, she pulled both yoyos over her shoulders. She imitated a suplex, sending Violet Gang over her head, and onto the hard ground in front of her.

 

After Violet Gang landed, he spun his body and legs, twisting the two strings of the yo-yos into one rope. Ladybug didn’t let go, causing her hands to be intertwined in yoyo string. Violet pulled off the yoyo string caught on his left leg, and stood up. He kicked his right leg up and caused the string to whip loosely in the air. Using his left leg, he caught the string to twine with his left, and pulled his leg back. Ladybug was forced to fly forwards, with her arms stuck in the strings. As she was flying towards Violet Gang, he thrashed his knee forward, hitting Ladybug’s stomach. He then threw several punches, and then kicked her back.

 

Ladybug landed back at the edge of the elevated platform, the same place earlier. Violet Gang had critically hit her earlier at her stomach, and it was starting to sink in. Her arms were also in pain from the rope burns of her yoyo string, but she knew she had to keep fighting.

 

— — — — —

 

Chat Noir was really stuck on how to fight a giant dagger. His scythe seemed to be the best weapon to use, as it had a blade to counter the dagger. He was more on the defensive side, as he didn’t know how to attack and to destroy a knife.

 

The dagger was fast despite its massive size. It kept jabbing forward at Chat Noir, trying to make any contact as it could. Chat Noir was always cautious, as he was not aware of what one cut can do from the knife.

 

Whenever he could, he would watch over at Violet Gang’s and Marinette- no, Ladybug’s- duel. They seemed to be fist fighting instead of using their weapons, but who could blame them. If he were that close, he would use his baton. But knowing that the suits were altered to emit more power, he could see Ladybug with essentially purple power fists. How cool was that.

 

Chat Noir deflected the dagger a third time, and saw that this would of been the best time to slash in. But instead, he kept his defense. After all, the knife was just there to separate him from his lady. The knife rebounded off the floor, and thrusted forward at Chat Noir once again.

 

Violet Gang saw that his knife was losing, so he clenched his fist. A green aura had enabled on the handle of the knife, and it was suddenly a lot faster.

 

Chat Noir was now backing up with every defensive block against the slashes of the dagger. Whenever it thrusted forward for a stab, Chat Noir would have to evade backwards or sideways. This evading was something Chat disliked, as he was using a lot of his energy, overcoming the momentum of walking backwards to moving sideways. He was starting to tire out from the constant evade.

 

— — — — —

 

Ladybug was starting to tire out from the constant melee fight. Violet Gang had just charged her again, and she was able to do a backwards cartwheel, kicking Violet Gang’s face at the same time. With him dazed, she grabbed his head with her hands and dragged his head down to a well prepared knee. Violet hit his head against the knee, and felt as if a whole aura of energy had just phased through his body. He flopped down, as he was becoming pretty dizzy.

 

The knife, which was still trying to cut Chat Noir, started to slow down from Violet Gang’s loss of control. The green aura stopped emitting, and the knife was back to its regular state. In a matter of seconds, it stopped entirely, and landed on the ground.

 

“Ladybug! Are you okay?” Chat Noir ran over to his lady, who had taken a seat on the table. She had small bruises inside the suit, but nothing could be seen outside.

 

Chat examined her body, and saw that the pink aura was still as strong as it was before the fight. Her fists were clenched, but he could see that her knuckles were popping out. Her feet were the same, as the small feet that were normally well toned, were… buff?

 

Her breathing was enough for Chat to know that she was probably going to tire out very soon if there was a round two. He looked over to see a Violet Gang with a bruise on his forehead. “I didn’t know my lady could be such a fighter.”

 

“Oh psh,” Ladybug threw her hand, making the gesture of a cat paw, “I just copied what people did in Mortal Kombat. I don’t think I can always fist fight an akuma.”

 

“My lady never fails to surprise me.” Chat Noir said, smiling along at their minor victory.

 

Ladybug nudged her head over, and got off the table. Chat Noir noticed her change in tone, and turned around.

 

Violet Gang stood up, with a hand holding his bruised head. “You are strong, Ladybug. I admit that.”

 

“It comes with the wrist.” Ladybug acknowledge his acknowledgement.

 

“But you’re still too late.” Violet Gang had jumped off the elevated platform, tumbling on the floor. He ran over to his knife and grabbed it with his right hand. He looked strange, holding a giant knife as a sword, but he was still unstable and dangerous.

 

“Shall we make this a round two, my lady?”

 

“We shall.” Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped down to the open space, and readied their weapons. Chat Noir slashed his scythe a few times before properly equipping it at his left arm. Ladybug grabbed her yoyos, but instead of holding the string end, she held it by the circular object itself. She whipped out the strings to about three meters in length, and pressed the center button, locking the string’s length. She had just converted her yoyos into whips.

 

Violet Gang chanted a few words, and his giant dagger had the green aura at its handle once again. He held the knife up and held it sitting on top of his spine at his back. He chuckled, then said, “I hope you two are ready for death’s hand.”

 

Chat Noir chuckled at his remark, “Technically, I inherit the powers of destruction and bad luck. I’m theoretically closer to death than your joker-ass will ever be.”

 

Ladybug gasped, “Chat, don’t swear like that. We’ll talk about this later.”

 

Chat Noir was surprised by what Marinette said. Was she not aware that he knew how to swear?

 

“That is… if you two live later.” Violet Gang charged forward, holding the knife/sword (I’m going to refer to this as a sword, because I’m pretty sure people will forget that this is a giant 2 meter long dagger, and not a pocket knife) with his right hand.

 

Chat charged forward and slashed vertically towards Violet Gang, taking the first initiative. Violet spun counter clockwise before swinging his sword horizontally. The two clashed, but with the force of the weapons, their weapons went diagonally upward to the right (Chat’s side is right, VG is left).

 

Ladybug ran forward and using Chat’s lowered body as a spring, she jumped over Violet Gang and turned around, using her whips towards Violet Gang. He was able to duck under the first whip, and as Ladybug used the second whip, his sword had rotated the 180, and he was able to deflect the second whip.

 

Chat Noir, with his scythe pointed upward, but the wrong direction, decided to swing the scythe once more. Making a complete rotation, he used the pendulum-like motion to make a second vertical slash.

 

Violet saw this coming once again, and was able to dash to Chat’s right, dodging the scythe attack. Using his sword as a shield, he was able to deflect the next volley of whip attacks from Ladybug.

 

Chat Noir charged towards Violet Gang, attacking with his scythe sideways. Violet Gang intercepted and was now lashing out attacks as well.

 

Ladybug sought this opportunity, and called upon a lucky charm. “Lucky Charm!” She threw both yoyos up into the air, and in return she was rewarded with two pipes. They were white, thick PCV pipes, each with a perpendicular pipe on one end of the pipe. They were basically T’s, except the length of the top of the T was as long as the main body, making a weird looking L with an extended bottom part.

 

“What do I do with this?” Ladybug thought. She scanned the area, but the only things highlighted with red and black dots were Violet Gang’s forearms and his sword. She held the pipes at the weirdly placed perpendicular pipe end, and she rotated them until the long length were covering her forearms. The Lucky Charm rewarded her with PVC pipe tonfas.

 

Ladybug charged forwards, sending several punches at Violet Gang’s side. He ached in pain, and slashed at Ladybug.

 

Chat Noir was able to slash forwards with his scythe, sending a massive blow across Violet’s other side. The knife continued the attack, and Ladybug used her PVC pipes as a shield against the knife. Although it didn’t cut through, it did, however send her flying sideways. She was sent flying across the room, slamming and leaving a ladybug sized dent in the wall.

 

The knife continued attacking, regardless of Violet Gang’s position. Chat Noir was able to deflect several more attacks, but what he didn’t take into account, was Violet Gang.

 

Violet Gang charged forward, and slammed Chat Noir’s right hand into the wall. He kept taking the lashes of Chat’s scythe into his skin, bearing the pain, until he hear the beautiful sound of his knife.

 

The knife charged forward, and was able to pierce Chat Noir. Being about two feet wide and about several inches thick, it left a massive wound on Chat’s skinny posture. The knife stabbed almost half of his abdomen, starting at his chest, sly away from his nipple, all the way, down directly to the right of his belly button.

 

Chat Noir couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t even take in what had happen. With the weight of the knife in him, he fell forward, watching his own pool of blood forming around him.

 

“CHAT!”

 

“CHAT!”

 

“CHAT!”

 

Chat Noir had retransformed into the black cloaked Adrien Agreste, but still had the knife though his body. Fortunately, the cloak had covered it entirely. The green light flashed throughout the room, as the metal walls reflected the light.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheeeeeee suspense and shit....

Ladybug was shook by what she had seen. Chat Noir’s hand was pinned to the wall by Violet Gang, and failed to free himself before the knife had stabbed him though.

 

As Adrien Agreste laid sideways on the floor, creating a massive puddle of blood around him, Violet Gang was laughing.

 

He was in hysterics, and it drove Ladybug mad.

 

“Ladybug! Where is your mighty CHAT NOW?” He kicked the boy and started to walk over to Ladybug.

 

Ladybug was now standing on her own feet. After being sent back all the way to the wall, she felt her body becoming weaker and weaker. She noticed now that her earrings had beeped once.

 

“You fool! You think you can take me down? Look at your stupid cat boy! He’s DEAD!”

 

Ladybug knew that Adrien would be okay once she used her miraculous ladybug cure.

 

Violet Gang had pressed a button on the intercom next to the door, “Send the first volley.”

 

“First volley?” Ladybug asked.

 

“My first volley… of explosive missiles.”

 

“Missiles? To where?”

 

“England! We’re at the border of France now!”

 

Marinette didn’t realize how much time had past already.

 

— — — — —

 

The airship was now hovering 37000 feet above the French border of ocean. Just Northwest of the ship was the country of Great Britain, and now, the ship was preparing for missile launch.

 

The gang members were preparing for their stations, as sending a missile took massive amounts of men to manage.

 

The first volley of missiles were four missiles the size of eighteen wheelers. They were all spray painted the same colors as Violet Gang, and were all primed.

 

“FIRE.”

 

From under the ship, the four missiles were launched dropping directly down from the chutes. After some velocity, their navigation system kicked in. The engines in them ignited, and the missiles started to move towards their targets. 

 

The missiles were flying at speeds of over 100mph, aiming straight at anywhere in Great Britain. The four missiles, as they can be seen hovering above the clouds, started their descent on the city.

 

The blue cloaked figure stood at the shoreline of Great Britain. She can see the four missiles in the night sky, just going past the clouds.

 

She called on her miraculous, emitting a florescent blue light throughout her body. The cloak was still over the figure, but underneath, the miraculous user was planning.

 

She changed several words, and wings had sprouted from her back. She flashed into the sky, approaching the four missiles.

 

She flipped her body over, flying at the muddled feet first, and kicked the first missile’s side. She also made use of the missile by using it as a platform to fly back to the ground.

 

Ultimately, this shift in flight caused the missile to crash into another missile, causing a chain explosion of all four missiles.

 

The miraculous user was able to fly out in time before a huge explosion occurred behind her.

 

— — — — —

 

“Sir! Our missiles got intercepted!” The intercom announced.

 

“What?” Violet Gang yelled furiously.

 

Ladybug realized that there was someone outside destroying them, but who was it. The military was disbanded after Violet Gang took over, and as far as her concerns, the other countries weren’t informed about their departure.

 

“It seems a blue cloaked person is intercepting them!”

 

Ladybug’s eyes widened as she realized who it was. She smirked, finally realizing what the blue cloaked figure had said before.

 

Violet Gang looked at Ladybug with her deadly smirk. “You...” he pointed his finger, as if he was experiencing his first ever epiphany. “You did this.”

 

“Not me sir.” She readied her whip, “An acquaintance of mine.”

 

— — — — —

 

HawkMoth was walking in circles in his observatory of a base. Knowing that LadyBug and Chat Noir are already there to stop his mistake of Violet Gang, he was nervous.

 

It was the first time he’d ever let an akuma go too long before it went rogue. He didn’t know it was possible, it was something that wasn’t mentioned by Nooroo.

 

Clenching his fists, he stabbed his cane to the ground, and peeled out his open window. Ever since Paris became like this, he made precautions to protect his base as much as he can. Now that he was well hidden for a while, he took this time to study his mistakes with Violet Gang.

 

He allowed Violet too much freedom and time. Time was the most horrid thing in this case, as he was able to hunt down gang leaders around France. He wasn’t even aware that Violet did that- hell he wasn’t even aware of the fact that he’d kill Cain.

 

HawkMoth took a deep breath, and used his visionary skills to seek a new victim.

 

Unfortunately, it failed. His scope of range for akumatizing was about the size of Paris- and since 90% of the citizens fled out of the country- or even out of the city, he had little to no people to send an akuma to.

 

“Damn it!” He grunted, slamming the hilt of the cane at the floor. It made a large thud.

 

He really felt bad about this akuma. Before, he didn’t care about what the akuma victim desired, he just wanted them to help him get LadyBug and Chat Noir’s Miraculouses. Now, Violet Gang was going to murder them in cold blood and use their powers for his own benefit.

 

HawkMoth detransformed, allowing Nooroo the Kwami to float beside him. “Nooroo. Is there anything I can do to help them?”

 

“H-help them?” Nooroo asked. He was scared to say the least. His host actually wanted to help out his “enemies.”

 

“I... I don’t think we can do much, unless we go there ourselves. Also, our power is to give power to others who have strong desires. We, ourselves, can’t do much s-sir.”

 

HawkMoth grunted. He was merely powerless and useless at the final battle of akuma versus the heroes. “Nooroo... next time... we’re going.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

— — — — —

 

Violet Gang was thrown across the room by Ladybug’s upper cut.

 

“Don’t think that if Chat is down, I can’t take you down.” Ladybug brought her whips out, and snapped them both at her sides. She looked over at Adrien, and shed a tear. “Adrien… I’ll take your revenge for him.”

 

Violet Gang stood up from his spot, laughing at her dedication to defeat him. He kept laughing, as if he were hit with laughing gas.

 

“What’s so funny?” Ladybug kept her stance, not knowing what Violet was planning to do next. He was limping to stand up, but his blood shot eyes and his bloody grin revealed more than his intentions.

 

“Ladybug.” He said, regaining his posture. Ladybug could see that the amount of hand-to-hand combat was wearing him down. She wondered what Violet Gang was seeing to her- if she looked like he was wearing him down.

 

And the fact is, she was. Ladybug was slowly losing her energy, as focusing all of her strength into her hands and legs for close combat was draining her abilities. She also used her lucky charm too- receiving two pvc pipe tonfas. The tonfas were still on her arms since she was still gripping the holder.

 

“I must say… you’re a formidable opponent.” Violet Gang was now fully standing, and cracked his shoulder blades. He looked over to Adrien, who was still in fetal position, facing away from the two. The giant knife was now glowing in red, as Adrien’s blood now drenched the blade. “As for him… I’m surprised he sustained himself that long against my blade.”

 

Ladybug was mad about that. She knew Adrien wouldn’t die. Adrien isn’t going to die. Adrien will be fine after this. “Chat Noir isn’t dead! He’s breathing and I’m going to help him!”

 

“Shall we continue?” Violet Gang took off his coat, dropping it on the floor. His white dress shirt had several blood stains, but overall the shirt was pretty clear.

 

She lifted her fists, and readied herself for more combat. “It’s on!”

 

Violet Gang had sprinted forward and readied his right fist for a punch. She sidestepped the punch, and using her tonfa, she was able to jab at his side, right where Chat’s first slash was. Violet winced in pain, as the wound was still fresh and bleeding on his white shirt.

 

Ladybug did a series of combination punches. She did five punches at the side, and then using her bear fingers, she found the lining of the wound, and stretched it.

 

Violet Gang screamed louder in pain. She then punched four times, slowly traveling up the wound, and then upper cutter him once more. He was sent flying, and landed a few feet away from her.

 

Ladybug broke out the whip and snapped the string at Violet Gang. The whip connected at Violet Gang’s arm, and it let out a vicious wound at his forearm. She threw the whip once more, but was surprised to see Violet grabbing the end of the string. Since she held the yoyo in her hand, for the whip, she pressed the button, and it sent him flying towards her. She ran forwards and spun in the air, with her two feet, dealing a swift roundhouse kick at Violet Gang’s face.

 

She didn’t know why she was getting so angry with her move set. Even Violet Gang was surprised by her sudden rise in violence. She looked back at Adrien, who was still lying on the ground. The knife was still in him, and she was praying that he would be okay with a few damaged organs.

 

She paid her attention towards Violet Gang on the ground, and charged forward.

 

— Earlier, A distance away—

 

Alya and Nino were back at Sabine and Tom’s house. After Marinette and Adrien left, the two parents started to pack essentials to leave Paris. Marinette and Adrien had forewarned them that Paris was getting to be too dangerous, and they decided that they were going to leave the next day.

 

Since Alya and Nino had already packed their most important things, they were helping Sabine and Tom with packing. They each had a large luggage, and a quarter of it was filled with photo albums of precious memories. Alya was looking through one final album of photos whilst Sabine and Tom were downstairs. Nino was next to her, using his phone to attempt to pull up a map.

 

“Hey Nino, check this out.” Alya pointed to a newly marked section in the album, called ‘Marinette and Adrien 2017.;

 

“Oooo recent stuff.” Nino smiled, seeing that the cover photo for that section was Marinette and Adrien the night of the night market. They were both smiling, and hugging, and at the base of the staircase to Marinette’s room. “Turn the page.”

 

Alya chuckled at Nino’s child-like mindset. “You’re such a child.”

 

Nino made a small peck at Alya’s cheek, “Shut up,” and turned the page.

 

The way Sabine ordered the photos were chronological. The very first photo was of Adrien and Marinette playing Ultimate Mecha Strike at Marinette’s computer. They were both focused on the screen, and judging by the photo, Marinette was at full hp whilst Adrien was less than half way of his health.

 

“Oh I remember this.” Alya pointed out, “This was the video game tournament practice. Marinette and Adrien got paired up as a team and at the end, Adrien stepped down for Max.”

 

“But Marinette still did 95% of the work.” Nino said. And it was true. While competing against the other competitors, Marinette and Max had to split up to take down the other competition. Max lost on his first round, and it was really close (the other opponent had 1% hp left). Marinette had to sweep everybody down. “But we all made sure Max had a good time.”

 

“We sure did.” Alya said, skimming the next photo, and it was Marinette shoving Adrien, who was holding a pie of some sort, out of the door. The amount of blush on her face was priceless. Alya laughed at it, pointing out, “Look at Marinette! She’s matching Nathaniel’s hair color!”

 

“Look at Adrien!” Nino was laughing as well, “He was so happy on being fed food!” Adrien’s face resembled a small child, who received their first ever lollipop for the first time. He looked that genuinely excited about a pie.

 

“Didn’t Adrien tell us that he didn’t eat breakfast that day?” Alya said, trying to calm herself down, but couldn’t.

 

“I don’t remember, but I’m so glad we have this photo.” Nino made a note to thank Sabine and Tom later.

 

The next page had photos from Christmas- the first Christmas Adrien had without his mother. The first photo was from the family dinner at Adrien’s mansion- everybody was gathered around the table, and were feasting on the full platter in front of them.

 

The next photo was of Adrien and Marinette, sitting next to each other as everybody crowded around the Christmas tree. The two only aww’ed, as everybody remembered the whole Christmas story.

 

They went to the next page, and there were several photos of the four of them, dropping by the bakery for lunch on their break.

 

“Remember this one?” Alya pointed the first photo to Nino, which was the four of them, looking at the display cases. Adrien was looking into the case in front, and Nino and Alya were standing next to him, hand and hand. Marinettewas standing in the back, smiling with her eyes closed. “We started dating that day.”

 

“Adrien was so excited to get a chocolate croissant that day.” Nino was reminiscing the events of that day- as it was pretty crazy. They had just completed a quiz for their particle physics lab, and Chloe decided to simply attack Adrien with compliments. They had to sneak him out of her gasp that day, and it was pretty funny, trying to hide a six foot tall high schooler underneath a park bench. “And didn’t something happen to Marinette?”

 

“You mean this?” She referred to him with the next photo, which was Marinette holding a letter up, and the three of them cheering with excitement. “Adrien’s dad mailed Marinette a letter to personally congratulate her for winning the hat contest.”

 

“That’s right, and Adrien was so sad because he had to keep wearing that hat while modeling and sneezing.” Nino chuckled. “I even heard him say that the photographers were really regretting not bringing a fake feather that day too.”

 

“Really? Story time to Marinette later.” She looked over to the next page, and looked at the next photo. It was the four of them goofing around in the bakery. Marinette was wearing her custom apron, laughing, and holding a white piping bag, filled with icing. Adrien was next to her, eyeing the small blob of icing on the tip of his nose. His two eyes were similar to cats, and both hands were up, well his index fingers, about to ‘snag’ the meniscue amount of icing. Alya was laughing in the background with her hands on her stomach, and Nino was standing disappointed with a cupcake smashed into his face.

 

“Adrien totally looks like a cat in this photo.” Alya pointed out. It was weird, seeing how Adrien really was Chat Noir. His persona was so mild and gentlemen-like, while Chat Noir was carefree, brave, outgoing, and very flirtatious. “He looked like he was going to pounce on that icing.”

 

“I still remember asking Adrien about that. He said that he was just really excited to taste pure icing without any cupcake underneath. What lies.” Nino recalled the Chat Noir/Adrien scenario and knew that Adrien was inheriting cat-like characteristics. “He’s such a cat.”

 

They moved onto the next photo, and it a photo of Alya helping Marinette with make-up for their first date. “Wait, Sabine took a picture of us?”

 

They moved to the next photo down, and it was a photo of Adrien and Marinette at the entrance of the restaurant. They were both smiling at the camera, and Adrien had a arm over her shoulder.

 

“They were so awkward in this photo. I was hiding in the backroom when they took this.” Alya said, pointing towards the closet itself in the background.

 

“And I was at home, watching over my brother and sisters.” Nino said, frowning.

 

“Don’t worry Nino, at least you didn’t have to work for the rest of the night.” Alya pointed out.

 

“That’s right. This is the carnival,” Nino remembered, “They weren’t a couple in this photo yet.”

 

“Not yet anyways,” Alya said as she flipped over to the next page. The next photo, the two of them were holding hands, and they looked so happy together. They were standing in the restaurant, laughing and smiling at each other, with Sabine in the background smiling with her hands on her lap. “They looked so happy that night.”

 

Nino gave a tissue to Alya, who gladly accepted it. She dried the single tear that came out of her eyes. “Thank you.”

 

Nino muttered a ‘you’re welcome’ and looked at the next photo. It was Sabine giving a box of a dozen pastries to Adrien, who looked so scared and surprised. Marinette’s head was seen in the frame, and you could tell that she was laughing based on how blurry she was. “Adrien told me about all the times Sabine gives him pastries to fatten him up, and every time I laugh at him. And I tell him, ‘If I got free pastries by my girlfriend’s parents, then I would be glad to be put on weight watchers.”

 

Alya started to laugh at that. She looked at Nino, who was looking at her back. Nino was always there for her, like a good friend. He knew what emotions and what to say to Alya whenever she needed it. Nino was always a supportive person too, and was always trying his best to show it. Sure, he wasn’t the smartest person or the most beautiful in the world, but he had the ears and mind of a god. She was so glad that she was friends- no, in a relationship- with him.

 

“Thanks Nino.” She gave him a hug, and turned to the next page. The photo on the top of the page was of the family dinner they had some time after the carnival- she wasn’t aware of the details, but Marinette had told her about it. Sabine was standing up at the table, squeezing Adrien’s cheek with her left hand. Adrien was smiling, blushing even, as Sabine was talking. Marinette was chuckling in the other side of the camera, sitting at the table with her hand covering her mouth.

 

The next photo was strange to say the least. It was Tom taking a selfie of him and his wife both holding wine glasses. “Why is this here?” Alya asked.

 

“Pull out the photo and see?” Nino suggested. Alya pulled the photo out of the album and on the back was a post-it note. The note read, Night we found out Adrien will marry Marinette.

 

The two of them gasp. Sabine had walked in, holding some clothes. “What do you two have there?”

 

“We’re just looking though some photo albums,” Alya said, trying to pull herself together. She then lifted up the recent photo they both gasped at, “Why do you guys have this photo?”

 

Sabine squinted, and then she walked over, smiling. “Did you read the post-it note in the back?”

 

“We did. So how did you two know Adrien wanted to marry Marinette?” Nino responded.

 

“You see, me and Tom, when we were both dating and growing up. We both had this policy of ‘You can’t break a ship unless you see a wedding ring involved.’ When we told Marinette and Adrien, they both were like, ‘ahhhhh.’” Sabine tried to best to imitate Marinette and Adrien screaming internally. She nailed it. “And then they were like, ‘what did she say?”’ Sabine put both of her hands on her face, imitating the look of horror on both Adrien and Marinette’s face. She also nailed that. “And then we were like, ‘Yes! Early retirement!”’ Sabine held an air wine glass, and clanked it with another air wine glass, and sipped.

 

“That… explains a lot.” Alya said. She was carefully putting the photo back into the socket.

 

“Then what about last night?” Nino asked, referring to the dinner of where Adrien and Marinette openly admitted marriage after college, or when they were both financially stable.

 

“That just confirmed it.” Sabine said. She turned around, and picked up the pile of clothes she left on the sofa, “Alya, can you add in the photos from last night inside? They should be in the album.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” Alya turned the page over, with Nino at her side. Sabine left the room.

 

The first photo was of Adrien and Marinette at the staircase, smiling at the camera. They then looked down to see Adrien and Marinette looking at each other. The two of them were looking at each other’s eyes. Adrien had all the bravado, as he was smiling, almost smirking, at the vulnerable Marinette. His green eye glistened in the photo, as if the celestial spirit inside decided to wait at the window of the soul.

 

Marinette, on the other end, looked really tiny and elegant. Sure, she was wearing her light pink cardigan and a black tank top, but it didn’t make her look like she was the dominant one. Adrien’s size really made it look like she was fragile and shy in the photo.

 

“This is a really good photo.” Alya commented.

 

“They look so happy with each other.” Nino said.

 

They looked down, seeing the next photo. They were still there, but this time, Adrien’s mouth was open, and Marinette eyes were wider.

 

Alya immediately pulled the photo out, and read the post-it note there. She read it out loud, “Adrien saying, ‘I love you.’”

 

“Awwww…” Nino and another voice said in unison. They both turned to see Tom, holding some of his clothes, at the door. “Mind if I shed a few words?”

 

“Hey Tom. We’re just looking at some photos.” Alya said.

 

“Hmm, you’re at that one. Well, that night, we were both happy.” Tom said walking over to the two kids.

 

“We see,” Nino said. “Did that confirm your early retirement?” Nino said jokingly.

 

Tom chuckled, “We joke about that, Sabine and I, but honestly, I think we’re still going to work and run the bakery.”

 

“Thank God!” Alya cheered, “I thought I had to say goodbye to Boulangerie Patisserie.”

 

Tom smiled at the two kids, “Why don’t you two turn to the next page?”

 

Alya placed the photo back carefully, and turned the page. On the next page, were two photos of Adrien and Marinette kissing.

 

Alya and Nino’s mouths dropped. They weren’t expecting Sabine and Tom to have contraband this horrid.

 

“Seeing your faces really makes me happy.” Tom said, “By the way, you two owe us a day of labor for having Marinette, dinner with the family before second date.”

 

“Damn it!” They both shouted, forgetting about that bet.

 

— — — — —

 

Ladybug was now panting really heavily. So far, she suffered getting hit about seven times. She was never face punched, but her left arm was punched twice at her bicep, three times at her right side, foot stomped, and kicked at her thigh. She was trying to feel the amount of magical energy she had left, and felt as if her transformation wasn’t going to go away any time soon.

 

But then again, she was wearing Violet Gang down. She was able to put in more punches, kicks, slams, and other forms of physical contact onto him.

 

Violet was backed up to the wall, near the intercom. He had both arms dislocated and pushed back in by himself, bearing in all the pain. His legs were tiring out from the amount of running and missed kicking he did. His left eye was becoming watery, as Ladybug managed to hit his eye earlier. His shirt was also ripped from the yo yo string, along with part of his pants. He seemed to be in the worse condition, comparing himself to Ladybug, but he had one last trick up his sleeve.

 

“Give up, Violet!” Ladybug was now walking over to him. “You won’t win in our duel.”

 

Violet smirked, and started to use the remains of his strength to run to Ladybug. He brought out a knife from his sleeve, and prepared it with his right hand.

 

“DIE! LADYBUG!” He thrusted his knife forward, aiming for the heart of Ladybug.

 

She luckily dodged, using her left hand to push his right away from her body. She then placed her right hand under Violet’s right arm, just below the tricep, and squeezed in front of his chest with her back. Using both hands, she dragged his arm down, and raised her body. This resulted with Violet landing in front of her on his back.

 

He was about to roll away, seeing that he needed to dodge his next attack, but was stopped with Ladybug kicking his shoulder. With his knife in hand, he raised his arm, and swung it to stab Ladybug’s calf.

 

He did not, however, expect a clap. Ladybug did a loud clap in front of his face, and it made him drop his knife.

 

While babysitting Manon, she learned from her mother about a special clap she could do that could instantly blank out Manon’s mind. As she was fighting opponents, she found out that by clapping, their opponent would be dazed, and would actually stop or delay their actions by a few second. And those few seconds are crucial, as it’s enough time for her to get away, or for Chat Noir to grab the alums-item.

 

Now, Violet Gang dropped his knife because of it, and Ladybug stomped on his face. She then backed off a bit, doing a small backflip to quickly back away.

 

As Violet was getting up, she released her yo yo and grabbed his arm. With it, she sprinted forward, slowly wrapping the yo yo around Violet Gang.

 

Eventually, Violet was tied with Ladybug’s yo yo, dazed and also captured. But Violet just kept laughing.

 

It was starting to freak Marinette out. “What are you laughing about?” she asked.

 

“Well, you got me, but you never paid attention to the volleys of missiles that went to Brighton already.” Violet said in a slow, deep voice.

 

“My acquaintance handled them,” she said, crossing her arms, “Give up Violet Gang. You’re out of tricks.”

 

“Not quite, my Ladybug.” Violet smirked, taking a deep breathe. He kept meditating, remaining quiet. His body, which was wrapped with Ladybug’s yo yo, remained still.

 

“What are you doing?” Ladybug questioned him.

 

He kept silent, as he was focusing on something.

 

Eventually, some parts of the ship were shaking. Ladybug noticed the small tads of movement, but once they grew to her not being able to support herself standing up, something was wrong. Violet Gang remained untouched, unscathed, and still at his spot on the ground. An etherial black darkness was surrounding the body, coursing around his body. It was similar to their transformations, actually.

 

Even the emergency alarm went on in the ship. A red siren, which was located near the top of their dual room, was screaming out that the ship was becoming unstable.

 

The shaking then stopped, and the ship had stabilized itself. Ladybug retreated her yo yo to see the new epidemic of darkness in front of her.

 

Violet Gang, was not in the color black.

 

His white dress shirt was now looking too small for him, as his transformation had allowed him to expand his body mass. His pants were now ripping, almost to the point of falling off. His arms and legs were now a bit bigger, and he had grown a few inches as well.

 

As for his face, his wounds had slightly healed, but it was completely purple. His body outlined a faint blackness, as if he was being pasted into a green screen.

 

He stood up from the ground, and grinned at Marinette, “Ladybug, I have transformed as well.”

 

“In your dreams, Violet Gang.” Ladybug took her stance, breathing in a few times to keep her stamina up.

 

“It’s no use, Ladybug. As you can see, I had made myself stronger and stronger, and you know how I did it? I absorbed the will of all the gang leaders in Paris.”

 

“You see, Ladybug. Since I am basically an evolved gang member, I basically grow stronger for every gang leader or associate I defeat. Since I wiped out all the competing gangs against my gang, I can become invincible!”

 

“You’re wrong! You’re not invincible! You can’t stop me and Chat Noir!” Ladybug said, bringing her yo yo out.

 

“You and who? Chat Noir is-“

 

‘CATACLYSM!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So have fun with the fact that Adrien got stabbed and somehow maneuvered a cataclysm... or that I spent over half the chapter with Alya and Nino and not a fight sequence.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead.... yet.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Adrien had fallen unconscious as the giant knife had stabbed him though his body. He could feel it. The knife had pierced through his skin, several bones and organs, and it had gone through him. He was able to pull the knife back enough to where the tip was still inside him before he released his transformation and fell unconscious.

 

During his dream, he experiencing all sorts of things. Emotion, Bliss, Sympathy.

 

He had woken up in his house, on his queen size bed alone. He looked at his hands, and saw that they were much smaller than they usually were. His arms were shortened as well. He sat up, and noticed how much pressure and energy that took.

 

He had turned into a small child.

 

Adrien had gotten out of bed as fast as he could, and saw that he was merely a meter tall. Looking himself at the mirror, it was too good to be true. He looked as if he was a smaller child.

 

There was a knock on his door, and he heard a woman ask from behind, “Adrien, are you awake?”

 

It was Nathalie. “Come in,” he said, realizing how high pitch his voice was.

 

Nathalie opened the door and entered. She didn’t look that much different than her present self. “Adrien, your father wanted to see you.”

 

Adrien followed her down the staircase. They were eventually in Gabriel’s office, where his father sat behind his desk. He was sitting at his chair, layers deep into paperwork.

 

Adrien’s mother was also in the office, sitting at a desk opposite where Nathalie’s was.

 

“Mommy!” Adrien stumbled over to his mom, who, with open arms, accepted her son. “I missed you.”

 

“Adrien, you saw me before your nap,” Adrien’s Mom chuckled as she squeezes the little boy’s small body. “What about Daddy? Do you miss him?”

 

Adrien looked over to his father, who paid little to no attention to them. “Father looks busy. I’ll hug him later.”

 

Nathalie and his mother laughed at his witty comment. “But Adrien,” his mother said, “Daddy wanted to see you.”

 

“Okay mommy.” Adrien walked over to his desk, and stood in front of it. He was barely tall enough to see what the top of the desk looked like. He saw there were stacks of papers, some photos, a lamp, and a grumpy Gabriel.

 

“Hi Father. You wanted to see me?” Adrien asked, still smiling from seeing his mother.

 

“Yes, son. I wanted to ask you a favor.” Gabriel hadn’t looked up from his paperwork.

 

“What is it Father?” Adrien asked.

 

Gabriel looked at Adrien, somewhat triggered that he had not called him daddy yet instead of Father. “I wanted to ask you, if you wanted to help me and my company?”

 

“Help. You?” Adrien was confused as to what he could contribute. “With what?”

 

“Adrien. How would you like to be a model?”

 

“A... model?” Adrien didn’t comprehend in time what that fully entitled, but with his previous knowledge of modeling, it seemed fun.

 

“Wait just a second.” Adrien’s mother stepped in. “Gabriel he’s only seven, we can’t bring him into modeling yet.”

 

So he was seven in this flash back.

 

“Adrien can’t even walk in a straight line, let alone make a decision like this!” Adrien’s Mother was furious.

 

Nathalie poked his shoulder, and Adrien turned to her. “Hey Adrien, want to get some cookies?” She whispered to him. She also played her finger over her mouth, shushing him.

 

Adrien laughed, and did the shush gesture too. Quietly, as he could, he followed Nathalie to the kitchen outside of the office.

 

After that, the flash back was blurry. Well, it was blurry to begin with, but now it was unidentifiable. After a few seconds, the vision cut back in.

 

Kid Adrien was in his room with his mother beside him. They were both sitting at his bed, with his mother hugging her son.

 

“Adrien, I talked to Daddy about you being a model,” Adrien’s Mom spoke in a voice that he found pretty concerning. It was low, and timid, as if she was trying to to bring herself up to explain.

 

“Why is mommy sad?” Adrien asked. He was such a straight-forward child, like he was now. Adrien wasn’t able to read the hints his mother was trying to allude to.

 

“Adrien... I’m happy for you, I got you to go to public school.” She squeezed her child, who couldn’t contain his happiness.

 

Adrien was so happy, seeing that now he can go to a school and make friends and learn other from his tutors.

 

The vision became blurry once more, and it was Adrien was asleep, in his mother’s arm. She was sitting in Gabriel’s office, once again, sitting on at a large sofa. She was at the end, with Adrien’s head on her lap, with her hand stroking his blonde locks. Adrien’s body was laying across the remains of the sofa. Gabriel walked over from his desk to the couch, joining his wife and son at the sofa.

 

He stared at the small child in front of him- his son. Gabriel was always happy that he was able to have Adrien. After his wife had three miscarriages, they were about to become desperate of ideas.

 

“Adrien is really a beautiful child.” Adrien’s mother said, still scratching his blonde locks.

 

“He really is,” Gabriel smiled, and kissed his wife.

 

“Gabriel… I’m really scared about Adrien becoming a model.”

 

“What is there to be afraid of? Adrien will be fine of a model.” Gabriel used his hand and turned Adrien’s head to face his. “He really has a nice complexion.”

 

“Gabriel. I’m serious about our bet earlier.” Adrien’s mother glared at her husband. “I want Adrien to go to a public school okay.”

 

“Sweetie, I know.” Gabriel stood up and walked back to his desk. “I’m going to start putting Adrien on a diet for his modeling.”

 

“Gabriel! You can’t do that to a seven year-old!”

 

“Sweetie, calm down. The diet will be intense later. I’m just going to watch over his intake. Okay?”

 

“Fine…” Adrien’s mother didn’t seem content with his reason, because she knew that Gabriel will practically starve him.

 

The vision started to static out, and the whole thing went black. After a few seconds, Adrien heard voices. He heard grunts and yells, and someone screaming at him? Adrien’s mind was really shaking and unstable. He couldn’t focus on anything at all- the voices kept bouncing around his head, going in from one ear and exiting from the other.

 

There was a sudden shaking to the floor, and during that time, Adrien was more apparent of the pain in his body. He waited out the pain and the shaking, hoping that it ended soon.

 

Adrien then realized that his eyes were closed, and there was a lot of pressure being felt around his body. There was also a voice that he kept hearing from his ear- his left ear?

 

Adrien tried to open his eyes once the floor stopped shaking, feeling the eyelids shutter back and forth. Every time he saw a peek of the outside world, the only thing he saw was red.

 

“rien….”

 

_What was that voice? It sounded so familiar and high pitched._

 

“Ad……….rien.”

 

_Was… someone calling him?_

 

“A- rien! Adr-n.”

 

Adrien’s eyes were open, and he saw the diamond pattern metal floor in front of him. There was a pool of red around his fetal position body, and a green object in his chest and abdomen. His mind took him a while for him to register that the pool of red was his blood, and that the green object was the giant knife Violet Gang was wielding.

 

He wondered why the knife was in him, but his mind was faint. Okay, try to recall what happened. He remembered that he was pinned to the wall by Violet, and then… was he stabbed? That was probably it.

 

“Adrien!”

 

Adrien looked to his left, and with his peripheral vision, he saw a black, blurry object floating next to his ear. He stared forward, and the black figure flew to a lower level, so Adrien could look straight at him.

 

“Plagg?” Adrien whispered faintly. “Wh-what happened?”

 

“Adrien. You’ve been stabbed and you got out of transformation. Hurry! Make me into your baton and use cataclysm!”

 

“I… I can’t…” Adrien whispered. He didn’t have any energy left in him.

 

“I ate some camembert that was in your pocket- come on kid!” Plagg was beginning to tear, “Adrien… Please… transform for me…”

 

“Plagg…” Adrien tried his best to move his body. He tried to move his chest, but the pain was unbearable and the knife was really heavy. “I… can’t move.”

 

“Adrien! You just have to say, ‘Plagg, assist me!”’ Plagg was already at his free hand. He held Plagg up, and he noticed something before. Plagg never acted this… afraid. He could feel the kwami trembling on his hand. His eyes were green with fear. His pupils were so small than usual.

 

“Plagg… assist… me…” Adrien whispered, and Plagg was transformed into a baton. The weight of the baton was too much for him, and it lightly fell on the floor.

 

Adrien did his best to move his hand to the blade. His arm was barely stiffened enough to extend it all the way to the blade, and touched its metallic surface. The knife shined in his eyes, and his proceeded.

 

“CATACLYSM!”

 

A black orb emerged from his hand, emitting the familiar pulses of energy. The orb made contact with the knife, and the energy emitted itself into the knife.

 

The knife started to corrode from the point of contact. The dark energy ate up the knife; the rust started to spread across the knife.

 

“NOOO!” Adrien heard a deep and loud voice from behind him. But it was too late. The knife had already been covered with the brown rust.

 

A black butterfly emerged from the handle of the knife, fluttering out towards the center of the room.

 

“Ladybug,” he whispered.

 

And he heard the famous words, “No more evil-doing for you!”

 

* * *

Ladybug watched as Adrien miraculously destroyed the knife. The knife rusted over, and the akuma had escaped from the knife.

 

“No more evil-doing for you!” Ladybug swiped down on her yo yo, and gave it a quick spin, feeling the familiar white cleansing aura.

 

She released her yo yo to the akuma, hoping that it would be absorbed.

 

Violet Gang has rushed forward and grabbed the akuma with his hand, squishing it. He used his other to punch the yo yo back.

 

Ladybug rewinds and grabbed the yo yo once more. “How dare you!”

 

Violet Gang laughed, “I wouldn’t let you two win that easily.”

 

“Ladybug...”

 

Marinette looked over to Adrien, who moved a bit from the last time she looked over. “Use... laser... Plagg.”

 

Adrien’s head dropped.

 

Ladybug started to spin her yo yo in a fast circular pace. “Violet Gang! Your reign of terror ends now!”

 

“What can you do about it without the akuma?” Violet Gang charged forward with the squished akuma butterfly in his hand.

 

The blue energy entered the yo yo, making the circular spin a blue outline. She concentrated, allowing the energy from the outer ring to collect to the center.

 

“Miraculous Laser!” Marinette fired the beam towards Violet Gang. The energy was bright and blue, erupting and flying at a formidable speed.

 

Violet Gang shielded his eyes with his arms from the bright lights, but didn’t stand a change.

 

The beam of light completely engulfed him, sending him flying to the wall behind him. The beam kept firing as his body made a violet gang sized dent into the metal wall.

 

Violet cried, “NOOOO!” as the akuma in his hand was turning white.

 

His hand opened up, and the akuma was white once again. Ladybug stopped the laser, and threw her yo yo up into the air.

 

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

 

A series of small ladybugs emerged from the yo yo. A stream of them came out, and started to fly through the walls of the ship to other places.

 

Some of them went to Ladybug, encasing her and healing her wounds.

 

A stream went to Adrien on the ground. He was encase by them, and after a moment, there was no more blood on the floor. Adrien laid there on the ground still, and the stream went out of the ship.

 

In a flash, the ladybugs lifted everyone in the ship out, as the whole ship disappeared in the air.

 

The ladybugs flew throughout France, stream-like almost of a dragon. They went to all corners of France, clearing out the darkness of Violet Gang’s influence.

 

As they entered Paris, the civilians were all healed and cared for. Gang members that were morphed into gang members changed back, and those that were killed or injured by Ladybug and Chat Noir were revived, healed, and on their feet.

 

Over the skies, a whole fleet of ladybugs covered Paris’s skylines. The ladybugs sprinkled down their magical cleanse and fixed all the damaged buildings.

 

In the bakery, a small stream entered through the window, surrounding Alya, Nino, Sabine, and Tom.

 

“What is happening?” Sabine said, crying in terror.

 

“Ladybug fixed everything!” Alya said, grabbing her phone out. She felt her ankle heal up too.

 

“Alya, let’s go outside and check everything.” Nino suggested. Once the ladybugs cleared up and left, they walked outside of the front door.

 

Alya and Nino sat at the curb of the street, while Tom and Sabine stood at the sidewalk.

 

Over at the Eiffel Tower, a stream of ladybugs swirled around, fixing all the damages.

 

At the Lourve, the ladybug stream fixed all the holes and explosions, amending all the damages.

 

At a hospital, the ladybugs entered Andre’s hospital room. They covered the body, and after healing him, the streak went to heal up the other patients.

 

Chloe and Sabrina, who were in the hospital room, were also covered and healed too. “Daddy!”

 

Andre sat up from his hospital bed, “Chloe!”

 

They both hugged, with Sabrina standing there, awkwardly third-wheeling.

 

* * *

 

Ladybug made sure to remember this moment forever- the day she rode the ladybugs home to Paris like a dragon rider from How To Train Your Dragon.

 

Well, she wasn’t riding it as much- she was standing at the head like a boss.

 

Her transformation gave out, and Tikki emerged. Marinette, still covered in her cloak, remained standing, looking confident and prominent. “Tikki, thank you so much.” She kisses the Kwami and gave her her last cookie on her.

 

“Marinette! We saved Paris!” Tikki said.

 

“We sure did.” Plagg flew over, and high five’d Tikki.

 

“Where’s Adrien?” Marinette panicked.

 

Plagg gestured behind her, and she turned around. Adrien, who was in his cloak, was standing behind her.

 

He was completely still, and his green eyes were staring at the ground in front of him.

 

“Adrien? Is something wrong?” Marinette asked.

 

Adrien didn’t have anything wrong with him- the ladybug healed his wound. But what was wrong, was that the ladybugs didn’t heal the feeling. From being stabbed by the knife, he was well aware that a lot of his organs were cut, his bones were probably cut as well, as well as some muscle and tendons and fat.

 

“Marinette, how can I forget the feeling?” He asked. That was definitely the most physical pain that he had ever experienced, and he experienced pain. The feeling of intercepting the knife, of slightly pulling it out, of passing out, and awakening somehow to destroy it- these were all new feelings and now memories of horrid pain he suffered. He couldn't stop feeling his chest after that because he was in the mentality that the knife had left a giant hole in him. With that feeling now in him forever now, how will it be possible to overcome it? _Therapy?_

 

“Adrien... I love you.” Marinette walked over and kissed her boyfriend. Their lips met, and the feeling of pain seemed less and less painful.

 

Once they parted, Marinette whispered, “I know you can never forget the feeling, but Adrien. The present time is what we’re at right now. The pain will be a thing in the past. I’m not telling you to forget it, and I’m not telling you to get rid of it. I want to tell you, that I would do anything to bear the pain with you. Talk to me.”

 

Adrien looked at Marinette’s blue eyes. In the night sky, her eyes shined like stars in the space.

 

Adrien wondered if this was something he could ever pass, adding on to the list of preexisting things that he can never forgive or forget.

 

But... what could he never forgive or forget? Adrien remembered the years of hunger and fatigue he had when he was starved by Gabriel’s modeling diet. But for some reason, something allowed that to pass.

 

He tried to remember the years of sadness of his missing mother. He recalled those nights of crying and loneliness. But for some reason, another feeling allowed that to pass through?

 

The final thing he wanted to hold a grudge against was his own father, Gabriel. For the years of treating him like company property rather than his son. But... something else allowed to pass?

 

What was happening to him?

 

Then... it hit him...

 

The vision.

 

He remembered the vision of the day his father put him in modeling. He didn’t even say yes to him- his mother jumped in, and Nathalie escorted him out. And the other vision of his mother he’ll go to public school one day. And the final vision of the deal his mother and father made.

 

Adrien realized how much his mother sacrificed for him before... she was gone.

 

But something inside him was telling him it wasn’t that.

 

Something outside was telling him that actually.

 

Adrien looked up, and saw Marinette... crying in front of him.

 

That was when he realized... the company of his friends had ensured his happiness. Those days of hunger from his diet seemed to disappeared the days he went over to Marinette’s house for dinner. Those days of loneliness disappeared when the four of them became best friends. The days of Gabriel forever haunting him will continue, but it was toned down by Sabine and Tom- two individuals who took the time to listen and to care for him.

 

Of course, the other parent did the same, but Sabine and Tom took him in when the times were tough for him.

 

Adrien realized... he wasn’t so alone in this world anymore.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Marinette stopped sniffing, and looked up to his face. Adrien’s smile wasn’t the same as the day they went to sushi. It wasn’t the same as they say Chat Noir came over. It wasn’t the same as last night, the night of the six of them feasting.

 

Adrien’s smile... was different.

 

It was... for _her._

 

“Adrien...” her mouth was able to whisper.

 

It’s funny. Marinette has seen that smile everyday of her life after meeting Adrien Agreste since the first day of school.

 

It was there as a reminder of how she had a crush for him.

 

It was there as a reminder that he would take any hit for her.

 

It was there as a reminder that he had loved her, no matter the lady under the mask.

 

She would be proud to see that smile, one more time, on their wedding day, at the alter.

 

“I love you.”

 

It was unclear who said that that night. Tikki and Plagg were too distracted from the flying dragon of ladybugs soaring through the Parisan sky.

 

* * *

Alya and Nino were so amazed by the sight of the ladybugs fixing everything.

 

The other civilians were at the streets, cheering, dancing. They were celebrating. The reign of Violet Gang was over.

 

She wanted to go out and find Ladybug- to find Marinette, but her reporter instinct to her to stand by. There was always another day to see Ladybug kick an ass, but there’s no other day to celebrate the end of an apocalypse.

 

She grabbed Nino’s free hand, and they both watched the ladybug’s do their work.

 

Sabine and Tom were inside the bakery, talking.

 

“I guess it’s all over.” Sabine started.

 

“I already brought our bags upstairs.” Tom reported. He stood behind the counter, at the register.

 

“I guess we start working tomorrow,” Sabine said, “But Thomas...”

 

It was a while for Tom to realize she called him Thomas.

 

“Should we open it?”

 

“Sabine... we said we would open it at a special occasion.”

 

“Is tonight not special?” Sabine asked.

 

Tom grunted. Today, their 4,000 euro wine would be opened.

 

Alya and Nino were watching Sabine and Tom through the windows. “Hey Nino, one day, I want to be like Sabine and Tom.”

 

“Be really supportive parents?” Nino asked.

 

“No... I want to have a family.”

 

Nino looked at her, “Is that your way of a proposal?”

 

“No. I thought you would propose,” Alya spotted back. “Isn’t it the gentleman that is supposed to propose?”

 

“Alya, we’re sixteen. We’re too young to get married.”

 

Alya gave him a look of pure judgement. “Adrien and Marinette...”

 

“They’re different!” Nino blushes, “And Alya-“

 

Alya leaned in and kissed Nino’s lips, and he responded by kissing her back, forcing himself into Alya.

 

“Everyone look!” A random civilian shouted and pointed towards the dragon of ladybugs. Alya already and her phone recording.

 

* * *

“Adrien, look!” Marinette pointed towards the Eiffel Tower. They had been traveling across France from the beaches to Paris for about ten minutes. The ladybugs sure were fast. “Tikki, Plagg, can we transform?”

 

Plagg had eaten the last piece of Camembert from Adrien, and Tikki had already had a cookie in the beginning of the ride. “We’re ready!”

 

Adrien stood beside Marinette, and together, they shouted, “Plagg!” “Tikki!”

 

“Transform me!”

 

The two of them transformed, changing into their suits. They both entered the city of Paris, seeing civilians looking up and pointing at them.

 

“Chat, are you ready to present yourself?”

 

“My lady, shall we give the audience a presentation?”

 

“Chaton,” she kissed his cheek, “A performance is what we shall give them.” She also booped his nose.

 

“My nose!” Adrien used both hands to cover his nose. “Stop booping my nose!”

 

The two of them were flying above the Seine River, and they saw a massive crowd gathered at the park, where the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue stood.

 

“Ready Chat?”

 

“Wait, we need the guy.” Chat jumped to the back of the dragon and grabbed Sal, who was de transformed from Violet Gang.

 

The ladybug dragon was now circling the statue. Ladybug, using her mental strength, tired to see if she could control the dragon. As she noticed it was following what she wanted it to do, Chat was carrying Sal by holding him bridal style.

 

Ladybug thought down, and the dragon dive bombed to the center of the statue. The two of them jumped down, and landed on their feet in front of the statue. The dragon, however, broke apart once it made contact with the state, exploding into a million and a half ladybugs.

 

As the ladybugs raised to the sky, they disappeared, leaving Ladybug and Chat Noir alone at the base of the statue.

 

Alya ran forward, being at the front of the crowd, and yelled, “Ladybug! Chat Noir! Ladybug! Chat Noir!”

 

“Hey! It is Ladybug and Chat Noir!” A civilian shouted.

 

“Ladybug? Chat Noir? Here?!?”

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other, and smirked. They both raised a fist, and pounded it together. “Pound it.”

 

And the night continued on. Ladybug and Chat Noir were pestered by the civilians about what happened, and they said that they would release everything in a press statement once Sal was in jail and Paris is sorted out.

 

Alya reminded them of their miraculouses, and the two jumped away once Officer Raincompled had cuffed the unconscious Sal. They both detransformed at an alley way, and made their way to Marinette’s house.

 

The two of them knocked at the front door of Marinette’s house, and Alya opened it.

 

“Marinette! Adrien! You’re back!” Alya rushed forward and mashed the two into a hug.

 

“Hey! Don’t leave me out!” Nino said, joining in around them.

 

“Guys! I can’t breathe.” Marinette said as she was squished by Adrien and Alya, with Nino pushing them more into her.

 

The four of them laughed, not noticing Tom holding a camera in the distance.

 

Sabine walked towards them, and told them, “Marinette! Adrien! Sweeties you’re back!” She hugged the two of them gently, “Me and Tom are planning to work tomorrow. Keep the noise down and go to sleep. Marinette! You need to shower!”

 

Adrien blushed. “Mom!” yelled an embarrassed Marinette.

 

* * *

_Later that night_

 

 

Marinette and Adrien laid once again at her loft bed. After leaving for the day, fighting the soldiers, sneaking onto an airship, fighting more soldiers, and defeating Violet Gang- and going to Adrien’s house- they were really tired out.

 

But at the same time, they were both restless. This was surely one of the best experiences of their lives.

 

“Hey, Adrien.” Marinette whispered. Adrien was at her left, who was lying down next to her, “Can we... snuggle and cuddle?”

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you that too.” Adrien opened his arms and Marinette rested her head on his chest. She gave a quick kiss and breathed, listening to the steady heart beat.

 

They quickly fell asleep.

 

Meanwhile, Alya and Nino were at the chaise below.

 

They both fell asleep around 10:30 (22:30), but when the ladybugs came in and fixed everything, they were both immediately awake and ran outside. Now, it was 3:30 am and they were both not tired.

 

“Hey Nino, do you see a future with us?” Alya asked, gripping Nino’s clammy, but soft hands.

 

“Alya, I always had this feeling that we’ll never be distant when we’re older. But I’m just not sure about marriage yet.”

 

Nino was right. They couldn’t simply declare love yet. They were still young. The only reason why Marinette and Adrien could do so was because they were superheroes- they risked their lives for others, and for each other. They were at a different league.

 

“But Alya...” Nino looked at her face, “I will always love you. Even if we break up, or not get married. I will always respect you as my best friend, a partner, and most importantly, someone I love.”

 

The two of them leaned in, kissing once again tonight.

 

“Can you two keep the fluff down? I want sleep.”

 

Alya looked up to see Marinette awake.

 

“Bitch, you can’t talk shit about us, Miss “I-Finger-Myself-To-Sleep-About-Adrien.”

 

“What’s fingering?” A tired Adrien asked.

 

“ALYA!”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH the last chapter! Okay, so this is still my first fan fiction that I wrote for the ML fandom. I know some parts dont make sense, or like some parts aren't really... with the plot. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! There's more stuff on the bottom.

Two weeks have past since Ladybug fixed Paris’s damages with Miraculous Ladybug. From that point on, the city was slowly moving back to society.

 

Mayor Andre Bourgeois came back into position and started to get the political spectrum running again. He went to the UN offices in Great Britain, and with their help, solved the feud that Violet Gang caused.

 

Civilians that had escaped France into other countries came back to see their houses and properties fixed with no damages. They shifted back into their previous lifestyles without a fit.

 

With the help of Marinette and Adrien, Alya and Nino went back to the warehouse Violet Gang’s base was, and freed all the prisoners that were held captive there. There were a total of 1,386 people, including Alya and Nino’s families.

 

Marinette and Adrien, as Ladybug and Chat Noir, were outside the base, welcoming the trapped civilians in the daylight. They offered everyone blankets and food the mayor had fundraised.

 

Tom and Sabine opened the bakery the day after the cure. Their business boomed afterwards, as it was the only restaurant in a Paris that was open at the time. A few days afterwards, markets, grocery stores, and other restaurants opened.

 

Nathalie and Gabriel were at the hospital, welcoming Gorilla back. He still had an arm cast, but he was considered really lucky by doctors to be able to withstand a grenade.

 

Violet Gang- or Sal- was sentenced to court a few days afterwards. At the court session, Chief Jean Jacques revealed that Sal was the owner of Square Designs, the competing company against Gabriel’s company. On the flash drive were hundreds of stolen outfit designs that were not released to the public yet.

 

It was at that moment that Sal revealed his true intentions. He revealed that with the help of his gang, he was able to make money by selling Gabriel’s designs for large amounts of money to smaller companies. As the owner of Square Designs, he also tired to bankrupt Gabriel’s company with this method.

 

Sal also admitted that he still had the memories of Violet Gang, and he admitted that every decision he made as Violet was of his own choice.

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir, who were at the court case, were very surprised. HawkMoth, who was watching on the live television, was surprised as well. None of them knew that if an akuma were to go rogue, the host will keep all memories, and will have the betrayal insignia- which is Sal’s butterfly mask burned into his face.

 

Sal was sentenced to life in prison, and was held there until they decide whether or now they would want him executed or not.

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir, after the court case, had returned to fighting HawkMoth’s Akumas. The first akuma came two days after the court case, the second cake 3 days afterwards.

 

The two of them were at the Eiffel Tower at ground level.

 

“My lady.” Chat Noir landed next to Ladybug, who had just purified their recent akuma.

 

“Hello Chaton.” Ladybug placed her yo yo at her belt. The two fist bumped, and found Alya recording them.

 

“Ladybug! Chat Noir! LadyBlog! Have time for a few questions?” Alya held her phone in her hand, and had a notebook at the other.

 

The two nodded at each other, and approached the reporter.

 

“How is it fighting a regular akuma after fighting Violet Gang?” Alya asked.

 

After Violet Gang, the mayor advised everyone to not say Violet Gang, as it was sort of taboo. Everyone agreed, as everyone wanted to forget about it.

 

“I rather have regular Akumas after Violet Gang,” Ladybug said.

 

“Same. I purr-fer having these Akumas too.” Ladybug chuckled at his comment, as that was his first cat pun since the whole incident.

 

“Ladybug! Is that a second yo yo?”

 

Ladybug looked at the second yo yo at her right. “Yes, yes it is Alya.”

 

“When did you get it?” Alya asked, “Chat Noir do you have any new powers or abilities?”

 

“Nope. Ladybug just got a second yo yo.” Chat Noir stepped in, resting his arm on her shoulder.

 

The two had agreed to not share their new powers until it was necessary. If they did, then HawkMoth would find out and will send more difficult akumas.

 

“Last question! Ladybug and Chat Noir, is LadyNoir real?”

 

The two looked at each other for the last time in that small interview. Was it time they told the world? Ladybug looked at Chat, who was also unsure on what to do.

 

“Can we have a minute Alya?” Chat Noir dragged a finger across his neck, and Alya cut off the recording. They took a few steps back, and whispered, “Should we tell them?”

 

“I... I don’t know Chat. I... would we be different from this?”

 

“Personally, bugaboo.” Ladybug looked up at him- it had been a long time since Adrien called her that. “I would be okay with it.”

 

“I... I think we would be okay.” Ladybug whispered back.

 

“Wait. Are you serious?” Chat Noir jumped back, and quickly walking in, “You know what this means?”

 

“Chaton?”

 

Chat dragged her back to Alya, and she started recording. “Last question! Ladybug and Chat Noir! Is LadyNoir real?”

 

“Bugaboo, should we tell them?” Chat Noir teased at Ladybug by running his finger/claw down Ladybug’s cheek.

 

“Chaton, what are you thinking?” Ladybug spoke back in a seductive tone. Alya couldn’t believe her eyes.

 

“Alya, can you come over here please?” Chat Noir requested Alya.

 

“Wait... me?” Alya asked. She approached them, and Chat Noir took the camera. He switched it to selfie mode, and aimed it at the three of them. “Ready bugaboo?”

 

“Ready Chaton.” She walked over to Alya, and stood the side to the right, opposite of Chat holding the phone at her left.

 

“Ladybug- Chat Noir?”

 

“Ready.” Chat positioned himself at Alya’s left, making sure the camera was in place.

 

“WHAT IS GOING O-“

 

“Thanks Alya for the past few days,” Ladybug and Chat Noir spoke in unison as they both planted one sloppy kiss on both sides of Alya’s cheeks. Alya was completely silenced, and stopped screaming.

 

“Run!” Ladybug shouted, and Chat Noir followed behind her with Alta’s camera.

 

Alya stood still, unsure of what just happened. Chat Noir and Ladybug dashed away towards the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug used her dual yo-yos and Chat used his baton to climb to the top.

 

Once they were at the familiar top level, Chat Noir held the phone with him. “Ladybug, shall we make the fans crazy?” Chat Noir opened the LadyBlog on Alya’s phone- thank God she was signed in- and turned on live streaming.

 

“Hey Paris! Ladybug and Chat Noir here! I stole Alya’s phone.” Chat Noir aimed the camera at Alya, who was still standing still at the ground. “Hehehe.”

 

“Chat Noir, you are such a bad cat.” Ladybug grabbed the phone off him. “You need to be punished.”

 

Chat Noir blushed, but was generally concerned. “P-p-punished?” He wasn’t informed about this... what was ladybug planning?

 

“Chaton. You’ve been such a bad kitty.” Ladybug held the phone in selfie mode, and saw that over 7 thousand people were watching.

 

She was mere inches away at Chat’s lips, and he was really scared. He was really scared that Ladybug- No Marinette- would punish him for stealing Alya’s phone, and also what did punish mean? Was it not hitting or being grounded or-

 

“Please don’t punish me!” Chat Noir jumped back, afraid of Ladybug’s antics.

 

“Kitty come back!” Ladybug ran towards her partner, not really caring about the live stream. “Don’t you dare jump off the-“

 

Chat Noir jumped the protective fence and started to scale down the tower.

 

“God damn it.” Ladybug focuses the camera, “Sorry guys, it might be a little shaky here.”

 

Ladybug jumped over the fence and was now diving down the tower. She used her yo yo and wrapped it around a beam. She was flung towards the tower at a metal beam, and landed perfectly. After grabbing her yo yo back, she used it to grab Chat Noir.

 

“Hey- Ladybug! Please don’t do anything -SCARY!”

 

Chat Noir slipped and fell off the tower while he was stuck in Ladybug’s yo yo.

 

Ladybug sighed and jumped down once more.

 

* * *

Chat Noir was dangling upside down stuck in Ladybug’s yo yo. He was about three stories above the ground too.

 

“Ladybug!” Chat Noir watched as Ladybug was hanging in front of him, with a phone in her free hand.

 

“Hey Kitty, time to punish you...” she stroked a finger down her cheek.

 

“Ladybug please don’t hurt me!” Chat Noir braced himself by clenching his eyes shut and by trying to bring his face back.

 

He did not expect Ladybug to kiss him.

 

“Okay guys, thanks for watching.” Ladybug ended the live stream, and safely brought Chat Noir down to the ground.

 

They both heard the familiar beep.

 

“Thanks for playing along Chat. Seeing this will make Alya hap-“

 

Alya was a few feet away from them, angry.

 

“Shit... RUN!” Ladybug and Chat Noir sprinted away from the furious Alya.

 

“GET BACK HERE WITH MY PHONE!” Alya screamed.

 

Ladybug stopped and handed her phone. “SorryButIGotToGoBye-“

 

She left with her yo yo.

 

“What do they do with my-“

 

Alya was receiving notifications every second.

 

* * *

Marinette and Adrien were back in her room before their transformations gave out.

 

“How mad do you think Alya will be?” Marinette asked in a scared voice.

 

“I don’t think she’ll be too mad,” Adrien said.

 

“Adrien... did I scare you when I said I would punish you?”

 

“S-scared.... no.... maybe a little.” Adrien blushed.

 

“Adrien... do you know what I meant by that?” Marinette asked.

 

“Does it involve hitting me violently?” He asked.

 

“No! Of course not! I love you Adrien I can’t spank you- less you want me to but- I won’t spank you violently!” Marinette was red too.

 

“I love you too.” Adrien said.

 

Marinette smiled, “I love you too Adrien.”

 

* * *

After two weeks, Mayor Andre Bourgeois decided to throw a live celebration to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

 

At City Hall, a giant stage was set up outdoors. There were lots of local tents and booths. Police guards were positioned everywhere- it was very reminiscent of the night market from that night.

 

Alya was very excited, but very mad.

 

First and foremost, she was kissed by Adrien and Marinette at her interview. Then her phone was snatched by Chat Noir and Ladybug, who Spider-Man-kissed live without her.

 

But she was excited in the end. She was allowed by Mayor Bourgeois to stand in front of the crowd by the news cameras.

 

Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino arrived at the giant festival. They were so many people and tents available, it looked more like a fair rather than a live conference.

 

“Adri-kins!!!”

 

Chloe had charged forward and hugged Adrien. She tried to plant a kiss on Adrien’s cheek, but kissed a hand instead. “What the-“

 

Marinette smiled and wave with her left, while lifting up her right hand holding Adrien’s left.

 

“Sorry Chloe, I’m dating Marinette.”

 

“Marinette?!?! I thought you guys broke up!” Chloe screamed. “Ahhh!” She stormed out back into the crowd.

 

“Wait...” Marinette saw some orange hair in the crowd, “Is that Nathaniel!”

 

Nathaniel was in a booth selling his art once more. The four of them walked over, and Nathaniel didn’t even notice because he was talking to some other customers.

 

“Hey Nathaniel,” Marinette greeted.

 

“Marinette! Adrien!” Nathaniel excused himself and hugged the two, “You guys are okay!”

 

He saw Alya and Nino behind them, and stuttered, “Hey... Alya... Nino...”

 

“They know we’re dating," Marinette said. Adrien followed, "You don’t need to fake it anymore.”

 

“Anymore?!?” Alya and Nino screamed in disbelief.

 

“Thank God! I’m so glad you two became a thing!” Nathaniel said in relief. He took a sip of water from a bottle. “I can’t take it anymore! Chloe keeps coming to me and she kept asking me to break up you two.”

 

“Seems like her.” Marinette shot out.

 

“Marinette! Adrien! The ceremony starts in fifteen minutes! I’m going to be late.” Alya said, pulling the two away.

 

“I’ll see you later Nathaniel!”

 

“Bye Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino!” Nathaniel waved as the two dragged Marinette and Adrien away.

 

“Bye Nathaniel!”

 

* * *

Alya and Nino sat next to each other on the foldable chairs set up in front of the stage. Since they were given premiere access at the event, Alya and Nino made sure they were at a good spot. They weren’t in the middle, but they were at the side Adrien and Marinette- or Ladybug and Chat Noir will enter from.

 

“Here they come now!” Someone shouted.

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir used their weapons and landed on the center stage. Ladybug was able to use both of her yo-yos to control the amount of backflips so she can comfortably land on her feet. Chat used his baton and pole vaulted to the stage. The two of them landed on their feet, looking majestic while looking to the cheering crowd.

 

Mayor Andre Bourgeois walked onto the stage, holding a microphone. “Paris! Please welcome Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

 

The civilians in the crowd cheered, clapping and screaming to support the Parisan’s heroes. 

 

A stage rookie came on stage and gave each hero their own microphone. He ran off.

 

“Thank you! Thank you!” Ladybug said into the microphone, she smiled and waved at the crowd.

 

“Hi everyone!” Chat Noir waved at the crowd. The three of them took their seats at an elevated platform at the middle of the stage.

 

“So will you two be here for an hour? Mayor Bourgeois asked. “I just wanted to make sure you two can join us for the Q and A.”

 

“Oh, that should be fine.” Ladybug assured him. “Chat?”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Chat smiled as he faced Mayor Bourgeois.

 

“Fantastic.” Mayor Bourgeois turned his microphone back on, “Okay everyone, we’re going to start on the Q and A. Ladybug, Chat Noir, you two are allowed to not answer questions that you do not feel comfortable with. Just know that everyone will ask questions because this is the first Q and A with you two.”

 

The crowd cheered.

 

“Thank you Mayor Bourgeois. And also, I actually did an exclusive interview with Alya on the LadyBlog.” Ladybug winked at Alya, who was internally screaming in her chair. The news reporter found out she was Alya.

 

“I see. Everyone! If you have a question, please go onto twitter and tweet #LBCNQA for questions. We will ask safe questions from verified sources to ensure safety and appropriate questions.”

 

A round of anger came. “Calm down everyone. Other than being super heroes, what other hidden talents do you two have?”

 

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir for an answer. “Well, Mayor Bourgeois, we might have to be vague with some questions because it will definitely reveal our alter egos.”

 

The crowd boo’d.

 

“But! We will answer whatever we can and what we think is safe!” Chat looked at Ladybug.

 

“Everyone, Chat Noir is right. We can’t let HawkMoth figure out who we are, but Mayor, for that talent question…” Ladybug grabbed her yo yo and created the cat’s cradle. “I can do this.”

 

Everyone Oo’ed as Mayor Bourgeois laughed. Chat Noir pointed at the strings, “Witchcraft!”

 

Everyone was laughing at Chat Noir’s comment. “Chaton, you really are a cat.”

 

Chat reclined at his chair, “Sorry. It’s my powers. They make me more cat like.”

 

“They sure do.” Ladybug scratched an area behind his cat ears, which was his head, and he purred. Everyone, even Mayor Bourgeois was laughing. “Oh wait!”

 

Ladybug leaned back and grabbed one of the dying flowers on the flower arch behind them. She scratched Chat’s head again, showing how the flower was healing from his purr. “Chat Noir’s purrs actually heal stuff.”

 

Everyone Oo’ed and Aww’ed as the flower turned back into a beautiful purple daisy.

 

“Everyone, settle down. Ladybug, any other talents you would like to reveal?”

 

Ladybug thought about it for a moment. “Nothing comes up for me. Chat, do you have any ideas?”

 

“Nothing for you my lady, no offense.” Chat smirked at him, “Shall we continue with this instead and maybe come back to it later?”

 

“Sure. Next question! Ladybug, Chat Noir, what is your relationship with each other?”

 

Everybody ooo’ed.

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir chuckled. “Well, we did do that stunt on Alya,” Ladybug admitted, “And we did steal her phone and Spider-Man kiss at the Eiffel Tower a few days ago.”

 

“Bugaboo, wanna do it again?” Chat Noir asked.

 

Everybody cheered. “No no, Chat Noir,” she booped his nose, and Chat Noir covered it once again with his hands. “Not on stage.”

 

“My nose!” Chat Noir looked offended and everyone laughed. Chat Noir pouted in his chair as Ladybug continued talking.

 

“If you couldn’t tell, we are in a relationship, but we really haven’t talked about labels.”

 

“Does that mean your alter ego’s know each other?” Mayor Bourgeois asked.

 

“Actually, we don’t,” Chat Noir stepped in. “We decided a long time ago that we would not reveal identities unless it does happen somehow.”

 

“That’s right, kitty.”

 

“Ladybug, personal question, you too Chat Noir, what are your pet names for each other?”

 

“Pet names?” Ladybug asked.

 

“Yes, Ladybug, you know, nicknames.” Chat Noir clarified.

 

“You do realize that I’m dehumanizing you more if I call them ‘pet names.’”

 

“Hey!” Chat Noir pouted. “Well, it is true.”

 

“Hmmmm. So I call you Chat, Chaton, Kitty, minou….” Ladybug listed with her fingers.

 

“And I use ‘my lady,’ Lady Luck, bugaboo, my love-“

 

“You called me your love before?” Ladybug asked, looking a bit confused, “Aww, you’re such a sweetie.” Ladybug stroked her finger through the bottom of his face, outlining his chin.

 

The crowd aww’ed at their side conversations with the Mayor.

 

“Moving on! Ladybug, Chat Noir, earlier today, I decided to hire that artist once more to make a new statue to commemorate the defeat of Violet Gang.”

 

The crowd clapped.

 

“Ladybug, Chat Noir, any ideas?”

 

“Mayor Bourgeois, where do you plan on constructing this statue?”

 

“And how big?” Chat Noir asked. “I have an idea.”

 

“You do? Well, we’re not quite sure where to put it. But Chat Noir, what is your idea.”

 

He cleared his throat. “Personally, I kinda want to see a sculpture of me and Ladybug riding the dragon of Miraculous Ladybugs.”

 

Everyone Oo’ed at the idea and clapped.

 

“Riding the ladybug dragon? What is that?” Mayor Bourgeois asked.

 

“Okay, so here is some context.” Ladybug cleared her throat, “So we just defeated Violet Gang at his airship. I called my Miraculous Ladybug and the ladybug went around to fix everything. But, me, Chat Noir, and Sal were all in the airship at the coast of France-“

 

“The coast of France? By the sea?”

 

“That one. And the ladybugs took us home.” The three of them looked off stage to see a stage rookie directing them to a monitor at the side. A picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir were on the top of the stream of ladybugs in the night sky. The LadyBlog’s website was mentioned as a caption below.

 

“That looks amazing! Who took that photo?” Chat asked, “I want a copy!”

 

Everyone laughed.

 

“Chat Noir, personal question, are you naturally this witty, or are you really a different person as your alter ego?”

 

“Woah woah woah Mayor, I can’t answer that! But I will say- I live like a cat.”

 

The crowd clapped at his response.

 

“My apologies Chat Noir, but I will take your idea into consideration.”

 

“No offense taken, sir.” Chat Noir reaches for his bottle of water and took a sip.

 

Who knew they had water under the table?

 

“Next question, favorite restaurant in Paris?”

 

“Ooo, I got a favorite.” Chat Noir said first.

 

“There’s no doubt about it-“ Ladybug said next.

 

“Tom and Sabine’s Boulanger Pastisserie.” They both said simultaneously. They both looked at each other for their unified agreement. “Pound it.”

 

They pounded it.

 

“Oh my gosh have you tried the chocolate croissants there? Heaven.” Chat Noir started.

 

“Don’t get me started on the macaroons-“

 

“And their eclairs!” They said in unison again. “Hmm.”

 

“You know,” Chat Noir said, “Their daughter, Marinette, actually helped me for an akuma before.”

 

“Really?” The Mayor asked, “Marinette Dupain Cheng?”

 

“Wasn’t it the Evillustrator? The blind date I made you interrupt?” Ladybug asked.

 

“Bingo.” Chat Noir certified.

 

“Marinette is a nice girl, she helped me design a dress for a special occasion before for my alter ego.”

 

“Really?” Chat Noir and the Mayor asked, “spill the details my lady!”

 

Ladybug chuckled, “Another day. Next question?”

 

“Ladybug, since Chat Noir seems to have cat tendencies, do you carry the ladybug tendencies as well?”

 

“Actually, I think I do? But not the umm... weird ones?” Ladybug was contemplating on how to answer this. “I’m always tired during the winter, and no I do not eat aphids.”

 

“Good answer. Next question- actually a strange one- is a video question from the English Ambassador at the UN.” Mayor Bourgeois referenced the monitor in front of them.

 

“Hello,” a man in a tuxedo said, “I’m Matthew Rycroft, and I represent the United Kingdom at the United Nations. My question to you, Ladybug and Chat Noir, is what further measures will you take to make sure another akuma, like Violet Gang, from happening again?”

 

Everyone clapped at his answer, and Ladybug looked at Chat Noir for help on this one.

 

“My. Matthew Rycroft,” Chat Noir spoke in perfect English, “Honestly speaking, most of how we discover there is an akuma lurking around is if the akuma does noticeable damage to the public.”

 

“Chat Noir, you speak English?” Ladybug asked.

 

“I speak four different languages other than French,” he said to Ladybug in French. He looked back at the camera and spoke back in English, “Violet Gang targeted private gang leaders so he could take over their gangs, and information like that isn’t usually spread to the mass media.”

 

“Also, Violet Gang went rogue from HawkMoth, and did everything else that lead to now. Sir, I’m not sure what Ladybug and I can do, but we will always try our best to save Paris, and I guess in this case, Europe?” Chat Noir looked at Ladybug and spoke in French, “Anything else I should add?”

 

“Chat Noir your English is so fast I didn’t recognize most of what you said. But I trust your judgement.” She dismissed him.

 

“If HawkMoth decides to destroy half of Paris once more with another rogue akuma, then Ladybug and I will deal with it as soon as we are aware of it. That’s all that we can guarantee. But we promise that we will use everything in our power to stop them.”

 

Chat Noir bowed and the whole crowd started clapping at his response.

 

“Chat Noir, you spoke really good English. Did I hear you right when you said you spoke four OTHER languages?” Mayor Bourgeois asked.

 

“Of course Mayor Bourgeois.” Chat cleared his throat, and first in Mandarin, “Hello, my name is Chat Noir (black cat) and I’m allergic to feathers.” In Japanese, “In the event of an emergency landing, the oxygen masks will fall from the compartment above you.” In Spanish, “The bee should not be able to fly. It’s wings are too small for its fat body. In English, “Hello, sir? I like to have my pepperoni pizza B O N E L E S S.”

 

Everybody clapped at Chat Noir’s small act, although they didn’t understand a single word of it. Those that did were all laughing their butts off.

 

“Hey! You guys understood what I’ve said. Good job!” Chat Noir waved at the people laughing, leaving Ladybug and Mayor Bourgeois confused.

 

“Chat Noir, as much as I don’t understand what you said to Mr. Matthew Rycroft, I think you left a valid answer for him.”

 

“Thank you Mayor.”

 

“Next question. This question comes from Alya from the LadyBlog.”

 

Alya waved at them, and they smiled back. In their minds, they were going to kill her.

 

“Alya wants to know if Ladybug and Chat Noir were the-“ he squinted- “‘Red Lady of Death and the Black Assassin’ during the time of the Paris Apocalypse?”

 

Everyone was questioning what Mayor Bourgeois asked.

 

Ladybug held the microphone up. “In case you were wondering, the Paris apocalypse was the event when Mayor Bourgeois was hospitalized and Violet Gang was ruling. During that time, me and Chat Noir had to lay low.”

 

Chat Noir spoke up, “And at times of us trying to collect information or to save some civilians’ lives, we had to act up. Apparently, we had nick names for our alter-alter egos.”

 

“The Red Lady of Death. I like that.” Ladybug admitted. “And the Black Assassin.”

 

“Of course, we only harmed those affiliated with Violet Gang. If you want proof, ask your daughter, Chloe Mayor Bourgeois.”

 

The camera was the shifted to show Chloe, and Sabrina, who were sitting at the side of the stage.

 

“Wait. That was you and Ladybug?” Chloe asked, “How did you guys shoot the laser?”

 

Everyone looked at them. Ladybug sighed, “Sorry everyone. We’re not allowed to tell you what the laser is, unfortunately.”

 

“Yup. Otherwise, HawkMoth will figure out how to stop it.” Chat Noir steppes in, “And don’t worry, the laser only harms akumas.”

 

“Mayor Bourgeois, can we please go to the next question?” Ladybug asked politely.

 

“Umm... sure. Next question. This comes from rising artist, Nathaniel Kurtzberg. He asks, ‘If you two were the ones in the red and black cloaks, then who was the blue cloaked person?”’

 

The crowd started muttering amongst themselves.

 

“The blue cloaked lady,” Ladybug started, “Is an acquaintance of ours in England. She was in Brighton deflecting all of the muddled Violet Gang was shooting there.”

 

“Wait what?” Chat Noir asked.

 

“Oh that’s right. You were... out...” Ladybug forgot to tell him about that. “She was also the one that helped us locate Violet Gang’s base too. Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure she’s another Miraculous hero in the country there.”

 

Everyone was amazed at her answer.

 

“Next question. This question comes from our stage hand, who wishes to remain anonymous. ‘Chat Noir, what is that next to your chair?”

 

Chat looked down and saw a green cucumber at the leg. He hissed and sprung away from the chair. He did a sideways flip and landed at the other side of the stage in front of Chloe.

 

He looked panicked. “Guys! Not cool!”

 

The crowd was laughing as Chat Noir pouted back to his chair. The stage hand removed the cucumber away from this chair before he sat back down.

 

“Chat,” Ladybug made sure to put the mike away, “If it makes you feel better, you looked really cute when you did the flip.” Ladybug leaned into Chat’s ear and whispered, “Your ass was so hot during that flip.”

 

Chat Noir blushes at her dirty comment.

 

“What did you tell him? Mayor Bourgeois asked, not having the microphone next to him.

 

“Just reminding him we have about fifteen minutes left,” Ladybug informed him. “We can do two more questions.”

 

“Okay, so next question!” Mayor Bourgeois looked at the monitor, “The next question comes from Chief Jean Jacques from the police department. He asks if you two were willing to join the police force for further protection of Paris.”

 

The crowd cheered and clapped.

 

“Umm...” Chat Noir was struck with confusion, “Ladybug, how do you wanna do this?”

 

“Let me talk this one kitty?” Ladybug asked politely, “I have a solution for this.”

 

“I’ll jump in if you need help.” Chat Noir winked.

 

Ladybug took a breath, “So, this isn’t the first time the police force had asked us for our assistance for cases. As much as we love to help the civilians here, our abilities are meant for stopping Akumas, not for stopping terrorists or gang leaders.”

 

“Ladybug and I were created for the sole purpose of purifying the Akumas HawkMoth sends out. Other than that, we serve no further purpose.”

 

“Exactly. As much as Chat Noir and I love to help out with cases, our alter egos have lives to live. And I know I have helped the police before- with the whole Cain and Adrien Agreste situation, but I only helped out the police because Cain was the psychopath who requested my arrival.”

 

Ladybug opened her yo yo communicator and played the recording from that day, “Ladybug? Where are you?” Cain’s voice appeared, “Come now before I hurt your precious Adrien.”

 

She turned it off and Chat continued, “Ladybug actually called me in that day, but unfortunately, I had a small surgery that day in my alter ego self, and I wasn’t able to go.”

 

Everyone was still looking at them, hoping for them to say yes.

 

Ladybug sighed, “Chief Jean Jacques and I are planning meetings about this, but please don’t be expected to hear a yes. As much as we want the civilians to be safe, we can’t use Miraculous Ladybug after a shoot out- that only works on damage or harm Akumas causes directly. I’m sorry.”

 

“Unfortunately, we will say no to this,” Chat Noir admitted. “Next question Mayor Bourgeois?”

 

“Oh umm. Yes!” He fidgeted his note card to the next one, “A question from... Gabriel Agreste!”

 

Everyone started muttering at this question. Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other with slight concern.

 

“How did you two save Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng during their airplane jump?”

 

Oh. That was easy.

 

“May I take this one, Chat Noir?” Ladybug asked.

 

He snickered at his lady’s request, “go ahead love bug.”

 

Ladybug cleared her throat and said, “We saw the news on television that the two were falling, so we quickly transformed and caught them. Luckily, my lucky charm was a parachute.”

 

Everyone started to mutter to their neighbors once more, but started to clap.

 

“We saw the #RipAdrienette trending on twitter before that, so we thought we had to go after them.” Chat Noir admitted.

 

“Okay, not really a question, but!” Mayor Bourgeois prepares his throat, “Will you, Ladybug and Chat Noir, come to the special hall we’re hosting tonight?”

 

The two chucked, and nodded, “Sure.” They received a lot of praise and applauds from the audience.

 

Ladybug chuckled and looked at the time. “Hey Mayor Bourgeois, we only have time for one question before we have to head out.”

 

“Okay! Everyone! Last question!”

 

Mayor Bourgeois swamped the card, “This is from... HawkMoth?”

 

“HawkMoth?” They both asked.

 

Everyone in the crowd was muttering about HawkMoth when suddenly the note card Mayor Bourgeois turned a purple glow.

 

A bunch of butterflies had started to collect into the center above the audience. They swooned into the center, forming a giant sphere.

 

Once the sphere was made, the ball started to morph into a familiar face.

 

“HawkMoth!” Ladybug and Chat Noir said. They both stood up and readied themselves for an attack. Chat grabbed the baton behind him while Ladybug started to spin both yo yos simultaneously.

 

The head formed properly into HawkMoth’s. It’s eyes were closed, and it’s mouth line was closed too. When the last butterfly set into place, the eyes opened first, giving an intense stare at the center stage.

 

“Ladybug and Chat Noir,” The head spoke. “The view from the butterflies is always better than the inside of a super villain.

 

“HawkMoth! What do you want?” Ladybug asked.

 

“Explain yourself!” Chat Noir splits his baton into two.

 

“I just wanted to say... I’m sorry.”

 

_What._

 

“Paris. I apologize for my previous rogue akuma. Violet Gang was activated two weeks prior to him taking over City Hall. He requested that he laid low to prepare his attack on you two, and I allowed him the time.”

 

“Since then, he grew more powerful as he took out hundreds of gangs and gang leaders. After two weeks, he cut off connection from me and became rogue. That’s why Sal has my butterfly imprinted on him- to remind him of his sins as a super villain.”

 

“HawkMoth!” Ladybug said, “Why are you really here?”

 

HawkMoth’s eye brow rose. “Hmm. You noticed I came here for another reason. Very well...”

 

HawkMoth cleared his throat. His head shook as it turned from coughing.

 

“Ladybug. Chat Noir. From here on out, it will become more difficult.”

 

“How so?” Chat Noir asked.

 

“I’m glad you asked. From now on, I’m going to send two Akumas out for testing purposes.”

 

“Two Akumas!” The audience shouted.

 

“You still think you two can beat me?”

 

Ladybug and Chat Noir stood next to each other, weapons in hand.

 

“HawkMoth. No matter what the trouble.” Ladybug said.

 

“No matter how long the struggle.” Chat Noir said.

 

“We will always find a way to protect Paris!” TheY both shouted at the same time.

 

The whole audience started to cry and cheer.

 

“Very well then. King of Spades, Queen of Hearts? Where are you two?”

 

The ground trembled below everyone else, and HawkMoth’s butterfly head disassembled.

 

From behind the stage, two flat panels jumped into the air and landed at the stage, behind Ladybug and Chat Noir.

 

Their faces were covered in white powder, and they both wore powdered wigs. And from the neck down to their two calf’s was a playing card.

 

The two cards were in respect to their names.

 

“King of Spades!”

 

“-and Queen of Hearts!” They both shouted, “Now give us your Miraculouses!”

 

“Everybody get back!” Ladybug warded the stage and everyone started to leave in a mass panic.

 

“Silence you fools!” The king screamed. He held a staff in his hand, and charged at Ladybug.

 

“Oh no you don’t!” Chat Noir charged forward too. They were about to intercept when the king threw a grin at Chat. He lifted his hands up, and slide across the stage in an instant.

 

Chat Noir stumbled forward and fell on his feet.

 

“Chat Noir! They’re thin like playing cards! They can fly with the direction of the wind!” Ladybug threw her yo yo but was intercepted by the queen.

 

The yo yo went around the queen, but failed to capture her. She twisted her sides into a C so her card ends can touch, and she flew upwards without getting caught in the yo yo.

 

“You’re too slow you wench!” She shouted, as she landed gracefully on the stage.

 

Ladybug threw her yo yo into the air next, and called upon her lucky charm.

 

It dropped a playing card. “Really? A card?”

 

“Ladybug! I’ll distract the-“

 

Ladybug caught his shoulder and whispered into his ear, “Let’s show them what they’re made of.”

 

“Interesting. Is it time to let out the big guns?” Chat Noir asked.

 

“Quiet you scoundrels! You’ll rue the day you didn’t give us the miraculouses!” The King charged forward to Chat Noir once again and raised his staff.

 

Chat Noir leveled his baton to the center of the card and waited for him to come closer.

 

Once the King was close enough, Chat Noir muttered a few words, and the baton started to glow. A blade extended at the end of his baton, and he had his scythe once again.

 

Chat Noir spun to his right and used the spinning momentum to slash his opponent with his scythe. The king was barely able to intercept, not realizing that Chat Noir had a scythe.

 

Ladybug threw her yo yo, which ricocheted across the floor and wrapped around the Queen’s ankle. She dashed forward at the King, who was stuck against Chat’s scythe, and slid underneath his leg.

 

“Chat! Now!”

 

Chat extended the end of the baton and it slammed against the stage, sending the King back a few steps. He continued slashing forward, and started to create tears on the sides.

 

The Queen of Hearts charged at Ladybug, and had a flock of playing card ninja stars fly at her. She maneuvered herself to dodge every card, jumping, spinning, and flipping at every chance.

 

Ladybug threw her second yo yo at the queen directly at the middle. The queen opened her mouth, and a fountain of poker chips had started spewing out of her mouth. It had blocked the yo yo.

 

She kept dashing until she was on the other side of the stage, and jumped off.

 

“Get back here!” The Queen said. She went to her, but was stopped by Chat Noir. He landed in front of her, holding his scythe with his left. “I’m afraid I can’t let you go after her.”

 

The Queen brought out her trident. “King! Let’s show this joker who really is royalty.”

 

The king stumbled behind her, “Yes my lady.”

 

“Oh no you don’t,” Chat Noir split his scythe in half and created two scythes from it, “the only one being called my lady is my ladybug.”

 

The King of Spades and the Queen of Hearts both aimed their scepters at Chat Noir, a green glow had appeared at the gem of both of their scepters.

 

“Not so fast!”

 

Ladybug landed on the stage, spinning her two yo-yos simultaneously. The two fired their beams, and were completed shielded by the spinning yo-yos.

 

“Chat NOW!”

 

“Cataclysmic Scythe!” Chat Noir jumped on Ladybug’s back and spirally jumped in the air. As he twisted and maneuvered his flip to go upside down, he slashed his scythe at the akumas, releasing a black slash of energy.

 

It hit the two giant cards, sending them backwards and destroying their scepters.

 

“Ladybug! The floor!”

 

“Got it!” Ladybug shot the playing card with all her right hand might at floor in-between the giant cards, and the stage broke down, engulfing the two into the giant hole.

 

Ladybug chanted, “Miraculous Laser!” and the yo yo turned blue. Chat Noir jumped behind her, seeing the blue energies pulsing to the center of the yo yo spin.

 

“Fire!” The blue orb of energy formed a giant beam of purifying light energy. It engulfed the whole area of where King of Spades and Queen of Hearts were standing, and areas of the stage behind them.

 

The laser held for a few seconds before cutting out completely. There in it’s remains, were the giant cards both lying on a completely fixed floor, and two purified butterflies.

 

Ladybug threw the playing card from in between them and used her Miraculous Ladybug to fix the messes.

 

As the two butterflies flew away, Ladybug’s earring beeped.

 

The two giant cards turned back into two casino dealers, and Chat Noir’s ring beeped as well.

 

“Ladybug! Chat Noir! Since when did you have these new abilities?”

 

“LB and CN! What did you guys just do?”

 

“YOU HAD A FRICKIN’ LASER?”

 

“Chat Noir, let’s get out of here.”

 

“We shall, malady.”

 

* * *

Today was the day. _Today, was the day,_ Marinette thought.

 

Today, she would finally meet…

 

Gabriel Agreste.

 

Ever since the Violet Gang incident, Gabriel was unstable about Adrien’s safety. Once they returned to his mansion, before the attack on Violet Gang, Gabriel had been really off.

 

He couldn’t come up with new material. He wouldn’t eat anything unless Nathalie spoon fed him. He wouldn’t even move around in his office. He remained slumped in his chair until the whole event was over.

 

After Paris was restored by Miraculous Ladybug, Gabriel was still a mess.

 

He wouldn’t even leave his office, despite the fact that the French economy was back in action.

 

It was the day Adrien arrived home that he became productive again. After seeing his son safe and alive, Gabriel felt inspired to move. He went and got Gorilla out of the hospital, and he remade all of the lost progress during his decline.

 

But something was off about Gabriel. Nathalie could detect it too. It was something with the girl that Adrien brought over. It was the girl that Adrien was holding hands and leaving town with.

 

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

 

The day of the ceremony, Gabriel had requested Adrien to bring Marinette over for a small lunch.

 

“Why Father? Are you skeptical about me and Marinette?” Adrien asked.

 

“Adrien. You literally disappeared for a week with her, and then you came back- THEN YOU LEFT AGAIN!” Gabriel yelled.

 

“I left because I was being tracked! You knew it too!”

 

“And now that all of that is over!” Gabriel took a deep breathe, “Can I finally formally meet the girl that you’re dating?”

 

Adrien froze, “D-dating?”

 

“Nathalie told me about you two. Can I finally meet this girl that you have been affiliating yourself with?” Gabriel asked with a stern face.

 

Adrien looked down, looking hesitant. “Fine. I’ll bring her tomorrow.”

 

* * *

The two heroes de-transformed at the subway station behind his house. They walked out of the subway, hand in hand, together.

 

“Adrien, I’m really nervous right now,” Marinette admitted. “I’m not even in the right outfit and-“

 

“Marinette. You’re perfect.” Adrien kissed her forehead. “Remember the plan?”

 

“Right. The plan.”

 

They walked a few steps.

 

“Could you please remind me what the plan was?” Marinette asked in her nervous voice.

 

Adrien chuckled, “Okay, the plan is: introduce yourself. Eat lunch. Go to my room. Grab my tux for tonight. Go to your house. Got it?”

 

“Can we skip everything and then go to my house?” Marinette asked.

 

“No Marinette. I’m sorry bugaboo, but we can’t do that.”

 

“I know…” Marinette grabbed her boyfriend’s arm.

 

“Pss. We’re here.” Adrien and Marinette arrived at the front gate, and he placed his hand on the hand scanner. The gates immediately opened, and Nathalie opened the front door.

 

The two walked the gap and up the steps. Once they arrive at the door, Nathalie started talking.

 

“Gabriel is in his office. He’s been expecting you.”

 

“Thanks Nathalie.” Adrien said.

 

“Thank you Nathalie.” Marinette replied.

 

“Marinette, I hope our talk from before helped.” Nathalie left them at their own destiny.

 

The two turned left and found Gabriel’s office door closed. After knocking a few times, they heard Gabriel mutter, “Come in.”

 

The doors opened themselves, and Adrien and Marinette walked in.

 

“Adrien! I’ve been expecting you.” Gabriel then stared at Marinette, “I’m sorry, I don’t believe we formally met. I’m Gabriel.”

 

“I’m… Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Gabriel extended his hand, and Marinette shook it.

 

Then Gabriel pulled her in and hugged her. Marinette’s eyes were as open as Adrien’s right now.

 

“Thank you for taking care of my son. I know the last few weeks were stressful, and I was really worried about losing my only son.”

 

Gabriel finally let go, and said, “I’m sorry. That was very… rude of me. Thank you Miss Dupain-Cheng for looking after my son.”

 

Marinette looked at Gabriel as if he was a little crazy. She chuckled, “I’m very glad that you aren’t angry with me. Thank you sir.”

 

“And why would I be angry? You got my son alive and well with Violet Gang on the loose.” Gabriel pulled up his tablet and spoke, “I’m sorry, but I have some plans for lunch. I’d like to ask you one last question before I have to get going.”

 

“Mr. Agreste, sir, what is your question?”

 

“Are you in love with my son?” Gabriel asked her, stern as always.

 

Marinette was more shock than nervous about answering. She didn’t believe that Gabriel would be acting this way, let alone not be angry with her. She had to muster up all of her Ladybug to answer, “Mr. Agreste, sir. Adrien and I already planned our marriage. I love him with all my heart. I promise to always took over him.”

 

Gabriel went from his stern face to a smile. Adrien had to look away- it had been years since he seen his father smile.

 

“Very well. Carry on. We’ll have this conversation later on.”

 

“Thanks father.” Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand and pulled her out of his office.

 

“Thank you Mr. Agreste!”

 

“Call me Gabriel.”

 

The door slammed shut.

 

* * *

“I thought I was gonna explode!”

 

“I thought I was gonna puke in front of him.”

 

“I thought he would disown me!”

 

“I thought he would restrain you from seeing me!”

 

“I love you!” They both hugged each other, crying into each others arms.

 

The two kwamis flown out of their shirt pockets.

 

“Hey, you two.” Plagg said, “Remember what we’re here for. Camembert.”

 

“Tsk. Plagg, you glutton! We’re here for Adrien’s tuxedo!”

 

“I’ll go get it.” Adrien excused himself and left the general area of his bedroom to his closet.

 

Marinette spun around and dropped onto Adrien’s bed. After all that’s happened, after all he restoration with Paris, it seems like the world was slowly coming together again.

 

* * *

Marinette was extremely nervous about the next few hours of her life.

 

She and Adrien were inside the limousine driven by Gorilla to the Bourgeois Hotel. The two were sat in the back, both in their formal attire.

 

Adrien had his hair gel’ed and slicked back. He wore a tuxedo that was customary tailored by his father- a black suit with a bright green handkerchief that matched the color of his eyes. He had cuffs and his white dress shirt was tailored for his skinny torso.

 

Marinette was given the opportunity to wear a dress designed by herself, but decided to wear a Gabriel designed dress instead. Lately, her schedule was filled to the brim with the restoration of Paris and school. Her dress was red and short, exposing the nicely developed legs Marinette had. She wore red three inch hells to match the dress, and had a small leather jacket.

 

“Aren’t you cold?” Adrien asked.

 

“Freezing,” Marinette responded, “We’re indoors tonight so I thought it would be okay.”

 

“Then I can warm you up,” Adrien said as he bent down at his seat to pick up her legs. He set them on his lap, making Marinette lean against the door, and he draped himself over them.

 

“I was expecting you to sit on top of them.” Marinette laughed.

 

“You know I’m not a real cat right?” Adrien said as he slowly slid to his lady’s face. His arms magically wrapped themselves around her sides, pulling her close.

 

“What a turn off.” Marinette said as she pushed his face away with her hand. “I like seeing you as a cat you know.”

 

“Then purr-haps I can arrange something?”

 

“Never mind turn off.” Marinette even grabbed his hands and started to press her finger on random dents and bones on the top of his hand to simulate a remote press.

 

“You are one unique lady you know.” Adrien gave her his smile. Not the smile from the dates before. Not the smile from that day during the apocalypse. The smile he gave to her in that limo was the same as the one she rode on the dragon.

 

“Adrien...” she reached up from where she was sitting and placed her left hand on his cheek, “How many smiles do you have?”

 

Adrien smiled, which drove Marinette a bit crazy. “I don’t know really...”

 

Adrien shifted back to his seat slowly, “My mom was the one who taught me to smile.”

 

“So all those-“

 

“When I was seven, my father got me to start modeling. And then my mother taught me how to smile.” Adrien’s mind flashed back to one of the best memories he had ever experienced.

 

_He was seven years old, and now was modeling for his father’s company. Adrien and his mother were in his bedroom closet, and they were both standing in front of the mirror._

 

_“Adrien,” his mother said as she sat on her knees on the floor. “Smile for me.”_

 

_Adrien smiled, and she smiled too._

 

_“Try smiling like this.” She smiles too, but her mouth was not open. He followed._

 

“At first, I didn’t really know what we were doing,” Adrien admitted. “I just thought she wanted to see how goofy I could get.”

 

“But as we kept doing these weird exercises, I realized something.” _Adrien kept staring at the mirror while his mother instructed him to simply raise the sides of his mouth._

 

_He found that the smiles he made emitted fake emotions._

 

“I could metaphorically lie with smiles.”

 

_His mother continued teaching him, saying indistinguishable things while he kept smiling in the mirror. He smiled that same smile once more, and it hit him. It made people believe-_

 

_“_ -that I was perfect. The smile my mom taught me... the smile I wore on every photo shoot... it was my mom who taught me.”

 

Gorilla made a right turn on the street.

 

“But as I got older,” Adrien continued, “I realized something.”

 

_Adrien was now facing his mother before going off to the last photo shoot before she disappeared._

 

_“Adrien,” she whispered, “Remember when I taught you your smile?”_

 

_Adrien nodded._

 

_“I taught you to smile like that... because...” several tears cane out of her eyes, “That smile... will protect-_

 

_“_ -me.” Adrien said. “And it took me four years to realize this, but my mother was teaching me about hiding my identity.”

 

“She thought that she can protect my true inside self my creating a fake outside self. She thought that she can keep me the person as I am now by creating this secondary image of me as the perfect boy.”

 

Adrien looked out the window, seeing the night. “She made me who I am today.”

 

Adrien continued looking at the window, and saw himself as seven years old again.

 

_“Adrien,” his mother said. They were still in the bedroom closet. “I want you to hide your real smile... until you can trust someone with it.”_

 

Adrien never realize what she meant until he fully interpreted it. He looked at the window again, and saw a reflection. He saw Marinette crying.

 

He turned her way, and saw that Plagg and Tikki were both out.

 

“Adrien...” she said, wiping her tears, “That is the saddest thing I have ever seen.”

 

_Seen? Did she see? How did she see? Wait how did she see-_

 

“-my memories?” Adrien stared at her, and then the two kwami. “Did you two...”

 

“Plagg insisted that we did this,” Tikki admitted. “We projected your memory to Marinette.”

 

“Adrien...”Marinette started to cry harder. Adrien grabbed a nearby tissue box and handed it to her. She blew her nose before continuing, “Your Mother...”

 

“She protected me... all this time...” Adrien felt his heart warm up. “She... took care of me.”

 

“Adrien...” Marinette wrapped her arms on Adrien and pulled him in for a hug. “Don’t you ever dare hide things from me anymore! Don’t you dare! I love you! I care about you! I-“

 

Adrien quieted Marinette by a kiss on the lips. When they delegates, he said, “I never hid things from you Marinette. I just waited for the right time to tell the love of my life that I love her.”

 

Marinette thought about it. She remembered during the flash back, “ _I want you to hide your real smile... until you can trust someone with it.”_

 

“You... you trusted me... with your real smile.”

 

Adrien did his real smile, and it had a weird feeling on Marinette. Not only did it warm her heart... it warmed up her face, her chest entirely- it even made her feel... like she could do anything.

 

“Y-your smile...” Marinette was aww’d by its power. “It’s... it’s...”

 

Adrien clenched his eyes for the horrid response.

 

“Beautiful.”

 

Adrien opened his eyes, and saw two ladies.

 

Marinette was sitting and facing him, and the other person was his mother sitting on the floor, but on the limo chair.

 

“Adrien,” they both said. “You have the most beautiful smile in the world!” They both threw their hands up in happiness.

 

“Don’t let anyone change that.”

 

Adrien couldn’t believe his eyes. His eyelids became heavy, and his breathing had become heavier. Was he seeing double?

 

“Marinette...”

 

Adrien felt tears coming out, “Don’t you ever leave me.”

 

“I never will, my love.”

 

* * *

The blue cloaked figure was standing at the top of a Harrod in London. The sky had cleared up from the recent rain. She looked down at all the civilians, some with umbrellas still up and some who weresimply running down the street.

 

“Hey, Bluebird.”

 

The cloaked figure took her hood off, revealing a blonde woman with green eyes. Her blue mask had concealed the region around her eyes. “It’s nice to see you too, Gryffin.”

 

The green man with small feathered wings on his back landed behind her. His spandex body shit was entirely green, but he wore green boots, gloves with claws, and he had a green mask over his face. He was definitely about thirty nine years old, while the woman was past her mid thirties.

 

“So what happened when you went home to Paris?”

 

“Someone decides to akumatize a gang leader. I just helped the miraculous users there. That’s all.”

 

“You also deflected about seventeen missiles too.”

 

“I did.”

 

“I didn’t realize how powerful you were, Cecilia.”

 

“I was just doing my job, you know.”

 

She waited for Gryffin to approach the rooftop with her. “Shall we go?”

 

“We shall.” He reaches for her hand, and she rejected. “Hey, I’m still married.”

 

“Says the person who uses her maiden name now.”

 

“Touché.” They both jumped down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I honestly believe that I should do a chapter 20 where I just explain all of the events in the story so if you ever got confused about anything, then you can read it and completely understand it. 
> 
> Anyways, this is done! AHHHH I started writing this back in June actually. and if you couldn't tell, I'm more than excited to actually finish this. And the reason why is because I'm starting new things and opportunities soon, so I'm was trying to get this out of the way as fast as I can without downgrading the quality of it. 
> 
> One last thing, I hope you enjoyed this? Like personally, this is a very unique story off the ML fandom because I decided to first off, A) not reveal who HawkMoth is (I actually wrote all of this before the spoiler of Gabriel came out) because I didn't want to put false information on who HawkMoth is, B) I didn't include any of the other superheroes because I didn't know who would be confirmed as a hero, nor their stage name, and C) I give Marinette and Adrien powers rather than their super hero forms (I'll explain later).
> 
> Okay, super last thing (if that's actually a thing) I really want to create my own AU name for this story. I can't say Mafia AU because that itself is different. I'm planning on calling this Rogue Akuma AU? See this could work considering that Violet Gang becomes his own. Rogue Akuma AU... sounds legit.
> 
> Oh yeah, check out my other work (that is available so far)! It's MFL Music Videos, where I do prompts for the month of August and do each day with a popular song. (okay Im done with selfless promoting myself)


End file.
